Just When They Thought It Was Over
by WildAngelSpirit
Summary: Sequel to 'Mountain Murders'. Detective Steve Borden (Sting) has settled into his new life. What will happen when he must confront murder, danger close to home, and problems in his personal life? Alternative Universe. Story will include wrestlers past and present.
1. Start of Autumn

_**Disclaimer-**_ _No money is being made off this story. It is for entertainment purposes only._

 _ **Author's Note 1-**_ _This story is a sequel to 'Mountain Murders'. This story will make more sense if you read that one first. Hope you enjoy the story._

 _ **Author's Note 2-**_ _This story will be rated M in some parts. I may change the rating of the story later. I do give warnings about chapters with strong content to help readers use proper caution. This chapter towards the end is rated M so please use discretion when reading._

September 29, 1200 Hours

Officer Trina Conley and her friend Naomi Knight walked into the Parsons Police department. They were meeting their boyfriends for lunch. As they entered the building, they saw Jimmy and Steve waiting for them near the reception desk. Actually, they found Steve trying to politely get away from the new receptionist Summer Rae, while Jimmy glared daggers at her.

Trina rolled her eyes and walked right up to Steve, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Since Summer had become the new receptionist two weeks earlier, she had an instant attraction to Steve and just wouldn't take the hint that Steve was in a committed relationship no matter what. Steve had reminded Summer constantly that he was involved with Trina. The Parsons officers had told Summer numerous times that Steve was in a relationship. And Trina herself made it known that she wasn't backing down and letting anyone have her man. Summer for her part had played innocent, but everyone knew she wanted Steve.

"That is a great way to start my lunch break." Steve smiled at Trina, forgetting Summer was there.

"Consider it an appetizer for later." She chuckled.

"You two are gonna disappear in the middle of lunch aren't you?" Jimmy laughed joining them with Naomi.

"Could you blame them? They are still in that honeymoon phase." Naomi laughed.

"And we're not?" Jimmy asked.

"I walked into the bedroom last night to find you sitting on the bed clipping your toenails with a cheese puff in your mouth!" Naomi laughed more.

"You better get going. Detective Borden has a meeting with the mayor and sheriff at one-thirty." Summer said from behind the reception desk.

Trina looked over at her with a fake smile. "I am well aware of my boyfriend's schedule."

"We better get going. The diner gets busy this time of day." Jimmy said.

Steve wrapped his arm around Trina as they turned to walk out of the building. They walked to the diner up the street.

They walked into the diner and Trina waved to the owner, Terry Allen, whom she had known for years. The four of them sat down in a booth by the window. Their waitress brought them a few glasses of water and menus.

"You all excited for your boys to visit next week?" Jimmy asked Steve as they looked over their menus.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen them since I moved out here. I am thrilled they want to spend their fall break from school out here." Steve smiled.

"I can't wait to see them. Do they look like you or their mother?" Naomi smiled.

"They look like both of us." Steve said.

"Trina you must be so excited to meet them." Jimmy looked at her.

Trina forced a smile and Steve recognized it immediately.

"What's wrong? I know that forced smile." Steve asked.

"I am just nervous about their visit." She said. "Garrett seems to be okay with you dating me, but Steven is not happy at all."

"It will be okay. I have talked to both boys about you. Steven will come around. Trust me." Steve took her hand.

"I hope you're right." Trina said.

"You might have to give it time." Naomi said. "All their life they saw their parents together. And even though they are grown, their dad with someone new will be an adjustment."

"But it will probably be more difficult that I am so much younger than Steve. I am not much older than they are." Trina sighed.

"I promise baby, it will be okay." Steve squeezed her hand.

"Besides, these days you see all ages dating." Jimmy said.

The waitress came over and took their orders. Steve could tell Trina was still distracted and gently rubbed his fingers over her knuckles. She smiled up at him.

"So what are you guys wearing to the Mayor's Halloween Ball?" Naomi asked.

"He just had the Mayor's Ball in July, why is he doing another big party?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Well, it raises money for charity….and elections are coming up." Jimmy said.

"Hey, this time he has invited all county employees to be his personal guests." Naomi said.

"I have no idea what I want to dress up as. I think I am too old for that kind of thing." Steve said.

"Nonsense, you are never too old for dressing up and having fun." Naomi said.

"And what are you two dressing up as?" Trina chuckled.

"We haven't decided yet. Although I was thinking of going as the Scorpion King." Jimmy said.

"Your cousin looks like the Scorpion King, not you." Naomi giggled.

"Twenty bucks says Summer shows up dressed as something completely inappropriate." Jimmy laughed.

"Where did they find that bitch anyways? She ain't from around here." Naomi said.

"She knows Laurenitis who put in a good word for her." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, good ol laryngitis. As if he wasn't annoying enough, now he is marrying Nikki-whore's mom." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that bitch Nikki really knows how to make sure she gets what she wants handed to her. First hooking up with John and now getting a powerful step-dad." Naomi frowned.

"Don't worry. That twit will 'accidentally' get pregnant within a year. I am shocked it has taken this long." Trina said.

"Listen, Thelma and Louise…back to the Halloween party." Jimmy laughed.

"You know Trina, if you wanted to make sure Steve pays attention to you the whole evening and Summer sits in the corner pouting, you could totally pull off one of those lady-cop-stripper costumes." Naomi winked causing Jimmy to nearly spit out the water he was drinking as Trina burst out laughing.

"I do not want all of Tucker County pawing at my lady." Steve said. "Besides, even if I were single, Summer is not my type."

"Besides, I dress as a stripper and Rollins wouldn't stop until he found a stripper pole and a roll of money." Trina laughed.

"I think it is going to be a fun evening. From what I hear there is going to be all kinds of Halloween related activities, a costume contest….even heard a rumor about hayrides." Naomi said.

"A moonlight hayride, that sounds fun." Trina smiled at Steve.

"They are so cute." Jimmy snickered.

"Oh leave them alone. I think it is adorable." Naomi said. "When does the goat get here?"

"Oh, Daniel my goat!" Trina giggled. "I found an ad in the paper, a farmer in Hendrix is selling a few goats now that the fair season is over. I called him and he said I could come up and pick one out. From what we have discussed over the phone, sounds like he has a banded billy that would be perfect for me."

"What exactly do you plan to do with one male goat?" Jimmy asked.

"Been there, asked that…its Trina, just go with it. Apparently there is some joke about goats, Daniel somebody and 'why the hell not? They are cute and eat weeds.'!" Steve smiled. "I figure this will all go out the window the first time the goat gets into her garden."

"I am going to keep him in my newly repaired barn at night. And during the day I am going to keep him tied in various places around the yard to help with weeds. And I have to make sure Jack bonds with him, because Jack has that protective streak and will keep predators away." Trina said.

"I am glad to hear that the Calaway case is just about over." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, DA Sandow stopped in this morning to talk to us." Trina said.

"I am so glad that nightmare is nearly over. If I never pull another homicide case it will be too soon." Steve said.

"Come on, it is lunch. Happy topics." Naomi said.

"She is right. Enjoy lunch, we have enough work to do when we get back." Steve agreed.

1700 Hours

Trina was looking through the latest missing persons cases from around the state while seated at her desk. Jerry had been busily preparing for Mark Calaway's upcoming court appearance. Calaway had agreed to plead guilty to all charges and knew he would receive a life sentence. Because he had cooperated with authorities, he would not face a death penalty in Texas.

Seth walked in and sat down at his desk. He looked tired. Trina glanced over at him and frowned.

"Was the domestic disturbance call that bad?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding? I think the woman called the cops just to have an audience to this non-sense." Seth sighed.

"What on earth happened?" Trina asked.

"That crazy Karen woman had called us because she was at the market and happened to run into her ex-boyfriend who was out with their daughter on a custody visit. Then as nutjob is leaving the market, she sees the ex's new girlfriend pull into the parking lot. Apparently Kurt has started dating some teacher at the middle school. Karen blocks in the teacher's car waiting for me to get there. Just as I pull into the parking lot, Kurt and the daughter comes out of the store. The teacher felt that with the police there she would be safe, and gets out of her car trying to walk into the market. Karen is chasing her across the parking lot screaming at her to 'stay away from my daughter'. Meanwhile everyone inside the market is peeking out at the chaos." Seth groaned.

"And people wonder why West Virginia gets a bad reputation." Trina rolled her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Kurt puts the daughter in his car and tries to calm Karen down who is screaming she doesn't want the teacher around her daughter. I got Karen to stop chasing the teacher. The teacher is freaked out and says she just wanted to pick up a few things from the store. About that time Karen's crazy brother…the one with the car detailing service, pulls in the parking lot radio blaring. Karen runs over to him and starts telling him something. The brother yells 'I am so fucking sick of this shit' and proceeds to pull the daughter out of Kurt's car, puts the kid in his own car and pulls out. Karen then continues telling me she doesn't want the teacher around her daughter and something about a cell phone. This poor teacher is standing there looking like she walked into a play with no script. I tell her she is free to go on into the market that she has done no wrong. That poor lady goes about her business." Seth frowned.

"Exactly what was Karen's problem?" Trina looked over at him.

"Besides jealousy? She doesn't want this teacher lady around her daughter and claimed that the teacher was coming to the market to try seeing the daughter behind her back. So I asked if they had any court orders…..a custody order, restraining order, anything. They don't. So I told Karen that without a restraining order, the teacher is free to go in public places no matter who is in there and it isn't a problem for police. I finally had to make her leave because I was afraid she would assault that poor teacher when she exited the market." Seth said. "No wonder Karen has a reputation as a nutcase."

"Crazy jealous women…always good for livening up a dull afternoon." Trina chuckled. "Have you decided what costume you are wearing the Halloween ball?"

"I hadn't decided yet. Maybe Dracula…..you know the dashing but deadly vampire. What about you?" Seth began writing out the report on his crazy call.

"I don't know. I haven't dressed up for a costume party in years so I am excited about it. I was thinking with all the hype about the new Star Wars movie….."

"Gold bikini!" Seth cheered. "Gold bikini, gold bikini, gold bikini!"

"Seth, grow out of puberty." She chuckled. "If you had let me finish my thought, I was going to say that I had considered Star Wars….but there is no female character I like from Star Wars. My favorite Jedi Qui-Gon didn't have a girlfriend, Padme is annoying as hell and Leia made out with her brother!"

Seth cracked up. "She didn't know Luke was her brother at that time."

"It's still gross." Trina insisted.

"Oh come on, you wear the gold bikini, Steve can dress up as Han Solo and I would make an adorable Luke Skywalker." Seth smiled.

"Chewbacca is more suited for you." She snickered.

"What about Richard? Does he have any ideas for the costume party?" Seth asked.

"Are you ever gonna quit calling him that? He is unsure about it. I mean as the county detective he is of course expected to be there, but he feels he is a little too old for costumes." She sighed.

"If he is young enough to put that sex glow on your face, he is young enough for a costume." Seth smirked.

Trina groaned. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because I am adorable and you love me." Seth smiled.

"You're like a rash on a hemorrhoid."

"Ouch sounds painful." Seth chuckled.

1900 Hours

Steve walked into the Davis Police station and found Trina, Seth and Layfield sitting in the break room laughing about something. He walked to the back into the break room.

"Hey everyone, what is so funny?" Steve asked.

"I was just reminding Seth of something I said I would do when the Calaway case was over." Trina giggled.

"Steve, I forbid you from having sex anywhere in this building." Seth said.

"Umm, what?" Steve was confused.

"Ignore him. What brings you by?" Trina smiled up at him.

"My guess is a cute young girlfriend." Seth snickered.

"I thought you guys might want to grab a drink." Steve said.

"Sounds great, let me change into some civilian clothes." Trina jumped up, kissed Steve on the cheek and hurried to the small locker room.

"So Steve, Trina tells us your sons are coming to visit next week?" John said as Steve sat down.

"Yeah they come in on Monday." Steve smiled. "I am really looking forward to it."

"Trina is nervous about it." Seth said.

"I know and I have tried and tried to reassure her that everything is going to be okay. I know my youngest son is upset about me dating but…I love her and want them to get to know her. And I think if I put off introducing them it would make things worse." Steve said.

"You think he will come around?" John asked.

"I am sure given time, getting to know her, seeing that we are happy…..he'll come to accept it." Steve said. "Garrett was unsure at first but really came around when Trina took care of me after I was shot."

"I hope it works out. Trina sure is crazy about you." Seth said.

Steve smiled. "I know."

Trina walked back in having dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie. With it being fall she had declared herself the hoodie queen! She wrapped her arms around Steve hugging him from behind.

"You ready to go?" she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, you guys joining us?" Steve looked at Seth and John.

"What the hell? I could use a change of scenery. But I am on the late shift so just soda for me." Layfield said.

The four of them stood up and walked out of the Davis police station. As they stepped out onto the street they noticed someone with a moving crew at one of the closed shops on Main Street.

"Since when did someone buy out Mr. Poffo's old store?" Trina asked.

"I don't know. Guess it has been recent. I will talk to Mr. Heenan and see what he has heard." John said.

They stepped inside Almost Heaven, seeing it was a small crowd inside. Randy Orton waved to them from behind the bar as they took a booth in the back.

"Are there going to be any haunted houses or haunted trails around here next month?" Seth asked.

"There usually is. If there is a good one that is really scary I wanna go." Trina said.

Randy arrived with three beers and a soda for John. "How are my favorite officers and detective?"

"Great Randy, how's business?" Steve asked.

"Can't complain. Although the Saturday crowds watching the WVU games here are rowdy. Not sure why this year seems crazier than before." Randy chuckled.

"Hey what do you know about Mr. Poffo's place being bought out? Looks like someone new is moving a business in." Seth asked.

"Some out of towner bought it. I guess Lanny sold it to him not really having much need for the place with his dad and brother passed away." Randy said. "I heard he is gonna open a novelty shop. That will never last around here."

"Oh I don't know….I have been needing a dependable place to buy my whoopee cushions and joy buzzers." Trina deadpanned.

Randy laughed. "You guys let me know if I can get you anything else." Randy left to attend to other customers.

"You know, if this novelty shop gets opened in time, I bet they will have some nice Halloween costumes." Seth said.

"What is something super scary? If I am being forced to do this, I want to scare the shit out of people." John said.

"How about Pennywise the clown…from 'It'?" Trina suggested. "He scares the shit out of me."

"I refuse to dress as a clown." John said.

"I am trying to talk Trina into wearing a gold bikini and going as Princess Leia!" Seth winked at Steve.

"No thank you. I don't want to have to shoot anyone. And you dress her in that gold bikini and every guy that was a teenager in 1983 is going to be hitting on her." Steve laughed.

"Well even if they did, I would not be interested." She smiled at him.

"I know…but it is good to hear." Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh I am about to get a cavity. I am going to the restroom." John chuckled and stood up.

They chuckled as John walked away from the table towards the back.

"You know, Thanksgiving is not that far off." Seth smiled.

"Rollins, is this your goofy way of starting hints about stuff you want me to cook and bake?" Trina laughed.

"It just that it would not be Thanksgiving without that fabulous green bean casserole you make." Seth batted his eyes at her.

"You goober, it's not that fancy. I use the recipe on the back of the soup can." She laughed.

"What else does my girl make that I should request at the holidays?" Steve kissed her temple and chuckled at Seth.

"Oh sure, encourage his food begging." Trina giggled.

"She makes this sweet potato casserole that is die for. It's really sweet and has walnuts." Seth said.

"Now that is a recipe I got from a lady at church." Trina giggled.

"And at Christmas she makes these pepperoni rolls that are….."

"You think that was funny, reporting me to family court?! Was that your revenge?" Joe suddenly appeared beside their booth, still dressed in his work clothes.

"Excuse me?" Trina glared up at him.

"I suggest you leave." Steve looked at him.

"This doesn't concern you!" Joe snapped. "I know it was you that reported me so I would have to pay child support. You buddying around with all these officials around here screwed me over!"

"Listen asshole, I don't know where you get off…." Before Seth could finish Joe picked up John's soda and threw it in Seth's face.

Seth immediately started to jump up and Trina nearly leaped across the table and pushed against Seth to hold him in the booth.

"Seth, no….that's what he wants!" she yelled, fighting to hold Seth. "He'll get his way if you assault him."

"I think you better leave." Steve stood up.

"I told you, this doesn't concern you. It's between me and her." Joe yelled, the entire bar had turned to see what the fuss was.

"If it concerns her, it concerns me." Steve glared.

Joe stared at him for a moment. "You fucking her now?"

"Anytime he wants and he knows how to please me!" Trina snapped, still trying to wrestle Seth into the corner of the booth but losing.

Randy marched over, baseball bat in hand and hit it off the table. Everyone quieted down and looked at him. "Joe, get out! You know better than to start shit in my bar!"

"You're just another one of her friends helping her screw over anyone she gets mad at!" Joe yelled at him.

"I said leave, and you are no longer welcome here." Randy narrowed his eyes at Joe.

"And for the record you jackass, I never contacted anyone in family court. That bitch screwed you over again trying to get a welfare check. I warned you all she was after was a check but you wouldn't listen and it came back to haunt you. If you ever took your head out of your ass you would know most states are going after fathers for child support to save the state money! I had nothing to do with it. Despite your delusions what they do in Charleston is out of my hands!" Trina yelled.

"And you ever come near her again, and you'll answer to me." Steve stepped up to him. "Now go on and leave like Mr. Orton told you to."

"I think I can help him with that!" John walked up to the scene, having finished in the restroom. He pulled Joe's arm behind his back. "I warned you about Trina, but some fools never learn!" John held tight as he steered Joe out of the bar.

Everyone in the bar began talking and the noise level rose quickly. Trina finally released Seth and handed him some napkins to clean up with.

"Are you guys okay?" Randy asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Seth muttered as he wiped his face.

"Randy, I am so sorry. I didn't know he had it in his head that I had contacted family court. And I certainly didn't expect him to create a scene like that." Trina said.

"Not your fault, nothing to apologize for." Randy said. "Not like it's the first time we had a problem in here and won't be the last. Anything I can get for you guys?"

"No thanks. I am gonna take Trina and go home." Steve said.

Randy nodded and headed back towards the bar. Steve sat back down in the booth.

"Seth you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah…..geez I finally get Trina all over me and I don't even get to enjoy it!" Seth gave a small smile.

"Smart ass." Trina laughed.

"Are you okay? You came leaping over that table like something from an old west bar fight." Seth laughed.

"I am fine. I wasn't about to let him provoke you into a fight." She said.

"You ready to go Trina? I think we've had enough excitement for one evening." Steve said.

"Yeah, let's go. Jackass ruined a perfectly fine evening." She sighed.

2100 Hours

Steve followed Trina into her house. Jack greeted them at the door as they walked in. She leaned down to hug her coydog and then let him outside for a bit. She then walked over and sat down on her couch. Steve sat down beside her. She had been quiet most of the ride to her house.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Steve took her hand.

"Yes, I am just sorry that Joe acted that way in front of you." She sighed.

"Baby, none of his stupidity tonight was your fault." Steve pulled her against him.

"I don't know why he thinks I have anything to do with him being forced to pay child support. I haven't spoken to that jackass since December." She nuzzled against him, finding comfort from being close to him.

"Who knows? But it's over and he isn't going to bother you anymore." Steve rubbed her back.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please? I want you to hold me." She looked up at him.

"You know you don't have to ask. But don't let Joe upset you. You had enough grief because of him." He nuzzled her hair.

"You're right. Besides, I want to enjoy my time with you before the boys get here. It'll be a whole week without you." She chuckled.

"That has to be some cosmic joke…..being cock blocked at my age….and by my own sons." Steve said, making Trina collapse into a fit of giggles.

Trina stood up and went to the door to let Jack back into the house. Steve stood up and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. Over the past few months he had left several pieces of clothing at her house so he could stay a few days if he chose to without needing to make a run to his home.

"Let me take a quick shower." She said.

Steve nodded and Trina hurried into the bathroom to shower. Steve made himself comfortable. He opened the drawer Trina had set aside for him in her chest of drawers. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants. Hearing the shower running, he stripped off his clothes and pulled on his sleep pants.

Jack wandered into the room and laid down at the foot of the bed. The pet had grown used to Steve's presence around the house. Steve pulled back the covers on the bed and slid onto the bed. He picked up his book off the nightstand and opened to where he had left off.

He heard the shower shut off and continued reading. Trina walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She saw Steve reading in bed. She crawled on the bed and curled up against him.

"You still reading that book?" she nuzzled against his neck.

"Yeah, almost finished." He looked over at her. "You gonna get dressed for bed?"

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" she giggled.

"My aren't we forward?" Steve set his book aside.

"Are you complaining?" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not at all." Steve kissed her. He leaned all the way forward and kissed Trina on her lips. "This what you had in mind?"

"Oh yeah." she leaned over and kissed him.

This time the kiss was long and even more pleasant. The two traded kisses for a few minutes, their tongues making the briefest of contacts. Trina felt a soft touch just below her neck, a touch that became firmer as it moved beneath the folds of her towel. Steve's hand closed on her breast, tickling the hard erect nipple as he did.

"That feels nice." Trina purred between kisses.

"It gets better." he whispered.

Steve undid the towel and pulled it open, giving him open access to her body. Easing her back on to the soft pillows, he reached up and cradled each of breasts. In a counter-clockwise motion, he began to massage them, playing with the nipples with his outstretched thumbs.

"Oh yes." Trina said as she closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the sensation.

Steve leaned over and kissed each nipple. Continuing to play with her left breast, he ran his tongue across the right, leaving a thin trail of wetness. His tongue covered the entire surface of them with wetness. Trina shivered at the touch of Steve's lips on her flesh as his tongue teased her nipples. Each lick brought them to a new hardness.

Steve reached down between Trina's legs and traced the outline of her center with his finger. Then it moved to the center and rubbed against it. As his finger became lubricated by the wetness there, he slowly slid it between the folds. A soft gasp escaped Trina's lips as Steve slid the finger in and out, soon following it with a second.

"Oh God, Steve," Trina said as her body jumped at the touch. "I never knew it could feel so wonderful until I met you."

Steve shifted her other breast into his mouth so he could work on that one as well. Once the other nipple was just as hard, Steve moved back and forth from breast to breast, sucking with abandon. Trina ran her hands through Steve's hair and pulled his mouth harder against each breast, encouraging him to take more of it into his mouth. They had been together long enough that he knew what she liked and where to spend time.

Trina pulled back and kissed Steve, then pushed him back on the bed.

Kneeling up on the bed, she moved forward and squatted over his face. With her legs spread, Trina lowered herself until her center hovered right over his waiting mouth.

"Ready?" Trina asked. Lifting his head as far as he could, Steve began to lick away as fast as he could.

"Easy..." She whispered as she lowered herself so that her center now rested on top of his eager mouth.

Steve began licking along her slit and stopping to tease around her clit before repeating his actions.

"That's so fucking good..." Trina said as she gripped the headboard.

Her center throbbed with excitement as Steve's tongue flicked inside her. He buried his face between her thighs, causing her to erupt again in an orgasmic burst of delight; Trina screamed loud enough that Jack raised his head.

"Mmmmm" Steve moaned as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Trina was now lost to the world as ecstasy raced through her body. He held Trina tight as she screamed out loud and trashed about in ecstasy. Trina's body shook twice more, and then finally she could give no more. She collapsed forward across the headboard, her eyes closed once again, this time in exhaustion. Steve just laid there beneath her, licking her legs.

Steve helped Trina to lie back on the bed. Steve climbed between Trina's legs and lay on top of her. He kissed her deeply and thrust his hips once, just to see how she responded. Trina moaned low in her throat.

"That was…you…..fuck." she tried to string together a sentence.

He chuckled. "Catch your breath."

She concentrated on slowing her breathing and after a few moments she realized that Steve was hard and pressing against her through his sleep pants.

"Let's get those pants off you." She winked at him and began pushing his sleep pants down.

Steve kicked off his pants and leaned down to kiss Trina again. She moaned as he rubbed against her.

Steve broke the kiss and looked her right in the eyes. "You ready?"

Trina moaned. "Come on Steve. Take me please."

Steve pulled himself up to his knees and placed Trina's legs on his shoulders giving him excellent access. He paused at Trina's opening. Trina whimpered for Steve to continue. He flicked the head over her clit a few times and Trina dug her head into the pillow behind her. Steve flicked her clit again making nice circles around the hard little nub.

"Steve, please don't make me wait anymore!" she whimpered.

Steve plunged into Trina, almost before she could finish her sentence. He thrust in and out hard several times just watching the surprised thrill on Trina's face with every plunge. He slowed his thrusting down and went slower so he didn't wear himself out too quickly. He began to slowly push in and out of Trina.

Trina began meeting him thrust for thrust and the rhythm got faster. Their moans grew louder with each thrust and Steve could tell Trina was getting awfully close. He began thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Their moans grew to screams and they both went over the edge as the orgasm washed over them. Jack had enough and left the room. Steve slowed his thrusts until Trina stopped shaking with pleasure and then he pulled out of her and fell onto the bed beside her, chests heaving from the wave that just hit them. Trina turned onto her side and curled up to Steve.

"You okay?" Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, of course." Trina smiled.

He drew her tight against him and she cuddled against him. Jack came wandering back into the room now that things had quieted down. Trina rested against Steve's shoulder, tracing her fingers over his chest. Steve gently rubbed her back.

"Did you realize that you threw our sex lives in Joe's face tonight?" Steve chuckled.

"I had my reasons." She chuckled.

"Well as usual you had a way with words." He laughed. "I think that is one of the things I love most about you. I love the way you say crazy things that get your point across but at the same time….you say it in a way no one else ever would."

Trina moved up beside him, leaning on her elbow, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. "You know what I love most about you?"

"What?" Steve stroked her cheek.

"The way you support me and love me for who I am. You listen to me, you care about what I think and you make me so happy." She kissed his fingertips.

"You make me happy too. I haven't been this happy in a long time." He pulled her to him to kiss her.

 _Chapter Song Inspiration- "I Can't Get Close Enough" by Exile_

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _This was a long chapter to introduce the new story and get things rolling. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I am looking forward to feedback from my favorite reviewers. If you are new to my fiction, feel free to review, all comments are welcome._

 _ **PSA-**_ _If you are reading this story (or any story posted on this site) please take a few minutes to review. For every chapter that you enjoy, an author has spent time and effort working on it. If you don't enjoy a chapter, tell the author why in a mature manner as that will give the author areas to improve, expand on etc. Nothing is more frustrating to an author than putting their all into a story and getting no reviews or feedback._


	2. The Weekend

October 3rd, 1200 Hours

Trina carried a bowl of potato salad outside and placed it on the picnic table. She had decided last minute to have a cookout with her friends while the weather was still nice. Steve was flipping the burgers on the grill. Jimmy and Naomi had arrived and were chatting with Layfield and Seth. Jey was due to arrive later.

"So Monica…" Seth called out.

"Rollins, I am gonna let Jack chew your leg off." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Where is this goat you got this morning?" Seth laughed.

"Oh Daniel, I went and picked him up this morning. I will go get him." Trina smiled and took off around the house towards the barn.

"I can't believe she actually got a goat." Naomi said. "Yes I can, she loves animals."

"I can't believe she actually named it Daniel after the old joke." Jimmy laughed.

"I went with her to get him." Steve said. "She wants to get a horse next."

Trina came walking back around the side of the house leading the goat on a leash. Seth chuckled as she approached. The goat was not yet full grown only six months old and he was mostly brown with a few white spots.

"This is Daniel." Trina said.

Seth burst out laughing. "Daniel the goat….this is too funny."

"Don't male goats usually have bad odors?" Naomi asked as she patted his head.

"Only if they still have their testicles. Daniel was banded as a baby so he won't smell bad." Trina explained.

Seth laughed harder. "Daniel is nutless."

"If you don't stop, you're going to be nutless." Trina glared at him.

"He is kinda cute…for a goat." Jimmy said.

"I am gonna keep him in the barn that Steve repaired for me." She smiled.

"Daniel has no balls." Seth laughed more and fell back on the grass.

"Seth, will you get over it? You grew up around here, you know all about neutering animals." Trina sighed.

"It's too funny…you named him after….and he has no nuts!" Seth laughed more.

"Small things amuse small minds." Trina said.

"He has no small things anymore." Seth still laughed.

"You know, from anyone else…..having just one goat would be weird." Layfield laughed.

"Well Steve, you can truly say your girl has it all….looks, brains, personality…and now a goat." Jimmy nudged Steve.

Steve smiled and looked over at Trina petting the goat while smacking at Seth. He chuckled. "She is something else."

Jimmy recognized the look in his eyes. "I know, I feel the same way about Naomi."

"Trina…..you made my day. Daniel the Nutless….." Seth kept laughing.

"Hey there is Jey." Naomi spotted Jey pulling up the long driveway.

Seth moved over and patted the goat. "Listen dude…you won the lottery…okay so not when they took your nuts but living here will be great."

"Seth, go listen to Taylor Swift." Trina sighed.

"I mean, Trina will take great care of you…Steve will be around a lot. Hell, I'll even come visit once in a while." Seth told the goat then looked at Trina. "See, we're friends."

"These two are like having kids." Layfield laughed. "Hey Jey, how's it going?"

Jey walked over to them, giving a confused look towards Seth. "Not bad, what's going on?"

"This is Trina's nutless goat." Seth laughed. "Daniel."

"She didn't? Daniel….goat." Jey who also knew the joke began laughing.

"Do you know what we now have in common with the Chicago Cubs?" John laughed. "We've both been cursed by a goat."

"Burgers are ready!" Steve announced.

"Oh good, I'll go put Daniel back by the barn. Jack is still getting used to him." Trina stood up. "Come on little man."

Trina took the goat back behind the house, as those who had patted the goat went inside to wash their hands. Steve put the platter of burgers on the table with the rest of the food as people began sitting down to eat. Trina came back from the house after cleaning up and sat down next to him.

"So what do you have now, a coydog, nine cats and a goat?" John laughed.

"Yes, and I want to get a horse. And I was thinking of getting a few chickens but they are vulnerable to so many predators and with me working such crazy hours at times." She said as she fixed herself a burger.

"Chickens?" Jey asked.

"Sure, I love fresh eggs." Trina smiled. "And they would be great for breakfast in bed." She giggled and leaned against Steve's shoulder.

"More of that cute in love stuff." Jimmy chuckled.

"When I came through town I saw people setting up the novelty shop, they were putting up a sign….Midnight something or other." Jey said.

"We need to meet this guy. Apparently he isn't from around here, I heard Jerry talking about him yesterday." John said.

"I am hoping I can get a great Halloween costume for the party from there." Seth said.

"Go as yourself, that is scary enough." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Steve, when do your sons get here?" Jey asked.

"Monday, they are flying in to Baltimore and renting a car to drive over." Steve said.

"You must be so excited. What all do you have planned for while they are in town?" John asked.

"I am going to show them around the area, might take a day and go hiking. I want them to get to know Trina while they are here." He smiled, trying to reassure her again that everything would be okay.

"I can't wait to meet them. I want to see if they look like Steve." Naomi chuckled.

"I am sure they will be around the station a few times. Sheriff wants to meet them too." Steve said.

October 4th, 1700 Hours

Layfield walked into the Davis station to find Steve sitting at Trina's desk with her while Seth worked on his laptop.

"Steve, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I'll give you a hint. It's got two legs and a nutless goat." Seth chuckled.

"Rollins, go play in traffic." Trina sighed. "Steve found an excuse to come see me."

"You know, until Steve came along I never realized being in love is the same in your fifties as it is in your twenties." Seth said and the others looked at him. "You know what I mean."

"No I don't." John sat down.

"Nevermind, my point is it is great to see that romance never dies." Seth said.

"You been watching that women's network on the nightshift again?" John asked.

Jimmy and Naomi walked in. Jimmy had the day off and Naomi was spending it with him.

"Hey, what brings you guys to Davis?" Trina asked.

"We wanted to see if the new novelty store was open. It's not but I saw people in there setting up. We're gonna go check it out." Jimmy said.

"I figure as a member of city council I should introduce myself." Naomi said.

"I'll come with you. I want to look around and see what all he has. I can introduce myself too." Trina stood up.

"Oh I wanna go too. Maybe he will have Halloween costumes, or at least can tell me what his inventory is." Seth said as he stood up.

"Well if you're all going, I might as well go too." Steve said.

"You coming John?" Trina asked.

"No thanks, I got paperwork to catch up on." John said.

The five of them walked out of the station and down the street a few buildings to where the new novelty shop was being set up in the old building. They saw a newly painted sign in the window reading 'Midnight Express'.

"That is an interesting name for a novelty shop." Jimmy said.

Seth found the door was unlocked and they walked inside. They didn't see anyone around but there were several boxes along the walls and on the floor. Suddenly a middle aged pudgy man with a ponytail despite being bald stepped out of the back.

"Oh, hello, we're not open for business yet." He said.

"That's okay, we're not here to shop. We just wanted to introduce ourselves." Naomi said. "I'm Naomi Knight, member of the city council of Parsons which is the county seat. Welcome to Tucker County."

"And I am Officer Trina Conley of the Davis PD and this is Officer Seth Rollins. If you ever need us, please let us know." Trina smiled. "And this is county detective Steve Borden. He is also glad to help at any time."

The man stared at them for a few seconds. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the proud owner of Midnight Express, a novelty shop with a variety of merchandise ranging from funny to sexy."

"Sexy?" Steve raised his eyebrow.

"Oh you know, some harmless adult fun. No more exotic than what you'd find at the mall. I am hoping with this area being a bit secluded I will have a corner on the market." Heyman said. "I am afraid that I am not set up quite yet, but hope to be soon with Halloween coming up. The unpackers are on a dinner break but feel free to look around at anything unpacked or open boxes. I appreciate the local civil servants coming to welcome me."

"So tell me, where are you from Mr. Heyman?" Jimmy asked.

"Down south. I decided to move north and bring my business with me. I have been in the novelty business for about 25 years now." Heyman said. "Don't be shy, go ahead and look around."

"What are you gonna have in Halloween costumes?" Seth asked.

"Ah, I will have a great line of costumes in adult sizes everything from witches to chicken suits." Heyman said.

Everyone began wandering around the shop looking at some of the items that had already been placed on the shelves. There was a shelf of magic tricks of various levels and another of prank toys.

"This is an interesting variety." Trina said as she looked into a box seeing bachelorette party items.

"Well he certainly did corner the market. No place like this anywhere around here." Steve said. "Wonder what he has in the way of those 'sexy items'?"

Trina chuckled. "Feeling frisky detective?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"Always, have you seen my girlfriend? She is beautiful." He smiled.

"Ah, a couple." Heyman appeared beside them. "Anything I can help you find?"

Steve looked over at him. "No, we're just browsing."

"Are you two in a daddy/little girl relationship?" Heyman asked.

Trina did a double-take. "No, not at all. We have an age gap but….that's all it is."

"My mistake." Heyman smiled. "Well if there is anything you need help with let me know."

They watched Heyman walk over to where Seth was looking at some horror movie action figures.

"That was a strange question." Steve commented.

Trina shrugged. "Maybe he just felt we would be interested in handcuffs or something…..you know sexy handcuffs not the ones we carry."

"It was still odd…a little too forward for my tastes." Steve said.

"You think he might have some naughty Halloween costumes?" Trina whispered. "Not for the party….just between us."

"Would you really wear something like that?" Steve looked at her.

She winked and giggled before hurrying over to Naomi and whispering something in her ear that made Naomi laugh out loud. Seth walked over to Steve.

"What are the girls carrying on about?" Seth looked where Naomi and Trina were whispering and giggling while Jimmy shrugged back at them.

"I am not entirely sure but I think I am gonna enjoy Halloween this year." Steve smiled.

Seth looked at Steve a moment then smirked. "Just make sure she is able to walk afterwards, we need her around here."

"Rollins, don't make me strangle you." Trina rolled her eyes.

They wandered around a bit more, looking at some of the merchandise the shop would be selling. Seth seemed quite interested in a few costumes.

"Thank you again for stopping by. I appreciate such a warm welcome to the community." Heyman smiled as they exited the shop.

"We hope you enjoy being in Tucker county." Seth said.

"Good luck with your new shop, I am sure it will be a success." Naomi said.

They started walking back down the street towards the station. Ahead of them they could see Bray Wyatt standing with a very tall man. Bray seemed to be pointing out buildings around town.

"Bray, nice to see you." Trina greeted him, noting the unknown man towered over all of them.

"Trina, such a nice surprise." Bray smiled. "I'd like you to meet Braun Stowman. He has just moved to the area and joined my church."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled though the guy kept a very serious face.

"Braun, Trina is an officer here in Davis and a very nice lady. My family has known her for years." Bray said. "And this is Detective Steve Borden, her sweetheart. And Parsons Officer Jimmy Uso and his fiancée Naomi Knight who is on the city council. And of course Officer Seth Rollins also from the Davis police."

"Mr. Stowman, what brings you to Tucker County?" Seth asked.

"I took a job with one of the logging companies in the area." Stowman said.

"Where are you from?" Jimmy asked.

"Arkansas." He replied.

"Did you grow up in a Pentecostal church?" Trina asked.

"Yes, that is why I looked for one when I moved here." Stowman said.

"I was just showing him around the area." Bray said.

"Well, welcome to the area. Let us know if there is anything we can do for you." Naomi said.

2000 Hours

"So what did you think of that guy with Wyatt today?" Trina asked Steve as she moved things around in his fridge.

"He didn't have much to say." Steve said from where he stood leaning on the counter.

"He's the size of a grizzly bear. I hope he is a peaceful person." She said as she placed a few more casserole dishes in the fridge.

"I still don't know how to take that Heyman guy asking about our relationship." Steve said.

"Oh don't worry about that. He probably just assumed since you are older that we were into the daddy/little girl scene." Trina closed the fridge.

"Should I worry that you know about this stuff?" he chuckled.

"All part of being a well-informed officer." She smiled. "Okay, I have put a few casseroles and a lasagna in the fridge, all you have to do is put them in the oven."

"You didn't have to do that." Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to make sure you and the boys had plenty to eat and not have to live on take out while they are here." She said. "I really hope their visit goes well."

"It will. Steven will come around. And I am sure you and Garrett will get along just fine." He said.

"I hope so. I know how important your boys are to you." She cuddled against him.

"You are too so it will all work out." He rubbed her back.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Short, fluffy but needed chapter. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, messages and follows to this story so far. I really appreciate it and hope everyone continues to read/review/enjoy the story. PS- no one caught the Scorpion King joke last chapter. LOL Martham73 (love your pic of Dean) XoxoShonKV (Oh it has some twists you won't expect…I hope.) Paisley2 (When I was bouncing ideas off a friend she said I have a sick mind. LOL) Batistasprincess (Don't worry more jokes coming.) jcott3 (Oh I have always been nauseated at Karen with Jeff. There will be lots of references for you to catch…you keep me on my toes with that.) Carlyrosanna83 (So glad you are back!) Lordban (I should write Michael Hayes in here somewhere, LOL.)_


	3. The Borden Boys

October 5th, 1500 Hours

Steve was standing by his desk talking to the Uso brothers when he saw his sons walk into the Parsons Police Station. He hurried to the front of the station where they had stopped at the reception desk.

"Dad, there you are." Garrett smiled as he saw him.

"So glad you boys made it." Steve hugged them. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Steven started snoring." Garrett laughed.

"I did not. But that in flight movie was so boring." Steven said.

"Detective, aren't you going to introduce to these handsome young men?" Summer piped up from behind the reception desk.

Steve barely refrained from rolling his eyes, but smiled politely. "Of course. Boys this is our receptionist here at the station, Summer Rae. Summer, these are my sons Garrett and Steven."

"So nice to meet you. Such handsome gentlemen, just like their father." Summer winked.

"Right…I'm going to take them around the station, you know several people want to meet them. This is their first trip to West Virginia." Steve said as he nudged the boys to walk away from the reception desk.

"Well I certainly hope I get to see more of you while you are in town." Summer called after them.

"What is her deal?" Garrett whispered.

"Forget about her, come on." Steve steered them back towards his desk. "Hey guys, my boys made it into town."

"So nice to meet you. Your dad has told us a lot about you." Jey said.

"You two must be the Uso twins. Dad has mentioned you." Steven said.

"We are. We have been looking forward to your visit." Jimmy smiled. "My fiancée will be around later, she is anxious to meet you too."

"So this is your fall break from college?" Jey asked.

"Yeah, we thought it would be a good time to spend some time with dad." Garrett said.

"Well we are so glad you finally came out for a visit." Jimmy said.

"Come on, if I don't introduce them to Sheriff Flair I will never hear the end of it." Steve chuckled as he steered the boys towards the Sheriff's office.

1900 Hours

Trina was finishing up at the Davis Police Station when she saw Steve walk in with his two boys. She was immediately struck at the resemblance they each had to their father. Steve was smiling as he guided them towards her desk.

"Trina, I wanted you to meet the boys. I finally managed to drag them away from Flair and the Uso twins." Steve chuckled.

"Oh, I am so happy to finally meet both of you." She stood up.

"This is Garrett and Steven." Steve smiled. "Boys, this is Trina."

"We've heard so much about you." Garrett smiled.

"Where are the others?" Steve asked.

"Jerry went to meet with DA Sandow. Seth is out on patrol and John is due in soon." Trina said.

"Seth…the one you are always threatening to strangle?" Garrett asked.

Trina laughed. "That's him."

"You talk different than I thought you would." Steven blurted.

"Sorry…what?" Trina looked at him.

"I thought your accent would be heavier." Steven said.

"Oh….well I have been told I have one." Trina was unsure how to reply.

"I saw a sign in front of Heyman's place….he is doing his grand opening on Friday?" Steve asked.

"Guess so. He has been working over there non-stop and has movers helping him." Trina said.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Steve said. "My treat."

"No, that's okay. Why don't you spend the evening with your boys? They just got into town and you men need some time together." She smiled.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"I'm positive. They will be here for a week, I am sure that I will get to see them plenty before they go home. But this is their first night here, they should spend it with their dad." She said.

"Okay, then its boys night. Join us tomorrow for dinner?" Steve wrapped his arm around her.

"Sure thing. I will be there." She kissed his cheek.

"We better let you get going. Jack will be missing you." Steve chuckled.

"See you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you boys." She waved as they headed out of the station.

October 6th, 1900 Hours

Trina arrived at Steve's house for dinner. She was a bit nervous as she really wanted to get along with both his sons. She walked in the front door and saw the boys sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hi, Garrett, Steven." She smiled.

"Oh, hi Trina. When did you get here?" Garrett looked up.

"Just a few minutes ago. You guys enjoying your visit?" she asked.

"It's kind of quiet around here. We went to the Canaan Valley Resort today." Garrett said.

"That is a lovely place." She agreed.

"I think dad is in the kitchen." Steven spoke up.

"I'll just go in and say hello." She walked into the kitchen.

Steve turned around as he saw her walk in. "Hey there is my girl."

"Smells good in here." She gave him a quick kiss.

"It should, I am just heating up the lasagna you made." He wrapped his arm around her. "How was your day?"

"Pretty calm actually. Other than Seth carrying on that he saw a Phantom of the Opera costume in the window at that novelty store that he plans to buy first thing Friday when they open." She laughed.

"Sounds like Seth alright." He chuckled.

"Enjoying the boys visit?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. I really missed them." He said.

"Well you certainly look happy."

"Why wouldn't I be? I got my boys and my girl here." He kissed her forehead.

"Have you thought anymore about a Halloween costume?" she asked.

"Why would dad need a Halloween costume?" Steven walked into the kitchen.

"The mayor is having this big Halloween party and all county employees are invited to attend. We have to decide what we want to dress up as." Trina explained.

"I guess that could be fun." Steven sat down at the table.

"Have you figured out anything?" Steve asked her.

"No, although Seth keeps carrying about going as Han and Leia. You know him and that gold bikini." Trina laughed.

"Tell me about this Seth." Steven crossed his arms.

"Seth…oh well what do you want to know?" Steve asked.

"I just hear his name a lot is all. How long you known him, Trina?" Steven asked as Garrett came into the kitchen.

"Oh….I have known Seth about 8 years now. We have worked together since I joined the force." Trina said.

Steve took the lasagna out of the oven. "Looks like dinner is ready."

"Anything I can do to help?" Trina asked.

"No, I got it. Just take a seat with the boys. Wine is in the fridge with the salad, I will grab them." Steve said as he set the lasagna on the towels on the table.

Trina sat down at the kitchen table beside the boys. Steve got the wine and salad from the fridge and then joined them at the table.

"Dad told us you got a goat." Garrett said.

"Yeah, got him over the weekend. He seems to be adjusting pretty well. My coydog is still a bit unsure of him." She explained as she dished up some salad.

"That's right. You have a dog and coyote hybrid." Garrett smiled. "Is he dangerous? Like does his coyote side ever come out?"

"I have had him since he was a baby…he has never been violent but he is very territorial and protective. If I am distressed he goes on alert and….I wouldn't want to be foolish enough to try breaking in the house or anything." She laughed.

"By the way, I ran into that Wyatt preacher today." Steve said. "He wanted to know if you still take in stray cats."

"Really? That is….who knows maybe Bray found a stray. He might look like swamp thing but he is very nice." She laughed.

"So what do you do when you aren't working?" Steven asked.

"I got the animals at home that need me, I have a garden and I go four-wheeling." She said.

"You going hiking with us tomorrow? Dad took the day off work." Garrett asked.

"That's okay. I am sure you want some time with your dad. You guys will love it. We have some great hiking trails around here." Trina smiled.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah, I have to work and Naomi wants to have lunch." She said. "Besides, you have missed the boys so much, you guys need time alone." She said.

2200 Hours

Steve walked with Trina out to where her Jeep was parked in his driveway. The air was a bit chilly as autumn weather had come to the area.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, the boys are very nice. But I still feel like Steven doesn't like me." She sighed.

"He can be stubborn but it will be okay. I am sure that given more time he will come around. Garrett likes you." He hugged her.

"I know. I just don't want to become a problem between you and Steven. They are your children. I have only been in the picture a few months." She said.

"Baby, trust me. I am not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead.

"I better get on home and get some rest. I have to work tomorrow. Besides you wanna be well rested to go hiking with the boys." Trina gave him a quick kiss.

"Careful driving home. According to Bray the start of bow season has the deer acting weird." Steve opened the door for her.

Trina chuckled. "What he means is the deer are fleeing hunters and accidentally getting hit on the road."

"I figured that much out." He laughed. "Love you." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Love you too." She smiled.

Steve closed her door and watched her pull out of the driveway. He turned and walked back into the house and found the boys sitting in the living room where he had left them.

"So, what do you think of Trina?" he smiled.

"She's too young for you." Steven said.

"Oh come on, she's a grown woman with her own home and job. And she seems like a good person. Why you hung up on this age thing?" Garrett looked at his brother.

"Because he is just a novelty to her. Do you really think she is gonna be happy with him for very long?" Steven shot back.

Steve sat down on the couch next to his youngest son. "Steven…..the last guy Trina dated didn't treat her very well. He had a woman pop up with a kid, ran around behind Trina's back and then turned violent on her. When I first met her…she was hurting and didn't have much trust in relationships. Believe me, we had a lot to work through early on. You don't work that hard to be with someone unless you truly want to be with them."

"Oh my god, dad do you hear yourself? You are a rebound from this other guy!" Steven said.

"Trina is not that type of person. I wish you'd get to know her better." Steve sighed.

"Come on Steven, she seems very levelheaded….I mean she is going overboard to not interfere with us spending time with dad." Garrett tried.

"If you could've seen her on the last case we worked on. She hurt for those victims and their families. She was so adamant about giving those girls dignity. Don't you see how special that is?" Steve asked.

"Do you see how ridiculous you look with her? She could be our sister instead of our stepmom!" Steven huffed.

"Stepmom…..aren't you exaggerating just a bit?" Garrett rolled his eyes.

"That is enough, Steven. She and I know there is an age gap but we don't care. Our friends don't care. Why does it bother you so much?" Steve tried again.

"It just doesn't look right. Besides, how do you think mom feels about this?" Steven said.

"Oh come on, why would mom care? She has moved on with her life. Did you expect dad to become a monk?" Garrett frowned.

"Boys…..you know I will always love your mother. We had a lot of good years together and she gave me you two. But that part of my life is over." Steve told them.

"And what about this Seth?" Steven glared.

"Seth? What about him?" Steve was confused.

"Oh come on, even you talk about how close they are. You ever think they might end up together? After all he is more her age!" Steven crossed his arms.

Steve stared a moment then snickered. "Believe me, Seth is about the last guy I have to worry about. Those two as a couple….that would be like Cheech dating Chong…without the drugs."

Garrett laughed at the notion. "Don't you think if Trina and Seth were gonna end up together it would've been long before dad moved here?"

"Steven…..Trina is a good woman and I love her. Can't you be happy for me?" he asked.

Steven didn't say anything. Steve sighed and looked at Garrett who shrugged unsure of what to say.

"Well I hope you change your mind, but in the meantime I am going to bed." Steve said as he stood up. "Just be nice to her." Steve started towards the hallway.

"I know you're sleeping with her!" Steven yelled.

"What?! Steven!" Garrett yelled.

Steve turned and looked at his sons. "Excuse me?"

"Don't try denying it. I have noticed her stuff around here. Hairpins by the sink, tampons in the closet, flowery body wash in the shower with matching lotion in your room, not to mention one of her bras was hanging in the laundry room…guess you missed it." Steven said.

"Steven, they are a couple what did you expect?" Garrett was exasperated.

"What happens in private is none of your business. You are my son and I love you. But there are some things that do not concern you." Steve said evenly.

"Are you practicing birth control? I am sure you realize she is young enough to get pregnant!" Steven yelled.

"Isn't dad supposed to be giving us the safe sex speech?" Garrett sighed.

"Steven that is enough. I've tried talking to you and I hope in time you will end up liking Trina…"

"What are you gonna do if you knock her up?" Steven asked.

"I am going to bed. This discussion is over. Goodnight!" Steve turned and walked down the hall.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Got so many awesome reviews that I got inspired and wrote more! Reviews are always great inspiration. For those of you waiting on the crime portion of the story...it is coming and I hope you been paying attention so far. Seriously again, thanks for the reviews, love them so much! They help with writing, inspiration and let an author know their effort is appreciated, even if you have suggestion for improvement. Carlyrosanna83 (Seth is fun to write.) Paisley2 (I guess you will have to see what happens. Lots of good stuff coming.) Batistasprincess (Oh don't fall out of bed. I don't want any injured fans! LOL) Kittybarrett (Welcome new reviewer! Glad you are enjoying the stories and sharing feedback!) Lordban (Do goats kick? I knew they ate everything in sight.) Debwood-1999 (The goat joke just needed to written. And I almost peed myself this week when I read about the goat that cursed the Cubs being owned by a Daniel…..that name just goes with goats I guess.)_


	4. What? Again?

October 9th, 1400 Hours

'Midnight Express' was having its grand opening and Seth had dragged Trina over to check the place out now that it was open. They were both wandering through the store with several other patrons while Paul Heyman sauntered around greeting people and playing salesman.

"Let's look at the Halloween costumes. That party is coming up." Seth nudged her towards the costumes display.

"Who is your date anyway?" Trina asked as they stopped to look through the long row of costumes.

"I haven't decided. I was thinking of maybe going alone and working the room." Seth said. "Did you and Steve decide on costumes yet?"

"Not yet. Been a busy week with his sons in town." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…..Steven still doesn't like me. Steve called the other day to talk to me about it. He was trying to figure out what to do." She frowned.

"You knew it wasn't going to be easy. You knew Steve had grown children." Seth said.

"I know….but I feel like….Steven being upset is all my fault." She sighed again.

"How is it your fault? Steve made the decision to be with you just as much you decided to be with him." Seth said. "It'll be fine. Being a parent isn't easy…why do you think I keep using birth control?"

"You are insane." She rolled her eyes.

"Officers, so glad you came for the grand opening." Heyman appeared beside them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Heyman." She smiled politely.

"So what kind of relationship do you two have?" Heyman asked.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"I know the lady here is with that detective…how do you fit into all this? Open relationship? Ménage a trois?" Heyman smiled.

"Are you insane? Trina is my friend and her boyfriend would castrate me like that goat over her." Seth frowned.

"My apologies. You two seemed so friendly I thought perhaps you two were more than friends." Heyman smiled.

"Why would you ask that?" Seth glared.

"When you work with the public, you find all kinds of people. I was simply trying to cater to your tastes and/or needs." Heyman smiled.

"We just wanted to look at some Halloween costumes." Trina said.

"Of course, let me know if you need any help." Heyman said and walked on to ther customers.

"That man is strange. First he asks if Steve and are in a daddy/daughter scene. Now he asks if you're involved with us." Trina rolled her eyes.

"If I was ever gonna do a threesome, I still want you and Taylor Swift." Seth winked.

"I'd rather have Steve and Liam Neeson…..course that would be a whole lotta man, not sure I could handle it…but I'd love to try." She smirked.

"I think you have a secret older man kink." Seth said.

"Say what?" Trina stared at him.

"You're dating Steve, say you are gonna marry Layfield if he is ever single and have a crush on Liam Neeson." Seth smiled.

"Why am I friends with you?" she shook her head.

"I seriously think I am gonna go with the Phantom of the Opera costume, what do you think?" Seth held up the mask. "It's scary but sexy and debonair."

"Well it does make you look sexier." She said.

"You think so?"

"Sure, the mask covers up part of that goofy face, improves your look." She deadpanned.

"Very funny." Seth muttered. "I am gonna get it, ladies look out."

"Yes ladies look out. If you don't practice birth control you could have a kid that looks like Seth." Trina laughed.

"Oh you're just a riot today." Seth shook his head. "Let's go to the checkout. Unless you wanna get something naughty for Steve. Don't think I didn't see you eyeing that naughty she-devil costume."

"Oh you're just mad that I refuse to wear the gold bikini outfit." She laughed.

October 10th, 1500 Hours

Trina chuckled as she watched Steve show the boys around the barn he had repaired for her. He had brought them over for lunch which had been pleasant enough but Steven was acting withdrawn. She looked where she had Daniel tied in the yard; he was eating grass.

Trina walked onto the porch with Jack following her. She sat down on the swing as the guys walked out of the barn.

"This is a nice farm Trina." Garrett said as they walked up onto the porch.

"Thank you, I love it here. I can't wait to get a few more animals." She smiled.

"Exactly how do you plan to keep this place up?" Steven asked.

"Excuse me?" Trina blinked, unsure of what he meant.

"Steven!" his father hissed at him.

"Is this place paid for? What about these animals you want to buy?" Steven stared straight at her.

"Yes this place is paid for. I took the insurance money left to me when my parents…" she started to explain.

"Trina, you do not have to explain anything to him. That is none of his business." Steve said.

"What's the matter with you?" Garrett looked at his brother.

"I…." Trina started to say something but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Trina went into the house to answer her landline. She could hear Steve and Steven arguing on the porch.

"Hello….what? Seth this better be one of your weird Halloween pranks….yes, I know. I will tell Steve, he is here." She sighed and hung up the phone. She could still hear raised voices as she stepped back onto the porch.

"Steve, we gotta go. Call just came in, a woman was found dead at the edge of town in the woods. Seth is gonna call Dolph to meet us there." Trina said quietly. "I am gonna change really quick."

"I'll run the boys back to my place and meet you there." Steve said.

1530 Hours

Trina pulled up next to the police cars. She was surprised to find herself near the Koloff home place; Ivan still lived there but the others had moved away years ago. She climbed out of her Jeep as Dolph was pulling in. Layfield was standing, waiting for them.

"John, what do we have?" Trina asked.

"Seth is talking to Ivan now. I guess he was in the woods with a tractor and found a dead woman….had some kids with him so they are pretty shook up." John said. "Where's Borden?"

"He is on his way. He had to take his boys home. Dolph, you need any help?" Trina called.

"I think I have everything, let's go." Dolph grabbed his stuff from the back of the SUV. "Trina, I'll need you to help with crime scene photos. John, can you help mark off a perimeter when we get there?"

"You got it." John answered as they walked. "Ivan said she was off the old logging trail."

They walked towards where the logging road used to be, following John who was older and more familiar with the old trails. As they walked Trina was distracted by the obvious animosity Steven had towards her. She had really hoped that he would come around but he showed no signs of even attempting to find common ground with her.

"Up ahead, I see it." Dolph called out, breaking her from her thoughts.

As they got closer they could see a dead female, fully dressed and lying in some tall grass just off the logging trail. She was laid out perfectly with her hands lying across her stomach.

"This is strange. She is lying perfect." Trina said.

"Do you think she just laid down and died in her sleep?" John asked.

"Out here in the weeds?" Trina looked at him.

"She may be homeless…or camping…or schizophrenic." John said.

"Let's get to work. We don't know anything yet." Dolph said. "John, get started on the perimeter and see if there is anything else you can find."

John nodded and started marking off the area while Dolph opened his kit to begin a field examination.

"There is no smell of decay." Trina observed as she took out the camera.

Dolph took out a small tape recorder to note his observations of the body. "Field examination…we have what appears to be a deceased female…appears to be Caucasian, fully dressed wearing a dark green t-shirt and khaki colored pants with sneakers. Hair is dyed a reddish purple color. Body appears to be fully intact."

He laid the recorder down as he looked closer. He pulled on a pair of gloves to look closer as Trina began taking pictures of the body.

"You can rule out natural death." Dolph announced.

Trina lowered the camera and looked at him as Steve walked up.

"What's it look like?" Steve asked.

"I got ligature marks around her neck." Dolph pointed out.

"Damn it, I am so tired of this!" Trina yelled.

"Baby…focus…we need you now. She needs you now." Steve grabbed her shoulders. She nodded. "What else can you tell us Dolph?"

"She hasn't been dead long…based on what I can tell…less than 24 hours. And she is perfectly posed, clothes smoothed out, every hair in place." Dolph sighed.

"You know a few months ago this was the safest place I knew to live." Trina said.

"Calaway is locked up. This could be a domestic dispute or something." Steve said.

"I don't recognize her, whoever she is…she isn't a local girl." Trina sighed.

"Do you smell that?" Dolph asked.

"What?" Trina asked.

"Come closer." Dolph told her.

Trina knelt down near Dolph and took a deep breath. "That's bleach."

"Yeah, smell is real strong. I need to figure out why. We need to get her to the morgue so I can figure out more about this girl and what happened." Dolph said.

Seth walked up to where they were. He looked at the dead girl and shook his head.

"Seth, what did you get from Ivan?" Trina asked as Steve went to assist Dolph.

"Ivan had a bunch of the family kids on a wagon with his tractor…kinda doing a hayride thing. Nikita is in town with his family. Anyways, he was out here with the kids and they found her. Because she was lying so perfect at first they thought she was a mannequin but when he climbed off the tractor to look closer, he realized it was a real person and called us." Seth explained.

"How are they doing?" Trina asked.

"Shook up, they tried to not let on to the kids but you know kids…they figured it out and are upset." Seth sighed.

"Damn…..gonna be a long night." Trina sighed.

2300 Hours

Steve was waiting outside the morgue for Trina. Dolph had called them and wanted to talk to them about the woman that had been found dead earlier. He also wanted to talk to her about what happened at her house with Steven and make sure she wasn't upset. He finally saw her pulling in driving a Davis PD SUV.

He walked over to meet her as she climbed out of the SUV. "Any news out of Davis?"

"No, so far no one has called reporting that a friend or family member hasn't come home. No one from the park has had reports of someone looking for a lost person." Trina sighed. "Anything from Parsons?"

"No, checked all the incoming calls from the past 24 hours." Steve said.

"We better see what Dolph has for us. Maybe he found some ID on her since there was nothing where she was found." She said.

"Before we go in…are you okay? I'm sorry Steven started carrying on earlier." Steve took her hand.

She looked at him a moment. "I'm fine…..I am just lost what to do about him."

"Don't let him upset you. He just has to accept that I am with you and he can't change that." Steve said.

"We better get in there." Trina said.

Trina started walking towards the building and Steve followed close behind. The building was empty this late at night. They walked down the hall to the exam room. Dolph had the dead woman on the slab with a white sheet covering her.

"Dolph, what do you have for us?" Trina asked.

"I don't even know where to begin on this one." Dolph said. "Every step of this autopsy brought new strange developments."

"Let's go through them then, see what we got. Could you ID her?" Steve asked.

"No, she had no ID on her. But I took her fingerprints and x-rays of her teeth. She has had dental care and appears to be healthy. Also she has several tattoos which should help in identifying her including one covering her shoulder. I took pictures of them all to help ID her." Dolph said.

"Cause of death?" Trina asked.

"Strangulation as I suspected. However, inspecting the mark…I can't tell exactly what was used to strangle her." Dolph said. "But I took pictures of the marks for comparison with others I can look at in the system."

"Any sexual assault?" Steve asked.

"Here is where things start getting weird. She shows signs of recent intercourse…both vaginal and anal. However, there is no signs of semen. And there is minimal tearing and bruising." Dolph explained.

"Consensual sex then?" Trina asked.

"Possibly, but the lack of semen leaves the question of did someone wear a condom or use a foreign object? Another problem is, she was washed, very thoroughly after death with bleach." Dolph said.

"Someone knew how to get rid of evidence and compromise any DNA left behind." Trina said.

"This woman was bathed head to toe. I haven't been able to find a single fiber anywhere on her body, in her hair….even her mouth was washed out." Dolph said. "Just to be sure I took swabs from the vagina, rectum, and mouth but I doubt the lab will find anything on them."

"But she was perfectly arranged, neatly dressed when we found her." Steve sighed.

"Possibly a domestic violence gone too far…..killer still loves her, has regret so he cleans her up, dresses her and makes her as neat as possible? A weird final way of showing love?" Trina proposed.

"Here's the problem with that. When I undressed her for autopsy, I found very odd marks on her." Dolph said.

"Odd marks? Like what?" Steve asked.

"Here, take a look." Dolph pulled the sheet back to the girl's thighs.

The thighs had a few red welts and odd straight bruises.

"What are those?" Trina looked closer.

"I am not sure. They are on the front, back and side of both thighs. I took pictures. I can tell you that they are recent. Most likely inflicted soon before death. But that's not all." Dolph said and gently rolled the woman over so they could see her back.

The three stared at the girl's back which was crisscrossed in long straight welts and bruises.

"Dolph….what….those look like some kind of abuse." Trina was alarmed.

"I'm not sure. A few of the deeper bruises seem to show a pattern. I am gonna run a few tests to see if I can make them appear better." Dolph said.

"This looks sick…..could this be a caning?" Steve asked.

"It's possible. I hope when I get to look closer at these marks." Dolph said.

"We need to find out who this girl is. So far, nothing is making sense. Maybe figuring out who she is will shed some light on a few things." Trina sighed.

"I'll call you when I find more. Let me know if you can find out who she is." Dolph said.

"Thanks for everything. We'll be in touch." Steve said.

"Her records are on the counter for you." Dolph said. "Both of you try to get some rest. Not much more can be done tonight."

Trina grabbed the folders off the counter and followed Steve out of the exam room and down the hall. As they exited the building, Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked as they walked towards their vehicles.

"No, that's okay. Steven is upset enough as it is. If you stayed with me it would only make it worse." Trina said.

"He just has to accept this. It takes time. And from the material I have read about divorced parents with gown children, it can take a while for them to accept when one parent enters a new relationship." Steve tried to comfort her.

"Still, let's not make it any worse on him. The boys are leaving in the morning so you should go home so you can see them off. I'll go in early and fax the deceased's fingerprints and records to Charleston." She said.

"I'll be over to the station in Davis as soon as the boys leave." Steve said.

"No hurry, spend time with them. They really need it…especially Steven." She looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve asked her.

"I…..just hold me." She stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "Please just hold me."

Steve frowned but wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. He wasn't sure what was bothering her but offered what comfort he could.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Didn't get many reviews last chapter. Not sure if you guys hated it or what. But hopefully now that things are really rolling I get feedback. I know how reviewers love to give theories and try to solve the mysteries. For those of you that did review. Thank you, I enjoyed them. Paisley2 (Laughed myself silly at the thought of a son having the hots for his dad's girlfriend. Sounds like a bad adult film 'plot'.) Batistasprincess (Well his actions were very important for future stuff in the story. It all has a purpose.) Carlyrosanna83 (So glad you are always reviewing!) jcott3 (All I can say is everything has a reason. But I did crack up at the thought of Shane Helms asking customers 'What's up with that?')_


	5. Investigating the Victim

October 12th, 0700 Hours

Steve opened the door to the Davis PD and walked in. He saw Trina sitting at her desk drinking a cup of coffee. She looked tired and he hoped she wasn't stressing about the unidentified woman too much. She looked up as he walked towards her and gave a small smile.

"Good morning." He kissed her cheek.

"Hey, what brings you by?" she asked.

"I thought I would come by and see what is going on with the dead girl. I didn't see much of you yesterday between the boys leaving, Bischoff having a conniption about another murder in Tucker County and catching Flair up on what we have so far." Steve said.

"Did the boys get back to school okay?" Trina asked.

"Yes, they both called and let me know they were back at school. We will have to figure out what to do about the holidays. Their mom is out there and I am out here." He said.

"That's good they made it back." She said.

"You sure you are okay? I know Steven upset you." Steve took her hand.

"Steve….I don't want to come between you and the boys. I just…."

"We got an ID on our victim." Seth walked over to them. "Fax just came in from Charleston. Name is Amy Dumas…she lived in Beckley, West Virginia. Not sure what she was doing here."

Trina took the fax from him and read it over. "Says she was in the system for domestic violence but charges were later dropped. No next of kin listed but we have a home address and a place of employment."

"Maybe she had friends in the area. We need to get to Beckley and talk to people who knew her." Steve said.

"I'll tell Jerry where we are headed." Trina said.

She hurried across the station to Jerry's office and stuck her head in the door. He was working on some paperwork.

"Chief, we got an ID on our victim. She was from Beckley. We're headed down there to talk to people that knew her. Steve is going with us." She said.

"Good that we got her identified. See what you can find out about her and see if you can uncover a lead." He said. "Oh and I got some good news. DA Sandow says that everything is in order and Mark Calaway will be moved to the state prison in Moundsville this week to begin serving his life sentence."

"That is good news. I am thrilled we got that bastard off the streets." She said. "See you later."

Trina walked back out where Steve and Seth were waiting for her.

"I'll drive; Seth has the addresses." Steve said.

"Come on, I will let you ride shotgun." Seth said.

1030 Hours

They pulled up in front of the gym where the deceased had worked. It was open for business but there were very few cars in the parking lot so early in the morning. Steve parked the SUV and they climbed out. The three of them crossed the parking lot and walked into the front of the building. A gentlemen sitting behind the reception desk looked up at them as they approached.

"Officers…what can I do for you?" he looked confused.

"Good morning, we're from Tucker County. We need to talk to you and the other employees about one of the employees here." Steve said. "Did Amy Dumas work here?"

"Yes, she still does. She is one of….what's going on?" he asked.

"What is your name? And can you call your manager out here?" Trina asked.

"I'm Joey Marella. I can call the manager out here. Can you tell me what is going on?" Joey asked.

"Unfortunately we are here because Ms. Dumas was found dead in our county. We are trying to figure out what happened and find a relative." Steve said.

"Oh….oh my…. I'll get the manager right away." Joey said and stood up.

He hurried back through the gym and in a few moments returned with a rather large, muscled women with black hair but a warm smile.

"Officers, Joey tells me you are here because one of my employees was found dead. How can I help you?" she greeted. "My name is Joanie Laurer, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Laurer. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Trina asked.

"Yes we can use my office." She said.

"I'll talk with Mr. Marella and the rest of the staff." Seth said.

Steve and Trina followed the manager back through the gym to a small office near the locker rooms. They stepped inside and Steve shut the door behind them.

"We're sorry to have to bother you but did Ms. Dumas have any family that you knew of or list an emergency contact?" Steve asked.

"I believe she once mentioned a cousin she was friendly with, let me grab her file." Joanie said.

"Did you know if Amy was planning to visit Tucker County this past weekend? She did ever mention it?" Trina asked as Joanie opened the filing cabinet.

"She never said anything to me about it. We weren't very close. What exactly happened to her?" Joanie continued to dig through folders.

"The investigation is ongoing. All we can say at this time is we have reason to believe it was homicide. Did Amy have any enemies? Anyone that might have wanted to kill her?" Trina asked.

"You got a phonebook?" Joanie looked up at them.

"Excuse me?" Trina was confused.

Joanie pulled out a folder and shut the filing cabinet. "Look, I don't mean to speak ill of the dead. But Amy had a horrible reputation. As a matter of fact, at one point she worked as a personal trainer for this gym but after a few complaints from wives and girlfriends, I had to restrict her to working in the gym with female clients."

"So she was promiscuous?" Steve clarified.

"That's putting it mildly." Joanie sat down. "When she first started working here she had a pretty good boyfriend, then she cheated on him with a married man….Adam something or other. Adam leaves his wife and hooked up with Amy for a while. She also dated that tattooed man a few times but I think he got wise to her ways…and there was some situation with his sister and Amy. Amy wasn't well liked. Women knew to keep their men away from her and men that had sense avoided her."

"When was the last time Amy was at work?" Trina asked.

"She worked the morning shift on Friday. She wasn't scheduled to work again until tomorrow." Joanie said as she wrote something down. "Here is the name of that cousin. No other family is listed in her file."

"Do you know who Amy was dating at the present time?" Steve asked.

"No, again she and I were not close." Joanie said.

"Is there anything you can tell us about Amy? Any habits she had? Any men that stood out? Did she ever date women?" Trina asked.

"Not that I am aware of. I kept things professional with Amy. It made it easier considering my feelings towards her tendency to go after other people's men." Joanie said.

"We have no other questions. We'll contact you if we have anything else to discuss." Steve said.

"I wish I could help you more. Please understand, I never wished any harm to come to Amy." Joanie stood from her desk.

"We understand. We see this a lot in our line of work." Steve said.

"We'll see ourselves out. Thank you for your time." Trina said.

The two quietly left the small office and walked back out to the reception area where Seth was waiting for them looking through his notebook. Steve motioned for him to follow them outside.

"What did you get?" Steve asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"Nothing good. From what everyone told me…Amy was….the town bicycle for lack of a better term. Apparently she even broke up a marriage once." Seth sighed.

"Yeah we got pretty much the same thing from the manager." Trina said.

"No one knew much about her outside of work. They did say she preferred weekends off. And they found it strange that often times she would insist on showering alone. She would wait until the communal showers were empty or just shower at home." Seth said as they climbed into the SUV.

"Odd behavior for someone who seemed to get around so much." Trina said. "At any rate we have to find out about this girl. No one had a right to hurt her."

"We'll head to her apartment and see if we can find anything there that gives us any clues." Steve said.

1300 Hours

The trio walked through the apartment complex that Amy Dumas had lived. They had spoken with the complex manager who had given them the spare key to Amy's apartment, but unfortunately had no helpful information to offer. They found her apartment and knocked on the door out of procedure. Seth used the key and opened the door.

"I am gonna talk to her neighbors. You two search her apartment for anything useful." Steve told them.

Seth and Trina both pulled on latex gloves and began looking through the apartment.

"Trina…..is everything okay?" Seth asked as he looked through the mail piled on the coffee table.

"I am just working the case." She said, flipping through some magazines.

"Come on, we've known each other how long? You're too quiet and…I can't explain it but I have never seen that strange look on your face." Seth said.

"You wouldn't understand." Trina said. "Besides, we need to concentrate on this case. Amy needs us right now."

Seth sighed but changed the subject. "You take the bedroom; I will try the bathroom."

Trina walked into the bedroom and looked around. She noticed something strange on the back of the door. She closed the door to look and saw it was an over-the-door sex swing. She raised her eyebrows as she opened the door again and began looking through the dresser drawers.

"That's interesting." Trina muttered as she opened the bottom drawer.

"Bathroom is clear, nothing of use in there." Seth walked into the bedroom.

"Well, I don't know how to interpret this but she has some rather exotic items here." Trina looked up at him. "Come see this."

"Are those…sex toys?" Seth peered into the drawer.

"Looks like it." Trina said as she looked at the items tucked among some clothing.

"Don't all women or couples have this type of thing?" Seth asked.

"Well…..a few of these are pretty common. I mean let's be real lots of couples like to spice things up and single ladies need release too. But a few indicate tastes that are…..not for everyone but not bad either." Trina said.

"A glass dildo? Where do you even buy such things?" Seth gestured towards the one in the drawer.

"Online, a sex shop. You would be surprised." Trina said. "Looks like she also has a small thin vibrator, couple sets of anal beads."

"I am not sure how this adds in." Seth sighed.

"That's not all." Trina stood up and walked across the room. "I found this behind the door."

"Damn….is that a swing?" Seth asked as he walked over to look closer.

"Yeah, I have seen them before. This type is meant to be easy for someone to get themselves into and pull themselves up. Supposedly it is a great thing if your partner is of a different height than you." Trina said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Seth asked.

"You know I enjoy being well studied. Besides, before Steve came along reading some of those erotic novels on my kindle was as naughty as it got at my house. If you recall Joe was lousy in bed." Trina said.

"Well…so far today we have learned that our victim slept around, had a horrible reputation and apparently enjoyed a variety when it comes to sex." Seth said.

"And nothing to explain to us why she was in Tucker County or who killed her." Trina sighed.

"Well if nothing else we did find some of her family so at least she won't remain unclaimed." Seth said.

"Part of me wonders if this time she didn't screw with the wrong lady's man and the lady got revenge." Trina said.

"Doesn't look like we're gonna find much more here." Seth walked back out into the living room.

"You have a point." She followed him into the living room.

Steve walked in the front door and joined them in the living room.

"Get anything from the neighbors?" Trina asked.

"I talked to a few of them. They didn't know Amy well but said she kept strange hours on the weekends. Apparently she would come and go at odd times Friday to Sunday." Steve said.

"We didn't find much. She has some sex toys, but nothing that would make me nervous." Trina said.

"I don't think we are gonna find much more around here. Let's head back to Davis." Steve said. "At least we can contact her family and let Dolph know we found a relative."

1700 Hours

The three of them had returned to the Davis station and were still working on their new case. Steve was on the phone with Dolph, while Seth was pulling the bank records for Amy Dumas.

"Where is Trina?" Jerry asked as he walked through the station.

"She said something about taking a shower." Seth said.

Jerry frowned. "She okay?"

"Not sure." Seth shrugged.

Steve hung up the phone. "Dolph is going to contact the Dumas family so they can make arrangements for Amy."

Trina walked back in from the locker room. She had dressed in civilian clothes. She sat down at her desk.

"What did you find out from the bank records?" Trina asked.

"I am not sure. It may be nothing. Her bank records show the usual…paying bills, rent, store purchases etc. But I am seeing a pattern that every Friday night she withdraws cash." Seth laid the printed out records on the desk.

"It occurred to me…we haven't found a car for this woman. It wasn't at her apartment." Trina said.

"Good point. Seth pull the DMV records and start looking for her car. See if it has been abandoned or impounded." Jerry said.

"Dolph said he had spent some extra time studying those marks on Amy's back. He says that some of them appear to be some kind of braided pattern. He thinks it may be whip marks." Steve said.

"That's really weird. Is it possible one of her boyfriends was abusing her?" Seth asked.

"Anything is possible." Steve said.

"Look, you three have had a very long day. Go home, get some rest. Seth you can look into the DMV files tomorrow. Or leave it for John to handle he will be in soon." Jerry told them.

"Are you sure?" Trina asked.

"Yes, go on home. You all have worked hard all day. Get some rest." Jerry smiled.

Trina began gathering her things to go home. Steve stood up to walk out with her. She gave him a small smile as he wrapped an arm around her. They waved goodbye to the others and walked out of the station.

"You want to come over tonight?" Steve asked.

"I…..Steve I need some time alone. I have some things to think about." Trina sighed.

"Trina, what is going on with you? You haven't been yourself the past few days. And it's not the case because I have seen you on homicide cases before." Steve stopped walking.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She said.

"I wanna help but you won't let me. Please stop shutting me out." Steve turned her to look at him.

"I don't think…" she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I love you so much."

"Is this about Steven?" Steve hugged her.

"Has he said anything else to you since he went back to college?" she asked.

"No. Trina, baby…what can I do to ease your mind?" Steve asked.

"I just need some time to think…alone. We'll talk tomorrow." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Steve said.

She hurried across the parking lot to her Jeep. Steve sighed as he watched her, not sure what he could do to help her.

1900 Hours

Trina curled up on her bed. Jack was at the foot of the bed asleep. She sighed and picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Naomi…hey, what's going on?" Trina asked.

"Trina, I am enduring Jimmy hosting a poker night at the house. What's going on with you?" she asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to. Someone that wasn't Steve." She sighed.

"What's the matter? Is he okay?" Naomi asked.

"Oh he is fine. I just feel so confused I don't know what to do." Trina sighed again.

"Is this about his sons?"

"One of them. The younger one never did come around. He made it quite obvious to both me and Steve that he does not approve of our relationship." Trina explained.

"What does Steve say about it?" Naomi asked.

"He keeps saying that in time Steven will come around but…..I wonder if he isn't just wishful thinking, or refusing to accept that there is a real problem. Maybe he is too involved to see the problem. I just don't know."

"So how do you feel about it?" Naomi tried a different route.

"I am just confused. I love Steve, I love him so much. But I don't want to come between him and his son. Steven is his baby child." Trina said.

"Maybe it is like Steve says and he will come around." Naomi offered.

"But what if he doesn't? How many adult children become resentful and end up with strained relationships with a parent because of new romantic relationships?" Trina asked. "How could I ever live with knowing I was the reason Steven hated his father?"

"That wouldn't be your fault. That would be Steven's fault. It's not like you are some gold digger looking at Steve as a sugar daddy. Steven needs to realize how lucky he is that Steve found a good woman like you." Naomi said.

"Naomi, Steven is upset about so many things about me. Maybe it is a sign." Trina said.

"Trina, Steve loves you. Jimmy and I both see it. It is written all over his face. If someone says your name, he just lights up. He lights up when you walk into a room." Naomi said. "He has made that clear to his son."

"I don't want him to lose his son. I am so afraid he will." Trina said.

"But what can you do besides wait for Steven to come around?" Naomi asked.

"I keep thinking about it. It's driving me crazy." Trina said.

"Just stay calm. Spend some time with Steve. You'll feel better." Naomi said.

"Maybe you are right. I just don't want Steve to lose his son." Trina said.

"Look, I gotta go, I just heard a crash in the kitchen. I will call you tomorrow." Naomi said.

"Oh dear, go check that out. I will talk to you then." Trina hung up.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Love all my reviewers. You guys inspire me so much that writing is such a joy! And all your guesses about the case and other situations are so fun and interesting. Thank you so much. I appreciate everyone who takes a few moments to review. And I appreciate all my readers as well. Jcott3 (Laughed myself silly at your Maryse comment. Very funny. And you know I love including all kinds of wrestlers in my stories. Love your theories too.) Batistasprincess (Thank you so much. I am finding I do enjoy writing crime mysteries, although I have a few other story ideas floating around.) Lordban (I am sure I am not the first writer to portray him as the antagonist. LOL) XxxShonxxX (Oh Christy….I didn't even think of her so you are really thinking of all possible aspects here. I am so glad you are thinking so much!) Carlyrosanna83 (You are always reviewing. Thanks so much!) Debwood-1999 (Well it all has a purpose. I am glad you are thinking things out. And parts of the first story will come into play in this one so I am glad you are thinking and keeping everything in mind.)_


	6. The Right Thing?

October 13th, 1700 Hours

Trina walked back into the station and sat down at her desk. She propped her feet up on her desk and closed her eyes.

"That bad?" Layfield asked, knowing Trina had been out on a domestic dispute call.

"Karen is going to drive us all insane over this new girlfriend of Kurt's." Trina said without opening her eyes.

"What happened this time?" John asked.

"Karen apparently demanded that Kurt give her extra money to buy the kids school clothes. Kurt decided he wanted to make sure the kids actually got school clothes and that Karen didn't spend the money on herself, so Kurt did the school shopping himself and did a layaway for the kids. Kurt said that he put winter clothes in the layaway that the kids had plenty of clothes they could wear while the weather was still warm." Trina explained.

"Makes good sense, how did this end up in you having to go out there?" John asked.

"Apparently Karen has been demanding that he get the layaway out and give it to the kids, claiming they need shoes. Kurt has been refusing basically because he is tired of Karen's antics and the kids have shoes that are fine. So Karen decided she was going to report Kurt for neglect." Trina sighed.

"Isn't that what child services is for?" Layfield asked.

"That is what I tried to explain to her when I arrived there. I also explained to her that as long as Kurt was paying his monthly child support she really had no case. He was buying school clothes because he wanted to but she couldn't force him because it was not part of their court agreement." Trina opened her eyes and looked at John. "If you ask me, this is all Karen trying to throw her weight around and make Kurt miserable."

"I am sure she will have another crazy call next week. I put your mail on your desk." Layfield said. "I am so glad to be off the nightshift for a while. Although I prefer to work it when my wife is out of town."

"Seth should be in soon for the nightshift." Trina started sorting through her mail.

"Dolph just called." Jerry walked over to them. "The Dumas family has claimed Amy's body and Dolph has released it to them."

"At least she can get a proper burial now." Trina said as she opened a letter. "Although we are nowhere figuring out who killed her. Steve spent a long time speaking to her family and they…"

Jerry and John both looked over at Trina who was frowning while reading what she had just opened.

"Trina?"

"Must be a prank." She said and picked up the envelope. "No return address. Postmark is Hendricks."

Jerry took the letter from her. Someone had cut letters from magazines and newspapers and pasted them on a letter spelling out 'Stupid Bitch' on the paper.

"Who would do something like this?" Jerry asked.

"Oh come on, around here….anyone that I have had to write a speeding ticket for, or cited for public intoxication or anything else. Probably someone is pissed and decided to be nasty about it." She shrugged.

"I don't like it. You are one of my officers." Jerry said.

"What can we do about a prank note?" Trina asked.

"I am keeping this. And if you get another one, you tell me immediately. I will not have my officers harassed." Jerry said.

"Jerry's right and with you being female, someone may want to target you thinking you are the weakest link." John said.

"Trina is hardly a weak link." Seth walked in.

"No kidding. I am pretty sure if you made her mad enough she would kick your ass." John laughed.

"She loves me too much for that." Seth chuckled.

"It's like my mom used to say, everyone loves a clown." She rolled her eyes. "I am out of here. I am going to change and then I…have somewhere to be."

1900 Hours

Trina walked up the sidewalk to Steve's house. She knew he was home because his truck was in the driveway. She climbed on the porch and knocked on the door.

Steve opened the door and smiled at her. "Hey Trina, didn't expect to see you."

"I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Sure, come on in." he let her in.

She walked in and sat down on the couch. Steve closed the door and sat down beside her.

"You okay? You have acted so distant lately. I have been worried about you. Is it the case? Has Joe been bothering you?" Steve asked her.

"No, it's nothing like that." She said. "It's Steven."

"What about him? You still upset because he doesn't like you yet?" Steve asked.

"It's more than that. Steve…I have been thinking a lot the past few days." She took his hand. "I love you, I love you more than anyone in the world. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

"Trina…you are starting to worry me." Steve said.

"And because I love you…I can't come between you and your son. He is your child; he is part of you."

"You won't. In time he will come around. You shouldn't worry so much." He squeezed her hand.

"And what if he doesn't? Steve I have thought about this a long time….I don't think we should see each other anymore." Trina said.

"What…Trina baby it is not that serious. Give him time." Steve said.

She shook her head. "I can't….if I were to be the reason that your son ended up hating you…..or that you had a strained relationship with him. I just couldn't stand it."

"Trina, I know that you are trying to do the right thing….but…" Steve tried.

"No, it has to be this way. He is your son." Trina's eyes filled with tears. "I can't let you lose your son."

"I won't. Don't you know how much I love you? I wouldn't lie to you." Steve said.

"I know. And I am sorry this will hurt you for a while. But in the long run you will have your son." She wiped her eyes.

"Trina, don't do this." Steve reached for her.

"I have to go." She quickly kissed him. "I'm sorry."

"Trina…." Steve started but before he could say anymore she was out the door.

He stood up and walked to the door and saw her hurrying down the driveway and climbing into her Jeep. He was at a loss for what to do.

Trina started her Jeep and headed for home. She was crying but felt she had done the right thing. But she was hurting and felt as if she was going to vomit. She cried harder at the thought of being away from Steve, of not holding him and waking up with him.

As she drove through Davis, she knew she shouldn't be driving as upset as she was. Fearing that she would get into an accident, she pulled her Jeep over in front of the station and sat in the front seat crying.

A few minutes later she heard knocking on the window. She looked up and saw Seth standing there looking worried. She flung open the door and nearly jumped into his arms.

"Trina, what on earth happened? I noticed you pull up but you didn't get out and I come out to check on you and you're crying. What happened?" Seth rubbed her back.

She couldn't talk she was so upset. Seth sighed and gently guided her into the police station. He managed to get her seated in her chair.

"Breath, calm down." He handed her a few tissues. "Can you tell me what happened? Did something happen to Steve? Are his sons okay? Are you hurt?" he knelt down in front of her.

She leaned forward and hugged him tight. He didn't know what was wrong or how to help her so he hugged her back.

"Trina….come on, calm down before you make yourself sick. Calm down sweetie." He hugged her.

Slowly she calmed down enough to let go of Seth. He pulled his chair over next to hers and gently helped her clean her face.

"Now what is going on? Do you want me to call Steve for you?" Seth asked.

"I broke up with Steve." She said quietly.

Seth wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "You what?"

"I broke up with Steve. I…..had to." She said.

"What happened? You love him. He loves you. You've been so happy." Seth said.

"Steven was never going to accept me. That is his son. If Steven hated his father because of me…..I couldn't stand it. And no matter what Steve says, in time he would come to resent me for putting distance between him and his child." She hiccupped.

"So you think breaking up with him will solve the problem?" Seth rubbed her back.

"If I am not with him anymore, Steven won't have a reason to pull away from him. They won't fight about me." She blew her nose.

"What if this isn't want Steve wants? Which I am pretty sure it isn't considering he loves you." Seth tried again.

"It is for the best. Sometimes doing the right thing is hard." Trina wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure this is the right thing? You love Steve. This is going to hurt you and him both." Seth said.

"It's what I have to do. I'll hurt but…I'll heal. I have had a broken heart before." She said.

"Are you sure this is right? What did Steve say?" Seth asked.

"He said it wasn't necessary but I am sure in time he will see that it was the right thing to do. I mean Steven is grown and Steve will want to be there for college graduation, his wedding, grandchildren. I can't stand in the way of that." Trina said.

"I am not sure if this is the right thing though. You are kinda jumping the gun." Seth offered.

"How long should I wait? Until Steven quits speaking to his father? Until Steven refuses to visit? When would be a good time?" Trina yelled.

Seth sighed. "Is there anything I can do for you? I know you are hurting."

"No, I'll be okay. I just pulled over because I was afraid of getting in an accident." She said.

"You okay to drive now? Want me to take you home?" Seth asked.

"No, I can get home okay on my own." She stood up. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's what annoying friends are for." Seth smiled. "Call me if you need anything. Even if you just need to talk."

She nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Try to get some rest." Seth watched her walk out.

October 14th, 1500 Hours

Trina was working at her desk while Lawler and Layfield both kept an eye on her. She had been quiet most of the day but was doing her work. Seth had told John about Trina coming by upset the night before. John had been surprised when he found out Trina had been the one to break things off. It was the last thing any of them had seen coming.

Her phone rang. "Conley."

"Trina, it's Dolph. You got a minute?" came over the line.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have been studying the photos of the ligature mark on Amy Dumas. Looks like the same thing that was used on her back is what was used to strangle her." Dolph said.

"Well now if we only knew for sure what was used on her back. Though it appears to be whip marks." Trina said.

"Have you found any reason why she was in Tucker County?" Dolph asked.

"No, of course it's possible this was just a dump site. And from what we have found about her being so promiscuous…..maybe she was on a weekend trip to the park or resort with a date and he turned violent." Trina sighed.

"I guess that is possible." Dolph said.

"At any rate we are getting nowhere fast and I don't want this to turn into a cold case. Not to mention Mayor Bischoff will have a tantrum." Trina sighed again. "Do you know of any forensic tech experts?"

"I am sure I could make a few calls and find a reliable one in the state."

"Do that and I am gonna talk to Jerry about Amy's home computer. Maybe an expert could go through and see who she had been talking to or what she had been looking at online." Trina said.

"That is a good idea. As a matter of fact, I will call your boyfriend, he has a lot of good connections." Dolph said.

"I…..Steve is not my boyfriend anymore. But you are right, he has a lot of good connections. He would be a good person to ask about an expert." Trina said.

"Steve isn't….Trina what happened?" Dolph was shocked.

"I can't talk about it right now. I gotta go." She hung up the phone.

She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. She then stood up and walked over to the chief's office. She knocked on the glass and he waved her inside.

"Trina, what can I do for you?" Jerry asked.

"Do you think it would be difficult to get a warrant for Amy Dumas' home computer. I was talking to Dolph and we thought getting a forensic computer expert to go through her computer might put us on the trail of who she had recently been emailing or talking to online. Or even give us a clue as to why she may have been in Tucker County." Trina explained.

"That is a good idea. I am sure I could get Judge Zbyszko would issue one." Jerry said. "On a personal note, how are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay in time." She said.

"Do you need to take a few days off? None of us would fault you if you did." Jerry asked, he was truly concerned about her.

"No, it is better if I stay busy. If I sit at home, I will go crazy." Trina said.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Jerry said.

Trina nodded and turned and walked back to her desk. Before she could sit down, Seth walked in with Bray Wyatt and Braun Stowman. Bray was carrying a little shoebox.

"Seth, what are you doing here early?" Trina asked.

"I wanted to get some paperwork done so I came in early. I found these gentlemen outside. They wanted to talk to you." Seth said.

"Hi Bray, Mr. Stowman. What can I do for you?" Trina forced a smile.

"I spoke to your sweetheart last week and he told me you still take in stray cats. Do you have room for one more?" Bray asked.

"I am not…..Steve and I…what kind of cat problem are you having?" Trina asked.

"When I moved in a few weeks ago, I found this little guy nearly dead outside my house." Braun said. Bray opened the box and revealed a little gray kitten.

"He is beautiful." Trina gently patted his head.

"He was quite sick. I cleaned him up and fed him with an eye dropper until he was strong enough to eat on his own." Braun said. "Bray mentioned to me that you take in strays."

"Trina has a caring spirit. Animals trust her." Bray smiled.

"I was going to take him to the animal shelter but Bray suggested I talk to you. I can't keep him. Cats and snakes don't mix well." Braun said.

"I understand." She nodded.

"Before you agree to take him, you should know that he is blind. I don't know what caused it. But he gets around okay." Braun said.

"A blind kitten?" Seth peered in the box.

"Oh I'll take him. He will be just fine with me." Trina pulled the kitten out of the box. "I'll keep him in the house where he will be safer. Animals are very smart, I am sure he will learn the house and the sound of my voice."

Bray smiled. "I told you she was special."

"Where do you live Mr. Stowman?" Layfield walked over to join them.

"I bought a place a few miles outside of town." Braun answered.

"He bought the old Ventura place. It's been empty since Jesse moved." Bray said.

"How nice, well I am so glad you saved this little guy." Trina nuzzled the kitten against her cheek. "I'll take great care of him."

"I'm sure you will. Bray told me you would." Braun said.

"We need to be going. Thank you Trina, I know he will have a good home." Bray smiled. "I've often thought if you hadn't become a cop that you'd have made a good vet."

"Oh no, I couldn't handle having to put animals to sleep when they are sick and suffering." Trina said.

Bray smiled at her strangely before following Braun out of the station.

"Just what you needed a blind cat to go with your nutless goat." Seth chuckled.

"You know Jack is neutered too and all my cats have been fixed. Keeps the females from reproducing and the males from spraying and wandering." Trina said.

"So you're going to call your farm 'Nutless Acres'?" Seth joked.

"Yes and then I am going to cut yours off and use you as a farmhand!" she rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from my boys." Seth chuckled.

"You two are like having kids." John laughed. "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I need to take him to the vet and make sure he is okay. Get him tested for FIV and see if they can tell me if he is old enough to get his shots." She cuddled the kitten.

"FIV?" Seth looked at her.

"You know for someone who lives in the country you are clueless sometimes. FIV is sorta like cat AIDS." Trina explained.

"Excuse me Dr. Doolittle." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Go on Trina, take your little man to the vet. It's getting late anyways." Layfield said. "Promise me you'll get some rest tonight."

"I will, I'll try." She promised.

"Call me if you need anything." John hugged her, careful of the kitten.

"I will, thanks." She grabbed her bag. "Come on kitty, we'll go see Dr. Reigns, he is a wonderful vet. Very sweet to animals and takes care of all the farm animals around here too. He is who takes care of all my babies."

The guys watched her walk out carrying the little cat and talking to it.

"How is she really holding up?" Seth asked.

"Hard to say. She doesn't want to talk about it." John said.

"What a mess." Seth sighed.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _More of the story is unfolding. And I love reading all your theories and feedback. Some of you are close to the heart of the mystery and some are not. Thank you for all of the reviews. They help me write faster and are great! Paisley2 (You certainly have some interesting theories. I am sure you will enjoy the story as it keeps unfolding. Some surprises coming.) Carlyrosanna83 (Always giving feedback, awesome.) Batistasprincess (Love your thoughts. I love fans that have theories and keep up with the events in the stories and grab every clue.) jcott3 (Another awesome fan that grabs clues and tries to solve the case. I love it.) Lordban (Maybe you will not be as upset when this case is solved. LOL) xXxShonxXx (I have a lot of love and sympathy for Chyna and wanted to include her in a positive way.)_


	7. Investigation and Life Goes On

October 19th, 0800 Hours

Trina walked into the station yawning. She hadn't slept well. She missed Steve terribly but was determined to not come between him and his son. She just resigned herself to adjusting to life without him. She noticed Seth was still at his desk going over paperwork.

"Shouldn't you be heading home to get some sleep? Dream of Taylor Swift?" she asked as she sat down.

"Just finishing a few things up. How is the kitten? Does he have a name yet?" Seth looked up at her.

"No I am still working on that. But he is doing great. You should see it; Jack has adopted him. It is like he knows that the little guy needs extra help. He stays near him a lot. And the little fella seems to be learning the lay of the house." She gave a small genuine smile.

"And how are you doing? Really?" Seth looked at her.

She sighed. "I'm getting by."

"You're hurting." Seth said.

"Well of course I am but it has only been a few days. I will feel better in time." She said.

Seth looked at her for a few moments but said nothing. John walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Seth, how goes the nightshift?" Layfield asked.

"Not terrible. Actually had a quiet night last night." Seth said.

"That's good. Nothing worse than crazy shit on the night shift." John said.

"Trina is yet to name her new kitten." Seth said.

"But the good news is Dr. Reigns said he is fine, healthy and FIV negative. Roman said the kitten might have been blind from an infection in his eyes as a tiny kitten since he was a stray. You know how sweet Roman is, he has that three legged cat he keeps in the office." She gave a small chuckle. "It's so funny, Roman is this big strong guy but is so sweet with animals."

"We know about you and animals. You went on a month long rant when they let Vick back in the NFL." John smiled.

They all looked up as they heard someone walk into the station. It was Steve coming in with Jerry. John and Seth immediately looked at Trina. Trina steeled her nerves, realizing that she had to remain professional and still work with the detective. The two men walked over to where they were seated. Steve stared at Trina for a few moments before he shook himself.

"Good morning, I just shared with Jerry the findings that the forensic computer expert found on Amy Dumas' personal laptop." Steve said.

"You got that done already?" Seth asked.

"I got a good friend that works in the FBI. He called an expert he trusts, a guy named Langston. We had no trouble getting Amy's laptop, her family was cooperative. Langston went through the laptop and called me late last night." Steve said.

"Find anything worthwhile?" John asked.

"Not sure. He checked her email accounts and found that she had not been in contact with anyone of romantic interest recently. But apparently Amy was…. into bondage." Steve said.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, from what Langston told me…over the past year or so Amy had been visiting bondage sites, Tumblr accounts and even some online bondage stories." Steve explained.

"Dolph said he thought the marks on her were from a whip…. maybe she had a consensual partner that went too far." Trina said. "It would explain why she was cleaned up and dressed…. the partner had regret and didn't want her found in a compromising position."

"It is certainly a possibility." Steve agreed. "But he found no explanations as to why she would be in Tucker County."

"She may have just been dumped here. With the county in the news so much lately, maybe he just dumped her here in an effort draw attention away from himself." Jerry said.

"We can't be sure the killer was a male." Trina spoke up.

"Come again?" John looked at her.

"Dolph could find no semen in her vagina, rectum or mouth. Yes, it may have been washed away, or the killer could've worn a condom. But we also found sex toys in Amy's home. She could've been penetrated with a toy or some other foreign object. It's possible she was in a bondage scene with a female partner." Trina said.

"None of her co-workers or family mentioned her being bisexual or having female partners." Steve pointed out.

"If she is exploring her kinks with bondage, maybe she was exploring her sexuality too." Trina suggested. "We have to keep all possibilities open."

Steve had a strange expression on his face. "You're right. We need to keep an open mind."

"What about that novelty shop? Doesn't Midnight Express sell some sex toys?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, but nothing violent. Naomi and I have puttered through there a few times looking for stuff for…. her and Jimmy or just a good gag gift. They have a few vibrators, some sex dice, some fuzzy handcuffs, lingerie…. nothing hardcore." Trina explained.

"Wonder if anyone has gone in looking to buy more hardcore items?" Seth wondered aloud.

"Couldn't hurt to ask. I'll go over and talk to him." Trina said.

"Steve, you're the detective, go with her." Jerry said.

Steve looked at Trina for a moment and could see the struggle in her eyes. But she nodded and stood up. She knew she had to do her job. Seth and John looked at each other as they walked out.

"Was that wise? Sending them together?" Seth asked Jerry.

"They still have to work together. Might as well see how they react to it." Jerry said.

Outside, Steve and Trina were silently walking down the sidewalk towards Midnight Express novelty shop. Trina kept her eyes firmly ahead of her while Steve snuck glances at her.

"How have you been?" Steve finally asked to break the silence.

"Okay. Bray brought me a kitten Mr. Stowman found. He is blind but I took him anyway." She said, still keeping her eyes forward.

"I heard. Naomi mentioned it when she brought Jimmy lunch yesterday." Steve said. "I am sure you will be a good mommy for him. How is the goat?"

"He seems to be good. Jack has made up with him." She said.

"Trina…."

"Looks like Mr. Heyman has the shop open." She said and walked on ahead.

Steve sighed and followed her inside the store. He had wanted talk to her. See if she had changed her mind at all, but she seemed determined to keep her distance. Mr. Heyman was behind the counter looking through invoices as they walked in.

"Ah, good morning. It's my favorite law enforcement couple. What can I do for you two?" Paul smiled.

"We're investigating a homicide and would like to ask you a few questions." Trina said.

"Murder?" Paul stared at them.

"Yes sir, do you have a few minutes to speak with us?" Steve asked.

"Of course, how can I help?" Paul asked.

"We know that you sell some sex toys and bachelorette party type items in your store." Trina said.

"They are harmless I assure you. Many perfectly normal, healthy people make use of such items." Paul said.

"Yes, we understand that. We are not judging your inventory." Steve assured him.

"We were wondering if recently any customers have come in asking for more hardcore items. Has anyone approached you about bondage items?" Trina asked.

"I have had no unknown customers asking for such items." Mr. Heyman said.

Steve frowned. "Do you keep customer lists?"

"Well of course I know my regulars. That is part of being a good businessman. But this is a tourist area. I don't know all the people who come and go through here." Paul said.

"You have been here less than a month. Getting to know the community already?" Steve asked.

"Of course, again that is part of being a good entrepreneur. Knowing the customers and their interests." Paul said.

Steve and Trina looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Heyman. If we have any further questions we will be in touch." Trina said.

"Of course. Is there anything I can help you with not related to police work?" he smiled.

"No thank you." Steve said.

"Well please let me know if I can help. We get a lot of couples in here." Paul said.

"I'm sure. Have a nice day." Trina said and turned to leave.

Trina walked out of the store and headed straight back to the station. Steve followed behind her and sped up to catch her.

"Guess that was a dead end." Steve said.

"Guess so." Trina said.

"Trina, can we please talk for a minute?" Steve asked.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. Her eyes were a storm of determination, sadness and confusion. "We can talk about work only. We have to work together and we are both professional enough to do that."

"I just wanted…."

"Work only!" she insisted.

Before Steve could say anything else, she walked away without looking back. Steve sighed, feeling helpless and upset at the same time. He followed her silently the rest of the way back to the Davis police station.

1000 Hours

Seth had gone home to get some rest since it was his rotation on the nightshift. Trina was sitting at her desk looking over the latest missing person cases online. Layfield and Lawler were sitting in the break room having a cup of coffee with Steve.

"So how is she doing, really? She won't let me speak more than a few words to her." Steve asked the men as he sipped his coffee.

"Trina is hurting but trying to hide it. She is really keeping everything bottled up." Jerry said.

"I can tell she is tired and her appetite hasn't been the same." John said. "But I never mention it."

"How are you doing? This can't be easy on you either." Jerry asked Steve.

"I miss her. I miss her a lot. This isn't what I want." Steve sighed.

"I know it doesn't help but Trina really does think she did the right thing. She didn't want to come between you and your son." John said.

"I know, I know. It's ironic. After my divorce I worried that I might date a woman that would try coming between me and my sons. Instead Trina breaks things off in order to be sure that nothing happens. It's crazy but I think it makes me love her more." Steve said.

"Maybe in time she will be willing to talk. She loves you, don't doubt that." Jerry said.

"She really does. She is miserable. No matter how hard she tries to hide it…we know her well enough to see it." John said.

"Maybe. This is such a mess. Part of me blames myself for having her meet the boys so soon. But then the other part of me argues that I love her and it would've been wrong to not let them meet her." Steve sighed.

"Parenting and relationships are never easy. We just do the best we can." Jerry said.

"I better get back to the station. We didn't find anything out from Heyman. I am starting to think that Amy Dumas just ran into the wrong person and was dumped in our county." Steve said.

"Call if anything new comes up." Jerry said.

"Sure thing." Steve stood up.

Steve walked out of the breakroom. He called out a quick goodbye to Trina as he walked past her. She nodded as he walked out. John and Jerry watched as she then stood up and walked back to the small locker room. They knew she was going to shower, which she always did when upset.

"This is a mess." John said.

"I am just glad they are both able to remain professional and focus on work when it is needed." Jerry sighed.

1400 Hours

"Davis Police." Trina answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Officer Scott Hall in Barbour County. I am calling about a car in our impound yard." Came over the phone.

"Great, I can take this call. Tell me what you got." She said as she grabbed a pen and waved to Jerry to come out of his office.

"We just impounded the car this morning and it popped up on an APB as being involved in a homicide case in your county. Registration says it belongs to an Amy Dumas." Hall said.

"That is the car we have been looking for." Trina said. "Where was it found?"

"A restaurant in Philippi called us to tow it away. They said it had been sitting in their parking lot for about a week. They hadn't called it in right away because they thought that it was just someone having car trouble and that when they got it running they would move it on their own but after a week they decided to have it towed." Hall explained.

"Okay, the car is part of a homicide investigation so we will need you to tape it up and not let anyone in it. We will be contacting you to have it transported to Tucker County for investigation. Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem, it will be kept as is." Hall assured her and hung up.

"We got Amy Dumas' car. It was found in Philippi, WV." Trina told Jerry and John as she hung up the phone.

"What the hell is it doing over there?" John asked.

"Not sure. Barbour County police said it was abandoned at a restaurant for about a week. The restaurant didn't rush to call the authorities because they assumed whoever it belonged to would return for it, that it was just broke down." Trina said.

"We got a girl from Beckley, found dead in our county and yet her car is found in Barbour County. Makes no sense." John said.

"Nothing about this case makes sense." Jerry shook his head. "I will call Dolph and Steve about the car."

Jerry turned to go into his office to make the arrangements to have the car sent to Tucker County.

"I can't just understand why Amy was here." John said aloud.

"I still think she met up with the wrong person and they killed her accidentally. It would explain why she was cleaned up before dumped." Trina said. "Maybe she met up with the wrong person in a bondage club or something."

"We don't have bondage clubs around here." John said.

"Exactly, so she was probably just dumped here. If her car was left in Barbour County, maybe that is where the killer lives. He left the car there and... walked home or had someone pick him up." Trina said.

"Sounds possible. Heaven knows we have been in the news the past several months." John said. "By the way, I am picking up my costume for the mayor's Halloween party tonight."

"What did you finally decide to go as?" she looked up at him.

"Bughuul." John said.

"What in the world is that?" Trina asked.

"The evil guy in 'Sinister'. My wife watched the movie during her last business trip and said it gave her the creeps. So I watched it myself and had to admit it was creepy and the Bughuul character was scary and gross looking. Perfect for Halloween." John said.

"Where did you find such a crazy costume around here?" she asked.

"I had that guy at the novelty shop order it for me. He found it somewhere else in the state and is having it shipped here." John said. "Wait until you see it."

"Just what I need, my socks scared off me when I am…. when I have to go home alone." She caught herself.

"You have Jack. He would tangle with a bear." John chuckled.

1630 Hours

Trina and Seth were sitting in the break room having a cup of coffee. She needed to be getting home but was putting it off. Since she had split up with Steve the house felt empty. She wondered how he had created such a presence in her house as it had been hers since before she ever knew him.

"Jerry said that Amy's car will be delivered to Dolph tomorrow." Seth broke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, good thing. I hope the killer left something behind." She said.

"Trina, you were a million miles away." Seth sighed. "I am worried about you."

"I will be okay." Trina insisted.

John walked in carrying his costume. "I got it. It is even creepier than I had hoped for." John chuckled.

"That is Bughuul? I am gonna have nightmares just looking at that thing." Trina picked up the mask.

"Damn, I know you wanted something scary but that is crazy." Seth chuckled.

"This is scary. I am sure you will be the scariest thing there." Trina said.

"What are you going as Trina?" Seth asked.

Trina looked up at him and dropped the mask on the table. "I don't think I am going to go. I don't want to go alone; you know I hate going to parties without a date. And I am not really in a frame of mind to ask a guy out."

"We'll all be there. You should go." John said.

"You'll be there with your wife. Jerry will be dealing with the politicians and such. And I don't want anyone thinking I am an easy mark because I am on the rebound." She shrugged.

"Are you sure? It's going to be a great party. Everyone is going to be there. Bischoff is going all out." John said.

Trina shrugged again.

"You can be my date." Seth said.

Trina rolled her eyes. "Be serious. You want to work the room and flirt with anything not attached to a man."

"I'm serious. You're part of the county staff, you should be there. You'll be my date. That way you aren't alone and if anyone tries anything because you are on the rebound I can break their nose." Seth smiled. "We can even get costumes and go as something matching."

"You already have your costume." She said.

Seth waved it off. "I can get another and save my phantom costume. I can wear it some other time. Not like he is a character that will go out of style."

"But…. you will want to flirt with girls and find someone to take home." Trina said.

"I'd rather take my friend and make sure she has a fun time because I know how rough things have been for her lately." Seth looked at her, his brown eyes sincere.

Trina hugged Seth. "Thank you. I'll go."

John smiled, glad that Seth had talked her into going. "I'll be damned, Seth finally got a good looking date with something going on above her bra."

"Very funny." Seth let go of Trina. "We will go look for some costumes tomorrow. And I promise, I won't bring up the gold bikini."

"I am sure you will find something else just as crazy. Like Hugh Hefner and a playboy bunny." She laughed.

"Now that you mention…"

"Forget it Rollins." Trina said. "I am headed home. See you guys tomorrow."

Trina walked out of the break room and gathered her things. She waved goodbye to Jerry as she left the station.

"I am glad that you talked her into going. She needs to enjoy herself." John told Seth.

"No big deal. You know Trina is special to me. And this way she won't feel like she is cheating on Steve." Seth said.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _Thank you for the reviews and messages. I loved them and they gave me inspiration, ideas and areas to work on. I can't thank you enough. And again I love reading the theories. Some of you are on point and others are way off. It will be fun to see what everyone thinks as the story progresses. Batistasprincess (Glad I taught you something. I had a cat die of that when I was a child and my mother nearly fell over when the vet said 'Aids'. He had to explain it to her.) jcott3 (Your idea about Seth had me rolling with laughter! And if you wanna picture Baby Doll, fine with me. LOL) Paisley2 (You are probably the biggest Seth fan reading this story. Enjoy reading your theories. And Brother Love…damn I wish I had thought of including him somewhere in this story.) Lordban (Stowman and the cat will be mentioned again. I do enjoy brawny guys with a soft side.) Debwood-1999 (Did you read my notes for this story? Steven will come into play again later but that is all I can say.) theDarkRyder (Welcome new reviewer! I tried to stay away from a cult since my 80's story dealt with a cult. But I hope when this story is finished you will enjoy the twists coming.) Carlyrosanna83 (Time will tell.)_


	8. Dead End

October 20th, 1200 Hours

Trina pulled up outside the morgue and shut off the SUV. Jerry had sent her to meet with Dolph about what he found when searching Amy Dumas' car. Trina climbed out of the SUV and walked around to the back of the building. She could see that Dolph had set up a large tent around the car to do a controlled search of it.

She walked into the tent and stopped as she saw Steve talking to Dolph. She took a deep breath and continued over to them.

"Oh Trina, glad you made it." Dolph said.

"Find anything worthwhile?" she asked, barely glancing at Steve.

"I found some soil samples under the car that I am sending off to be tested. But based on a visual, I am willing to bet the killer used her car to dump Amy's body." Dolph said.

"Any evidence in the car?" she asked.

"No, I been all over the car…floorboards, seats and trunk and no signs of any bodily fluids. No hair. No fibers." Dolph sighed.

"Fingerprints?" Trina asked.

"Steve and I have dusted this car from end to end and not found one print. The killer must have wiped this car down very well. We didn't find Amy's prints either. Just a few prints where it had been towed." Dolph sighed.

"Well with all the crime shows on these days even a moron would know to wipe away fingerprints." Trina sighed.

"I hate to say it but this killer knows how to clean away evidence both on the victim and on the car. I am not sure where else to turn." Dolph said.

Trina was quiet a moment, then turned to Steve. "Did Langston find the names of any particular bondage clubs or anything on Amy's laptop?"

"Surprisingly no. I read over his reports and it was mostly bondage safety sites, visiting bondage tumblr sites and some bondage porn." Steve answered.

"Damn, if there was a club we knew she went to we could at least visit it and ask around." Trina sighed.

"What about a bondage dating site? Did she visit any sites where people go to meet others into bondage?" Dolph asked.

"Not that he has been able to find." Steve answered.

"I hate these weird cases." Dolph sighed.

"Don't we all. Okay Dolph let us know what the lab says about the soil samples you took. At this point we are out of options in investigating this case." Steve said.

"Hang in there Dolph, we'll figure something out." Trina said. "I am headed back to Davis."

She turned and walked back out of the tent and headed around the building. Steve quickly said goodbye to Dolph and took after her. He ran to catch up with her and found her in the parking lot.

"Trina, wait up!" Steve yelled.

She bit her lip and turned around to see him hurrying towards her. "What do you need?"

"I want to talk to you a minute." Steve stopped in front of her. "Can you give me that?"

"Work only!" she crossed her arms.

"Trina, after all we shared can't you talk to me for a few minutes about something not related to the case?" Steve asked.

"I…it hurts." She looked down.

"I know. I'm hurting too." Steve took her hand. "Trina, this isn't what I want. I know you think that you are protecting my relationship with Steven, but can't you trust me when I say that it will be okay?"

"Have you heard from him?" she asked quietly.

"I have spoken to him. Apparently Garrett is furious with him." Steve said.

"Oh great, now I have caused problems between brothers." She shook her head.

"The boys will make up. They have been fussing at each other ever since Steven was born. It's what they do. Don't worry about that." He squeezed her hand.

"At least now Steven doesn't have a reason to be angry with you or avoid visiting you." Trina choked up.

"And what if in time I start dating someone else and Steven doesn't approve of her either? Am I supposed to live my life alone? I don't know why Steven is reacting this way." Steve tried to reason with her.

"I can't give you an answer to that." She choked on her words at that thought of Steve with someone else. "But I can't come between you and Steven. That is your child."

"Do you think I would let my relationship end with him over anything?" Steve asked.

"I have to go." She pulled her hand away and ran to the SUV.

Steve sighed as he watched her climb in the SUV and drive away.

1315 Hours

Trina walked back into the Davis station. John could see she had been crying but didn't mention it. She sat down at her desk and began sifting through the mail John had left there for her.

"So we got a call about Karen while you were in Parsons." Layfield told her.

"Oh crap, what is it this time?" Trina sighed.

"This is a real kick in the pants. Apparently Kurt got the kids' clothes out of layaway and rather than deal with Karen's nonsense, he just dropped the clothes off with Karen's mom." John started.

"Karen has such a sweet mom. I don't know how Karen turned out so crazy." Trina looked up from her mail.

"Me either. Anyway, apparently grandma called Karen to come pick up the kids' clothes and Karen hit the roof. She was livid that Kurt had not delivered the clothes to her house. And she was further enraged when she found out Kurt's girlfriend had helped him pick out the clothes. Karen carried on and on about how ugly they were and she wasn't going to let her kids wear them. For the record, I saw the clothes when I had to go out there today and they looked just fine to me." Layfield shook his head.

"Why did you have to go out there? Ugly clothes are hardly a criminal offense." Trina tore open a letter.

"Apparently Karen went on a rampage and sent a bunch of threatening texts to Kurt. She made a bunch of threats about calling the school board on the girlfriend and taking Kurt back to court, claims Kurt is ignoring his kids for the girlfriend etc. So Kurt had enough and called me to file a report. He wants to start the process of getting a restraining order to keep Karen away from his girlfriend and have evidence to take Karen to court for custody of the kids." John said. "So after I met with Kurt, I went to get Karen's side of things. Karen was furious that Kurt had called me. She started…..Trina what is wrong?" he noticed her frowning at what she was reading.

"I got another of those strange cut and paste letters." Trina looked up.

"Lawler, we need you!" John yelled. "What's it say?"

"Fucking Whore." Trina said and handed the letter to Jerry as he walked up to them.

John picked up the envelope. "No return address. Postmarked Parsons."

"Well whoever it is, they must be local as the postmarks are near here. But I don't like it." Jerry shook his head. "Any ideas who it might be?"

"No one stands out in my mind. Again I could've upset anyone. Hell it might be Karen Angle thinking I am siding with Kurt." Trina threw her hands up.

"I am keeping this and I am gonna make a few phone calls. I don't like anyone harassing one of my officers." Jerry frowned.

"I don't think it is that big of a deal." Trina said.

"I am not taking any chances. You're my officer, not to mention practically family." Jerry said.

"My guess is whoever it is just wants to piss me off because they are pissed about something." Trina sighed. "I need to shower."

1800 Hours

Seth walked into the station and smiled when he saw Trina sitting at her desk. He walked over to her.

"Come along my lady we have to get our costumes." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh brother." She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"What are you two going to be?" Jerry asked.

"I have no idea but he texted me earlier with the stupidest idea ever." She poked at his ribs.

"What? A bride and groom?" Layfield snickered.

"He suggested a nurse and a gynecologist." She shook her head.

"Wanting to give free breast exams?" Jerry laughed.

"I think it would be great. Seth as a male nurse and Trina as a gynecologist." John winked.

"Hey! I meant Trina be the nurse!" Seth said.

"I like John's idea." Trina smiled. "Besides, I am pretty sure being a gynecologist isn't as exciting as you think."

"How bad could it be? You get to deliver babies which has to be amazing bringing life into the world. And besides that you get to look at naked girls all the time." Seth winked.

"Seth….I can totally agree with the baby part. It must be wonderful to deliver babies and be part of such great moments. But…..would you really wanna examine the coochies of some of the nasty women that go in there? Not every girl is a size 2. Not every girl showers regularly. And some women come in with VD making their crotches drip and stink." Trina pointed out.

"Now that is a scary thought." Seth frowned.

"Want to hear a true story my gynecologist told me once?" Trina giggled.

"I don't like the sound of that giggle." John warned.

"A few years ago, I had to go to the gynecologist for a routine exam and I hadn't shaved my legs in a few days. It was winter and I was single, you know how it is. As I was apologizing to my doctor she laughed and told me she had seen it all and that just that morning….she got an emergency call…apparently a patient and her boyfriend were trying to make a form-fitting dildo with some do-it-yourself kit. So they poured the molding into the woman's vagina….and then couldn't get it back out and had to call the doctor. After that, I didn't worry about my bristly legs." She laughed.

Jerry burst out laughing. "That's funny."

"Who does stuff like this?" John shook his head.

"You go to a lady gynecologist?" Seth asked.

"Sure, why not?" Trina shrugged as she grabbed her purse.

"But what if she is a lesbian?" Seth pondered.

"So what if she is? My gynecologist in college in Morgantown was." Trina steered him towards the door.

"And you didn't feel weird with her….examining you?" Seth looked at her.

"Why would I? She had her own long-term partner. They were actually having a baby together through a donor." Trina pulled him out the door.

"Those two are crazy." John watched them walk out.

"At least it has her mind off Steve for a bit." Jerry sighed.

Trina and Seth walked down the sidewalk to the Midnight Express novelty shop. As they walked in they saw Mr. Heyman behind the counter. He gave them a strange look but smiled.

"Ah, two of my favorite Davis cops. How can I help you?" Mr. Heyman said.

"We're here to buy a couple of Halloween costumes." Trina said.

"Didn't Officer Rollins already get a costume?" he was confused.

"Yes, but I have decided to get a second one to match my date." Seth smiled.

"So you two are getting costumes as a couple?" Mr. Heyman looked between the two of them.

"Scary but true." Trina said.

"Well take a look around and let me know if you need any help." Mr. Heyman finished confused.

Seth and Trina walked over to the Halloween costume display and began looking through them. Mr. Heyman watched them trying to figure out their relationship. He had seen Trina in the shop kissing and cuddling with Steve. He had also seen Trina and Seth together often. Now Trina was buying a costume with Seth.

"What about Adam and Eve?" Seth held up the Adam costume.

"I am not wearing a costume of carefully placed leaves. Besides…too cold for that." She said.

"You would look cute." Seth said.

"That's not me. It's too revealing." Trina said. "I like this one." She held up a long black dress with a black long haired wig.

"Morticia Addams…that would be cute on you." Seth agreed. "I think I could pull off Gomez."

"A black suit, a cigar….you would look nice." She agreed.

"Does this mean I get to kiss on you all night?" Seth snickered. "You know how Morticia and Gomez were."

"You are free to kiss my hand as much as you like." She rolled her eyes. "I got black pumps that will go great with this."

"You will look great. And I have a black suit, I just need to pick up a cigar." Seth smiled. "I'm really glad you are going."

"I think an evening out will be good. Even if it is with you." She laughed.

"I am a great date." Seth insisted.

She laughed. "Let's go check out. I need to get home."

2100 Hours

Trina walked into her bedroom from the shower. Jack was asleep at the foot of the bed with the blind kitten snuggled against him. She tied her robe around herself and knelt down next to her pets.

"I really need to find you a name. Jack has adopted you." She gently stroked the kitten. "He knows you need extra help. Animals aren't stupid."

She picked up the kitten and nuzzled him against her cheek. Jack lifted his head to see what she was doing with his new friend. She sat down on the end of the bed holding the kitten against her.

"Let's see, what would be a good name for you?" she chuckled. "Blind but doesn't let it slow you down…Wonder….after Stevie Wonder." The kitten purred against her.

"I still can't believe Mr. Stowman saved you. I mean Bray has a weird gift about animals. He is as close to an animal whisperer as I have ever seen. But Mr. Stowman looks like he eats nails for breakfast. I have a hard time seeing him cleaning up a kitten. Then again…if he is part of Bray's church….and the Bible does say you can judge a man by how he treats animals. Damn, I am rambling. I need to sleep."

She placed the newly named kitten back with Jack. She walked over to her dresser to get a nightgown. She hesitated, looking at the drawer she had been avoiding; the drawer that held Steve's clothes and belongings. She knew she should clean it out and give Steve his things back. She took a deep breath and opened the drawer.

Looking down she looked through the clothing Steve had left at her house. There was sleep pants, socks, boxers, t-shirts, work clothes. She gently ran her fingers over a few of the t-shirts. Her eyes filled with tears and she slammed the drawer shut.

She sat down on the bed and fought to stop crying. "You have to stop this. You have to get over him."

She wiped her eyes and stood up. She went to her dresser and opened her drawer and grabbed a nightgown.

"I must have been a real bitch in a past life and I am paying for it now." She muttered as she changed into her nightgown. She pulled back the covers of her bed and climbed in. She grabbed a book from the nightstand and settled in to read.

"I am going to get a good night's sleep tonight if I have to knock myself out with a hammer." She said to herself.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _A short chapter but had some important stuff in it I hope you caught. Thank you for all the reviews and adds. Seriously reviews keep me writing, such great inspiration. Jcott3 (I had the same thought about the Crow but thought it might be too predictable. LOL Seth is such a joy to write. Also I enjoyed your theory….can't say if you are close or not but I am so glad how you are keeping track of big and little things.) cdajr (Welcome back!) carlyrosanna83 (Could you imagine Seth and Trina dating? LOL) batistasprincess (Thank you, I love writing Seth.) Lordban (Seth is not gonna hit Trina with a chair! LOL)_


	9. Jane Doe

**Warning-** _Graphic and mature content in this chapter. Chapter rated M just to be safe._

October 21st, 0800 Hours

Trina walked into the Davis station still yawning. Seth looked up at her and frowned to see that she was tired again. The problem was that none of the guys knew how to help her. At least when she had broken up with Joe they knew she did the right thing and that her pain was different.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked.

"I am okay." She shrugged. "What happened overnight?"

"We got more of the Kurt and Karen soap opera. I am thinking of writing a book because this stuff is better than anything you can make up." Seth chuckled.

"We just dealt with them yesterday. What the hell happened now?" Trina poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Got a call from Kurt, you know he is starting the procedures to get a restraining order against Karen. Well apparently Kurt bought some property outside of town, but has kept that quiet from Karen." Seth said.

"Oh hell, when she finds that out we're gonna have to call in the national guard." Trina rolled her eyes.

"She may already be on to him." Seth said as she sat down. "Kurt told me he has been cleaning off the land himself. Clearing the brush and cutting trees. He is hoping to build a house there and marry his girlfriend, apparently he is crazy about her."

"That is probably the root of most of Karen's vindictiveness, trying to scare off this new girl knowing that Kurt loves her. But go on." Trina sipped her coffee.

"I guess last night Kurt left an ax and shovel at his property so early this morning he went to retrieve them before he went to work." Seth said. "Guess who was following him?"

"That woman is nuttier than squirrel poop." Trina said then sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No…just…. Steve always…. forget it." She shook her head.

"It is okay that you miss him." Seth assured her.

"Trina, we got a call." Layfield walked out of Jerry's office.

"What is going on?" Trina looked up at him.

"Flair just called. Body found on an old logging trail by the Cheat River. Borden is requesting we assist the Parsons department." John answered.

"Why? Is it a homicide?" Trina asked.

"Can't be sure yet but a couple of firemen called it in and they reported the victim appeared female and perfectly laid out." John sighed.

"This can't be happening. No, how can we have another pattern killer? This is a safe area!" she slammed her coffee cup down.

"Trinvilla!" Seth got her attention. "None of us like this, but you need to get your head straight. We don't know anything yet. Do you need taken off this case? I can take your place if you can't do it!"

"Seth…. you are right. I am just tired, emotional and I hate the thought of another murder. I'm sorry." She lowered her eyes. "I can handle it. I will do my job."

"We know you can. You are a great cop that is why we need you." John said.

"Come on, let's get out there. Seth…. thanks." she gave him a small smile.

"It's what annoying best friends are for." He winked.

1830 Hours

Layfield pulled the SUV up beside several of the Parsons PD cars and Dolph was there as well. They climbed out of the SUV and Jey Uso immediately came up to them.

"Jey, what do we have?" Trina asked.

"Dolph and Steve went on ahead. The Parsons fire department was getting ready to set up for their haunted trail this weekend. You know they do that fundraiser every year." Jey said. "Clark and Adams were walking the trail to check for problems before the rest of the guys began putting stuff out and getting ready. They found what they thought was a prank at first but soon realized it was a real dead person, smell of decay is strong."

"Oh crap! Are Bryan and Brian okay?" she asked.

"They are a bit shaken. Jimmy is talking to them." Jey told her. "Side note, are you okay? We heard about you and Steve."

"I'll be okay. Thank you. I need to get up there." Trina said and took off towards the logging trail.

"Don't take it personal. She is having it rough." John told Jey as he followed her.

Trina and John walked down the logging trail and soon found the perimeter that officers had set up. They could also smell decay in the air and John took out a handkerchief to hold over his mouth and nose.

Finally, they walked up on the crime scene, Dolph was going over the body as Steve searched the area. Steve looked up at Trina as she approached. She looked at him, then shook herself as Dolph tossed her the OdorScreen.

"What is the news Dolph?" John asked.

"From what I can tell, it is a female. Problem is animals found her before we did. She has been chewed on and has some chunks of flesh missing." Dolph sighed.

"Oh as if being dead out here wasn't a big enough indignity." Trina put the OdorScreen under her nose.

"From a quick field examination I would say she has been dead about 40 hours. The skin is marbling; tongue is protruding from her mouth." Dolph said.

"Strangulation?" John asked.

"I can't tell cause of death but the reason her tongue is protruding is from the gases in her body pushing it outwards as she decays." Dolph said. "She has been out here at least 24 hours; her clothing is wet from the dew. She appears fully dressed and laid nearly perfect except where the animals have disturbed her."

"Any evidence in the area?" John asked Steve.

"None that we have found so far. Jimmy Uso is talking to the firemen that found her. So far we haven't found so much as a footprint." Steve said.

"Steve, two bodies found along logging trails, fully dressed and neatly laid out…." Trina started.

"I know; it looks as if we may have a pattern killer on our hands." Steve finished sadly.

"Anything else you can tell us?" John asked Dolph.

"Not much else I can tell you here. I need to get her to a controlled environment and do a full autopsy." Dolph said.

"I'll be there." Trina said. "Take care of her. She has been through enough."

Dolph nodded. "I promise."

Steve looked at Trina but looked away when she looked at him.

1300 Hours

Trina walked into the morgue to find Steve and Dolph already looking over the body of the woman they had found earlier in the day. She had spent the time in between catching Jerry up on the case and searching to see if anyone had been reported missing recently.

"Okay Ziggler, what do we have with our Jane Doe?" she asked as she pulled on rubber gloves.

"This is another autopsy that has brought about strange questions at every turn." Dolph sighed.

"Give us the basics first." Steve said.

"She is female. My guess would be 30-40 years old. She is about 5 foot 4 inches tall. Estimated weight about 130 pounds. Brown eyes. Hair is dyed blonde; during the exam I could tell she had dark roots. She has had dental care and no signs of drug abuse." Dolph said. "I managed to lift her fingerprints. I have that all ready for you."

"Any tattoos?" Trina asked.

"No tattoos. Ears are pierced. When she was alive she was in good health, I found no problems with any of her organs, x-rays were all normal." Dolph said.

"Cause of death?" Trina asked.

"Asphyxiation…. but she wasn't strangled. I checked her skin and ran several tests and there are no ligature marks on her neck and her hyoid bone is intact. But her eyes show poetical hemorrhages and lungs have bloody froth in them." Dolph said.

"Smothered?" Trina asked.

"That was my thought but her nose and lips show no signs of damage or anything being held over her face. If I had to make an educated guess, she choked to death on something, but whatever it is…it's not there now." Dolph said.

"That makes no sense." Steve said.

"You're telling me. And she has been washed, head to toe in bleach. Just like Amy Dumas." Dolph said.

"The murders are linked." Trina frowned.

"But, the two women were killed differently." Steve said.

"Any other similarities?" Trina asked.

"Well she was washed, dressed and laid out perfectly. However, animals got to her. Something chewed on her arms and part of her face." Dolph said. "During her exam I found some strange marks on her."

"Whip marks?" Steve asked.

"No, she has a straight cut about two inches long on one shoulder. It's not very deep but it would've bled. And she has…. bruising on her nipples." Dolph explained. "She also has bruising on her buttocks. And another two inch cut on the inside of her left thigh."

"Sexual assault?" Steve asked.

"Again, hard to say. First of all, she had begun to decompose but I ran a rape kit anyway. She was completely shaved so there was no pubic hair to comb. I found no traces of semen in her mouth, vagina or rectum. But the rectum is swollen showing signs of recent anal sex activity. She also bruising on her labia." Dolph explains.

"Bruising from a rape?" Trina asked.

"No, this isn't pelvic bruising like you see in a rape. These bruises are square shaped. A foreign object made those bruises." Dolph said.

"No semen anywhere?" Steve asked.

"Not that I have found. Again she was washed clean with bleach, even her hair. I swabbed her mouth, rectum, vagina and under her nails but I am not very hopeful. I checked her all over with a black light as well and there were no bodily fluids on her or her clothes. No fibers either." Dolph sighed. "I wish I could give you more."

"We need to figure out who this girl is." Trina said. "Dolph, could you check her injuries against bondage items?"

"I had considered that since her case shows similarities to the Dumas case. Even if they aren't connected it wouldn't hurt to check it out." Dolph said.

"Let me know what you find. In the meantime, I am going back to the station and faxing her prints and x-rays to Charleston." Trina said.

"Call me if you hear anything." Steve looked at her.

"Of course I will. I…. better get going." Trina said.

She grabbed up the folders and took her gloves off. She hurried out the door without looking back. Steve watched her leave. Dolph noticed Steve looking after Trina. He sighed and laid a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You miss her." Dolph said simply.

"Constantly." Steve sighed.

"Come on, I need a break. I'll buy you lunch." Dolph said. "Give me a few minutes to clean up."

1400 Hours

Dolph and Steve walked into the diner down the street from Parsons Police station. They noticed the Uso twins and Layfield already sitting at a table inside. Dolph waved to Terry Allen behind the counter as they joined their friends at the table.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here." Dolph said as he sat down.

"Had a busy morning so we decided to have lunch with John." Jey said.

"Naomi is busy this afternoon." Jimmy said.

"The fire department is trying to decide what to do about the haunted trail. I just spoke with Chief Palumbo. They don't want to use the original trail out of respect for our Jane Doe. They are looking for alternative spots." Jey said.

"Speaking of Halloween, that reminds me I need to pick up my costume for the party." Dolph said.

"This latest case should put Bischoff in a fabulous mood for the party." Steve sighed.

"I got my costume the other day. It creeped Trina out and my wife won't even let me keep it in the bedroom closet. I have to keep it in the garage." John laughed.

"Trina still refusing to go?" Jimmy asked. "Naomi tries to talk to her often."

"No she is going after all. She just didn't want to go alone." John picked up his menu.

"She has a date?" Steve's head snapped up.

"It's not like that. Her date is Seth." John assured him. "Seth felt she would feel…comfortable with him. Like she wasn't cheating on you…. even if you two aren't a couple."

"It's only Seth." Steve was relieved. "Not that I could get mad if it was someone else…but…. it's not like I am over her."

"Heaven knows Summer wants you to help you get over her." Jimmy rolled his eyes at the thought of their receptionist.

"What is she doing?" Dolph asked as the waiter brought them some water.

"She has kicked up her campaign of getting Steve." Jey sighed. "She finds any and every excuse to come talk to him at his desk, constantly flirting."

"How dumb is this whore? Does she not realize you've been single for five minutes?" Dolph asked.

"She doesn't seem to care." Steve shook his head. "If she tells me one more time to save her a dance at the Halloween party, I am going lose my mind."

"Have you tried telling her that you are not looking to date right now?" John asked.

"Many times, she doesn't seem to comprehend." Steve sighed.

"Want Naomi to kick her ass? She is just looking for a reason." Jimmy smirked.

"No I think we have enough problems." Steve said.

"Hang in there, things will get better." Jey told him.

1800 Hours

Seth walked into the station and found Trina seated at her desk in civilian clothes. Her laptop was open but she wasn't typing and appeared distracted.

"How is the case going?" Seth asked her.

"What? Oh, the case…. I sent the woman's prints and description to Charleston. Nothing back from them yet." She said.

"How did the autopsy go?" Seth sat down.

"Dolph says she shows signs of asphyxiation but isn't able to figure out what she was smothered with or choked with. She has some unexplained cuts on her. Bruises on her breasts and labia. Dolph is going to check her bruises against some bondage items." Trina explained.

"You think this is related to the Dumas murder?" Seth asked.

"A bit early to say conclusively but my gut says it is. Steve…well he thinks it is." Trina said.

"You okay after working with him so much today?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Is it possible to miss someone so much that it physically hurts or am I just losing my mind?" she sighed.

Seth looked at her sad eyes. He was surprised she had opened up about her feelings as she had been determined to bury them. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Trina, I am not sure what to say that can help. I know how much you love Steve and you won't stop loving him overnight. Your head told you breaking up with him was right, but your heart disagrees." Seth said.

"I can't come between him and his son. I just thought that this would be easier because I am doing the right thing." She looked up at him. "But every time I see him…. I just want him to hold me."

"I know it hurts but if you feel this is right, you will get through it." Seth said. "And I am always here to listen."

"Thank you. I am going to Almost Heaven for a bit. Might do me good to get out among people, hear some music, dance." She stood up. "Have a good night."

"I just hope Karen Angle has something better to do than come up with stuff she thinks she needs to call us about." Seth shook his head. "I'll keep an eye out for anything from Charleston."

Trina started to leave them came back and hugged Seth.

"What's this for?" he chuckled.

"You may be a pain…but I'd be lost without you." She smiled.

"Go have fun Morticia." Seth smiled.

Trina walked out of the station, leaving Seth to begin the night shift.

2030 Hours

Seth was sitting in the break room watching some ridiculous 80's horror movie being shown on cable. It had been a slow night and he was glad to just relax as some actress over-acted her screaming as she ran from the killer. The phone rang and he walked out of the break room to answer it.

"Davis PD, Rollins speaking." Seth answered.

"Seth, it's Randy. Can you some get Trina?" Randy came over the line.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"Nothing big. She's down here at my place. She's had a few too many drinks and of course she can't drive like that. I brought her back to my office before anyone started any gossip. She isn't loud or belligerent or anything but you know how people love to talk, especially that asshole ex of hers." Randy said. "She is fine, but definitely can't drive."

"I'll be right there. Thank you for calling me." Seth said.

"I always look out for patrons and especially our officers." Randy chuckled. "See you in a few."

Seth hung up the phone and went to get Trina. He made sure the station was secure, then walked down the street towards Almost Heaven.

As he stepped inside he could hear the jukebox playing and saw several customers inside drinking and dancing. He walked towards the back where Randy kept a small office. He knocked gently and heard Randy tell him to come in.

Seth walked in and saw Randy sitting next to Trina trying to get her to drink a bottle of water.

"Sethie, why are you here?" she giggled.

"Sethie? I came to get you since you can't drive." He said. "You okay?"

"Oh I had a few too many. You know how it is." She looked sheepish.

"She is fine. She paid her bill and can walk. She just drank too many and can't drive. And she has a bad case of giggles and blurting out whatever comes to mind." Randy chuckled.

"Of this will be fun. I have seen Trina tipsy but never drunk." Seth sighed. "Ready to go?"

"Come on Gomez. I'll even let you make fun of my nutless goat." She giggled and stood up. "Thank you Randy. You're the cutest bar owner I know."

"Glad to know it." Randy smiled. "Drink your water."

"Thank you Randy. I appreciate you looking out for her." Seth said to the other man.

"Anytime." Randy shrugged.

Seth gently took Trina's elbow and walked her out of the bar. No one paid them any attention because everyone knew they worked together. He steered her down the sidewalk towards the station. Seth was relieved she could walk just fine, but she kept giggling at whatever was in her mind.

"You okay? It's not like you to drink a lot." Seth asked her.

"Oh I am fine. I was just kicking my heels up a bit and got carried away. I probably should've eaten more today." She said.

"Guess we are all entitled to drink too much now and then." He said as he unlocked the station. "Come on, I'll get some coffee for you before I take you home."

He led Trina to the back to the break room and she sat down on the couch. Seth poured them both a cup of coffee and handed one to her. She was giggling again, but he shrugged it off.

"What is so funny?" Seth asked.

"Just thinking about you wanting a threesome with me and Taylor Swift. She is so overrated." Trina laughed.

Seth raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged again. He was used to Trina hating on Swift.

"But you know what Seth, I could never be with a woman. I mean I have no problem with lesbians; you are attracted to who you find attractive. Live and let live, you know what I mean." She flopped back on the couch.

"Yeah." Seth agreed. "Drink some of your coffee. You will feel better."

"I couldn't be a lesbian. I love cock too much!" she said.

Seth choked on his coffee. "What the hell?"

"You know what I mean…okay you are straight so you don't know. Let me tell you…. a man that knows what he is doing and can pound you right….it feels amazing!" she giggled.

"Trinvilla!" Seth didn't know how to shut her up.

"Don't call me that." She frowned. "You know what else feels good?"

"No and I think you should just drink your coffee." Seth sat down at the table.

She sat up and sipped her coffee. "Sex while you're still partially dressed."

"Oh hell." Seth groaned.

"You know like when you're both so worked up that you can't bother to undress. Unzip him and push her panties aside." Trina sipped her coffee again.

"Oh my god, a pretty girl is talking dirty and I can't even enjoy it!" Seth laid his head on the table.

"Ohhhh, dirty talk! Is that one of your secret kinks?" she laughed.

"I am not answering that!" Seth lifted his head. "Who knew drinking would unlock your tongue?"

"Tongue! God I love a man that is good with his tongue!" Trina laughed.

"I made it worse." Seth groaned again.

"You know Sethie, you should put the blonde back in your hair. It looked kinda sexy that way…. well as sexy as you can look at least." She said and finished her coffee.

"You are so funny like this. Damn I wish I had recorded this." Seth chuckled. "You ready to go home? I will drive you home and bring your Jeep to you early in the morning."

"Yeah. I am so glad I have you. You're like my gay BFF except you're not gay!" she laughed more.

"I don't even want to know. Come on, let's get you home." Seth helped her off the couch.

"Thank you Sethie. My gay-non-gay BFF!" she laughed.

Seth laughed. "I can't wait to tell you about this when you sober up."

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _Big stuff happening this chapter. I was so excited with the feedback from last chapter that I got on a roll and finished another chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! Seriously I love everyone that takes a moment to give some feedback. Paisley2 (As you can see, Seth is needed elsewhere. LOL I don't remember that storyline, but it may have happened.) jcott3 (Oh Gary Hart, there is a blast from the past. Now that more stuff has happened I am sure you will have more ideas.) Batistasprincess (LOL Seth was so hard to decide on a costume for so I am glad Gomez is getting positive feedback.) xXxShonxXx (Glad to see you are developing theories as well.) carlyrosanna83 (You seem to be the biggest fan of Steve and Trina making up. LOL)_


	10. Investigating Jane Doe

**Warning-** _Mature content in this chapter. Rated M to be safe. Read with caution._

October 22nd, 0700 Hours

"Oh let it go Seth." Trina rolled her eyes as Seth drove her to the Davis Station after picking her up at home.

"Are you kidding? You are funny when you have had a few too many." Seth laughed. "You even brought up my hair."

"Well I do miss your blonde streak." She smiled.

"So you said…. actually you said it made me look sexy." Seth winked.

"I actually called you sexy? There isn't enough alcohol in the state." She said.

"Glad you aren't hung over today." Seth smiled.

"Anything exciting happen overnight?" she asked as he drove.

"No, other than some cute girl babbling about sex the night was quiet." Seth snickered.

"I am going to choke the life out of you." Trina glared at him.

"By the way, Dolph called. He wants to meet with you and Steve as soon as possible. He says he has been doing further investigation with the remains of our Jane Doe." Seth said.

"Anything come in from Charleston yet about who she is?" Trina asked as she sipped her coffee.

"No. Layfield said that he would look through missing person cases this morning." Seth said.

"I hope we can figure out who she is so we can give her back to her family." Trina said. "Unidentified victims bother me."

"I know. They bother all of us." Seth pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm going to check on with the chief and then head to the morgue." She hopped out of the vehicle.

0735 Hours

Trina walked into the morgue, and looked around. Dolph wasn't in the cold room, but she crossed the hall and found him and Steve together in his small lab.

"Dolph, what do you have this morning?" she walked in.

"Trina, glad you are here. I have spent the past 24 hours going over our Jane Doe case. Found some interesting things." Dolph looked up at her.

"Dolph was just telling me that it was a good suggestion to look into bondage items." Steve gave her a small smile.

"What did you find?" Trina asked.

Dolph laid out the autopsy photos and a few that he had blown up of specific areas of the body. "The bruises on her nipples appear to be from nipple clamps. That is a rather common bondage item. However, the ones used on her are a little more…exotic shall we say."

"Exotic nipple clamps?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I looked around online and in a few databanks…the bruises on Jane Doe's nipples appear to be from a type of nipple clamp referred to as nipple vises. They can be adjusted just like a vise for the desired tightness." Dolph explained.

"I don't think the run of the mill couples looking to spice things up go for such things." Steve said.

"True, I don't think they are the type of thing all those trying bondage because of 50 shades are into." Dolph said. "Especially because the bruising on Jane Doe indicates that the vise used on her had jagged edges on one side."

"Really?" Trina looked closer at the pictures.

"Yes, see the bruising on the top of the nipple is a solid line. The bruising on the lower nipple is jagged and small pinpricks. I looked online and a few of the hardcore bondage merchandise sites do sell nipple vises with sharp edges." Dolph said.

"Some people like weird things." Trina shook her head.

"But liking hardcore bondage doesn't make you a killer. Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I still haven't found what caused the cuts on her. My guess is a knife or scalpel. But I did find what caused the bruises on her labia." Dolph pulled out a different set of pictures.

"More clamps?" Steve asked.

"That is what I originally thought. I looked through several different types of clamps meant for the labia but couldn't find any matches. But a few graphic pictures I stumbled upon during my searches gave me the answer. The bruises were caused by clothespins." Dolph explained.

"That has to hurt. Who would want a clothespin on their…. ouch." Trina cringed.

"From the pattern of bruising I would say there were six clothespins used on her. Three on each side." Dolph explained.

"So we have two victims, both show signs of bondage activity. Killed with different types of asphyxia." Steve thought aloud. "Could this be a guy who doesn't know how to safely practice bondage and has accidentally killed these girls?"

"We still haven't proven the killer is a male. There hasn't been one trace of semen found on either victim." Trina said. "But I doubt it's accidental."

Dolph and Steve looked up at her.

"First of all, Langston found evidence on Amy Dumas' laptop that she had been researching bondage safety. So chances are she wouldn't choose a partner without discussing safe words, boundaries and such first." Trina explained her thinking. "And even if Dumas' death was accidental, I find it hard to believe whoever killed her would move onto another partner so quickly. An accidental death would shake up a person who truly didn't mean to do it."

Steve smiled at her. "You make several good points. You are so smart."

Trina looked down with a small blush. "I just want to get this figured out."

Dolph watched the two for a moment, seeing that each was fighting to not reach out for the other. He then cleared his throat.

"That is all I have found. I ran a tox screen and she had no drugs in her system." Dolph said.

"Good work on matching the bruises to what caused them. I am impressed." Steve said.

"No problem. I just wish I could give you more." Dolph said.

"No this is really great. It is enough that I can start working on an unofficial killer profile." Trina assured him. "I better get back to Davis. Call if you find anything else."

"I better go catch Flair up on everything." Steve started to leave. "Great job."

Steve walked down the hall behind Trina as they exited the building.

"Are you really going to do a profile on the killer?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah, I mean we don't have much to go on but I want to start with what we have." She said.

Steve smiled at her. "You have a real talent there. Even if you want to stay here in Tucker county you should take some classes and develop it further."

"Maybe, I do enjoy learning new things. And it might come in handy around here. Of course after the Calaway case I hoped I'd never need to do it again." She looked up at him.

"Call me and let me know what you come up with? I am really interested and last time you nailed it." Steve said.

"Of course I will." She smiled at him. "I'll talk to you later."

"I'll be waiting for your call." Steve smiled and watched her walk to her vehicle.

1500 Hours

Trina looked over her notes one final time and then picked up her cell phone. She dialed Steve's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Borden." He answered the phone.

"Steve, I have been working on profiling the killer and want to get your opinion." She said.

"Well what have you…. hold on…." she heard muffled noises as if Steve was covering the receiver. She heard Summer's voice and felt her throat tighten. "If I need anything I will let you know…sorry about that. So what have you got?"

She didn't respond; she was distracted trying to figure out what Summer might have wanted. She knew Summer had been pursuing Steve since she was hired at the Parson's station.

"Trina…you still there?" Steve asked.

She shook herself. "Yes, I am still here. If this is a bad time, I can call you later."

"No, this is fine. So what have you come up with?" Steve asked.

"Well it is obvious that our killer is into bondage. We already know Amy Dumas was into bondage so I am willing to bet that our Jane Doe was as well. Our killer wants willing partners. It is possible that they have partners they do not kill and that something triggers them to kill." Trina explained.

"So you think that the killer doesn't kill every partner?" Steve questioned.

"It's possible. Look at the case of Joel Rifkin, he was constantly soliciting hookers. He has admitted he might solicit three in one night…. the first two would be fine and then something in him would snap and he would kill the third one." She waved to John as he walked in.

"Good point."

"The killer is very smart. They know how to avoid leaving behind evidence. If it is a male, they are careful to not leave semen behind. Male or female they are cleaning the body post mortem." Trina said. "I also wonder if the washing and redressing of the victim is part of a ritual the killer has. Cleaning them up, presenting them neatly as if to say 'look what I did'. Lots of killers like to show off their work." She went on.

"I don't think the killer could be a woman. How many female serial killers have been into bondage?" Steve pointed out.

"I knew you would bring that up so I researched it a bit this afternoon. It is very rare but it does happen. Britain recently had a female killer into violence and bondage…Joanna Dennehy." She read off her notes.

"Damn, you are good at this." Steve chuckled. "I have never heard of that case."

"Read up on it, she was vicious." Trina smirked at the fact she surprised Steve.

"What about the possibility of a killer couple?"

"I considered that, but the fact that our victims have been found clean and neatly dressed makes me think it is a lone killer. In the case of killer couples, the victim is usually tossed out or horribly treated post-mortem. Typically, because one partner is jealous of the victim for one reason or another." She told him.

"Valid point again." He said.

"Tucker county is a comfort zone for them. They know the area from either living here, working here or lived here once and moved away." Trina said.

"You got a lot of good stuff there. Now all we need is a suspect." Steve sighed.

"Like you kept telling me during the Calaway case, we'll get them." She assured him. "I better go. I got a few things to get done before I head home tonight."

"Good job on this. I am proud of you…. I mean that." Steve said.

She smiled. "Thank you." She hung up.

She looked over to see John pulling out his small flask.

"John, what on earth?" she stared at him.

"Karen Angle is going to drive us all to drink soon." John poured some whiskey in his coffee.

"What now?" Trina sighed.

"Apparently she found out that Kurt had been cleaning off his new land. She says someone at her church mentioned seeing Kurt and his girlfriend out there clearing it off."

"Wait…. that nitwit goes to church? And still acts like this? Not even Bray's congregation carry on like fools around town and they handle snakes!" Trina laughed. "Does she sleep through the sermons?"

"So this morning, Karen goes to the courthouse over in Parsons and finds Kurt owns that parcel of land. Deeds are registered, it is public information. I am surprised the moron was bright enough to figure out to go to the courthouse." John sipped his coffee.

"Never underestimate a gold digger. Remember Joe and Nicola?" Trina rolled her eyes.

"So Karen shows up at Kurt's job having a screaming fit that he was 'hiding money from her' and 'what's he need a new house for?'. The supervisor called us to make her leave." John said. "I get there and Karen feels the need to tell me every complain she has about Kurt and this new girlfriend. I thought I would have to Taser her to get her to shut up!"

"If Kurt marries this girl, I hope they elope. Otherwise Karen will interrupt the wedding and then burn down the church!" Trina laughed. "Seth will love hearing about this when he gets in."

1700 Hours

Trina was at her desk gathering her things as she listened to Seth laughing while John told him about the latest Karen Angle incident. Even she was chuckling at John's exasperation with the whole mess.

"Guys, I am headed out!" she called to them.

"Goodbye my Morticia." Seth blew her a kiss.

"You're going to make me lose my lunch." She chuckled.

"You know you love me!" Seth called after her.

"Everyone loves a clown!" she called back as she exited.

She hurried across the parking lot and climbed into her Jeep. She planned to stop by the small mom and pop market at the edge of town and then head home. She started her Jeep and pulled out onto the road.

Her cell phone rang and she saw Naomi's number pop up on the screen. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Trina, I figured I better check on you. I hadn't heard from you in a few days." Naomi said.

"Oh I am fine. This case has been keeping me busy. Then last night I went to Almost Heaven and had a few too many. Seth took me home." Trina said.

"Jimmy has been busy with this case too. By the way, Steve had dinner with us the other night." Naomi said.

"I am not surprised. Steve is friends with Jimmy."

"He really misses you. Are you sure this is right?" Naomi asked.

"To be honest I don't know if I am coming or going. I love Steve. I love him more than anyone. But I can't come between him and his son. But, I hurt so much. And working this case with him just has me more confused." She said.

"Honey no one can tell you what is right. But I can tell you that man is miserable without you." Naomi said.

"I don't know what to do." Trina said.

"Give it time, something will work out. In the meantime, we need to have lunch." Naomi said.

"That sounds great. How about tomorrow?" Trina smiled.

"I'll call you around noon. I have to go, Jimmy said something about a bonfire. He builds a fire pit and suddenly we have to have s'mores every day." She laughed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Trina laughed as she hung up and pulled into the market parking lot.

She climbed out of her Jeep and walked inside to see Henry Godwinn behind the counter reading the newspaper. She had known him since she was a child. He had owned the small market for years.

"Good evening, Mr. Godwinn." She waved at him.

"Trina, nice to see you." Henry smiled at her. "How have you been?"

She picked up a basket. "Oh you know how it is, work keeping me busy."

"Any news on those dead girls they found?" he asked.

"Now you know I cannot tell you about an ongoing case." She smiled. "I need to pick a few things. You have any pickled corn in? I never can get it quite right when I try it."

"In the back." Henry pointed.

Trina walked to the back of the store and began looking through the shelves. She found several new jams that she just had to try so she filled her basket. She wandered around the market looking for anything else to catch her attention. Finally, she walked back to the front of the store to check out.

"Trying some of the new jams I see." Henry chuckled as he began to ring her up.

"I figure it will be a nice change. I have so much blackberry jelly at home that I made." She said.

"Bray was in here the other day. He said you took in another cat." Henry chuckled. "You're so much like your dad. Never could turn away a stray."

"Yeah, remember that starving cow he took in?" Trina chuckled.

"How could I forget? And then when she got healthy you wouldn't let him sell her because you knew she would be killed. Daddies never can say no to little girls." Henry chuckled as she handed him her debit card.

"I think we had the only cow in the county that ever lived to 16 years old." She chuckled.

Henry bagged up her groceries and handed her the bag. "Stop in again. I will set aside some of those big yams you love for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you. If I don't make that sweet potato casserole, Seth will whine until the new year." Trina smiled.

Trina walked out of her store and started towards her Jeep when she immediately realized she had a flat tire. As she got closer she noticed both tires on the driver's side were flat. She sighed figuring she must've ran over nails somewhere and unlocked the Jeep. She set her bag on the seat and opened the glove compartment to take out a flashlight.

She switched on the flashlight and looked down at the front tire. In the light she could see the tire had a deep gash across it.

"What the hell?" she was confused.

She quickly walked to the back tire and saw that it was slashed as well. Trina walked around the back of the Jeep and noticed the spare tire had been slashed and was deflated. She continued walking around to the passenger side, seeing the rear tire slashed. As she started towards the front, she stopped dead in her tracks. Spray-painted in black across the passenger side was 'bitch'.

She turned and hurried back into the store. Henry looked up startled at her as she rushed in.

"Trina, what's going on?" Henry looked confused.

"My Jeep was vandalized in the parking lot." She told him as she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What?" Henry walked out from behind the counter.

"Seth, my Jeep has been vandalized. Five tired slashed and spray painted." Trina said, shaking a little.

"What the fuck? Trina are you okay?" Seth nearly yelled.

"Seth, I am fine. Just come out here to make a report. We can take it from there. I am at Godwinn's Market." She tried to reassure him.

"Do you know who did it? I am on my way. I am calling Jerry." Seth said.

"No, I was inside the store. I came out and found it vandalized. See you in a few minutes." She hung up.

"I can't believe this! We never have trouble at this place." Henry told her.

"It's not your fault. Seth will be here soon." She said, taking a calming breath.

"Do you think they are still here?" Henry asked. "I have a shotgun in the back."

"I know you do. I doubt the stuck around too long, too big a chance of getting caught." Trina tried to reassure him. "Just wait for Seth to get here, he will handle it."

Trina felt a lot of emotions at once. Someone had vandalized her Jeep and she didn't know why. She couldn't call Steve for comfort. She was upset that someone had targeted her at a public place.

Finally, she saw Seth pulling in driving one of the department vehicles. She hurried out of the store and ran to the car before he was out of it. Seth jumped out of the car and looked her over.

"You sure you're okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, just a little shook up. This doesn't make any sense." Trina said.

Before she could say anymore, Jerry pulled in driving his personal car. She realized Seth must've called him at home. Jerry got out of his car and walked over to join them.

"You okay?" Jerry asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I know. I came here after I left the station. I went inside the market; I was in there 15 minutes at most. When I came out I found all four tires and my spare tire slashed and the passenger side had been spray painted. Neither Henry nor I saw or heard anything unusual. No one else came into the store while I was in there." Trina said.

"Let's take a look. We know Henry doesn't have security cameras here." Jerry sighed. "Seth bring flashlights."

Seth grabbed a few of the flashlights from the car and the three of them walked over to Trina's Jeep. They walked around looking at the slashed tires. They then walked to the opposite side of the Jeep and looked at the graffiti.

"This is sick." Seth gritted out.

"Trina, I think this is connected to those strange notes you have been getting." Jerry said. "I need you to think hard. In the past few months have you arrested or ticketed anyone that really took exception to it? Anyone that reacted unusually angry or threatened revenge?"

Trina thought back for a few moments. "No, just the usual tickets, help Randy with the occasional unruly patron. The only person I really pissed off was Calaway but he's in Moundsville in prison."

"I have been chewing on this awhile and I need to ask….is this the kind of thing Nicola would do? Women can be vindictive, look at Karen Angle." Jerry asked.

"I don't know. I don't know much about her other than the bullshit she pulled while I was still dating Joe." She shrugged.

"Joe seems to blame you for him having to pay child support. If he is upset with Nicola over it, she might be blaming you." Jerry said. "I am going to speak with her in the morning."

"If you think that is best." Trina nodded.

"Do you feel safe staying alone tonight?" Seth asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said as a tow truck pulled into the parking lot.

Dean Ambrose climbed out of the truck and walked over towards them. He saw the damage on the Jeep and shook his head.

"This is disgusting. Who did you piss off?" Dean asked her.

"Not sure. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Seth called me. He knew your Jeep would need fixed. And you guys been throwing me all kinds of business since you split from that asshole." Dean said.

"Like I was gonna call Joe!" Seth piped up.

"Okay, Seth take pictures of everything. When he is done, Dean you can tow her Jeep. Trina, I am going to talk to Mr. Godwinn and then I will drive you home." Jerry said.

"I'll bring you a loaner car in the morning. It is gonna take a few days to get this paint stripped off and repainted. I think I have the tires already in stock. A lot of people around here have Jeeps." Dean told her.

"Thank you." She hugged him.

"Any time. And I am discounting them, no arguments." Dean chuckled. "Least I can do for the lady that increased my business by 32 percent in the past year."

"Damn, that much?" Trina giggled in spite of the situation.

"Oh yeah, all your friends starting coming to me exclusively, some people that heard gossip and surprisingly several of those snake handlers. I guess it's okay to pass around a snake as long as you don't hit a lady." Dean shrugged.

"It's creepy how Bray knows things." Seth shuttered.

"Creepy or not those nuts drive cars which means I get to work on them." Dean smiled.

"Okay let's get to work. Trina you will need to file an official report in the morning." Jerry told them.

"You sure you should stay alone tonight? Should I call someone to stay with you?" Seth asked.

"I will be fine. If I start living in fear this asshole gets what they want." Trina smiled.

"Just the same, someone was bold enough to damage an officer's vehicle in public. I will be patrolling by your house every hour tonight." Seth said.

"Just don't shoot one of my cats claiming you thought it was a midget in disguise lurking around." She winked at him.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _So much happening in the story! And I am thankful for all of the reviews and support for this story. It makes working on this story such a joy. Thank you so much. You guys are so awesome! Batistasprincess (I am glad it was a success. I worried people would lash out.) Paisley2 (I was upset myself. I nearly strangled a guy at work who didn't warn me and I found out by chance. Can't wait for his return. And I can't reveal the victim yet. Oh Karen….if you only knew. LOL) jcott3 (I was surprised you didn't point out some of the wrestlers from last chapter. That is usually your forte. I love that you work the case, keeping track of clues and putting out ideas. It is so much fun for an author. And I am glad you enjoyed Seth and a drunk Trina!) Carlyrosanna83 (Love my biggest Steve/Trina fan!)_


	11. Concerns

October 23rd, 0830 Hours

Trina was sitting at her desk filling out a formal report about the vandalism to her Jeep the night before. Dean had come out to her farm that morning with a loaner car he kept at the garage for her to use, just as he had promised. She had driven to work and was trying to go about her day as normally as possible despite Seth hovering over her like a mother hen.

"You are sure you don't need me to stay?" Seth asked. "I don't want to leave you alone here."

"Jerry went to speak with Nicola and Layfield got called to the Elementary school. I am fine. I have my gun, pepper spray and Taser. If that doesn't work, I will serve them some of my coffee." She said.

"That stuff is strong enough to be used for lethal injection." Seth agreed. "Okay, but if anything happens you call me."

"Seth, I will be fine. Now go get some sleep." She insisted.

"Okay, but you be careful. I can't be Gomez without my Morticia." He winked.

She chuckled and waved goodbye to him as he made his way out of the station. She was sure that no one would dare come to the station and start trouble with her. She continued writing her report while sipping her coffee.

She looked up as Layfield walked in looking frustrated and tired at the same time. He sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair shutting his eyes.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Karen Angle is going to turn the men of this county gay!" John griped.

"The call at the school was about her? What the hell did she do at the school?" Trina was shocked.

"This takes the cake. She took the kids to school this morning and goes to the office and informs the staff that Kurt is no longer allowed to pick the kids up at school and tried to have him taken off their pick up list. Principal Nowinski is no dummy, he knows the situation between those two and he knows the law that with Kurt having shared custody he cannot be denied access to his kids. He politely tries to explain this to her but she flies into a tantrum. Meanwhile that nosy busybody school secretary Hyatt calls Kurt and tells him what is going on. Being concerned about possibly being denied access to his kids, he shows up at the school." John sighed.

"At this point isn't this some kind of child abuse? I mean this is insane and the kids aren't so stupid they don't realize what is going on?" Trina shook her head.

"I don't know but the staff finally called me because Karen was screeching like an owl in pain. Apparently now she is claiming that we are taking Kurt's side!" John said. "What did Kurt ever see in her?"

"I have no clue. Although when they first got married she seemed normal." Trina said.

"If I ever get divorced again, I think I really will marry you. I know you aren't crazy." John chuckled.

"See, it all works out great!" she laughed.

Trina went back to finishing up her report. She looked up as Jerry walked back in looking a bit frazzled himself.

"Jerry, how did it go with Nicola?" Trina looked up.

"She denies being the one who is harassing you or knowing anything about you being harassed." Jerry said.

"Do you believe her?" John asked.

"Hard to get a good read on her. I mean we already know the stunt she pulled by hiding that kid from Joe and then just showing up. It's also obvious that she blames Trina for the problems she is now having with Joe." Jerry sighed and sat down on the edge of Trina's desk.

"She thinks I am the reason the state is forcing Joe to pay child support too?" Trina asked.

"Oh yeah. In their mind you being a cop gives you about the same power as the president. I tried to explain to her that you weren't interested in anything Joe did and even if you were the law states any known father has to pay child support…. but she wouldn't listen. She told me 'All you cops stick together with those assholes in family court and city hall.' At that point, I excused myself." Jerry said.

"I wish I was as powerful as these morons think." Trina rolled her eyes.

"At any rate, you need to be very careful until we figure out what is going on. I am going to have Seth keep patrolling by your house while he is on nightshift." Jerry said.

"Stay in well-lit areas if you go out alone at night. And keep your doors locked at home." John said. "We don't know who is harassing you, why or how far they are willing to go."

She sighed. She knew all this. She was a cop and well trained. But she also knew the guys cared about her and their advice came from a good place. She nodded rather than argue.

"And if anything happens, don't hide it from us. Let us help." Jerry smiled. "Can't lose my lady officer."

1200 Hours

Trina and Naomi were sitting in the diner in Parsons having lunch as they had planned. Trina chuckled watching Terry Allen deal with the lunch crowd. Naomi was excitedly telling her about the upcoming Halloween Ball and everything that she heard was going to be there.

"I still can't believe you are going with Seth." Naomi laughed.

"Seth is a good friend. And this way it…. well it isn't a real date. I would feel weird trying to have a real date right now." She sipped her tea.

"If it makes you feel any better, Steve is going alone. And Jimmy joked he was willing to share me for the evening." Naomi smiled.

Trina smiled. "That does make me feel a little better."

"So how are you really? You aren't fooling me. You have dark circles under your eyes that your make-up isn't covering. And your face is thinner as if you have lost a few pounds." Naomi said making Trina look up at her surprised. "I am a woman and I have been there. Can't fool me."

"I miss him. It might sound stupid but when I try to sleep…. I lay there wondering where he is, what he is doing, has he moved on? And then I get mad at myself because he has every right to move on." Trina said. "And the lack of sleep makes food unattractive at times."

"You know, I have been thinking a lot about you and Steve and the problems with Steven." Naomi said. "I was thinking that instead of being broke up, maybe you two and Steven should try some family counseling. Maybe that would help Steven work out some of his problems but you and Steve could be together."

"I don't know; would that even be possible with him away at college?" Trina asked.

"It is certainly worth a shot."

"I'll think about it. Although I think it might be too late for that." Trina sighed.

"Do think about it. You two were so happy together." Naomi smiled. "Now what about your Jeep? Any clue who did it?"

"No and I am not sure who would. I have been a cop here for years and this is the first time anyone has ever lashed out at me like this." She frowned.

"But are you safe? I mean this asshole went after your vehicle while it was in a public parking lot." Naomi insisted. "You know, I could stay out at the farm with you a few nights. Jimmy wouldn't mind."

"Oh that isn't necessary. I highly doubt this person would be brave enough to come after a cop's home. And whoever it is has to realize that I have a gun at home and Jack who would rip apart Satan himself." Trina smiled. "But I am glad you offered."

"Well I know you can't exactly ask Steve to stay with you right now. You want Jey to come stay with you? He is single and a gentleman so he wouldn't be expecting anything. You know the leaches some guys can be but you know Jey isn't that way." Naomi offered.

"No that won't be needed. I trust Jey and all but I can take care of myself." She insisted.

"I wish you'd let someone stay with you until whoever did this is caught. I don't like to think of you out there on that farm all by yourself." Naomi shook her head.

"I promise; I will be fine. If I feel something is wrong, I will call the guys. Seth is on nightshift right now. Seth might act like a goof, but when it comes to his job he is great. And he looks out for his friends." Trina smiled.

1330 Hours

Dolph walked into the Davis Police Station to find Trina typing away on her laptop and Jerry working in his office. He waved to Jerry and then walked over to where Trina was sitting at her desk.

"Working hard?" Dolph smiled at her.

"Hey Dolph! I am just looking through the latest missing person files hoping to find our Jane Doe. What brings you here?" Trina asked.

"I used a new computer program the county got me and was able to reconstruct what our Jane Doe looked alike in life. I had to touch up the areas that the animals had chewed on. Luckily she wasn't too badly decayed. We didn't need Kingston this time." Dolph handed her a few folders.

Trina opened the folder as Jerry joined them. She picked up the picture seeing the blonde woman with high cheek bones, brown eyes and full lips.

"I don't recognize her. She is not from around here." Trina handed the picture to Jerry.

"I don't recognize her either. But I am sure Mr. Heenan would be willing to put a story in the paper." Jerry said.

"No luck on her prints?" Dolph asked.

"None. Charleston faxed us back that they had no match in the system. Steve mentioned running them through Interpol." Jerry said.

"Bischoff is breathing down our necks about this case. He is worried that if we don't solve it soon that it will affect the upcoming ski season." Dolph rolled his eyes.

"Does he care that we have two dead women? These are human beings we are fighting for not profits!" Trina snapped.

"We know that, but Bischoff is playing the politics game." Jerry assured her.

"How long do we have before we have to decide what to do with her?" Trina's eyes grew wide.

"Relax, I got this. By law we have ten days and then we have to offer unclaimed remains to medical schools, but I am good at talking the schools into refusing because they may be claimed later. And Mr. Bennett is very nice about embalming them pro bono. But keep that quiet he prefers it to remain private." Dolph said.

"Thank you, you don't get enough credit for the heroic things you do." Trina said.

"Heroic?" Dolph raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, pulling strings so victims get a proper burial and not donated to science against their will. Allowing families to have their loved ones back and not having to trace down their ashes once the experiments on then were finished. That is huge. You give families something wonderful." Trina said.

Dolph just shrugged it off. "No big deal. Compassion comes with the job, at least it does for me."

"Well I for one am very glad we have you." She smiled.

"Thanks. I better get going. By the way, I heard about your Jeep. You okay?" Dolph asked.

Trina groaned. "Famous in a small town. I am fine. Every friend I have is offering to stay with me, keep an eye on me and even Mr. Stowman gave me a hug when I was leaving the diner which was weird."

"That big giant man?" Jerry was stunned.

"Yeah, mumbled something about no respect for civil servants. Then again I have always said Bray's bunch is weird but mean well." Trina shrugged.

"Well if you need anything let me know." Dolph said.

"Thanks, I am fine." She assured him. "And if one more person offers to help me I am taking out an ad in the paper saying I am fine."

1800 Hours

Trina walked back into the station after speaking with Mr. Heenan about running a story in the paper with the picture of their Jane Doe. She felt tired and wanted to go home and get some rest. Seth was seated at his desk and looked up as she walked in.

"There is my Morticia." He chuckled.

"It has been a long day. Did you get some rest?" she asked.

"Yeah, and my mom called. She says she wants pictures of us at the party. You know she loves you." Seth smiled.

"I will make sure she gets a few. By the way, you missed the latest episode of the Young and Stupid." Trina said.

"Karen did something else? I swear I am gonna write a book." Seth said.

"There are some pictures of Jane Doe that Dolph created using some computer program. I just spoke with Mr. Heenan." Trina caught him up on the day.

"I have been thinking about our case. Remember how Calaway admitted he had been kicked out of bondage clubs for not obeying the rules? Do you think this killer could have been as well?" Seth said.

"It's possible. I have thought of maybe contacting some bondage clubs in the state and talking to them about if they have had problems with any patrons." She admitted.

"By the way, mom is also making noise about sharing some recipes with you for Christmas cookies." Seth said. "I think this is her subtle way of telling me to find a nice girl."

Seth chuckled but stopped when he looked up and saw that Trina was staring at her paperwork seemingly lost in thought.

"Trina…what's the matter?" Seth asked.

"I just hate to think of the holidays coming up. I mean Thanksgiving isn't so bad but…. Christmas and New Year's; the holiday parties, and dinners and family gatherings, and all those stupid holiday romance movies and songs." She sighed.

"I know you miss Steve. A lot of people have it rough at the holidays for different reasons. I wish I knew what to say to make it easier." Seth told her.

"Maybe I will just turn Jewish this year." She groaned.

"No, you can't do that. I love your glazed ham too much!" Seth chuckled. "Look, if it makes you feel better you can call me rent-a-date."

"Seth, wouldn't you rather curl up under mistletoe with something that has double d's?" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Is this your way of asking Santa for implants?" Seth smirked.

"Implants are so dumb! Like I am gonna pay a doctor good money to give me more to sag when I am old!" she said making Seth laugh. "But at least I can keep you out of the eggnog and karaoke."

"That was all John's fault for putting too much rum in the eggnog." Seth insisted.

"Yeah, it was John who made you start loudly singing 'Last Christmas'." She laughed. "I think John's wife is still laughing about that."

"At least you are laughing." Seth smiled.

"Maybe I gave up on Steve too fast; maybe I should've fought harder for him. But…Seth what would you do if you were dating a woman that had kids and her kids didn't like you?" Trina looked at him.

Seth sighed. "I don't know because I have never been in that situation. You did what you thought was right. If I had an answer for you, I would tell you because I see you are hurting. Even though you try to hide it."

"You know I have thought a million different things, but nothing seems…. I thought about maybe going on a few dates, nothing serious just to try moving on. The thought made me wanna vomit. I thought maybe I should call Steve and talk to him, but I honestly don't know what to say anymore. Maybe I'll just decide to stay single and have a baby with a sperm donor when I turn 35." She groaned.

"It is gonna be okay Trina. Just take things one day at a time and before you know it, the holidays will be over and you will be feeling better." Seth said.

"I hope so. I better get home." Trina stood up.

"Be careful. And I will be patrolling around there tonight again. If anything is out of place, you call me." Seth was serious.

"I will be fine. I got Jack and Wonder in the house with me." Trina said. "See you tomorrow." She walked over and hugged Seth. "Have I told you I'd be lost without you?"

"I have that effect on ladies." He winked.

"Yeah, I see the line forming around the block to get to you." Trina rolled her eyes. "But I adore you anyway."

"Get some rest, Morticia." He chuckled.

"Have a good night Gomez." She waved as she walked out.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Thank you so much for the reviews for those of you sticking with me and reviewing often. I appreciate it so much. I am hoping to get a few more to inspire me as I have a few ideas and want to get them all written quickly. Batistasprincess (Keep an eye on her.) carlyrosanna83 (He is away at school but a lot of people seem to be blaming him. Interesting!) jcott3 (Are you a detective? I love how you keep track of everything and throw out ideas. And I had forgot Shaniqua. LOL Stay tuned big stuff about to happen.) Lordban (That was a funny image and I don't know why! LOL) theDarkRyder (No Joe is an OC in this story.)_


	12. Halloween

_**Warning-**_ _Spoilers for the movie 'Sinister' in this chapter._

October 31st, 1800 Hours

Seth looking very dapper as Gomez Addams in a dark suit, with his hair slicked back and carrying a cigar walked into the conference room of the Canaan Valley Resort with Trina next to him dressed as Morticia Addams in her long black dress, black pumps, bright red lipstick and black wig. The room was decorated for Halloween with pumpkins, spider webs, bats and witches. A DJ was set up and playing music. Mayor Eric Bischoff dressed as General Custer was greeting guests as they arrived at his party.

"Come along Cara Mia." Seth winked at her and took her hand.

"What have I got myself into?" she giggled.

After they were briefly greeted by Mayor Bischoff, they walked into the ballroom and were immediately greeted and hugged by Jimmy and Naomi who were dressed Cleopatra and Marc Antony.

"You two look adorable." Naomi hugged them. "Trina, damn you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you. I love that Cleopatra costume. So much prettier than that tramp Elizabeth Taylor." Trina giggled.

"Just a warning Summer is here and she has her assets on display." Jimmy whispered to Seth.

Seth looked around the room and saw Summer laughing where she stood with Sheriff Flair who was dressed as the Joker. Summer was dressed as some kind of fairy with wings and a wand, but the dress was extremely short and she was nearly popping out of the top.

"Tinkerbell was never a whore!" Seth whispered.

"Wait until you see Dolph. He is so sexy; I may leave Jimmy." Naomi winked.

"Go ahead, I'll just steal Seth's date." Jimmy wrapped an arm around Trina making her laugh.

Jey dressed as Zorro walked up to them. "Have you guys seen the buffet? It's kinda twisted…. spaghetti labeled as brains, some kind of eggs that look like eyeballs, some bananas made to look like ghosts…it is adorable."

"Sounds like it is going to be a fun night." Trina smiled.

"Chief Lawler came dressed as a king. It's so cute." Naomi said.

"Cara Mia, you want some dinner?" Seth kissed her hand making Naomi giggle.

"Sounds good, just don't light that cigar." She smiled.

"Why is Heyman here?" Jey asked as they walked across the room, spotting the business man dressed as Dracula.

"He's a new member of the Chamber of Commerce. You didn't think Bischoff would miss an opportunity to keep them happy?" Naomi rolled her eyes.

They walked up to the buffet table that Jey had mentioned to them and were all amused at the different spooky themed food. They chatted about their friends' costumes as they filled plates of food. Seth gathered up two hotdogs made to look like severed fingers in buns making Trina nearly gag. Trina grabbed a few spider cupcakes and some of the veggies arranged to look like little skeletons.

"Be careful not to get any peppers cara mia." Seth smiled.

"Thank you my dork." She smiled back.

They found a table and took their seats. Even Trina was surprised to find she was enjoying herself. They noticed John walk in wearing his Bughuul costume that still creeped Trina out.

John made his way over to the bar where he found Steve dressed as a ninja. He ordered a beer then turned to talk to Steve.

"How's it going?" John asked.

"I am doing okay. Trying to avoid Summer, I swear if she sneezes we're all gonna see her business." Steve said as he sipped his beer.

"Want to borrow my wife for the night? She is freaked out by my costume." John chuckled.

"I might take you up on that." Steve glanced across the room.

John followed his line of vision to where Trina was seated with their friends eating and laughing as they talked.

"You know they are just friends." John assured him.

"Oh I know that. It's just Seth looking out for her. I just can't get over how pretty she looks as Morticia. She is naturally fair skinned but that dark wig with it….it really does something for her. Of course Naomi as Cleopatra is pretty too." Steve mused.

"I know you miss her." John sympathized.

"It's crazy some of the things I miss. I miss her singing in the truck. I miss the way I would wake up with her wrapped around me like a monkey. I miss those crazy funny things she says." Steve said. "Isn't this the crap we're supposed to go through in our 20's instead of our 50's?"

"I guess as long as you are in a relationship there is potential for heartache at any age." John said.

Back at the table, the girls were fawning over Dolph who had joined them dressed as a chip and dale dancer wearing long black pants with sequined red suspenders and a red bowtie.

"Damn, you look so hot in that. Seth, give me some singles." Trina chuckled.

"Hands off, I saw him first." Naomi giggled.

"Don't mind us." Jimmy laughed.

"I have to know; what kind of underwear are you wearing with that?" Trina wiggled her eyebrows at Dolph.

"Trinvilla!" Dolph nearly choked on his drink.

"Oh come on, me and Naomi wanna know." Trina winked.

"Seth, we need leashes for our dates." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Trina, anymore harassment?" Dolph changed the subject.

"No, actually everything has been quiet. No weird notes, the Jeep is fine. Dean did an amazing job on it. You can't tell it was ever damaged. And bless his heart I had to fight to pay him a fair price." Trina said.

"That's good. I thought I was gonna have to chain Naomi to keep her from staying with you against your will." Jimmy said.

"I think whoever it was either got their anger out of their system. Or they got scared that they would get caught." Trina shrugged. "Glad it's over. Besides, I want to enjoy this party."

"What in the world is this song?" Jey commented on the song the DJ had playing as guests milled around eating and a few dancing.

"It's Dokken 'Dream Warriors' from the third installment of 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." Trina said.

"How do you know that?" Naomi asked.

"Don't you get sucked into those horror movie marathons on cable this time of year?" Seth asked. "Even I knew that."

"You'll have to excuse him; nightshift has ruined his head." Trina laughed.

"Before you two arrived they were playing that sappy love song from the Twilight wedding." Jey said.

"Now that is insulting. That stupid movie series has ruined the vampire genre. Somewhere Bela Lugosi is rolling over in his grave." Trina said.

Jimmy laughed. "Steve told us you were hilarious when fussing about movies…. oh, sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay. I am glad Steve has happy memories of us."

"So how did the Twilight movies ruin the vampire genre?" Jey asked.

"First of all, sparkly vampires? That is gayer than Elton John in a tutu singing 'Tiptoe Through the Tulips'." Trina said making Seth laugh. "Vampires are supposed to be creepy not sparkly. And all them stupid fan girls swooning over Edward and Jacob…. granted Taylor what's his face is okay looking but Robert whoever…. Seth is cuter!"

"Did you spike her drink? She just called you cute." Naomi looked at Seth.

"But the biggest flaw is Edward and Bella having sex. That is impossible!" Trina insisted. "Vampires are dead; therefore they have no bloodflow….so how would Edward have an erection?"

"You actually thought this out?" Dolph cracked up.

"You're a doctor, you know I am right." She said.

"So does this mean I shouldn't ask you out to see the new Twilight movie there is rumors about?" Seth asked.

"Not if you ever want to have children." She giggled.

1900 Hours

The party was in full swing and the dance floor was full. Everyone had picked up on the DJ playing every Halloween themed song there ever was along with regular music. Trina and Seth had wandered over to play the 'feel' game. Several boxes with holes in the lids contained objects you had to feel and then guess what they were. 'Dead Man's Party' was playing throughout the party making them chuckle.

"This feels like grapes." Trina giggled with her hand in a box.

"I can't figure out what this is. It's dried out and kinda round." Seth said.

"What's with the box marked only for the brave?" Trina asked.

"I don't know. They actually put a warning on it saying do not try if you have a weak heart, high blood pressure or are pregnant'." Seth pulled Trina towards the mystery box.

"You gonna try it?" she asked.

"Why not? I'm not pregnant." Seth smirked making her roll her eyes.

Seth stuck his hand in the box and frowned.

"What? Is it gross?" she asked.

"Feels like a hand but it's cold. Shit you don't think they'd put a real corpse hand in here do you?" Seth looked at her.

"It's probably a prop of…"

The hand in the box suddenly gripped Seth's hand refusing to let go. "What the hell?" he nearly squealed. "It won't let go."

"What do you mean?" Trina watched as Seth tried pulling his hand out of the box.

"I mean something has me." Seth tried harder to get his hand free and trying to not get scared in public.

Trina looked around the table trying to find what the gag was. She knelt down and lifted up the table cloth to see a young teenager trying hard not to laugh. She could see that the table had a hole in it for the kid to stick his hand up into and prank partygoers.

"Okay kid, you're caught." Trina smiled. "Good prank though."

"Thanks, now cover me back up before too many people see." He said as he let go of Seth.

Trina let the table cloth go and stood back up next to Seth who had pulled his hand out of the box.

"Did you wet your pants?" she giggled.

"That could happen to anyone. Not one word." Seth glared.

"Sure, sure. Come on, I want to enter the Halloween movie trivia contest. Maybe you watching all that stuff during nightshift will come in handy." She laughed.

"Oh, good idea. Come along cara mia." Seth took her hand and they walked towards the tables where people were trying to answer the trivia questions about horror movies. You had to stay in that area to do it so no one could cheat by using their cell phones to look up answers.

Some of the resort staff were helping run the game. Seth and Trina took up a couple of the trivia quizzes and found seats at a table to fill out their quiz.

"Bela Lugosi turned down the role in this 1931 monster film?" Seth read.

"Frankenstein." Trina said.

"How do you know that?"

"Documentary. Lugosi regretted it the rest of his life and when he was elderly and probably suffering from dementia he would wake up screaming that Boris Karloff was in the house." Trina smiled.

"And you complain about what I watch." Seth laughed. "The answer to number two is 'The Ring'. Oh look there is a Liam Neeson question."

Trina read it over. "Dark Man is the only movie I can think of that would be considered Halloween-ish that he was in."

"Number five is 'Lost Boys'. They were playing that 'Cry Little Sister' song earlier." Seth said.

"Number 6 is 'Poltergeist'. It's pretty well known they used some real skeletons on that set." Trina chuckled.

"What the hell is number seven? A vampire story, in the book version the protagonists were lovers but the movie did not portray them as such. How the hell do I know?" Seth frowned.

"Interview with a Vampire." Trina told him. "Don't ask."

"Well well, I didn't expect to see you here with Seth. Isn't it a bit tacky to show up with a new man this soon at a party your recent ex is at?" Nikki Bella walked over to their table.

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy thinking how pathetic it is you cry constantly over a man that won't marry you rather than just moving on…oh wait can't do that, you'd lose your meal ticket." Trina glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Nikki glared.

"I didn't stutter. Seth is just my friend. But quite frankly it wouldn't be any of your business if I was riding his dick five times a day!" Trina went back to her quiz.

"No wonder someone vandalized your vehicle." Nikki sneered and sauntered on to the next table.

"Stupid snotty, coat tail riding bitch. Never has earned anything in her life. If it weren't for Cena she wouldn't even be a fucking memory!" Trina gritted out. She looked up to see Seth staring at her. "What?"

"Five times a day? Not sure I could keep up with that!" Seth winked.

Trina burst out laughing. "That is what caught your attention?"

"Are you kidding? A pretty girl mentioned riding my dick…. I am a man, of course I caught that!" Seth said.

"I don't even want to know." Naomi walked over to their table. "You two talking dirty over here?"

"Don't get her started and keep the alcohol away from her." Seth said.

2000 Hours

Naomi and Trina were laughing, cheering and whistling loudly as their dates and friends were dancing to 'Uptown Funk' and getting a lot of attention for their effort.

"Damn, Jimmy can move. I see why you keep him. Jey too." Trina told her.

"They take after their dad. You should see him dance." Naomi chuckled. "Seth ain't bad either. You sure you don't wanna jump on that?"

"That would be too weird." Trina laughed. "But damn, look at Dolph. I wish we did have some singles."

"That Nikki bitch don't realize what she lost chasing a meal ticket." Naomi shook her head.

"I am so glad I came tonight. Seth has been adorable all evening. I needed this." Trina smiled.

As the song ended, Trina whispered to Naomi that she was running to the restroom and to tell Seth she would be right back. She hurried across the room and down the hall to the restroom. There were a few ladies inside but luckily no line so she was able to find a stall. She fussed a bit with the tight Morticia dress but managed.

She walked out of the stall and washed her hands. She made sure her dress was in place and adjusted her wig. She walked back out of the restroom and headed towards the party. She saw Jerry standing at the end of the hall wearing his king costume.

"Jerry, how are you enjoying the party?" she smiled and hugged him.

"I am avoiding Laurenitis." Jerry pointed across the room where Laurenitis was talking to people with Nikki hanging on his arm.

"I swear if that bitch finds one more meal ticket I am going to marry the president just to rub it in her face!" Trina rolled her eyes.

"What if we get a woman president?" Jerry snickered.

"Don't go giving Seth ideas!" she laughed. "He has surprised me. He has been a gentleman all evening."

"Seth is a good guy. And you two are…. well whatever it is, it works." Jerry smiled. "Glad you are having fun."

"I better get back to my friends. Let me know if you need rescued for Laryngitis and Bella whore!" she chuckled.

Trina was walking across the room when a scream went up from the 'feel' game. She looked over seeing Cameron struggling to get her hand out of the mystery box, apparently the prank guy had got her. She bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I was distracted by the…. Steve." she looked up and saw Steve in his ninja costume.

"It's okay. I am glad that you came to the party." Steve smiled.

"Well my friends were a bit insistent. Are you enjoying the festivities?" she asked.

"Does Bischoff hounding me about our current homicide case count as festivities?" Steve chuckled.

"No, but I am not surprised. I have been lucky to avoid him so far." She smiled. "Cute ninja costume. How did you come up with it?"

"It seemed easy and age appropriate. Jimmy and Jey tried to get me to come as the Crow with a long trench coat and face paint." He shook his head. "I like your Morticia get up. Looks nice on you."

"Thanks, I got it at that shop Heyman owns. I wasn't….."

"Steve, I hope you saved me a dance!" Summer appeared and wrapped her arm around Steve.

Trina swallowed her feelings, reminding herself that Steve wasn't hers anymore. Summer looked at her as if she didn't realize they had been talking.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" Summer asked innocently.

"No…. I need to get back to Seth anyway. He had said something about checking out the mind reader." Trina said quickly. "Bye Steve."

Steve sighed as he watched Trina hurry across the room before he could say another word. He had wanted to talk to her more, it was the friendliest she had been with him since they had broken up.

He pried Summer's arm off of him. "I told you I didn't want to dance."

"But I heard you danced a lot when you came to the Mayor's Ball a few months ago." Summer nearly whined.

"That was…. a different type of evening. Excuse me." Steve left her and headed towards his table where he saw Flair telling one of his big stories with lots of noise.

Trina hurried back to her friends who were standing along the edge of the dancefloor drinking punch. She grabbed Seth's hand as she reached them. He looked over at her with a smile until he saw her face.

"What's wrong? You're shaking." Seth frowned.

"I'm okay. Just give me a minute." She assured him.

"Did the mayor say something to you?" Seth asked.

"No, nothing like that." She took a deep breath.

"Is this a woman thing? Do you need to talk to Naomi?" Seth squeezed her hand.

She shook her head. "No, I guess I am just…. I am okay."

"Do I need to kick someone's ass?" Seth asked.

She laughed despite being upset. "No, but I adore you for offering."

Seth kissed her hand. "Cara mia."

"Okay Gomez." She smiled.

"Come on, we'll all going to check out the mind reader." Naomi herded them towards the other side of the room.

2145 Hours

"Do you think I'll ever get over Steve?" Trina whispered to Naomi as they sat at the table.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Everyone is different. What brought that on? You have been so happy tonight." Naomi looked at her.

"It's not important." Trina told her and looked up as Seth came back to the table carrying a soda for her.

"Here you go cara mia." Seth smiled.

"We have created a monster with that nickname." Naomi laughed.

"It is actually kind of cute." Trina shrugged.

"Trina just said I did something cute? Someone call the newspaper!" Seth said. "First she called my hair sexy and now she says I did something cute."

"Don't push it Rollins." John sat down with them.

"You are the creepiest thing I have ever seen." Trina told him.

"Yeah, this costume has been getting a lot of reactions." He laughed.

"No wonder, it is scary as hell." Naomi said. "I have never even seen this movie and now I am afraid to."

"My wife is threatening to burn it once this party is over." John laughed.

"You know what confused me about that movie?" Dolph said. "There was no way those kids could murder whole families like that, even with sedation."

"I dunno, I mean if they managed to get you asleep…. seems to me they could tie you up." Seth pointed out.

"Tie them up maybe…let's give the benefit of the doubt that these kids were in scouts and learned knots and such. That still doesn't explain a child being strong enough to lift them into trees and drag them into cars." Dolph said.

"You can tell you guys are a bunch of crime investigators. You guys are analyzing a movie." Naomi laughed.

"Did you guys see what they have a photo booth in the back that does Halloween pictures?" Jey commented.

"They do! Trina we have to do a few of those." Naomi grabbed her hand.

"That actually sounds great. We should all do a few. How many of us can fit in this thing?" Trina giggled. "Come on Gomez."

"Our first date and she is bossing me around." Seth winked as he stood up.

The group made their way to the back of the conference room where there were a few photo booths set up with Halloween props and decorations. The girls were immediately laughing and looking through the props. When one of the booths opened the girls hurried in just the two of them.

"What do you think those two will do in there?" Dolph chuckled.

"Who knows with those two?" Jimmy shook his head and laughed.

"Naomi has been a real blessing for Trina the past few weeks." Seth told him.

"So have you, Trina leans on you more than you realize." John told Seth.

They heard loud laughter in the booth and then the girls stuck their heads out and motioned for the guys to join them too. It took some maneuvering and squeezing and Trina even sat on Seth's lap but they all got in the booth for a few photos; some smiling and some making crazy faces.

They climbed out of the booth and let Naomi and Jimmy take a few pictures together. Then Seth and Trina took a few together. Random pairs of the group also took a few pictures together.

As the photos came out of the machine, they stood around looking at them and laughing.

"Wait a minute…. Naomi and Trina are kissing in this one!" Dolph was wide eyed.

"Let me see that!" Jimmy grabbed it. "You two are crazy!"

The girls laughed.

Jey looked over his brother's shoulder at the photo. "I think I just popped wood."

"Oh big deal. We kissed for two seconds for a photo." Naomi shrugged.

"Cleopatra kissing Morticia Addams, what next?" John laughed.

"Look, Seth is kissing Trina's cheek." Naomi laughed at one of the photos.

"Yeah, and she didn't even slap me." Seth chuckled.

"You know Trina…. since you were kissing Naomi and you are single…" Jimmy wrapped an arm around her with a wink.

"Don't even try it." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Besides, she is my date." Seth laughed.

"See that is the difference in girls and guys. We kissed for a photo as a goof and thought nothing of it. Guys couldn't do that without feeling weird and freaking out." Trina giggled.

"I am keeping a few of these. They are just so cute." Naomi said.

"Oh look, Trina is pretending to strangle Seth in this one." Jey held up a picture.

"That's normal." John laughed.

"They are playing 'Monster Mash'. Come on Gomez, I wanna dance." Trina grabbed his hand.

"Of course cara mia." Seth smiled as they walked towards the dance floor.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and caught the few jokes/puns along the way. Thanks once again to all my lovely reviewers. You guys are awesome! And to my guest reviewer- what Trojans? Batistasprincess (Oh you just wait… something is about to happen. LOL) Carlyrosanna83 (I think you are the first to think it is her. Love all the different ideas readers have.) jcott3 (My unofficial detective is at it again; I am pretty sure the next few chapters will be great for you. Glad you recognized Nowinski. And Mr. Bennett is Stu Bennett who will show up in bit parts later.) Lordban (Seth as Gomez is creepy? Also, I think you must've snuck a look at my story notes, you'll see why soon.)_


	13. Hunting Brings A Surprise

**Warning-** _This chapter is rated M and contains mature material._

November 3rd, 0835 Hours

"But Trina, no one makes green bean casserole like you do!" Seth batted his eyes at her. He had been trying to talk her into cooking various foods for Thanksgiving and had even thrown out the idea of having a dinner at the station.

She chuckled and sipped her morning coffee. "Seth, I use the recipe on the soup can. It's hardly miraculous." She rolled her eyes. "I said I would make you some of that sweet potato casserole you like so much."

"But you're such a good cook." Seth tried pouting.

"So is Mrs. R, you will have a great dinner with your family." She said.

"Oh come on, lots of people do multiple Thanksgiving dinners these days. Lots of the churches do Thanksgiving dinners for their congregations on the Sunday before. And we're practically a family."

"Yes, I am the good child while you are the bad seed." She giggled.

"If we work together I bet we could talk Layfield into making one of those turkeys he injects with that garlic butter stuff we both like." Seth offered.

"And what are you going to contribute? Dinner music by Taylor Swift?" she looked at him.

"I'll do the drinks." Seth said.

"Well that will save us from food poisoning." She sighed. "Okay, we'll see what Jerry and John say. Maybe we could invite Meredith."

"Yes! You are my favorite lady officer." Seth cheered.

"And you are my favorite hemorrhoid." She deadpanned.

"I hate that woman!" John walked into the station.

"You have a fight with your wife?" Seth looked over at him.

"No, if my wife acted like this, I would marry Trina for real." John flopped down in his chair.

"I take it Karen Angle is up to something else?" Trina giggled.

"I am thinking of pinning a medal on Kurt for not killing her." John sighed.

"What is it this time? I mean it's so early... did she show up at the school again?" Seth asked.

"Not the elementary school, the middle school this time. That's where the new girlfriend works." John said.

"What? Is the poor girl okay?" Trina was shocked.

"She is fine. You know Mr. Douglas doesn't play around. Apparently Kurt had the kids this past weekend and took them trick-or-treating. He has also had enough of Karen and since there is no court orders in place, he took the kids by his girlfriend's place to get some candy. Well apparently last night after he returned the kids to Karen, the kids mentioned seeing the girlfriend and that she gave them candy and that Kurt had taken some pictures of them together. So this morning, Karen shows up at the middle school having a screaming fit that 'she is not allowed around her kids and Kurt better quit pulling stunts behind her back'. The poor woman wasn't even in the office and Mr. Douglas wouldn't let Karen see the woman, he called us." John sighed.

"Does she really think that she can keep her kids away from this woman if Kurt is in a committed relationship with her?" Seth asked.

"She really does, despite the fact that this woman has no police record, works with children for a living and is a member of the Nazarene church in town." John said.

"So what happened at the school?" Trina asked.

"When I got there, Karen had cornered the secretary and was preaching against Kurt and the girlfriend. The minute she saw me she once again accused us of being on Kurt's side and said she was going to file a complaint with city hall. I calmly explained to her that she could not cause problems at a person's place of employment and that her issue with the teacher had no basis as anyone not a registered sex offender can give out Halloween candy and that there is no court order keeping this woman away from the children." John said. "She left in a huff."

"I think Karen needs a psychiatrist." Seth said.

"I think she needs a man." Trina said, making the other two look at her. "What? I think if she had a significant other of her own, she wouldn't be as angry that Kurt has moved on."

"Who is gonna date someone that insane? She is insane!" John said.

Jerry walked in looking grim. They all stopped their chatter and looked up at him.

"Trina, John…you two need to get out to the old strip mines. Some hunters just found a dead girl and it looks like it belongs to our killer." Jerry said.

"Another one? This has to be a nightmare!" Trina groaned.

"I'll call Ziggler and Borden. Seth, go home and get some rest. We will need you well rested tonight." Jerry told them.

They all nodded and gathered their things. Trina sighed as she followed John out of the station towards the parking lot. They quietly climbed in the SUV and John started driving towards the old strip mines.

"You gonna be okay working with Steve?" John asked.

"Yeah, I am used to it. Besides, these girls need me more than I need to worry about my love life…. or lack thereof." She said.

"We like Steve." John said. "I am glad you two have been able to stay professional."

"Well I could turn Karen Angle if you want. Start screaming at him for having lunch with Naomi, even though Jimmy is there too."

"Oh hell no. You act like that I will have Naomi slap some sense into you." John said.

Trina gave a small chuckle and pulled out some latex gloves for them to use when they arrived at the crime scene. John pulled the SUV up to an old road that led back to the strip mines that was mostly used for four wheelers and hunters now. They saw two men in hunting gear standing by two 4 wheelers waiting for them. Trina immediately recognized them.

She jumped out of the SUV and hurried over to them. "Mr. Traylor, Mr. Gray what can you tell us?"

"Trina, glad you are here." Ray Traylor told her. "We were headed up the trail to go hunting, we have our licenses if you want to see them."

"This land isn't posted and even if it was, that is the least of my worries but thank you." She encouraged them to continue.

"We saw a girl laying in some weeds by the trail. At first I thought it was a leftover Halloween gag." George Gray said to her.

"But with those other girls being found dead, I decided to check." Traylor said. "I hopped off my 4 wheeler and looked closer, I could tell it was a person. I checked her for a pulse but she is ice cold."

"Okay, just calm down. I know finding a body like that is a shock. Did you touch anything else besides checking for her pulse?" she asked.

"No, we hightailed it out of there." Traylor assured her.

"Did you see anyone else this morning? Anyone on the trail or in the area?" John joined them.

"No, we came out here because it would be pretty deserted on a week day." Gray told her.

"Okay, I am going to need to take statements from each of you." John said. "Trina, grab the gear from the back and go on ahead. I'll send the others when they arrive."

Trina nodded and went to the back of the SUV. She grabbed out one of the bags and started down the trail towards where the hunters had said the body was. As she approached the body she could the feet and looked as if the girl was wearing fashionable boots. She set down her bag and went to take a closer look at the body.

She was immediately startled to see the deceased was of African descent. All previous victims had been white. The woman was neatly dressed and lying perfectly posed with her legs straight and her arms crossed over her chest.

Trina sighed and went back to her bag she had set down and took out one of the cameras, deciding to get started on the crime scene photos. She grabbed the equipment and began deciding on which angles to take first.

As she snapped photos she noticed the woman was wearing very expensive looking diamond earrings. She snapped a few more photos when she saw Steve and Dolph walking up the path carrying their bags of equipment as well.

"What do we have Trina?" Dolph asked.

"I am not sure what to think. This girl is of African descent, possibly African American." Trina said. "She is laid out perfectly like our other victims, but all previous victims have been white."

"That is unusual." Steve agreed.

"Well let me take a look at her and see what we have." Dolph said as he pulled on gloves.

"She is also wearing some very expensive looking earrings. Obviously robbery is not a motive." Trina said.

"How are you holding up? I know these things always upset you." Steve asked her.

"I am okay, just focusing on being there for the victims." She said. "How about you?"

"I admit this whole case has thrown me through a loop." Steve admitted. "I'll start on a perimeter and looking for any evidence left behind. John is still with the two hunters."

Trina snapped a few more pictures as Dolph set about doing a field examination of the deceased woman. She watched Steve from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but wonder what happened at the Halloween party between him and Summer. She reminded herself it was no longer her business and continued taking pictures.

"She smells of bleach. Most likely she has been washed thoroughly." Dolph sighed.

"Time of death?" Trina asked.

"Hard to tell, but skin is in good condition, very little decay. I'd estimate about 30 hours give or take." Dolph said. "I am curious about this puncture wound on her neck."

"Stabbed?" Steve called over.

"Doesn't appear to be a knife wound. It is round, I will examine it closer at the morgue." Dolph said.

"I wonder if she is a victim of our killer or a copycat?" Trina thought aloud. "Her being a different race raises a few questions."

"We will know more when I get her to the morgue." Dolph said as he wrapped her hands to preserve possible evidence. "Steve, finding anything?"

"No, looks like whoever dumped her, brought her here and then left." Steve told them.

"This is insane. I can't believe this is happening in such a safe place." Trina sighed.

"We'll get them." Dolph said. "Trust me, I am tired of this too."

"I'll help you get her loaded up." Steve told Dolph.

1230 Hours

Trina arrived at the morgue at the same time as Steve. After leaving the crime scene she had caught Jerry up on what they knew and began the now familiar routine of looking through the missing person's cases around the state. John had taken the statements from the two hunters and no one felt they had harmed the girl.

"Turning out to be a busy day." Steve commented as they walked across the parking lot.

"I hate days like this." Trina sighed.

"I know you do. For what it's worth, I think you are handling it great." Steve told her.

"Thank you, even now…. well you know what I went through with Joe….so praise means a lot to me." She looked up at him.

"You earn it, trust me. When I worked in California I saw grown men crumble under hard and gruesome cases." Steve held the door for her as they walked into the building.

"I can't crumble. These women and their families need me right now." She insisted.

He smiled at her. "You are so strong. It's really something."

Trina fought not to blush as they walked into the exam room where Dolph was still looking over the latest Jane Doe.

"Dolph, what is the news?" Steve asked.

"This is another victim of our killer for sure. Once I got her undressed I found marks I haven't figured out yet but I am sure when I start searching bonding stuff I will find some answers." Dolph sighed.

"Let's start with the basics, any ID on her?" Steve asked.

"No, but I took her fingerprints and x-rays of her teeth. She appears between 30-35 years old, 5 foot five inches tall and about 120 pounds. Hair is brown with blonde highlights, brown eyes, manicured nails, pierced ears, no tattoos. She appears healthy, no signs of disease, no signs of drug use." Dolph told them.

"Cause of death?" Trina asked.

"You won't believe this. Remember that neck wound? It appears she was bled out. She literally bled to death from that neck wound." Dolph pointed out the wound.

"That makes no sense, our killer has asphyxiated the last two girls." Trina insisted.

"I know, but I couldn't find a single sign of asphyxiation this time. No petechial hemorrhages in the eyes, hyoid bone is in-tact and lungs are clear." Dolph explained.

"Can you tell what caused the wound?" Steve asked.

"Not yet but I will keep at it. But the wound is very clean, precise and round." Dolph said.

"Could this be blood play that was taken too far?" Trina asked.

"How do you know this shit?" Dolph looked at her.

"In this business you can't go around with your head in the sand." Trina shrugged.

"I don't know much about blood play but will read up on it. However, I have heard of it and know the basics, I would say it is possible. At this point, anything is possible." Dolph sighed.

"What other strange marks did you find on her?" Steve asked.

"This is nasty, brace yourselves." Dolph pulled back the sheet.

The woman had deep bruises and cuts across both breasts. It was obvious she had been either abused or part of a bondage scene.

"What caused that? That is sick." Steve said.

"Based on what I know; I'd say a caning. It is part of bondage and it would cause marks like these." Dolph said.

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, along both of her thighs she has red marks that I can't identify. They don't look like they were caused by clamps or a cane or paddle or whip. There is no pattern and some appear redder than the others." Dolph frowned.

"Any signs of sexual assault?" Trina asked.

"Unfortunately there is no semen, but she definitely engaged in sexual activity prior to death. She has rectal damage. Bruising and some tearing. She shows signs of vaginal penetration but no semen. I took swabs of everything but I am not hopeful." Dolph said.

"So we still don't know if we are dealing with a male or female." Trina groaned.

"I swabbed her mouth and under her nails as well, but she was washed in bleach the same as the others and that kills any evidence. Whoever killed her, washed her thoroughly because there would've been blood everywhere. Then they dressed her neatly including bra and panties and socks, and put out on that trail." Dolph said.

"I feel like I am running in circles." Steve muttered.

"Sorry I can't give you more. Whoever this killer is, they are smart and careful. Smarter than Calaway." Dolph said.

"You are doing all you can. Take good care of her and we will try to find out who she is." Trina assured him.

"Her files are waiting for you." Dolph said.

"I'll fax them to Charleston this afternoon. Thank you again, I know this is hard on you too." Trina told him.

"I need to catch up the Sheriff on this. Bischoff is gonna have a fit too." Steve said.

"Tell him to fuck off, these are murdered human beings we are dealing with." Trina said.

"If you don't I will." Dolph agreed.

Trina picked up the files and headed for the door and then stopped and turned around. "Could the cuts on our last Jane Doe be from blood play?"

"Very well could be, we haven't been able to find a reason for them so far." Dolph agreed. "I'll keep at it and let you know what I find."

"I'll be in touch." Steve said as he followed Trina out.

2000 Hours

Seth sat at his desk watching as Trina worked over her profile she was doing on the killer in their case. She had long ago changed into her street clothes. He half wondered if she was working late to avoid going home because he knew she still had difficulty sleeping. He also knew she wanted to figure this case out and now that she didn't have Steve to keep her from overdoing it, he worried that maybe he should say something to her.

He heard the door to the station open and looked up expecting to see Jerry coming back for something. He was surprised to see Steve walking in carrying a couple cups from the bakery.

"Hey Steve, what brings you by?" Seth asked.

Trina looked up when Seth mentioned Steve and she was also surprised to see him standing there.

"I wanted to talk to Trina about the case." Steve said as he took the seat across from Trina's desk.

Seth watched warily wondering how Trina would react. She seemed okay so he remained quiet but kept an eye out as he went over his paperwork.

"How did you know I would be here?" Trina asked Steve.

"I know how you get caught up in work and after finding that woman today I figured you would still be here." Steve said. "I brought you a pumpkin spice latte. You mentioned being excited for them to be served during the fall."

Trina hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure how she felt about Steve bringing her a drink. She finally realized it would be rude and that he was probably just being nice since they had to work on the case together. She smiled and took the cup from him.

"Thank you, this will be a nice treat." Trina said.

"No problem. So how is the profile coming along?" Steve asked.

She sat back startled at how well Steve knew her. It made her hurt in a way knowing this man knew her so well and she couldn't be with him. She wondered if she would ever feel normal again.

"Trina, you okay?" Steve broke her from her thoughts.

"What? Yeah I was working on the profile. This latest victim, while clearly fits the pattern of the other victims…. signs of recent bondage activity, washed in bleach and laid out perfectly when dumped…her race throws a bit of a wrench in the mix." Trina sipped her latte.

"It has happened before." Steve reminded her.

"I know. Typically, serial killers do not kill outside their race, but on occasion it does happen. Jeffrey Dahmer, Kendall Francois, Gary Heidnik to name a few, killed outside their race. Before this victim, I was certain that the killer was Caucasian but now…. I feel it could be an African American. They also changed their method of murder this time. Which again while rare, it does happen." Trina admitted.

"Anything else?" Steve asked.

"Yes, since the victims are of different races, I believe the killer is attracted to these girls. I mean there is obviously sexual activity involved in these killings, but all three women have been attractive women. And the killer has to be someone very charming and appears safe." She showed him the notepad she had been writing on.

"You don't think this may be related to sexual slavery?" Steve tossed out an idea.

"Not likely. We know Amy Dumas had a job and home of her own. All three women appeared healthy and showed no signs of street life or having been forced into prostitution. Also, part of why I think the killer is charming and unassuming is these girls felt safe entering into a bondage scene with them. The women showed no signs of a struggle and all their injuries can be linked to sex acts of bondage. My guess is the killer appears safe until it is too late and the women don't have a chance to fight back, especially if they are restrained in some way." She explained.

"Nothing like a smart lady, huh Rollins?" Steve smiled.

"Uh, yeah I know what you mean." Seth said, even though he was confused. He didn't know if it was an attempt at flirting or compliments or both.

"Seth doesn't know a thing about smart women, if he did he wouldn't like Taylor Swift." Trina chuckled.

"How open do you think the killer is about being in the bondage scene?" Steve asked.

"I am not sure. The killer is clearly a dom or domme and most likely they do not have a regular sub. And from the scenes they have apparently done with the victims, the killer has a lot of kinks…pain play, blood play, breath play." Trina looked at her profile again.

"It would help if we could identify the last two victims." Steve sighed.

"No luck on Jane Doe yet and the girl we just found today…. give Charleston time they might come up with something." Trina tried to be encouraging.

"What makes you think the killer is older?" Steve asked as he continued reading her profile.

"The killer is very meticulous and careful about not leaving behind evidence. They have a whole process of cleaning the body and in the Dumas case, the car as well to avoid leaving evidence. That to me says it's an older person with patience, intelligence and restraint. They will never choose a victim without carefully thinking everything through. I would also say it is a person with a flair for the dramatic. They dress and pose their victims as if to show off their work which I have mentioned before." She said.

"I still say you should take classes on this. You are so good at this. Profiling is a great thing and you are good at it to have no formal training." Steve looked up at her.

"I have been thinking about some online courses." She admitted.

"I hope you do." He smiled.

"Might make it my New Year's resolution." She smiled back.

"This is really good. I will be sure to share it with the Parsons PD in the morning." He handed her the notepad.

"Glad I can help. As much as I hate murders, especially in my hometown…. I have to admit there is something almost exhilarating about developing a profile and helping nail a killer." She sipped her latte.

"Just don't go overboard. I know how you can lose yourself in a case. Maybe you should get some rest. I do worry about you, you know." He said, making her look up at him. Seth raised an eyebrow from where he watched at his desk.

"I know you do. You have a very caring nature." She smiled.

"So go on home so I can quit worrying." Steve chuckled.

"Well I guess I can't let you worry." She laughed and stood up. "Besides, Jack and Wonder probably miss me. And I need to check on Daniel."

"I'll walk you out. I am headed back to Parsons." Steve said. "Seth, see you later."

"Yeah, see you." Seth watched them, unsure of what to think.

"See you tomorrow Seth. Have a good night and pray Karen Angle has shut up for a few days." Trina waved at him.

"Call me if you need anything." Seth told her as she watched them walk out. From his point of view it seemed as if the two were bordering on flirting. He shrugged and hoped Trina didn't end up upset.

"Let me know if you hear anything worthwhile out of Charleston." Steve said as he walked her to her Jeep.

"I will. I hope we catch a break soon." She said.

"We will. Don't stress about it." He assured her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night." She reached up and hugged him.

"You too." He was startled but hugged her back.

She climbed in her Jeep and waved to Steve as she pulled out of the parking lot. He smiled and walked over to his own car, ready to go home.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Wonderful reviews got me so wound up I finished more of the story. Glad most of you caught the jokes/puns from last chapter. I wanted to get this posted before the holiday chaos takes off. Hope all my wonderful readers have a great Thanksgiving. Batistasprincess (Ah, she does have a way of getting in the way! LOL) jcott3 (I have no idea why I went with his real name in this story. I didn't even give it thought until you pointed it out.) Paisley2 (Glad you are back. I am glad you enjoyed the line about Seth. I enjoyed writing the party so I am glad it seems to have been popular with the readers. I won't tell you to wait and see. But I will say a lot is about to happen.) Lordban (Seth may be a dork but he still is not hitting Trina with a chair. LOL) Carlyrosanna83 (Glad you enjoyed it.)_


	14. Developments

November 5th, 0830

"And I want one of those peanut butter pies you make." Seth chuckled. He had been trying to talk Trina into making several goodies now that the holidays were approaching.

"I swear, this time of year you become such a foodie." She laughed as she looked through the latest missing person's cases.

"Well you and my mom both make such awesome stuff. I may have to live at the gym." He laughed. "I need to be heading home. I will see you when I get back tonight."

"Get some rest today. Never know when Karen Angle will have another meltdown." She waved to him as he walked out.

"Any luck on our Jane Doe cases?" Layfield walked out with his coffee.

"Unfortunately no, Charleston has nothing on our latest Jane Doe. And still nothing on our other Jane Doe." She sighed.

"Hang in there, something will come along." John told her.

"I am just so tired of this whole mess." She said.

"We all are. This is not what I want to do with the holidays coming up." John said.

Before she could respond, Steve walked in the station. Jerry walked out to greet him. She braced herself as they both walked over to where she and John were seated.

"We have a break in the second Jane Doe case." Steve said.

"Someone reported her missing?" Trina asked.

"Not technically. You know those 'missing person' posts people share on Facebook? This morning Jimmy Uso showed me one he noticed that looked a lot like our second Jane Doe. I made a few phone calls and I am pretty sure it's the same girl. Her name is Kristal Marshall from Petersburg, West Virginia. Her husband, Theodore Long called the police in Petersburg on Monday to report her missing after she failed to come home from going out for the weekend. They couldn't file an official missing person's report yet because of her age. Apparently her husband took to the internet." Steve explained.

"Have you spoken to the husband?" Trina asked.

"Yes, and he is expecting us today to meet with him at his home in Grant County. I thought I'd drive us over." Steve said.

"That is fine with me. We might be able to get some much needed answers. She was married?" Trina was stunned.

"Apparently, I was shocked myself. We really do need to speak with the husband." Steve said. "Do you need much time to get ready?"

"No, I am good to go now." Trina agreed. "Jerry, I'll be back by afternoon."

"That's fine. We'll be waiting to hear what you find out." Jerry told her.

Trina nodded and followed Steve out of the station. Jerry and John watched them walk out and then looked at each other.

"I can't believe that she agreed to go with him." Jerry said.

"I am shocked too. Although Seth seems to think there may be hope for those two." John said.

"It is a nice break from the Kurt and Karen soap opera." Jerry shrugged and headed back to his office.

Meanwhile Trina had climbed into the passenger seat next to Steve and he was driving them towards Grant County. She was looking out the window, unsure of what to say to him. She knew she needed to do her job but found herself unsure how to act around him the more they worked on this case.

"So I went ahead and did a little digging." Steve broke her out of her thoughts.

"On what?" she looked over at him.

"Helping you take those classes if you really want to." Steve smiled at her.

"You did?"

"Well I know the expense of taking some of these classes, so I made a few calls in the county. Since you are already a county employee and the classes would be for professional use, it seems there are funds available in the county that would pay for your classes." Steve said.

"I had heard of such things but never had the need to look into it. You really did that for me?" she smiled.

"No big deal, just a few phone calls while trying to avoid the pain in my neck at work. Patti Williams at city hall is looking into the details and promised to gather the information needed." Steve told her.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She smiled.

"No problem. If you want to do something…. I want to see you do it." He told her.

She smiled at him unsure of what to say.

"I am surprised our victim is married. I figured if she was into bondage, she would do such activities with her husband." Steve commented.

"We don't know, maybe the husband is involved." She mentioned.

"Very true. Guess we should keep an open mind." Steve agreed.

Steve followed the GPS to the Long-Marshall home in Petersburg. It was a very nice, well-kept and large house.

Trina looked over at Steve. "This is a pretty well off family from the looks of things. What exactly is the story?"

"Background check on the husband showed that he is much older than his wife. Apparently he is a retired sports agent, worked in the south during his younger days." Steve answered as they climbed out of the SUV.

"Well this just got more interesting." Trina raised an eyebrow as she followed Steve to the front door.

Steve rang the doorbell and they waited for a few moments. The door opened to reveal a nicely dressed older African American man wearing glasses and looking very tired.

"Mr. Long, I'm Detective Borden, we spoke this morning." Steve said.

"Yes, please come in." Teddy said and stepped back to let them in.

"This is Officer Conley; she is working the case with me." Steve introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Teddy shook her hand.

"Likewise, I do wish it were under better circumstances." Trina said.

"Would either of you like a drink?" Teddy offered.

"No thank you." Steve said.

"Well, let's sit down. I imagine this is going to take a while." Teddy led them into a large and immaculate sitting room. They all took seats.

"First, we need you to confirm that it is indeed Kristal that we found in Tucker County. I need you to look at some of the autopsy photos of the body and her clothing." Steve explained. "The autopsy photos are just of her face. Do you feel comfortable with that?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Teddy assured them.

Steve took a few of the photos he had brought out of a folder and handed them to Teddy. It was obvious from the look on Teddy's face that it was indeed his wife. His eyes clearly showed pain and sadness.

"That's Kristal." He said softly.

"We're so sorry Mr. Long." Trina told him.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Teddy looked at them, desperate for answers.

"The investigation is ongoing and we're going to need to ask you some questions. Please understand we are exploring every avenue and don't get too upset at our questions." Trina told him.

"When was the last time you saw your wife?" Steve asked.

"Saturday night….it was Halloween and she wanted to go out and party. She didn't mention anything specific. She told me she was going out for a bit and would see where the night led her." Teddy said. "I wasn't worried until Sunday night when she still had not returned."

"So Kristal often stayed out all night?" Steve asked as he took notes.

"Yes, she was young and still enjoyed the night life." Teddy told them.

"Did you try calling Kristal on her cell phone?" Trina asked.

"I started calling her about 5pm Sunday evening but it always went straight to voicemail." Teddy answered.

Trina made a note, knowing they had not recovered a cell phone. "Mr. Long, did your wife ever participate in the bondage community?"

Teddy looked at them with a mix of surprise and shame on his face.

"Please, we are not judging. A lot of people are part of the bondage community and that is acceptable as long as everything is consensual to all parties involved. We need to know about Kristal. She showed signs of participating in a bondage scene when she was found." Trina urged him to talk.

"Yes, Kristal was involved in the bondage community. I knew it before we were married and it was something I was willing to accept." Teddy lowered his eyes.

"Did you ever participate with her?" Steve asked.

"No, it was not my thing. Kristal and I have…had an unusual arrangement." Teddy sighed. "I fell in love with Kristal as soon as I met her. She was full of life and vibrant and beautiful. But, I am a lot older than her and…. I just couldn't keep up with her…. Sexually speaking."

"So you two had an open marriage?" Trina tried to soothe him as he discussed such a private topic.

"Yes, we had ground rules but yes we had an open marriage." Teddy admitted.

"What were these ground rules?" Steve asked.

"She was never allowed to bring a partner here to the house. She was not allowed to see the same person more than three times. And she had to get an STD screening and HIV test every three months." Teddy explained. "Please don't think that we didn't love each other, we did. It was just easier this way… we could be together and be happy and she didn't have to feel she was missing out on anything."

"We're not judging. If you two were happy, it's not our business what your arrangements were." Steve assured him.

"Do you know any of her partners?" Trina asked.

"No, that was part of our agreement. I knew when she was going out but we never discussed the specifics." Teddy answered.

"Did Kristal frequent any bondage clubs?" Steve asked.

"Yes, there was one in Beckley she would drive to from time to time. And one in Charleston she would go to on occasion. But again, we never discussed it much." Teddy said.

"Please don't take this wrong but did Kristal ever engage in sexual activities with women?" Trina asked.

Teddy shook his head. "No, that was not her thing."

"Can you tell us your whereabouts for Saturday and Sunday?" Steve asked. "It is routine and we have to eliminate the spouse."

"Of course. I stayed the night here Saturday night. Sunday morning I had breakfast at the country club and played a round of golf with a few friends. I then returned home and began trying to call Kristal." Teddy said. "I would be happy to give you the number to the country club and my credit card information."

"Thank you, we will need that." Steve said.

"Do you know if Kristal kept a journal or even an address book?" Trina asked.

"I know all her contacts were stored on her laptop but I do not know about a journal. Please feel free to look around her room." Teddy offered.

"Go on, I'll finish talking to Mr. Long." Steve nodded to her.

"Top of the stairs, second room on the right." Teddy told her.

Trina stood up and walked over to the staircase. She could hear Steve and Teddy talking as she climbed the stairs and turned down the hall. She looked at the pictures along the wall; some were of Kristal and Teddy and others were Teddy with various athletes in his younger days. She found the room Teddy had directed her to and stepped inside.

The room was beautifully decorated and quite large. There was a queen size bed covered in pale blue comforter, shams and pillows. There was a walk in closet, a dressing table covered in make-up and hair products and a beautiful dresser with matching bookshelf. Trina noticed several pictures around the room of Kristal and Teddy together. She opened the closet and walked in.

Trina was startled at such an expensive clothes collection. Kristal's clothes were beautiful and the latest fashions. Kristal had evening gowns, cocktail dresses, pant suits, casual clothes, fur coats, dress coats, and nearly a 100 pairs of shoes/boots/sandals. She knew this was very out of place for the blue collar area they lived in, but knowing Teddy had retired here, shrugged it off. She closed the closet seeing no journals or anything of use.

She then began opening the drawers of the dresser. She found that Kristal had expensive lingerie; everything from bras and panties to teddies and bodysuits.

Next she turned to the nightstand. She opened the drawer and found that apparently Kristal kept her sex toys in there. Trina raised an eyebrow as she looked at the contents. There were some kind of nipple clamps with a pump attached to them, a triple rabbit vibrator, two anal plugs of different sizes, and a bottle of sex toy cleaner and a tube of lubricant.

She checked around the room a bit longer but found nothing that would help in the investigation. She quietly left the room and walked back down the hall towards the stairs. She could hear Steve and Teddy still talking in the sitting room as she walked down the stairs.

Steve looked up at her. "Find anything?"

"Nothing that would help us. Mr. Long, you mentioned Kristal had a computer, would you let us take that and have an expert look it over? It would help us figure out where she may have been going, who she was meeting, that type of thing." Trina looked at Teddy.

"Of course, it is in the office. I will get it for you." Teddy stood up and walked out of the room.

"Good idea on the computer. Nothing of use in her room?" Steve whispered.

"She had a few sex toys, a few bondage erotica books but nothing with any names or addresses that would help us." Trina whispered back.

"I don't think the husband is involved but I will look into his alibi just to be sure when we get back." Steve told her.

She nodded as Teddy came back carrying a laptop. He handed it to Trina and she noticed he was trembling. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You have our sympathies. Did Detective Borden tell you how to contact our coroner to claim Kristal's remains?" Trina asked.

"Yes, I will contact him this afternoon. I need to get myself together first." Teddy said.

"Dr. Ziggler has taken great care of her. She has been given dignity and respect. I am glad that we are able to give her back to those who loved her." Trina told him.

"Thank you, please…. you will find out what happened to her?" Teddy looked at them pleadingly.

"We will do everything we can. And this one here is like a dog with a bone." Steve told him and nodded to Trina.

"Call me the minute you know something." Teddy told them.

"We will. Thank you for speaking with us. If you think of anything or need us, please call." Trina told him.

Teddy walked them to the door and they said goodbye. They walked quietly to the SUV and climbed inside. Steve started the vehicle and they headed back towards Tucker county.

"That was not what I was expecting." Steve said. "Their marriage arrangement I mean."

"It is unusual. But I guess it worked for them. Personally if my husband were older and… never mind." She finished.

"You wouldn't go to someone else, I know." Steve said.

"You know me so well." She said.

"It is not a bad thing." Steve smiled. "But for the record, you know that everything on me works just fine."

"Steve, what the…?" she looked over at him and he winked at her. "You have been around Seth too long." She laughed.

He breathed a sigh at relief her smile. "So what do you think we should try next with the case?"

"Well Mr. Long said that Kristal was never with women so that makes me think that the killer is most likely male. He also mentioned Kristal was going to a bondage club in Beckley, Amy Dumas was from Beckley. I think we need to investigate that club. See if they are having any problems with regulars or have they kicked anyone out recently? I just don't get the connection to Tucker county if the club is in Beckley." She pondered aloud.

"So does this mean I get to see you dressed up as a dominatrix?" Steve chuckled.

She looked over at him. "Quit hanging out with Seth. Besides, I thought we could dress you up in a pair of leather pants."

"Oh no, those Uso twins would never let me hear the end of it. They are still pouting I wouldn't dress as The Crow for the Halloween party. Which by the way, why were you kissing Naomi?" Steve looked over at her.

"How do you know about that?" Trina was surprised.

"Jimmy has that picture on his desk at the station now. They said you two did it as a goof." He smiled.

"Yeah, we had a great time at the party." She shrugged.

"I am glad you did. I had to make the rounds with the politicians and such." Steve said.

Trina wanted to ask about Summer, but didn't because she knew she had no right to. Steve noticed she had turned quiet.

"So how is your menagerie of animals?" Steve asked.

"Great, you should see Jack with Wonder. They have bonded it is so cute. I swear Jack knows that kitten is blind. He stays with him a lot and if Wonder gets confused and starts to cry, Jack goes to get him." She smiled.

"You always said animals were smart." He agreed.

"Have you ever thought of adopting a dog or cat? I mean you are alone in your house. It would give you some company." She turned towards him.

"I never thought much about it. Guess I could think about it. Maybe you could help me pick out a pet that would be right for me?" he asked.

"Sure I would. We have a couple of good shelters around here. And Dr. Reigns is a wonderful vet. I would let him be my doctor if he would agree to it." Trina laughed as her phone rang. She picked it up. "Conley."

"Trina, it is Dolph. I wanted to tell you what I found out. Steve called this morning and said you potentially identified the victim?" Dolph said.

"Yes, we have a positive ID now. Her husband identified her as Kristal Marshall. He should be calling you later this afternoon about claiming her remains." Trina said.

"She was married?"

"Yeah, an open marriage apparently. Her husband was aware she had other partners and was into the bondage scene." Trina filled him in.

"At this point, I am not even surprised. But I have been looking into some of the injuries she had and made a few interesting discoveries." Dolph said. "The wound on her neck appears to have been caused by 12-gauge needle. My guess is the killer inserted it as part of blood play and let her bleed out."

"That is sick, where do you get such things?" she asked.

"You can order this stuff online." Dolph said. "And remember those marks on her legs I could not figure out? Turns on they were marks from electricity."

"Electricity? What?" she nearly yelled making Steve look over at her.

"I found that some people use electricity as part of bondage. There are all kinds of electric shock devices you can buy for sex purposes, everything from electrode devices to shock sticks. Based on the shapes of the marks, I would guess they were caused by a shock stick. Not enough to kill her but enough to sting." Dolph explained.

"Let me get this right, Kristal willingly let someone cane her breasts to the point of bleeding, shock her with some electrical stick and then stick a needle in her neck?" Trina was stunned.

"It appears that way because there were no marks indicating a struggle." Dolph confirmed.

"Well what the hell ever happened to just slapping her ass while giving it to her from behind?" she rolled her eyes.

Steve looked over at her startled and then began laughing. "Damn, you say the funniest things."

"If I find out anymore I will let you know." Dolph chuckled.

"Yeah, later." She hung up her phone.

"I take it Dolph found out what was used on Kristal." Steve observed.

"Oh yeah, and I am officially grossed out." She said.

"No time to be grossed out. We need to get this case finished." Steve said. "I'll call Langston about the laptop."

1905 Hours

Patti Williams walked into the Parsons Police Station and looked around. There weren't many people left at the station as it was a skeleton crew for the night shift. She spotted the reception desk and walked up to it.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Detective Borden." Patti told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry you just missed him by a few minutes. He has already gone home for the evening. Is there something I can help you with?" Summer smiled up at her.

"I'll just leave this folder here for him. You can give it to him tomorrow when he comes in. It's nothing urgent just something he asked me to look into for him." Patti handed her a folder.

"I'll be sure that he gets it." Summer assured her.

"Thank you. Have a good evening." Patti smiled and walked out of the station.

1910 Hours

Trina was digging through her fridge trying to decide what she wanted to fix for dinner. She had come home from work and decided to relax for the evening. After returning from Grant County, she had caught her team up on what they learned from Teddy Long. Steve had called his computer forensic expert and made arrangements for him to work on Kristal's laptop.

Trina looked up from the fridge when she heard her landline phone ringing. She walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Trina Conley?" a male voice came over the line.

"Yes, who is this?" Trina frowned, not recognizing the voice.

"Steven Borden…. can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he sounded hesitant.

"Steven? Sure, what can I do for you?" Trina was surprised.

"I want to talk to you about my dad." Steve sighed. "Look, I know you broke up with him so he and I wouldn't have problems."

"I felt that was best." Trina said simply.

"Yeah well, dad is absolutely miserable without you. I can hear how upset he is when I talk to him. He really misses you. And Garrett has ripped me a new one several times. It has given me a lot to think about." Steven sighed again. "I can see now that my dad really loves you. I used to think it was just some infatuation because you were so much younger but I can see now that isn't it. He really loves you and he is hurting without you. And if you were willing to break up to protect his family, you can't be a bad person who is just using dad or whatever."

She was surprised at his confession. She wasn't sure what to say at first. Finally she found her voice. "Why were you so uncomfortable with me? I knew that it might be difficult for you and Garrett to accept a new lady in your dad's life, but you seemed to hate me with a vengeance."

"It is hard to explain. Part of it was jealousy…. after the divorce….me and Garrett were the center of dad's attention. And then you came along and while he didn't ignore us and was still a great dad…we had to share him. I guess I didn't like that too well. I never had to share him with a woman other than my mom before." Steve tried to explain.

"I think I understand." She admitted.

"And while dad is in love with you….to me you are an outsider. And you are not at all what I expected for dad after the divorce. I expected dad to eventually find some quiet lady his own age that would keep him company and I would have to see her at holidays and that would be it. But then dad met you….and you were younger, and he was serious about you. And you are young enough to have children. If you and dad had a baby that would mess up our family dynamic…. I know that is so selfish on my part but I didn't want to share dad with a new child." Steven explained.

"I understand. But why didn't you just tell your dad all this? Or talk to me even? I would've listened. You are not the first child of a divorced parent to feel this way." Trina asked.

"A lot of this I didn't realize at the time, I just didn't like you and didn't want you with my dad. I owe you an apology. I was really horrible to you when I visited West Virginia." Steven admitted.

"I appreciate that. But it has always been most important to me that your relationship with your dad be strong." Trina told him.

"I know that now. I think you should try to work things out with dad. He misses you and I don't want to be the reason he is hurting. And I want a fresh start with you. If you are this important to my dad, l should at least be your friend." Steven said.

"Thank you, I would like that. And if your dad and I can work things out, maybe you and I should try a family counselor. A friend of mine recommended that and it couldn't hurt." Trina said.

"We'll see what happens. I just wanted you to know that if you want to patch things up with dad, you have my support." Steven said.

"Thank you, I am glad you called. It means a lot to me." Trina told him. "Bye Steven."

She hung up the phone and sat down at the kitchen table to get her thoughts in order. The more she thought, she came to one conclusion: she needed to talk to Steve.

"Mr. Borden, I think you and I need to have a talk." Trina stood up to go change clothes.

2000 Hours

Steve was sitting at his kitchen table looking over his files on their current case but his mind kept wandering to Trina. The past few days she had been friendlier and more open with him than she had been since they split up. He hoped that maybe it was a sign she would be willing to reconcile.

He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on his front door. He glanced at the clock wondering who would be coming to see him this time of evening. He stood up and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Summer?" he was surprised to see the receptionist standing on his front porch. He turned on the porch light. "What are you doing here?"

"Patti Williams dropped this off for you at the station after you left for the evening. I thought it might be important so I decided to bring it to you." Summer smiled.

Steve refrained from rolling his eyes as he took the folder. "I appreciate it but it wasn't necessary. You could've just left it on my desk or gave it to me in the morning."

"Oh I didn't mind. I know with this big murder case going on that time is important." Summer shrugged.

"This isn't related to our current case." Steve sighed.

"Oh…well at least now you have it. I know how hard you have been working lately." Summer laid a hand on his shoulder.

Steve was annoyed but tried to be polite. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No I better be going. But I want you to know how much I appreciate all the work you have been putting in on this case. You are such a good detective." Summer hugged him.

Steve stood stiff and stunned at her suddenly hugging him. "Listen, I appreciate…." Before he could finish Summer leaned over and kissed him. He was so stunned that he froze for a moment.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Trina had driven over from Davis to talk to Steve following her conversation with Steven. She was about to pull into Steve's driveway when she saw him kissing Summer on his front porch. Her stomach dropped and she just kept driving down the street.

Steve finally got his wits about him and pushed Summer away from him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I just thought I would take a chance." Summer said.

"Summer, have I ever given you any reason to think that a kiss would be welcome? You know that I am not over Trina and have no interest in dating anyone else right now!" Steve glared at her.

"Maybe you just need to try moving on." Summer batted her eyes at him.

"Oh my god, listen to me. I have tried to politely give you the hint that I wasn't interested. I have tried to let you down easy. Now I am telling you plain out, I am not interested in you. I am in love with Trina…do you understand what that means? That means that even though we aren't together she is the only one I am interested in. And I doubt that is going to change right away. And I am not going to have a fling to try getting over her." Steve was nearly yelling.

"But…."

"No, I don't want to hear it. I am tired of you throwing yourself at me. It is very unattractive. From now on, leave me alone. Don't try flirting, don't find excuses to come to my desk and don't try finding reasons to hang around me!" Steve told her sternly. "No go on home or wherever you need to be!"

"But…. fine!" Summer tossed her hair over her shoulder and stormed off the porch.

Steve watched her leave his porch and climb in her car. He breathed a sigh of relief as she backed out of the driveway. He looked down at the folder in his hand. He decided he would look through it and take it to Trina in the morning. It would give him an excuse to see her.

2025 Hours

Seth was seated in the break room flipping through the stations on the TV trying to find something interesting to watch. He was bored but hoping for a quiet evening. He heard the door to the station open and looked up to see Trina crying and looking around for him.

"Seth?" she called out, voice hoarse from crying.

"Trina, what on earth is going on?" Seth walked out of the break room.

Before he could blink Trina had crossed the room and was hugging him tight, crying as if she couldn't stop.

"What happened?" Seth wrapped his arms around her. "Did something else happen to your Jeep? Did someone vandalize something else of yours?"

She didn't answer but shook her head no against his shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Did something happen to one of your animals?" he asked. Again she shook her head no against his shoulder. "Did something happen to you? Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head no against him. He began to worry she would hyperventilate.

"Come on, let's sit down. I need you to calm down. You are going to make yourself sick." Seth held her as he guided her into the break room and managed to sit down with her on the couch. She was still crying so he held her against him and tried to soothe her.

"Steve…" she managed to say, nearly startling him.

"Something happen to Steve? Is he okay?" Seth questioned.

"Kissing Summer…receptionist." She cried.

"He what?!" Seth nearly shouted.

He was in shock. He was nearly positive that Steve still had feelings for Trina and had been sure Steve had been flirting with her the past few days. He looked down at Trina and could tell she was heartbroken all over again. Despite the fact that Trina had chosen to break things off with Steve, he knew this was going to devastate her.

"What happened? Come on, calm down and talk to me." Seth urged her.

She struggled to control her breathing and calm herself down. Seth could see that her hands were shaking. He gently placed his hand over hers.

"His son called me. Steven called me. He told me he had been thinking and…well he wanted his dad to be happy. Long story short he apologized for how he acted and told me he wouldn't mind if I tried working things out with Steve." He slowly explained.

"So what happened?" Seth squeezed her hands.

"I wanted to talk to Steve…see if he even wanted to try working things out. So I drove over to his house. When I got there…. he was kissing the receptionist on his front porch." Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh sweetie." Seth hugged her. "I know it hurts."

"It does…. but it's my fault." She cried.

"Your fault?"

"I can't be mad at him. I let him go. He is free to kiss anyone he wants. But it hurts so much." She cried.

He rubbed her back, knowing she was hurting. He felt helpless because she was right, Steve was a free man. But he was so confused because he never thought Steve would move on this quickly.

"I am going to get you something to drink. Try to calm down." Seth told her and gently stood up.

He walked to the fridge and got her a bottle of water. He opened it and handed it to her. He watched her take a few sips. He sat down beside her and his own heart hurt seeing how upset she was.

"Well at least you know where things stand with Steve right?" Seth offered.

"Yeah, I guess so. God I am such an idiot." She leaned back against the couch.

"Why?"

"I let him go and now he has moved on. This is my fault. I literally did this to myself." Trina shook her head.

"You did what you thought was right. It is not your fault how it turned out." Seth told her.

"What hurts the most is he has moved on so fast. How could he move on so soon?" she asked.

"I don't know. I wish I did. Maybe she is a rebound fling?" Seth tried to say something to help her.

"No, Steve doesn't do rebounds. At least that is what he told me. I don't know what to trust anymore." She said.

Seth sighed, realizing that all the progress Trina had made in trusting relationships after what she went through with Joe had just went out the window.

"You know what is ironic?" Trina broke him from his thoughts.

"What's that?" Seth looked at her.

"All those times I carried on about Friends. All that shit I talked about how unreasonable Rachel was for being mad at Ross for sleeping with that girl while they were broke up for a few hours. I now understand how she felt. I mean I can't call it cheating and Rachel was still wrong on that count…. but I understand the anger and pain behind it now." She said.

"Well Monica, maybe your Chandler isn't too far away." Seth smiled.

"Ugh, don't even joke." She groaned.

"Listen, I want you to stay here with me for a while. I don't want you going home until you have calmed down more. You shouldn't be alone right now." Seth told her. "At least here I can keep you company."

She nodded. "Yeah, okay. I don't want to be alone right now."

"It is going to be okay. I know you are hurting but it will be okay." Seth pulled her against him.

She curled up against him and tried to relax.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Hope everyone had a great holiday! And as always thank you for the reviews and support. As you can tell a lot is happening in the story and I am thrilled with the feedback to help me as I write. Batistasprincess (I survived Thanksgiving which with my family is saying something. LOL) jcott3 (I thought you would pick up on their Twin Towers days. Never saw that Vincent Price movie but sounds interesting. And love your theory.) Paisley2 (I never kill fans! LOL) Lordban (Breeze doesn't strike me as a good killer. LOL) Carlyrosanna83 (Glad you are enjoying the story.)_


	15. Hard Going

November 6th, 0815 Hours

Trina was seated at her desk nursing a cup of coffee. Seth sat nearby watching her and could tell she had not slept much if at all the previous night. She had stayed with him at the station until nearly midnight. Seth knew she was hurting.

"We should put out an APB on Kristal Marshall's car. It has not been found." Trina said.

"I will get right on that. Maybe if we find it, it will clue us in as to who killed her." John said.

The door to the station opened and they all looked up as Steve walked in. He was smiling and walked towards Trina who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Borden, what brings you by this morning?" Layfield asked, unaware of what Trina had seen the previous evening.

"I brought something for Trina and wanted to let you know about Kristal Marshall's laptop." Steve smiled and walked over to Trina's desk.

Seth was unsure of what to do. Trina seemed frozen in place and Steve was oblivious to her tension. He sat down in the seat in front of her desk.

"Patti Williams dropped off the information about the funding available for you to take those classes." Steve smiled at her and laid the folder on her desk. She stared at him and then back down at the folder. He frowned noticing she wasn't saying anything. "Trina?"

She looked back up and he could see tears in her eyes. "I…. thank you." She stood up and hurried into the small locker room at the back.

"Trina?" Steve stood up to follow her.

Seth was immediately on his feet and grabbed Steve's arm. "Leave her alone. She is upset."

"I can see she is upset but why?" Steve looked at him confused.

Seth was torn between snapping at him for even coming there after kissing Summer and knowing that Steve was free to date who he pleased.

"I'll go check on her. Just leave her alone." Seth told him and walked towards the locker room.

Steve watched him go and was completely confused. He looked over at John who looked just as confused. "What the hell just happened?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea. Trina has been acting weird all morning." John said.

"Is she okay? Is she sick?" Steve was immediately concerned. He had no idea what Trina had seen the night before at his house.

"I don't know. She was fine yesterday." John shrugged.

In the locker room Seth found Trina sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"You okay?" Seth asked her.

"This is the ladies' locker room." She muttered.

"You are the only one who uses it and you needed me." Seth said.

"It hurts. I just can't look at him knowing he is with someone else now." She looked up at Seth, wiping her eyes.

"Would it help to talk to him?" Seth asked, feeling lost as to how to help her.

"And say what 'oh by the way I saw you kissing another woman last night and it ripped my fucking guts out because I am still so madly and hopelessly in love with you'?" she snapped. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve that."

"Hey, I've heard worse. I know you are in pain. Do you want to take the day off?" Seth hugged her.

"No, we got this big case and I need to work on it. I just don't know how I am supposed to work with him now. It was one thing when we were split up, but now that he is seeing someone else…. I don't know if I can do it." She held onto Seth feeling lost.

"You will be fine. Just be professional, talk about work only and see him only when you have to." Seth told her.

She nodded. "You are right."

"You gonna be okay? Do I need to go find a goat or cat for you to adopt?" Seth smiled at her.

She chuckled. "No, I'll be okay. I just have to learn to live with this. Seth…thank you. I have needed you a lot lately and I appreciate how much you have been there."

"You'd do the same for me." He shrugged.

"Yes, but I still appreciate it. You are a good friend." She kissed his cheek.

"And sadly that is the most sex I have had in months. Damn, hope you didn't get pregnant from that." He winked making her laugh despite being upset.

"We'll find you a girl Seth. I hear Karen Angle is single." She managed to smile.

"Fuck that! I'd rather stick with Palmalina." Seth said.

"Go out and make sure he is gone, please." Trina looked at Seth.

"Sure thing. You just stay here and relax for a bit." He assured her.

1000 Hours

Trina walked into Midnight Express Novelty Shop and looked around. She had decided it might be wise to speak with Mr. Heyman since he did sell some sex toys in his shop. Maybe someone had tried to order something since the last time she had spoken to him. She looked around for him.

"Mr. Heyman?" she called out.

He appeared from a back room. "Ah, Officer Conley, what a lovely surprise! What can I help you with?"

"Good morning, I am here on police business actually." She leaned on the counter.

"Really? Well what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I know I have previously spoken to you about the sex toys you sell here. I was wondering if you have had any customers since that time approach you about some…hardcore items such as something for electrical play?" she asked him.

"No, no one has asked to purchase such items here. I haven't had anyone asking to purchase anything that would be considered hardcore. I did have a gentleman asking if I had any silicon sex dolls, which I don't." Paul told her. "I remember him because he was carrying a selfie-stick that looked like he skinned a muppet."

"Silicon sex dolls?" Trina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they are sold in some sex shops and of course can be purchased online. They are considered very lifelike." Paul explained.

"Well I don't think that will help my investigation." She frowned. "Have you had any customers that appeared out of place? Maybe something about them didn't sit well with you?"

"I sell a variety of items, some of them off-beat so it is very difficult to stand out in here." Paul smiled.

"I can see how that would be true." Trina agreed.

"Why are you asking all these questions about bondage?" Paul looked at her.

"As I said it is police business. I can't speak about an ongoing case." She told him. She pulled out photos of Amy Dumas and Kristal Marshall and the computer generated photo of Jane Doe. "Have you seen any of these ladies? Maybe they came in here with a friend to make purchases?"

Paul looked closely at all three photos. "No, I see a lot of people coming and going but none of these ladies ring a bell. Except the blonde, I saw her picture in the newspaper."

"Would you do me a favor? If anyone comes in asking to buy some hardcore bondage items, let the police know. It's off the record for now." She said.

Paul cocked his head and looked at her. "What do you do when you are not at work?"

"Excuse me?" she looked up startled.

"Well I see you come in here, I see you around town but other than the fact some nut vandalized your Jeep, I know very little about you. I like to get to know my customers." He smiled. "I can't even keep up with who your boyfriend is, one day you are with that detective, the next you are with Officer Rollins."

"Seth is just my friend. The detective and I split up." She said.

"Ah, so you are a single young lady?"

"I guess you could say that. But emotionally, I am not ready to date even if Liam Neeson moved to town." She said. "That is all I needed. Thank you, Mr. Heyman."

"No problem. Feel free to stop by anytime." He smiled.

Trina nodded and walked out of the store towards the station. It was definitely getting colder outside. She rubbed her arms as she walked down the sidewalk. She walked into the station and saw John sitting at his desk.

"How'd it go at the novelty store?" John looked up at her.

"Well Mr. Heyman says he hasn't had anyone in there asking about hardcore bondage items. I also got the impression he was trying to hit on me." Trina frowned.

"What is so unusual about that?" John asked.

"I guess I just wasn't expecting it." She shrugged.

John chuckled. "You're a pretty girl, guys are gonna notice you. Especially since you are single."

"I suppose so." She said quietly.

"Are you okay? You have been acting strange all day. Too quiet, you practically ran away from Steve earlier and you seem distracted." He was concerned.

"It is nothing important. I guess I am just having a rough time." She said.

November 7th, 1300 Hours

Seth returned from his patrol to find Trina at her desk looking through folders. He noticed she was dressed in street clothes and again looked very tired.

"What are you doing here? This is your day off." He sat down at his desk.

"I was getting restless at home. Besides, I thought with you pulling a double shift you might like some company." She shrugged.

Seth sighed and looked at her. "Maybe you could find something more fun to do than work to help with your restlessness. Get an early start on holiday shopping? Go visit with Naomi?"

"No, I think I would rather keep my mind busy. Last night I read up on a fascinating cold case with some links to West Virginia. It isn't related to our current case but it was still interesting." She said as she dug through the paperwork on her desk.

"Trina, working yourself to death isn't going to heal your pain." Seth told her.

"Have you ever heard of the red-head murders? Apparently it was a series of murders in the 1980's where all the victims were females with reddish colored hair and were found along major highways throughout the southeast." She kept talking.

"Actually no I haven't." he sighed, realizing she was not going to listen to reason.

"Tragic case, of the eight known victims only one was ever positively identified. So I decided to come in and look through missing person cases again. See if I can find out who our Jane Doe is." She looked up at Seth.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Seth sighed.

"No, after breakfast I cleaned the house, then worked in the barn." She told him.

"I'll order us some lunch from the diner and you can tell me about these redhead murders." Seth told her.

She nodded as she dug through the files again. Seth picked up the phone and called the diner to put in a takeout order. He knew she was trying to keep busy because she was hurting so he decided that it would be best to be there for her and be her friend rather than argue with her.

"Okay so what about these murdered redheads?" Seth asked after he hung up the phone.

"I got to reading about it online, stumbled across it when looking at West Virginia cold cases. I am wondering how I missed it during the Calaway case. Apparently, the identified victim had lived in West Virginia for a bit. One of the unidentified girls was found in Wetzel county." She said while digging through papers.

"This was in the 1980's?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, although some argue victims matching the profile have been found as late as 2001, but I wasn't convinced by their arguments." Trina said.

"You are really good at that profiling stuff." Seth said.

"Yeah…. I guess I am." She hesitated.

"Go on about the redheads." He encouraged.

"One of the women was found dead in an icebox in Kentucky. The whole town came out to her funeral because she was never claimed. It just touched me. Maybe because we are in a small town like that. Maybe it is because we have been dealing with homicide victims." She said.

"You have always had a heart for unidentified victims. But I think this time you are hiding your grief in your work." Seth said.

"What are you? Dr. Phil?" she looked up at him. "Besides, that's not it. I am angry."

"At Steve?" Seth asked.

"I'm mad that he has so quickly been able to move on to another woman. But I am angrier at myself for letting him go in the first place." She said.

"I should go pick up our lunch. I ordered you…"

"Seth, look at this missing person's file." She cut him off and handed him a folder.

Seth looked down at the picture of a blonde woman smiling surrounded by her vital statistics. "She looks like our Jane Doe."

"She does. Says she was reported missing October 25th after failing to report to work for several days and could not be reached at home." Trina said.

"This says she was from Elkins, West Virginia. That is Randolph County." Seth said. "Her name was Trish Stratus."

"I am going to call the Elkins PD and see what they can tell me. This might be her." Trina said. "Go ahead and pick up lunch."

Seth nodded and Trina watched him walk out of the station. Trina sat down at her desk and dialed her phone.

"Yes, hello. I need to speak with the person handling the Trish Stratus missing person case. This is Officer Trina Conley, Davis Police." She said as someone picked up. She waited while her call was transferred.

"Detective Curtis Hughes, how can I help you?" came over the line.

"Detective, I'm Officer Conley of the Davis Police Department. I am calling about the Trish Stratus case. She is a missing person in Elkins. I have just been looking over her information." Trina said.

"Yes, we have been sending her information around the state." Hughes answered.

"We have a Jane Doe in Tucker County that I think may be her. The resemblance is very strong. The vitals of height and weight are on point. Our Jane Doe was found on October 21st." Trina said.

"That makes sense if it is her. Miss Stratus had failed to report to work for five days and couldn't be reached at home. She was a yoga instructor and the studio she worked at had tried calling her thinking maybe she was ill. After five days, one of her friends tried going to her house and when they got no answer they reported her missing." Hughes told her.

"Have you searched her home?" Trina jotted down notes as she asked questions.

"We did but everything seemed in order. The place looked as if she would be back at any moment. Her car is missing as well." Hughes told her.

"Did her friends and family give any indication as to what her plans were?" Trina asked.

"She doesn't have family in this area. According to her friends she moved here without family and never talked about them much. But her friends said she made no mention of any plans and that when she needed a day off she would always call." Hughes said.

"I am gonna put you in touch with our coroner Dr. Dolph Ziggler. He has our Jane Doe and can help with confirming ID if this is her. And I am going to put you in touch with our county detective Steve Borden. He will want to speak with you as well." She said.

"That will be fine. I am glad you called. This is the first lead we have had on this case." Hughes said.

Trina gave him the contact information for Steve and Dolph as Seth came back in with their lunch. He set their lunch out in the break room and waited for her to finish up on the phone. She hung up and walked back to join him.

"This Stratus woman might be our Jane Doe. I put him in contact with Steve and Dolph. I should probably call Steve and tell him we have a possible ID." She sighed.

"I'll do it." Seth offered.

"No, I have to put personal feelings aside and do my job." She said.

"Do it after lunch. Enjoy your meal first." Seth told her.

1430 Hours

Steve was sitting at his desk, talking with the Uso twins who were finishing up their own lunch.

"Naomi is already making noise about holiday shopping. She wants to go to Charleston for the black Friday stuff." Jimmy groaned.

"Oh you know Trina will want to go. Remember a few years ago when those girls dragged us all over the mall." Jey laughed.

"Yeah, Trina didn't go with us last year because she was still with Joe." Jimmy said. "How's things going with her?"

Steve shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. I thought we were getting a bit closer; she seemed to be more open with me, friendlier. Then yesterday…. I can't figure it out. She looked upset and ran out of the room."

"At least Summer is leaving you alone. I can't believe she showed up at your house and tried throwing herself at you." Jey shook his head. Steve had told them Summer showed up at his house, but he had not told them she kissed him.

"What about your boys? They coming out for the holidays?" Jimmy asked.

"I haven't talked to either of them in a few days. They are spending Thanksgiving with their mom. We might work something out for Christmas or New Years. Garrett mentioned wanting to experience actual snow for Christmas." Steve said.

"I love people that come here to see snow. It's hilarious. We see so much of it and to them it is exciting." Jey laughed as Steve's phone rang.

"Borden." He answered.

"This is Officer Conley, Davis PD." He heard over the line.

"Trina?" Steve was confused as to why she was talking to formal.

"We have a possible identification of our Jane Doe. She matches the description of Trish Stratus who is a missing person from Randolph County." She said.

"Really? That is great." Steve said.

"Elkins Detective Curtis Hughes should be contacting you about her. I gave him your contact information when I spoke with him earlier today." Trina told him.

"That's good. Hopefully this will help us get somewhere with this case." Steve said. "I am glad you called."

"Just doing my job, Detective Borden. Have a good afternoon." She hung up.

Steve stared at the phone in his hand, completely confused. The brothers noticed his confusion.

"Steve, that was Trina with a lead on the case?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we got a possible ID on our Jane Doe. But Trina sounded so strange." Steve looked up at them. "She was completely formal, using titles and sounded about as warm as ice."

"Maybe someone is harassing her again?" Jey offered.

"I don't think so. She hasn't mentioned it to Naomi. Of course she hasn't talked to Naomi in a few days." Jimmy said.

"Well whatever it is, it has to wait. We need to check on this Stratus girl. She may be our Jane Doe." Steve sighed and pulled up his laptop.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _The story progresses, hints being dropped and more big stuff coming. I am enjoying this story and a big reason is because of my awesome reviewers. I seriously cannot thank you guys enough. Paisley2 (Seth and Trina are just friends. Brood is an interesting theory though.) Batistasprincess (I am sure several people had the same thought about Summer.) jcott3 (You should look up their 'wedding'. It was hilarious. Several people are cursing Summer. LOL And glad you caught Precious in there.) Carlyrosanna83 (You are their biggest shipper. LOL) Lordban (No blackmail though.)_


	16. New Strategy

November 9th, 1100 Hours

John came in from his routine patrol and sat down at his desk. He noticed Trina going through files on her desk.

"Any news?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Dolph just called a bit ago. They were able to make a positive ID on Jane Doe. She is Trish Stratus." She looked up at him. "I figure Borden will be calling soon to discuss searching her home in Elkins."

Layfield raised an eyebrow at her use of his last name. "At least now we know who she is. Any luck on finding Kristal Marshall's car?"

"Nothing yet and I called the phone company. Her phone was turned off Halloween night/early November 1st and has not been turned on since making it impossible to trace. But they traced the towers her phone pinged off of. I got the report here." She handed it to him.

"Looks like she drove from Petersburg to Beckley and shut her phone off somewhere around Buckhannon." John read the report. "That is a lot of driving for one night."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. She drove over three hours to Beckley, apparently stayed less than an hour and then started driving north again. Unfortunately, we don't know if she stopped in Buckhannon or if that is just when she shut her phone off." Trina said.

"I gotta hand it to you, you are looking into every angle." John said.

"Just doing my job and trying to stay busy." She shrugged. "Besides, Karen Angle has been quiet for about a week now, so something has to keep me entertained."

"That won't last long. When I was on patrol, I saw that Kurt is having the foundation for a house poured at his new property." John sighed. "When Karen finds out she is liable to break it up with a jackhammer."

"You know; I have been thinking about Karen. I can't understand her. She and Kurt have been split up a long time now. And Kurt is dating a very nice lady that appears to be educated, patient and all around good person." Trina said.

"I don't understand her either." John shrugged.

"It's not like he hooked up with some slut just a few weeks after they split up!" she bit out making John look up at her. "Forget it."

John raised his eyebrow again but said nothing. Trina went back to her paperwork.

1600 Hours

"Seth, we eat ham at Christmas not Thanksgiving." Trina rolled her eyes as Seth once again was trying to coax her into making food for their department get together.

"Why can't we have it for both?" he batted his eyes at her.

"Because I wanna be Jewish for Thanksgiving." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, John is making two turkeys, one deep fried. I am bringing the drinks. You are doing the side dishes. What is one baked ham thrown in there?" Seth asked.

"There isn't going to be enough cross-fit in the world for you if you eat all the stuff you are planning to." She laughed.

"There is Steve." Seth suddenly said.

She looked over and saw Steve standing in the doorway to Jerry's office. She took a deep breath and steeled herself to deal with him.

"You gonna be okay?" Seth whispered.

"I'll be fine. We have to work together." She nodded.

"They are coming this way. I am here if you need me." Seth told her.

Steve and Jerry walked into the break room where Seth and Trina had been talking. Both men were surprised at the cold stares they received from Trina and Seth.

"Steve just stopped by to share the report on Kristal Marshall's laptop. His specialist is finished with it." Jerry said.

"Did Langston find anything of interest?" Trina asked.

"Actually, he found the name and address of the bondage club in Beckley that Kristal had been going to. The place is called 'Heat'. I made a few calls and checked the place out. It is licensed and bonded. It is not a private club, it is open to the public but they require proof of age to get in and they do have rules and a banned list." Steve told her.

"I am willing to bet that Amy Dumas went that club as well. There is a connection to that club, we just don't know what it is." Trina said.

"But at least now we got a starting point." Jerry said.

"Do you think employees at this club would be willing to talk to us?" Seth asked. "I can't imagine a place like that would want police sniffing around."

"Actually, I called and talked to the manager about an hour ago…. a gentleman; Kevin Sullivan. He was very understanding and said he would be more than willing to talk to us. He said that while privacy of patrons is important, safety is vital as well." Steve said.

"That is great. One less battle to fight." Jerry agreed.

"Besides talking to the staff, I was thinking it might not be a bad idea to have a few of our officers go in under cover for an evening or two." Steve said.

"You mean pretend they're into bondage and go into the club?" Jerry asked.

"Sure, they wouldn't have to actually do anything physical. But it would get them in the club to look around and see if they recognize anyone or see anything suspicious." Steve said.

"But if the killer is from Tucker county and he is there, he will recognize any of our officers right off." Jerry countered.

"That is a chance I am willing to take. And if he recognizes them, they will recognize him as well. Very few strangers around here." Steve said. "Trina, would you be willing to go under cover for a few nights?"

"Jerry, you say the word and I am there." She looked at Lawler.

"You are the best female officer for the job. You know the case in and out and you are familiar with the people of the county." Jerry nodded. "You gonna be comfortable like that?"

"Oh what the hell? I'll just pretend I am in the school play." Trina shrugged.

"Just pretend you are Dorothy spanking the Tinman." Seth winked.

"Actually, it would be better if I were the sub." She said seriously.

"You? Submissive?" Seth couldn't picture it.

"Our killer is clearly a dom that is attracted to submissive women. If it is someone who doesn't know me, he might approach whoever is playing my dom to see if he shares. Or just to talk. I just think it makes more sense to portray what he is attracted to." Trina explained.

"I am not letting you use yourself as bait." Jerry insisted.

"I will be perfectly safe; I am a trained officer. I will have a trained officer with me. Besides, the choices of female officers in this county is limited. Both lady officers in Parsons are in their 50's. Besides, I can't see Judy or Leilani dressed up as subs." She assured him.

"Okay, but only if whoever is with you makes it clear he doesn't share. And he is not to let you out of his sight." Jerry was stern.

"Relax, none of the victims showed signs of force. The killer wants submissive girls, not girls fighting him because they want their own dom only. This is just to get us in the place and asking questions of the patrons without being suspicious." Trina said.

"Speaking of her dom, who we sending in with her?" Seth asked.

"I guess as the county detective it is my place to do the difficult jobs. And I wouldn't trust…"

"Fuck no!" Trina interrupted him, her eyes blazing anger. Everyone stopped to look at her.

"Calm down, what is the matter with you?" Jerry was stunned.

"I refuse to be a couple with him, even if it is pretend!" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Trina, he has worked the case with you and you trust him…." Jerry tried.

"I said no! I don't want him fucking touching me!" she snapped.

"Trinvilla! That is enough!" Jerry glared at her.

She knew not to push her luck when the chief used that tone with her, but she seethed that Steve would think she would go along with such a thing while he was dating Summer. Seth reached over and rubbed her shoulder, trying to calm her down and understanding why she was so upset. Steve was taken aback at her outburst and hurt that she was that upset at the thought of him touching her, even for work purposes.

"Who would you feel more comfortable with?" Steve asked quietly, trying to push his hurt aside.

"Anyone, one of the Uso twins…Naomi would crack up…. Seth, John, the chief, hell even Sheriff Flair, I don't care." She sighed.

"I'll do it." Seth spoke up.

"You serious?" Jerry looked at him.

"Yeah, why not? I could keep a close eye on her, and we work together all the time so it'd be comfortable for us." Seth said.

"Okay, Seth you're it." Steve sighed.

"Oh great, Seth as my dom…. I will never hear the end of it." She laughed despite being mad.

"I'll come by in the morning to go over everything. Lawler, you, me and the Uso's will go with them and watch the perimeter of the club while they are inside. We might have to stay there a few days. I'll clear everything with the sheriff." Steve said.

"We'll be waiting. John will want in on this too." Jerry told him.

"You guys have a good evening. I am headed back to Parsons." Steve turned and walked out of the break room. He was confused and hurt at Trina's outburst and just wanted to go home for the evening.

Jerry watched him walk out, then turned to Trina. "Do you want to tell me what that was about? I know you two are split up but you looked ready to kill."

"I just couldn't work with Steve, not like that." She said. "I didn't mean to be so loud about it."

"Look, I know you are stressed about this case. And I know this break up has been hard on you. Maybe you should take some time off. God knows you have earned it and have vacation days saved up." Jerry sat down beside her.

"No, when this case is solved maybe. But for now, I need to work. I just can't work with Borden in an…. intimate setting." She said.

"Fine, but if I see another outburst like that from you, you are taking some time off whether you like it or not!" Jerry said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes sir." She lowered her eyes.

Jerry got up and walked back to his office.

"You okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I guess the anger at him being with Summer came out." She shrugged. "Thank you for stepping up. I am glad if I have to go under cover that it's with someone I trust."

"Are you kidding? This is my one chance to see you submissive." He smirked.

"Oh brother." She rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be kneeling before me?" Seth joked.

"Don't push it Rollins." She shook her head.

"Is that any way to talk to your master?" Seth snickered.

"What have I got myself into?" she groaned.

"I'll put you over my knee young lady!" Seth couldn't keep a straight face.

"I'm going to strangle you before this over." She laughed. She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you. Have I ever told you I would be lost without you?"

"Yeah, I just have that effect on the ladies." He chuckled.

"Sure you do. I see the line forming around the block to get to you." She laughed. "I am gonna head home. And heads up, John saw that Kurt is having the foundation for his new house poured."

"Oh great, so I get to deal with Karen when she decides to try dynamiting it." Seth sighed. "Get some rest."

November 10th, 0815

Steve was driving with the Uso twins towards the station in Davis to go over their plans for investigating the bondage club in Beckley, WV. The brothers could tell something was bothering Steve. He was quieter than usual and looked very tired.

"You know that nothing is going on between Seth and Trina right?" Jimmy told him, thinking Steve might be upset that Seth had volunteered to go undercover with Trina. "They are just friends and Naomi hasn't mentioned anything about that changing."

"Oh I know that. They have been friends for so long I don't think they could see each other in a romantic way." Steve glanced over at Jimmy.

"Then what is bothering you? I figured with us catching a break in the case you would be thrilled." Jey piped up from the backseat.

"I just can't get over Trina's reaction last night when I suggested I work with her. You should've seen her face. She looked ready to fight." Steve frowned.

"Maybe she felt it would be too painful pretending to be your girlfriend." Jey offered.

"I don't know what to think. She has changed and I can't figure out why. She was never this cold towards me, even after we first broke up." Steve sighed. "Has she said anything to Naomi?"

"Not that Naomi has mentioned to me. She did mention Trina seemed more on edge the last time she talked to her but chalked it up to the case." Jimmy shrugged.

"You know, this has to be a terrible time of year for her." Jey said. "Even without this case. I mean imagine facing the holidays with no parents, no significant other and no children. And it was this time last year that things really went to hell with Joe."

"Maybe everything is just catching up with her." Jimmy agreed.

"I don't know. I just wish I knew why she is suddenly acting as if I am a stranger." Steve sighed. "Maybe it is just time I throw in the towel about her…. damn I still can't believe I am going through this at my age."

Steve pulled the car up in front of the Davis Police Station. He parked the car and the three men climbed out of the vehicle. They walked across the asphalt to the front door. Upon entering the building, they saw Jerry was in his office while Trina, John and Seth were drinking coffee in the break room.

They waved to Jerry and walked to the breakroom where the others were.

"Hey boys, have some of Trina's coffee. It could kill houseplants." Layfield laughed.

"No thanks, I don't want my stomach lining eaten away." Jimmy chuckled.

"So what is the game plan with this undercover business? I am still nervous about letting two of my officers go in there." Jerry said.

"They will be fine, trust me." Steve assured him as they all took seats in the break room. "I figure Friday is our best chance since crowds are bigger on weekend nights."

"Just how much acting do we have to do? I don't want to do anything degrading to Trina." Seth said.

"You two will need to read up some on the bondage scene to get a feel of how to act. Not all scenes involve degradation so I am sure you two can find a comfortable fit with something." Steve said. "Also, you will need to find suitable attire for a bondage club. I will leave that up to you two."

"What about the rest of us?" Jerry asked.

"I figure we'll go down to Beckley early in the day and meet with the club staff and interview them. If they can't tell us anything useful then that night we will send Trina and Seth in undercover. While they are in the club the rest of us are going to work surveillance. We need to watch who is coming and going, do we recognize anyone, is anyone acting strange. And it will make sure that Seth and Trina are safe." Steve explained.

"What if we don't find out anything?" John asked.

"That is possible. But we have to try something. We have three dead girls and virtually no evidence and no suspects." Steve said.

"How should we act inside the club?" Trina asked.

"Seth will talk to other doms, Trina you will talk to other subs. See if they have seen anything out of the ordinary but be careful about it. Keep a close eye on each other. Blend in and don't attract attention." Steve said. "Eyes and ears open." Steve told them.

"You may see things that will make you uncomfortable. Prepare yourselves for that. Some bondage scenes can be brutal; others include multiple partners or homosexual couples." Jerry warned.

"That is the least of my worries as long as everything is consensual." Trina shrugged.

"And whatever you do, don't use your names in there. Come up with fake names or pet names." Steve said. "Above all else, if anything feels wrong get out of there."

"He's right. We are not losing two officers on my watch." Jerry said.

"We'll be fine. Dunderhead here always has my back." Trina nodded at Seth.

"And Mrs. Neeson-wannabe will look out for me so she has someone to drive her crazy." Seth smiled.

"They are like having kids." John shook his head.

"We also need to discuss searching Trish Stratus' home to see if we can find anything of use." Steve said. "I spoke to Detective Hughes. The Elkins police have been through the house but have no problem if we want to search it as well."

"Say the word and we are there." Trina said.

"I think it would be easier if I searched her house and you and John spoke to Trish's friends and co-workers. They have already spoken to the Elkins police but now that it is a homicide case, we need to speak to them as well." Steve said.

"We'll drive down today and speak with them." John told him.

"Yeah, I want to get this guy off the streets as soon as possible. Based on his profile he will not stop until he is caught. And I am starting to think that he has killed before. Most likely victims we don't know about." Trina agreed.

1200 Hours

John pulled the SUV up in front of the yoga studio in Elkins, WV where Trish Stratus had worked.

"You want to tell me why you didn't want to come down here with Steve today? I figured you would be insisting to help search the house." John asked.

"He is a detective; I trust him to search it. And this way we can talk to her friends while he searches and save time." She shrugged.

John raised his eyebrow but said nothing. The two of them walked inside the yoga studio and saw a reception desk. There was a gentleman sitting there and he looked up as they walked towards him.

"Hi, we're from the Davis Police Department. We're investigating the death of Trish Stratus. We were told she worked here." Trina told him.

"Yes, we have been expecting you. A detective called and told us you would be here." He said.

"We need to talk to those Trish was close to." John said.

"Well, Trish and I talked quite a bit. And she was pretty good friends with Torrie Wilson. She is in the back getting ready for a class." He said.

"And your name is?" John asked.

"Evan Karagias" he answered.

"I'll go talk to Ms. Wilson, you stay and talk with Mr. Karagias." Trina told John.

John nodded. Trina walked through the studio and found a blonde lady stacking yoga mats in one of the rooms.

"Ms. Wilson?" she asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she turned towards Trina.

"I'm Officer Trina Conley, I am working on the death of Trish Stratus. I was told you were a friend of hers. Do you have a few minutes to speak with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything to help." Torrie said.

"How long had you known Trish?" Trina asked.

"About three years since she started working here." Torrie said.

"Did you spend time with her outside of work?"

"Oh sure. We went to a few seminars together and went shopping, that kind of thing." Torrie said. "I still can't believe she is dead. Are you sure it is her?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. A positive ID has been made." She could see Torrie was upset. "Did Trish have a boyfriend?"

Torrie seemed to hesitate. "She didn't have anyone she was seeing regularly that I know of."

"Do you know of anyone she did date?"

Torrie hesitated again and looked uncomfortable. "She and I didn't date in the same circles."

"Did Trish talk to you about the gentlemen in her life?" Trina asked.

Torrie frowned. "I am not sure how to answer that. She never gave me names or anything but…. Trish was into some strange things."

"Bondage." Trina said. Torrie looked up at her wide eyed. "It is okay. I am not judging and whatever made Trish happy was her own business."

"Trish never went into details with me about her…. encounters but a few times I noticed bruises and marks on her, when we would be in the locker room. She told me they were from bondage scenes." Torrie said.

"Did she mention any plans she had before she disappeared? Where she was going? How long she might be gone?" Trina asked.

Torrie shrugged. "She said she was going to Beckley. She went there often. I always assumed she had a partner there."

"She went to Beckley often?" Trina took notes.

"Yeah, at least once a month." Torrie said.

"But she never told you what she did when she went there?"

"No, I never asked. I was able to put together that some of those bruises showed up after her trips so that is why I assumed she had a bondage partner down there." Torrie explained.

"Did any of her dates or partners ever come here to the studio? Or did you meet them?" Trina asked.

"No, she knew the whole bondage thing made me uncomfortable so she kept it to herself." Torrie said.

"Her trips to Beckley… did she ever miss work or come in late because she had stayed longer there?"

"No, that is why we worried when we couldn't get in touch with her. Trish was very into her work here and never missed work without a good reason." Torrie insisted.

Trina reached into her pocket and took out a card. "This is the contact information for the Davis Police. If you think of anything, please call us. Even if you think it is unimportant, it could be useful so please call."

"Was she killed by her bondage partner?" Torrie was stunned.

"I can't speak about an open investigation. But I promise we will do all we can to find out what happened to your friend and make sure she is not forgotten. I am sorry for your loss." Trina told her. "Thank you for your time."

Trina walked back towards the reception desk to find out what John had learned from Evan Karagias.

1800 Hours

"I can't believe that you are shopping for a bondage outfit for you and Seth." Layfield looked over at Trina as she shopped online.

"I can't believe you got another call about Karen Angle today." Trina laughed.

"Really? I want to hear all about it." Seth walked in.

"Oh this one might make the list of stupidest things I have ever heard in my life." Trina laughed.

"This I gotta hear." Seth sat down at his desk grinning.

"I got called out to where Kurt works again today. Karen had shown up, yelling that the kids had seen jewelry catalogs at Kurt's house and that with him building a new house…. I guess she figured out that Kurt is planning to remarry and pop the question to his girlfriend." John sighed.

"But it gets better." Trina snickered, having already heard the story from John.

"Karen then insists that Kurt have a pre-nup with this woman." John groaned.

"Why would Karen care if Kurt has a pre-nup with a new wife?" Seth was confused.

"She wants to make sure that if he gets divorced, he is still able to make the same child supports payments. Then someone at Kurt's job made the mistake of mentioning that if Kurt has more children, the child support payments will be reduced." John shook his head.

"Well duh, the state looks at a person's income and child support is 30 percent of that divided among your children. The more kids you have, the less each child gets. Even I know that." Seth said.

"Well that was enough to send Karen through the roof, screaming that it was not fair of him to take money away from the kids he already has by having more." John sighed again. "Kurt tried to assure her that he would always make sure his kids were taken care of and had all they needed, but Karen still screeched like an owl."

"That woman is nuts. I mean I swear I should sell this story to Hollywood. They couldn't write something this crazy." Seth laughed.

"Makes me wonder if Karen really concerned about her children or just jealous that Kurt might have more children with another woman." Trina shook her head.

"At any rate, I managed to get Karen to leave. Kurt says he hopes the restraining order comes through soon but it is difficult as Karen hasn't done anything physical yet." John said.

"This reminds me of a case….it was in New York I think. A guy had broken up with a girl and moved on and was marrying someone else. But the ex carried on so much, stalking him, leaving notes and creating scenes that the couple actually had to hire security for their wedding because they feared she would show up and ruin things." Trina said. "Maybe I should suggest that to Kurt when his wedding comes."

"Well I am on my way home. Been a long day. At least we found out that Trish made regular visits to Beckley. Steve said he got her laptop and is sending it to Langston." John stood up. "You two have fun with your bondage. I better not come back tomorrow and see Trina handcuffed and kneeling."

"Oh no, I was gonna handcuff her in one of the cells downstairs." Seth snickered.

"Behave children." John chuckled. "See you two in the morning."

John waved to them as he walked out. Seth looked over at Trina and chuckled when he saw what she was shopping for.

"So slave…. what do you plan to wear?" he winked.

"I don't know. I have found a few outfits that I could stand to wear. I don't want to wear anything too revealing. I am not going around with my second base hanging out." She said.

"I have decided on leather pants, boots and no shirt. And gloves." Seth said.

"Have you thought about what type of couple we should portray?" she kept on shopping.

"Like I said, I refuse to do anything degrading to you. And honestly I don't want to be harsh or anything with you. Maybe it's because I know what Joe put you through." Seth frowned.

She looked up at him. "Seth, I know you would never hurt me. For one you know that when we got out of that club, I would kick your ass. Then when I got back to Tucker county I would let Naomi have a few rounds with you."

"Very funny. But I think it better if we come off as an exclusive couple, you're obedient and I am patient and allow you some independence. Maybe a caregiver/little type couple." Seth suggested.

"That could work. You know what's funny…Mr. Heyman thought Steve and I were into that because of our age difference." Trina sighed.

"And you will need a collar. It will show that you have been claimed from what I read up on today." Seth suggested. "That will keep other doms from approaching you. I will let you pick your collar."

"What do you think of one of these leather dresses with the garters?" Trina showed him. "They cover my breasts pretty well and are long enough to cover my lower goodies."

"I can't really see you in something like that." Seth chuckled.

"Well I have a hard time imagining you in leather pants but it's gonna happen." She rolled her eyes.

"I kinda like the thought of owning you while you wear that." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't make me neuter you like they did my goat." She laughed.

"Daniel the nutless goat." He laughed. "I like it. I think you will look nice in it."

"I am gonna need some of those push up pad things. My girls aren't as big the ladies have in these pictures." She clicked a few more.

"You still fill out a sweater nice." Seth said. She looked up at him. "What? Friend or not I am a guy, I am gonna notice. Especially now that colder weather is back."

"I am surprised you did. Aren't you the king of Double D's?" she chuckled.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good handful." He smirked.

"From anyone else that would be weird." She laughed.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _My awesome reviewers gave so much feedback I got on a roll. And I am enjoying that some of you are really picking up on stuff. You guys are so great. I appreciate all of you that are reading and taking a few moments to review. Carlyrosanna83 (Would you really want to see Steve with another girl?) jcott3 (Ah you caught another appearance by an old school wrestler. And you always manage to catch the important stuff.) Batistasprincess (Glad you caught that. I am working hard to portray her as having a hard time dealing with the break up and now that she thinks Steve has moved on.) Paisley2 (Glad you remember that, keep it in mind. Interesting theory about the killer. And I cracked up at the Dixie/Gail idea.) Lordban (That would be pointless since he can't be the one in 22-1 if the Undertaker is in prison, LOL.)_


	17. Heat

_**Warning-** Mature content in this chapter. Rated M to be safe. Reader discretion is advised. _

November 13th, 1600 Hours

Steve led his assembled team into the 'Heat' club. It was not open yet but they were going to speak with the staff and see what they could find out. They walked in and could see several people moving around, setting things up for that night.

"We're not open yet." A short gentleman with silver hair approached them.

"We're from Tucker County. We're investigating a multiple homicide case. I spoke with a Mr. Sullivan." Steve said.

"That's me. Of course, come on in. Most of the staff is already here setting up. Please feel free to look around and question whoever you need to." Mr. Sullivan said.

"We appreciate that." Steve said. "Jimmy, Jey I want you two to question the wait staff. John, Seth, I need you two to talk with the security and bouncers. Trina, Jerry speak with Mr. Sullivan. I am going to look around."

Everyone nodded as they went to do as Steve instructed them to. Trina and Jerry followed Kevin Sullivan into a small office.

"How can I help you?" Kevin asked.

"We're investigating a multiple homicide case in our county. We have reason to believe that each victim had been to your club at one time or another." Jerry explained.

"Yes, the detective explained most of this to me on the phone. I want to assure you that we have rules and procedures here and this is a safe club." Kevin insisted.

"Tell us some of the rules and precautions taken here." Trina said.

"No one can get in without ID proving they are at least 21 years old. Our rules are clearly posted and violators are immediately thrown out. No participating in a scene without a safe word. No ignoring the use of a safe word. No approaching a sub that shows a clear sign of ownership. Doms must provide aftercare for their subs, we are insistent upon that. And we have our own medical staff on the grounds to deal with emergencies and such." Kevin explained. "If you violate our rules twice you are banned. We don't play around. We take pride in being a safe club."

"Have you had to ban anyone recently?" Trina asked.

"Not in about a month or so. I will be happy to provide you with our banned list." Kevin said.

"We need to know if you have seen these girls here." Jerry handed him the photos of their victims.

Kevin carefully looked over the pictures. "Oh yeah, Amy and Trish were regulars. This other girl looks familiar but I don't remember her name. She was in here several times."

"Can you remember the last time you saw Amy or Trish?" Trina asked, impressed with his immediate recognition and knowing their names.

"It's been awhile since I seen Amy. She was a regular, here just about every week. Trish was a regular too, she was here at least once a month." Kevin said.

"Did any of those girls have regular doms?" Trina asked.

"No. Amy enjoyed having a lot of different men. I actually worried about her catching something nasty because it was rumored she dated a lot of men away from the club as well. Trish it seemed never could find the right dom. She always wanted a dom of her own, someone to claim her and be exclusive but it never seemed to work out for her." Kevin said.

"Do you know who they were with last?" Jerry asked.

"Unfortunately I don't. You might have better luck with some of the other staff but I am so busy during business hours that I can't keep up with who is with who on the floor and in the playrooms." Kevin said.

"Have you had anyone in the past two months acting strangely? Anyone that threw up an unofficial red flag so to speak?" Trina asked.

"I can't say that I have." Kevin said. "Look, this is a rural area and a conservative area to boot. We don't have the problems that a bondage club would in a big city or a more liberal area. When we have a problem is it usually someone ignoring the rules, fighting over a sub or a bad break up that gets dragged in here."

"I think that is all we need at the time but we will need that banned list before we leave. If you don't mind we'd like to look around some." Jerry said.

"Feel free. I want to help in any way I can and my staff has been instructed to do the same." Kevin said.

"Thank you for your time and your help." Trina smiled at him as they exited the office.

They wandered out into the main area where there were several tables set up and several stages built around the room. There was a small room off to the side marked First Aid. There was another room marked for aftercare.

"You sure you'll be okay coming in here?" Jerry asked her.

"Yeah, I will have Seth with me. I trust him. And I got all you guys outside watching things." She shrugged.

"You say the word and I will get someone else." Jerry wanted to be sure she was comfortable.

"I'll be fine. Besides, your choice of females is limited." Trina said.

"I am sure there are gay bondage couples." Jerry shrugged.

"A female sub will work better for this case. Besides, you make Seth pretend to be gay and he would never forgive you." Trina chuckled.

"I am not pretending to be gay." Seth walked up to them.

"Oh come on, you would look adorable kneeling in front of John with your head on his thigh." She laughed.

"That is enough to make me throw up." John shook his head while Jerry laughed.

"Why would I be the bitch?" Seth was indignant.

"Shut up Trina, don't even go there." John rolled his eyes as she laughed more.

"What did you guys from out from the security staff?" Jerry asked.

"They haven't seen anything out of the ordinary recently. No one appearing threatening and no women in distress. They remember Amy and Trish quite well as regulars. Apparently Amy even dated one of the bouncers at one point." Seth said.

"I am starting to understand her reputation as the town bicycle." Trina frowned.

"They said Trish was a very nice girl, polite. They described Amy as a bit on the wilder side but still no problems with her. They said Kristal was always worried about her car when she was here and they had to be sure to keep an eye on it to keep her happy. They described Kristal as snobbish." John told them.

Steve joined them where they were standing. "Everything about this place seems to be on the up and up. Equipment is kept clean and they have strict rules. Staff is all well trained."

"Guess we should go get ready to actually be in here tonight." Seth said.

"You two really need to brace yourselves. I have seen some weird things during my look around. They have crosses, tables, wheels, you name it." Steve warned them.

"We can handle it." Trina assured him. "Come on Seth, we need to get back to the hotel."

2000 Hours

"I still can't believe I am gonna wear this thing." Trina looked in the mirror in her hotel room in Beckley. She was dressed in the outfit she had ordered online; a short black leather dress that was strapless with garters attached to thigh high nylons.

"I think Seth is gonna rape you." Naomi laughed. Naomi had driven down to stay with Trina and help her get ready. Naomi was also wanted to be there for support knowing that Trina felt weird going undercover in a bondage club.

"Seth may be playful but he takes his job very serious." Trina said. "Are my breasts popping out of this enough?"

"That is fine. You don't want to accidentally fall out of it." Naomi chuckled. "Don't forget your collar."

"Can you help me with it?" Trina asked.

"Sure." Naomi said as Trina handed it to her. It was a leather band with a cat charm on it. Seth saw it and declared she had to have that one because of all the cats she adopted. Along the back it said 'Claimed'.

"I am a little nervous." Trina admitted.

"I figured you would want Steve to go in with you. God knows you still miss him." Naomi worked to get the collar buckled.

Trina frowned. "What do you know about him and Summer?"

"Summer? Jimmy told me Steve told her to keep her distance. You know Steve doesn't like her." Naomi shrugged.

"Guess he changed his mind." Trina sighed.

"What? What happened?" Naomi asked. "There all finished."

"Nothing, I should probably get going." She said. "Where is my long coat? I am not going out like this where people can see me."

"By the door. Be careful." Naomi hugged her.

"I will, thanks for all your help." She said as she put on her coat.

Trina stepped out of her hotel room and hurried out to where the unmarked vehicles they were using were parked. The men were already standing around waiting. She could see Seth was in his leather pants and boots but had a jacket covering his chest.

"Okay we were just going over last minute things. We will have all the doors covered while you two are inside." Jerry said. "Seth, do not let her out of your sight."

"I won't. I promise." Seth said.

"Trina, stay close to him. Neither one of you drink any alcohol, we need you both sober. Order water only and watch that no one puts anything in it." Steve told them.

"Eyes and ears open. Talk to others and see what you can find out. Stay in your roles so no one gets suspicious." Jerry said.

"And if she comes out of there pregnant, you will answer to me." Jimmy told Seth.

"Why you?" Seth looked up at him.

"Would you rather it be Naomi?" Jimmy smiled.

"Good point." Seth laughed.

"No chance of that happening." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's get going." Steve said.

The group climbed into the vehicles and headed back towards the club they had investigated earlier that day. The ride was surprisingly quiet, each person lost in their own thoughts. Trina looked over at Seth who looked calm. He smiled at her, reassuring her everything would be okay.

They pulled up outside the club and could see the parking lot was beginning to fill up. They could see the bouncers standing at the door. They stepped out of the vehicles.

"Okay, we're going to get situated out here. You two ready?" Steve looked at them.

"We'll be fine." Seth said as he took off his jacket.

Trina smirked and looked him over. "Damn, how much of that cross-fit have you been doing?"

"Like what you see?" he winked as he pulled on his gloves.

"I just didn't realize you were hiding that body under your uniforms." Trina chuckled as she took off her long coat.

"Wow, Trina. You should've worn that for Halloween." Jimmy chuckled.

"I'll let Naomi borrow it." She shook her head.

Jey wrapped an arm around her. "I know you are just pretending to be with Seth, so what are you doing later tonight?" Trina ignored him but Steve glared at him. Jey held up a hand. "Just joking."

"Guess we should get in there." Trina looked at Seth.

"I think I need salt peter if you are wearing that." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh brother." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on kitten." Seth took her hand.

"What have I gotten into?" she groaned as Seth walked her across the parking lot.

As they approached the door they could hear music coming out of the club. The bouncers stopped them, but Seth gave them the password he worked out with them earlier and they were allowed to pass. Staff knew they would be there but patrons would not.

They walked into a small lobby where several people were milling around. Seth squeezed her hand and she lowered her eyes like a good sub would. He nodded greetings at several people, wanting to blend in and appear friendly. They both noticed patrons were dressed in a variety of apparel, everything from business suits to costumes. Seth guided her onto the main floor where several people were already seated at tables, others were dancing on a dance floor in the back and a few bondage scenes were taking place on the stages.

"Remember our fake names?" Seth whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you're Liam and I am Taylor. You and your sense of humor." She whispered back.

"Good kitten." He kissed her forehead.

"Hello, you two must be new. I don't recall seeing you here before." A very tall man in leather pants and vest appeared beside them.

"Yes, I wanted to bring my kitten out for the evening." Seth smiled at him.

"I can understand that." He looked at Trina who kept her eyes down. "I'm Kevin."

"Liam, the kitten is Taylor." Seth shook his hand. "You have a sub?"

"She is at home on punishment." Kevin said. "Caught her masturbating in the shower without permission."

"Sounds like you have your hands full." Seth chuckled.

"Kevin, who are the newbies?" a blonde man wearing sheer booty shorts covering a thong joined them.

"Billy, didn't think you'd be here tonight." Kevin said.

"Decided to come last minute. Charleston was too far to drive." Billy shrugged.

"This is Liam and his kitten Taylor." Kevin told Billy.

"Beautiful kitten, you must be proud." Billy told Seth.

"I am. I have her very well trained." Seth smirked and Trina caught herself before she rolled her eyes.

"Is she your only sub?" Billy asked.

"Yes, she is one of those possessive subs. You know how it is." Seth laughed.

"All too well. I got rid of my last one because she wouldn't share me." Billy laughed.

"You don't have a sub?" Seth asked.

"Nah, I am taking a break." Billy chuckled.

"It was nice meeting you gentlemen. We'd like to see what else is here." Seth said.

"Make sure you try one of the playrooms." Kevin told them as they walked away.

Seth held her hand and guided her around the room. They stopped at one of the stages where a petite African American woman had a tall older man tied over a table and was spanking him with a heavy wooden paddle while he called her mommy in a British accent.

"That's Jaqueline. She's a tough mistress." A blonde woman wearing a red body stocking said to Trina. She was wearing a collar so Trina knew she could speak to her. "I'm Midajah. You must be new."

"I'm Taylor. Where is your master?" Trina looked around.

"He is setting up one of the playrooms. He sent me out here to mingle for a bit." She smiled. "How long have you been with your master?"

"We've known each other for years. This part of relationship is rather new." Trina said.

The man on stage screamed louder making Trina look back at the stage.

"William loves being spanked. He'll cum just from that." Midajah whispered.

"So you come here a lot?" Trina asked her.

"Oh yes, Scott and I are here every week. Scott is my master." She told her. "We love this place."

"Is anyone here dangerous? I don't want my master in danger." Trina fished for information while in character.

"Oh no, Mr. Sullivan has rules about that kind of thing." Midajah assured her.

"I am glad." Trina smiled.

"Come along kitten, I want a drink." Seth tugged on her hand.

"Yes sir. Nice talking to you Midajah." Trina let Seth lead her away.

They made their way through the various tables and found a woman with blonde and black hair with her feet resting on a human stool. The sub was encased in a vinyl bodysuit that folded legs and arms up tight and the head was completely covered, breathing through a tube at the mouth. It caused the person to be folded into a quite compact and tight position.

Seth pulled Trina past them and found an empty table. He sat down and pulled Trina down onto his lap.

"Be careful. That dress is so short if you move too close to my dick we're gonna have sex by accident." Seth whispered.

"How romantic." Trina groaned.

"What can I get for you two?" a waitress approached them.

"Two waters." Seth told her.

They looked around the room but neither saw anyone they recognized. On another of the stages a very large woman was tied to a chair and being flogged by a skinny little man with a beard. Trina looked away finding the couple strange to look at even without bondage. Another of the stages had a bearded man cutting the suit off a preppy looking guy he had shackled to the wall.

"Ethan is gonna have a fit that Eric cut up his suit." A man with dark curly hair sat down next to them.

"Who?" Seth looked at the man while Trina lowered her eyes.

"Eric and his sub Ethan on stage. Ethan is going to blow a gasket at his suit being ruined." The guy took a drink. "Never saw you in here before."

"We just decided to check out the club tonight." Seth said.

"I noticed your sub. You ever share her?" he asked.

"No, never. She is my kitten and I don't share." Seth wrapped his arms around her.

"Well if you ever change your mind, I'm Sean. I am here every week." He said.

"Trust me, I am not sharing her." Seth insisted.

"Get lost Sean, before you scare away our new guests." A couple of gentlemen sat down at the table.

Sean rolled his eyes but got up and left the table.

"Sorry about Waltman. He has this habit of mistreating subs outside the club but is careful when he is here." One of the gentlemen said. "I'm Mike, this is my sub Alex."

Trina looked up at the two men. Mike was wearing a scarf and had his hair spiked in the front. Alex was wearing dress pants and an open shirt.

"I'm Liam and my kitten Taylor." Seth told them. "You have problems with that Waltman guy? He took an interest in my kitten."

"He won't pull anything in the club. Just don't share her with him. If he gets a sub outside of the club, he gets violent." Mike said. "What brings you two in tonight?"

"We just wanted to check out the club and see what was here." Seth said. "Besides, my kitten is so pretty."

Trina turned as if to snuggle against Seth. She leaned in, "When we get out of here I am going to strangle you." She whispered. To everyone else it looked as if she was cuddling with her dom.

"Relax kitten, there will be plenty of time for that later." Seth chuckled.

"If she wants to play there are plenty of playrooms in the back you guys could use." Mike told them as the waitress set down their water.

"That's okay. It'll be more fun if I make her wait." Seth smirked.

"You are gonna end up nutless like my goat." She whispered and laid her head against him.

"Have you two seen the play rooms yet?" Mike asked.

"No, we were watching some of the stage shows." Seth answered.

"Glad you are enjoying the evening." Mike said.

"We like this place. Has there ever been any problems here?" Seth asked.

"No, this place has a good reputation. No problems inside the club although occasionally a dom gets a bad rep for being an ass outside the club." Mike said. "Ah Keiko and her sub Alundra are taking the stage. You two will want to see that. Come on Alex, let's watch up front."

They watched as the two gentleman got up and headed towards the stage area. Seth gently rubbed her back. "How you doing kitten?"

"I'm okay. Some unusual things in here." She whispered.

"I like you this way. Quiet, obedient, snuggly, sexy outfit." Seth chuckled.

"I am going to strangle you." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's walk some more. I am getting ideas about letting you straddle me in that outfit." Seth told her.

Trina stood up and Seth stood up with her. He took her hand and they began walking towards one of the stages. She spotted Mike and Alex watching what appeared to be a medical scene with stirrups and speculums; a blonde woman tied onto an exam table with her legs in the stirrups.

Trina cringed and buried her head against Seth's neck. He rubbed her back gently.

"Is your kitten okay?" Mike asked.

"Taylor doesn't like speculums. She fusses when she has to go to the doctor." Seth smiled, knowing that Trina truly hated that part of going to a doctor.

"Alex help calm down Liam's kitten. Talk to her and distract her." Mike told his sub.

Alex nodded and moved to where Trina could talk to him and keep her back to the stage. Seth kept an arm around her.

"It's okay. All subs have things they don't like. I don't let my master do breath play." Alex smiled at her.

She smiled back. "How long have you been with your master?"

"A few years." Alex said.

"You guys come to the club a lot?" she decided to fish for information.

"Yeah, it's the only place we can be together." Alex sighed. "It's a long story but my master is married."

"You don't have to go into details." She assured him.

"Have you tried any of the other clubs around? The one in Charleston is pretty nice." Alex said. "We go there on special occasions."

"I will have to tell my master." She said and heard screaming from the stage.

"It's okay. Keiko is very careful." Alex assured her. "Do you live with your master?"

"No, but we see each other a lot. If my master had his way, he would keep me on my knees all day." She giggled.

Seth bit back a moan at the image. "Behave kitten." He kissed her cheek.

"Yes sir." She giggled again.

"You two are cute together." Alex said.

"Thank you." She said. "Any other doms like that Waltman guy we need to worry about?"

"Well a few. And then there is that Bo guy who won't admit he is a sub and tries to be a dom." Alex shook his head. "Waltman, DeMott and Pittman are the only ones I would say to avoid."

She nodded and cuddled more against Seth. "Is it almost over sir?"

"I don't think so; Keiko is denying her orgasm." Seth told her. "Do you want to go see some of the other scenes? Maybe one that won't make you uncomfortable?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"Come along then kitten." He told her.

"Bye Alex and thank you." She smiled and let Seth lead her away from that stage.

As they made their way through a few tables, Seth wrapped his arm around her. "You okay?"

"Fine but I might not go back to my gynecologist for ten years." She whispered.

Seth chuckled and spotted Kevin sitting at a table with his cell phone out.

"Your sub still on punishment?" Seth chuckled.

"Yes, she is texting me telling me how sorry she is." Kevin laughed.

Trina looked down at the table and noticed a printed advertisement. Her eyes widened and she quickly picked it up.

"Kitten?" Seth looked over at her.

"Sir, can you take me to one of the playrooms?" she looked at him. Seth's mouth gaped open wondering what in the world she was thinking. She leaned in against him and nuzzled against his neck. "Please?"

Kevin laughed. "Don't you just love an anxious sub?"

"Yeah, I guess we're headed to the playrooms. I can't deny such a sweet request." Seth said, still unsure of what she was up to.

Seth took Trina's hand and pulled her towards the play room area. She was careful to keep her eyes down as they walked down a hallway. They found an open playroom and hurried inside, Seth closing the door behind them.

"Trina what are you doing? I had to picture Sheriff Flair naked out there to keep from popping wood." Seth whispered.

"Look what I found on one of the tables." She handed him the flyer. "I needed to get you in private to show you."

Seth looked at the flyer. "Any bondage fantasy is welcome here, we have private rooms and all the equipment you could dream of. Private parties available. Show this flyer for access. Couples and singles welcome. Open nightly starting at 11pm." Seth read the flyer.

"Look at the address." Trina pointed.

"Midnight Express. Davis, West Virginia." Seth's eyes widened. "Is this for real?" he looked up at her.

"Paul Heyman has some talking to do." Trina said.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Reading the reviews from last chapter I think a few of you had snuck into my house and read my story notes. You guys must be reading my mind. LOL But you guys are awesome and I love each review and theory as to who is guilty. Paisley2 (Those were the good old days when you could be on the show because of your talent despite what your size may be. And yes I get the joke about Sunday night Heat, LOL. More Karen will be coming. And I swear you must be sneaking peeks at my story notes.) Batistasprincess (Glad you caught that among the investigation progress.) Jcott3 (You must be peeking at my notes as well. LOL You caught the old schoolers. Did you catch all the ones in this chapter?) Carlyrosanna83 (Trust me when I say Summer isn't getting Steve.)_


	18. Another Roadblock

_**Warning-**_ _Mature content discussed in this chapter._

November 14th, 0900 Hours

Trina, Seth and Steve made their way towards the Midnight Express novelty shop. The previous night after finding the flyer, Seth and Trina had left the club and shown their team mates what they found. They all agreed that Paul Heyman needed to be interviewed and they had a lot of questions as to how he kept a business private right under their noses. They had all returned to Tucker county and made plans to speak with Mr. Heyman first thing in the morning.

Trina opened the door to the novelty shop and walked in. Seth watched her amused, glad he wasn't Heyman at that moment. Steve felt uncomfortable because Trina was still so cold towards him, but knew he had to do his job.

Paul Heyman looked up as the three officers walked into his shop. He raised his eyebrow once again trying to figure out the relationship between those three.

"Good morning officers. What can I do for you today?" Heyman smiled.

Trina threw the flyer found in the club down on the counter. "Start talking."

Heyman picked up the flyer and looked at the three of them. "Where did you get this?"

"Police work." Seth answered.

"I don't understand. Do you want to use the facilities?" Heyman frowned.

"Do I look like the kind of woman that would have a kinky bondage threesome with my ex and my best friend?" Trina glared and Steve fought not to laugh. Despite all their problems he loved her crazy way of saying things.

Heyman shrugged. "I get all kinds of people through here and in the basement."

"You need to explain to me why every time I came in here asking about bondage items and your customers you never told me about this…private club or whatever you have going on." Trina crossed her arms.

"Now wait a moment Officer, I answered the questions you asked. You only asked me about customers in the novelty shop wanting to buy hardcore bondage items and I always answered those questions truthfully." Mr. Heyman held up his hands.

"And knowing that we were investigating a multiple homicide case you didn't feel the need to let us know you have this bondage club thing?" Steve asked.

"What does homicide have to do with my playground? Furthermore, officers you have to understand that my clients expect discretion." Mr. Heyman said. "Besides, my club is licensed and bonded with the state and everything is on the up and up. It is just very private and exclusive and my clients expect me to maintain that privacy for them. That is why I only advertise in other bondage clubs."

"What bondage clubs have you advertised in?" Seth asked.

"All the others in the state, a few in Maryland and Virginia." Heyman said. "Just what is going on?"

"We're going to need a list of all the clubs you have advertised in. And we are going to need a list of your clients to this private club." Trina told him.

"The list of clubs I am willing to share. But I cannot give you a list of my clients." Mr. Heyman told them.

"Mr. Heyman, we have three dead women all found in this county. Don't you see how important this is?" Seth frowned at him.

"We can't tell you much about an ongoing investigation but do you really want me to get a warrant for that client list?" Steve put his hands on his hips.

Paul looked at the three of them for a few moments. "I don't know what is going on with these dead women, but why don't you take a tour of my private rooms. You will see everything is safe. I assure you perfectly normal and harmless people enjoy a bondage lifestyle."

"Did you tell me the truth when I questioned you about our victims? Have they been in here?" Trina asked him.

"I promise you if I felt anyone was in danger I would tell you immediately. Bondage is not about death." Heyman said. "Seriously, follow me and look around. I have nothing to hide."

The three officers looked at each other and Steve nodded for them to follow Heyman. They followed him behind the counter and into a back room. Heyman unlocked a door and led them down the steps. They found themselves in the basement that had been converted into a bondage playground.

"Everything here is safe and well maintained. Everyone who comes here is looking to express part of their sexuality in a safe environment. Anything goes here as long as it is consensual. I admit I am a bit more lenient than some clubs but everyone is aware of the rules and must not be on a banned list of any other club in the state." Heyman told them. "Feel free to look around and I will be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Is it me or is he being a little too helpful all of a sudden?" Seth whispered to Trina.

"I get that feeling too." She agreed.

"Come on kitten, let's look around." Seth smirked.

"I am gonna strangle you." She rolled her eyes.

There were racks and racks of paddles, whips, handcuffs, belts, medical supplies, ropes, hoods, muzzles, spreader bars, blindfolds, clamps, chastity devices, even catheters.

"Some of this stuff is quite…personal. Is it reused?" Trina frowned.

"Some people like to bring their own items which is allowed. Some people buy new items here which is great for business. And some items are thoroughly sterilized for reuse same as in a doctor's office. We have an autoclave on site that is used to specifications." Heyman nearly beamed making Trina cringe.

"Straightjackets, neck braces? People really have sex using this stuff?" Seth whispered.

"I am joining a convent." Trina sighed.

Trina wandered into the back where there were different themed rooms. One was dungeon looking, one looked like a doctor's office, one like a school room, one looked like a jail cell. Each room had more racks of toys and devices, some of which she didn't even recognize. Heyman walked in the school room behind her.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him. "This is why you were always asking me strange questions. About Seth and Borden. You were fishing to see if I was into this kind of thing." She held his eyes.

He shrugged. "A good businessman is always on the lookout to provide the best for his customers and looking for new customers. No harm was intended."

"Since you opened this place, have you ever had a dom that didn't follow the rules with his sub?" she asked.

"I have had no one ignore safe words, I am very strict on that as most clubs of this type are. However, this is not your typical bondage club. People come here to participate or watch scenes only. There is no drinking, no dancing. I prefer to think of this as a playground than a club." Heyman smiled.

"Have you seen anything that has raised any red flags? And keep in mind that this is a murder investigation. Honesty right now is a hell of a lot more important than protecting your clients. Think of the victims and their families." Trina glared.

"I have not seen anything that would make me suspect murder." Heyman said. "And I certainly would tell you if I did because I do not want my playground to get a bad reputation. That ruins these types of places." Heyman told her.

Trina walked past him back out into the main area where Seth and Steve were still looking at the various devices around. Seth was looking at a cage that fit over a person's head. She walked over to him and noticed he looked perplexed.

"I am not wearing that no matter what undercover work we do." She nudged him.

"I was just thinking that it would do nothing for me. A few kinks I can understand where people are coming from. This one I don't get." Seth told her.

"Don't worry. I don't get the medical kink at all." She shrugged.

"Is there anything else that I can help you officers with? I hope you see now this place is perfectly safe." Heyman walked back into the main room with them.

"How have you managed to keep this place unknown to us for a month? This is a small community. If you sneeze your neighbor catches your cold. There are very few secrets." Seth asked him.

"People in the bondage community are usually very private about it. It often carries a stigma, people make judgements, that type of thing. And in…shall we say conservative, God-fearing areas like this, those judgements and misconstrued ideas could be much worse. So here we have an unspoken rule of secrecy." Paul explained.

"We need that list of clubs you advertise in. And we need your client list." Steve told him.

"You are not getting my client list without a warrant. I am afraid I must be insistent on that. It is vital to protect my clients' privacy, especially when I have not seen anything for alarm on this property." Heyman said.

"Fine, we can do this the hard way." Steve said.

"I do not mean to be difficult, but privacy is expected at these type places. If you will follow me, I will get that list of clubs." Heyman said as he walked back up the stairs.

They followed him back upstairs and back out into the main store area. Mr. Heyman went into his office and returned after a few moments with a folder that he handed to Steve.

"That is a list of all the clubs that agreed to allow me to distribute flyers in their establishments. If there is anything else I can help you with, other than a list of my clients, please let me know." Paul smiled.

"Thank you, we will see ourselves out." Steve told him.

The three officers turned and walked back out of the Midnight Express shop. As they headed down the street, Steve began flipping through the folder.

"We need that list of clients." Trina said.

"You're right we do. Unfortunately, right now we do not have enough to get a judge to issue a warrant." Steve sighed. "We have no evidence that positively links Heyman's playground to the murders. Advertising in a club that the victims frequented is not enough. And if he gets an attorney and fights the warrant we haven't a prayer without more evidence or a witness."

"You're right. But damn I just don't trust him. He is too slimy. It is like he tries too hard to be charming." She said.

"So where do we go from here?" Seth asked.

"I am going to contact these clubs and see what I can find out. Trina, you had a hunch that these victims are not our killers first victims, would you be willing to do some research and see if you can find any similar cases anywhere?" Steve looked at her.

"Of course, I will get right on it." She said.

"It would help if we could find Trish or Kristal's cars." Steve sighed again. "I feel like we are running in circles. We get a break and it leads nowhere."

"All we can do is keep at it." Seth said.

"I am headed back to Parsons, call me if you find anything." Steve told them.

1700 Hours

Trina was sitting at her desk looking through files on the internet looking for any connection between their ongoing case and cold cases in other areas. She had been at it most of the day and had not found a single thing. She sighed in frustration; they couldn't make Heyman give up his list of clients and there were no obvious connections with other cases.

Seth walked in the station looking annoyed and went straight to the break room. He opened the fridge and grabbed and bottle of water before throwing himself on the couch. Trina raised an eyebrow and went to check on him.

"What happened?" she stood in the doorway.

"Got a call from Karen Angle herself this time." Seth sighed. "That woman is gonna make me become a priest."

"Why would Karen be calling us?" Trina sat down beside him.

"Apparently today is one of Kurt's days with the kids. Kurt had taken his kids out to show them where the new house is being built. He told me he wants the kids feel part of the process and not feel like he is forcing anything on them or make them uncomfortable." Seth explained.

"Sounds reasonable to me. Why were you called out there?" she frowned.

"Well Karen claims she was just passing by but Kurt thinks she was snooping around. Either way, Karen sees that Kurt and the kids are there with the girlfriend. So Karen stops to throw a tantrum. The girlfriend has had enough, whips out her cell phone and starts recording Karen's tantrum. Karen decides she is going to have her arrested and called the police." Seth groaned.

"Have her arrested for using her phone?"

"Claims it is illegal to record her against her will. I get there, Karen is screaming and flailing her arms. She looked like a noisy windmill. The girlfriend is standing her ground. And Kurt pipes up with he owns the property and feels his girlfriend can do as she pleases there and he considers Karen the trespasser. So I explain to Karen that since the property owner is calling her a trespasser and allowing someone to record, she has no complaint. I seriously thought she was going to explode." Seth said.

Trina chuckled. "Did she leave?"

"After a lot more yelling and swearing that she will never let her kids stay at the new house when it is done." Seth rubbed his eyes. "Any luck on the search?"

"No, but I am gonna keep looking." She said. "I should probably head out soon."

Seth looked over at her and noticed she had a distant look in her eyes. "Something happen? You look upset. Steve again?"

"Oh nothing like that. I am going to the cemetery. I have been putting it off but I need to decorate for Thanksgiving." She sighed. "It just never gets easier."

"This time of year has to be rough. Would it help if I went with you?" Seth offered.

"I appreciate that but no, it is a private thing even if it is hard." She said. "Then I want to get some extra rest. I am still exhausted from last night."

"Yeah, I leave the ladies exhausted." Seth smirked.

"Oh please, if I had actually tried anything in that playroom you'd have jizzed in your pants." She rolled her eyes.

"I plead the fifth." He winked.

2330 Hours

"Have you thought anymore about going to Charleston for Black Friday?" Naomi asked Trina over the phone.

"Oh I don't know. Right now I just feel like crawling in a hole and not coming out until the middle of January when all the holidays are over." Trina sighed as she pulled Jack away from the door.

"That isn't any way to spend the holidays. I know you miss your family and Steve, but this is the time of year to celebrate what you do have." Naomi encouraged.

"You're right, it is just so hard to get excited." Trina frowned as Jack paced around the room, confusing Wonder.

"Honey, you should come with us and shop for yourself. All the sales going on, you can focus on yourself for a bit." Naomi said.

"I will think about it. Maybe I can get something really nice for Seth. I owe him big. He has been so great the past month." Trina frowned again as Jack growled at the door. "Naomi, I gotta go, Jack is freaked out about something."

She hung up the phone and walked over and kneeled down beside Jack. She tried petting him to calm him down. "What's the matter? Everything is okay. The house is locked up."

Trina pulled on his collar and walked upstairs with him. She was tired and ready to get some sleep. She figured that tonight she would sleep well from sheer exhaustion after having such a busy few days. She shut the door to her bedroom although Jack still seemed uneasy.

"Relax Jack, everything is okay." She assured him as she changed into her cotton pajamas.

She climbed into bed. She turned off the light and closed her eyes. She refused to think about Steve and sleep came quickly despite Jack's pacing.

November 15th 0115 Hours

Jack was barking loudly and running around the bedroom, alternating between pawing at Trina and then pawing at the door.

"Jack, what in the world?" Trina came awake and looked around the room. Jack began howling. "Jack, what's the matter?"

She climbed out of bed and started to walk towards the bedroom door where Jack was scratching and howling. A bright light caught her attention through the window and she rushed over to make sure she wasn't still asleep.

"The barn is on fire! How the hell did that happen?" she yelled as she stared at the window.

She turned and rushed out of the bedroom, hurrying down the stairs with Jack close beside her.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Trying to get a few chapters posted before the rush of holiday festivities swallows me, LOL. Just my luck I get to pivotal stuff when I got a million other things going on. But I am determined to keep writing and getting inspiration from my awesome readers. Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. Paisley2 (Wow, you are making connections I hadn't even considered. But so far you seem to be on top of everything vital. I am very impressed. And that was Eric Young.) Batistasprincess (Glad you are enjoying it.) Carlyrosanna83 (Waltman these days gives me the creeps so it was easy to see him in that role.) jcott3 (You are awesome at catching the old schoolers. When I read some of your suggestions for the club, I was speechless that you had read my mind about putting Nash in there. Personally, I liked Stacey better than Madajah but neither one made me jump up and down with greatness. And right on with Harvey and Bertha. You are awesome.) xXxShonxXx (Glad you enjoyed some of the humor I tried throwing in. I figured giving Trina a speculum queasiness was something lady readers could relate to.)_


	19. Fire!

_November 15_ _th_ _0115 Hours_

 _Jack was barking loudly and running around the bedroom, alternating between pawing at Trina and then pawing at the door._

 _"Jack, what in the world?" Trina came awake and looked around the room. Jack began howling. "Jack, what's the matter?"_

 _She climbed out of bed and started to walk towards the bedroom door where Jack was scratching and howling. A bright light caught her attention through the window and she rushed over to make sure she wasn't still asleep._

 _"The barn is on fire! How the hell did that happen?" she yelled as she stared at the window._

 _She turned and rushed out of the bedroom, hurrying down the stairs with Jack close beside her._

She managed to unlock the back door and hurried outside, ignoring her bare feet in the cold weather. Jack was barking furiously as she looked around at the burning barn. She noticed that her cats had cleared the barn and were wandering around the yard. She realized the ones that had been in the barn must've escaped through the old doggy door at the far end of the barn.

"Daniel!" she yelled out realizing her goat was stuck in the barn in a closed stall.

She hurried over to the barn door and pulled it open. Smoke poured out of the barn causing her to cough and her eyes to water. She could hear Daniel crying inside his stall. Steeling her nerves, she hurried into the barn, ignoring the heat around her.

"Hang on Daniel!" she called out and then coughed from the smoke.

She hurried to his stall and managed to get it open. She grabbed Daniel's harness and began to go back out, when the roof collapsed blocking the open door. She looked towards the back door but couldn't see through the smoke and coughed harder. She pulled Daniel who was crying out towards the back door through the smoke.

Suddenly Jack was beside her, biting and pulling at her shirt. She coughed as Jack pulled her towards the back of the barn. Jack pulled harder and suddenly she felt arms around her and pulled her the last few yards out of the barn and into the yard.

She collapsed onto the ground, coughing and hugging Daniel. She looked up to see Seth coughing and staring down at her as Jack licked her arm.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Trinvilla! Running into a burning barn over a goat?" Seth yelled.

Her mind was spinning and she tried to make sense of what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"You know Jerry has us patrolling by here often at night since your Jeep was vandalized. Thank fuck I did because I saw the fire and when I pulled up I heard Jack barking and howling. I couldn't find you, saw the back door opened…. I managed to get the barn's back door open and Jack took off inside so I knew your crazy ass was inside!" Seth yelled louder.

"Daniel needed me!" she insisted as she coughed.

"He is a goat!" Seth yelled.

"I made a vow to take care of him when I took him in!" she yelled back.

Seth rolled his eyes and knelt down beside her and hugged her. "You crazy…. I don't know whether to hug you or hit you." He rubbed her back. "I radioed for the fire department."

"Call Dr. Reigns, Jack and Daniel need checked out." She coughed.

"Are you…. Never mind, I will do it now." Seth sighed as he heard sirens in the distance.

Trina could hear Seth talking as she hugged Jack. She heard the sirens getting louder and was vaguely aware of Seth pulling her further away from the barn. She was still coughing and felt like everything was happening in slow motion.

"I called EMS, you are gonna need checked out. Smoke inhalation is nothing to play around with." Seth told her.

She nodded and watched as the Davis FD began unrolling hoses and running around. Seth hugged her realizing she was in shock and scared.

"Seth, I wanna throw up." She said.

"If you need to, go ahead." He rubbed her back. "You're safe now."

"Are you mad at me?" she looked up at him.

"A little but honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less from you when it comes to your animals." He hugged her. "Part of your charm."

"I couldn't let Daniel burn to death. He was scared." She insisted.

"I know, I know." Seth shook his head fondly.

The ambulance pulled into the driveway and Seth helped Trina to her feet and walked her over to meet the EMT's.

"Are you hurt?" Zack Ryder asked her.

"She was inside that burning barn for several minutes. She needs checked out." Seth insisted, not letting her downplay anything.

Ryder and Irvine helped her sit on a gurney they pulled out of the ambulance. Zack began giving her oxygen as Chris took her vitals. Seth stayed near her as did Jack.

"Blood pressure is high but that could be the stress of the situation. Get a blood sample." Chris told Zack. "And put an oximetry on her. Monitor her oxygen level."

Jerry walked up to the ambulance looking exhausted and still in his bathrobe. "What the hell happened here?"

"On patrol as instructed, saw the barn on fire and when I drove up I found Dr. Doolittle here had run inside to save the nutless goat!" Seth sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jerry shook his head. "You did right calling an ambulance. What caused the fire?"

"Firemen are still working. As old and ramshackle as that barn is we are lucky it didn't kill her and the goat." Seth shook his head.

"Trina, you are going to the hospital to be checked out, no arguments. You are lucky I don't put you over my knee. Running into a fire for a goat!" Jerry put his hands on his hips.

"I'd do it again! He is my buddy and he was afraid!" she insisted.

"I know you would. But I worry about you." Jerry sighed. "How is she?" he asked the EMT's.

"We are gonna need to take her to the hospital to be sure. We need to check her carbon monoxide levels just to be sure." Chris told him. "But her oxygen level is good."

The Davis fire chief walked over to join them as the other fire fighters kept working.

"Zenk, what happened?" Jerry asked him.

"You need to start an arson investigation. There is no electricity in the barn and based on the burn patterns, it looks like arson." Tom sighed.

"I will make the calls now." Jerry frowned.

Before Jerry could walk away Roman Reigns walked up looking tired and confused.

"Dr. Reigns! Thank god you are here!" Trina exclaimed.

"I didn't think I had a choice. Officer Rollins called me saying there was a fire and you were insisting I check out your animals. The joys of being a farm vet…. But this is a first." Roman frowned. "What happened?"

"When the barn caught fire my goat was inside. I managed to get him out but Jack was in the barn for a bit too. Can you check them out and make sure they are okay? Make sure the smoke didn't hurt them?" she looked at him.

"Sure thing, I know what your critters mean to you." Reigns smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She insisted.

"We need to get you to the hospital now." Ryder told her.

"Just a minute. Roman, can you take care of the animals? I will pick them up as soon as I can." She said.

"I'll take them to the clinic. You just worry about you." Reigns assured her as he looked over Jack.

"And I will take care of things here, making sure the house is locked up and all. Go worry about you." Seth told her. "And if you ever scare me like that again, I am taking you to Heyman's playground for a lesson."

"Check on Wonder, he is probably very confused with all the chaos and Jack not with him. And Seth, thank you." She smiled as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"Do you need checked out?" Jerry asked Seth.

"No, I am okay. I was only in the smoke a minute." Seth told him as Roman tried to calm Jack down.

"I called Steve, he is on his way. As county detective he will need to be involved." Jerry said. "Looks like whoever has been harassing Trina didn't stop, they just took a break."

0230 Hours

Seth followed the nurse through the ER to the exam room where Trina was being cared for. She opened the curtain and he saw Trina sitting on the edge of the gurney. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Is everything okay at my house?" she asked.

"Calm down. Jerry and Steve are both at your house as the barn is now a crime scene. Dr. Reigns took Jack and Daniel with him and said you could call any time to check on them. Jerry sent me to bring you home. I also brought you a jacket and some shoes." Seth assured her. "What did the doctors say?"

"Everything is fine. My oxygen level is fine, my airways are clear and not swollen, and no dangerous chemicals found in my blood." She said. "I can leave as soon as I sign the papers."

"You must have some crazy angels looking after you." Seth shook his head.

"I need to get home and shower. I smell like smoke. And I need to call and check on the animals. And I am sure since it was arson I will have to give a statement." She rubbed her eyes.

"One thing at a time. Let Jerry and Steve handle the arson investigation." Seth sat down beside her. "Do you have any idea who would do such a thing?"

"No, I mean first my Jeep now the barn?" she sighed. "Nothing makes sense."

"We will get it figured out." He hugged her.

"Did you check on Wonder?" she asked.

"Yes, I found him crying behind the couch. And believe it or not that old softy chief of ours was carrying him around when I left." Seth chuckled.

"Good, I am going to find the doctor and then I am getting out of here." Trina said. "Damn I am tired."

0300 Hours

Trina stepped out of the car into her driveway and saw Steve's truck, Jerry's car and a few other cars and a firetruck still in her yard. She walked around the back of her house and found Steve talking with the firemen. Crime scene tape had been put up marking off the area and there was nothing of use left of the barn. She sighed knowing her four wheeler had been in there but shrugged it off just thankful that the animals had all been saved.

She walked in the backdoor of her house and found Jerry sitting in the kitchen, holding Wonder who was asleep on his lap.

"Doctors give you the all clear?" Jerry asked.

"Yes everything is fine. Dr. Von Erich checked me from head to toe, blood tests and all." She said. "Thank you for taking care of my little buddy. I am sure he was confused."

"No problem. Anything else you need?" he asked.

"I am gonna call Dr. Reigns and then I am gonna shower." She yawned.

"We'll be here. Steve is talking with the firemen and is looking for a good arson investigator to call in." he told her.

She nodded and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She tossed off her jacket and sat down on the bed, grabbing her phone. She dialed the animal clinic.

"Davis Animal Clinic." Roman answered the phone.

"Roman, it's Trina. How are my babies?" she asked him.

"Jack is fine just restless. The goat has been a bit of a challenge because I have never dealt with livestock from a fire before. He was sneezing and coughing so I cleared his airways and have been giving him water to help clear everything as well. I ran a blood test and he doesn't have enough carbon dioxide in his system to worry about. His airways appear slightly inflamed but nothing near as bad as it could've been. I am gonna keep him a few days just to be sure but he will be fine." Roman told her.

"Thank you so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming to get them in the middle of the night." She told him.

"It is not a problem. When you are in this business you understand people who get very attached to their animals. I am glad I can give you good news." Roman assured her.

"Thank you again. I will be down there to get Jack in the morning as soon as I can. With all the police and everything here I am not sure what time it will be, but I will make a point to get there." She said.

"No hurry, I will keep him until you can get here." Roman said.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Trina told him and hung up the phone.

She stood up and stripped off her pajamas that reeked of smoke. She tossed them in the laundry basket and walked into the bathroom. She started the shower and adjusted the water. She stepped under the water, letting the warm water help her relax. She washed her hair, wanting to rid herself of the smell of smoke.

She finally stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She felt better getting the mess of the fire off of her. She put on fresh pajamas and headed back downstairs to see what her friends had to tell her.

Jerry was still in the kitchen talking with Seth and Steve. She looked out the window and saw the firemen were gone. They all looked up at her as she walked in.

"Trina, how are you feeling? I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier." Steve started to hug her but caught himself.

"Doctor said everything was fine and the shower did me a world of good." She said curtly.

"This is clearly a case of arson. Chief Zenk will file his report in the morning but he says based on the fire pattern, lack of electricity and lack of flammable substances stored in the barn, it is definitely arson. In the morning I will talk to the sheriff and see what arson investigator he wants to use. We don't have one in the county." Steve said.

"We do not want you here alone. Obviously whoever has been harassing you is moving closer to you, this time attacking your home space. So Steve is going to stay with you." Jerry said.

"What? Oh hell no. I don't need a babysitter." Trina glared.

"This isn't up for debate. We are worried. Besides that, your backyard is now a crime scene so consider it us posting an officer to keep watch and make sure nothing is tampered with." Jerry glared back.

"Why can't Seth stay with me then?" she shot back.

"Seth is on duty and I will need him and John at the station tomorrow. You are taking a few days off. You will be needed for questioning and you need some down time. You have been going full speed ahead and you need a break." Jerry told her.

"I'll stay in the guest room and stay out of your way." Steve sighed, realizing Trina didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Damn right you will." She turned her glare on him.

"We will be in touch in the morning. Steve, keep us posted of everything. I highly doubt this was some random act." Jerry stood up and handed Wonder to Trina. "And you, get some rest and relax as much as you can. Let us take care of everything for a few days."

"I will." She nodded, knowing they were looking out for her. "Thank you for everything."

"And I will call you in the morning to check on you." Seth hugged her. "Do you need me to pick up Jack for you?"

"No I will pick him up. Roman says Jack is okay but Daniel will need to stay a few days just to be sure. He has some inflammation in his airways." She explained.

"Poor guy, first he loses his nuts and then survives a fire." Seth winked.

"Get out of here before I strangle you." She laughed. "Thank you for everything."

"I got to rescue the damsel in distress!" he chuckled.

"Rollins, go rescue Karen angle." She walked them to the door.

"That bitch ain't in distress, she causes distress." Seth rolled his eyes. "Get some rest. You are exhausted. Steve will keep you safe."

"If I don't murder him." She muttered.

"Just be polite is all you can do." Seth told her and headed to his squad car.

Trina watched them leave and then locked the door. She turned to find Steve watching her. She sighed, realizing she was going to be stuck with him.

"You know where everything is. Feel free to shower or have anything in the fridge. I am going to bed. I am beyond tired." She said and walked past him.

"Trina, could you just look at me for a few seconds? Do you have any idea how scared I was when I got a call that there was a fire out here? And when Seth told me they had to take you to the ER because you had run into the barn for Daniel?" Steve said.

She turned and looked at him. "Don't you lecture me. He is my pet and a lot of people run into fires to save pets!"

"I know that and I understand why you did it. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. Just like I also know you probably counted the outdoor cats to make sure they were all safe too." Steve told her and she raised an eyebrow because she had done that. "I was worried that you might've been hurt."

"I appreciate your concern detective. I am thankful that I am okay and that all my pets made it out as well. Goodnight." She said and walked up the stairs.

Steve watched her walk away unsure of how to talk to her anymore.

0930 Hours

Steve gently knocked on the door to Trina's room. He didn't want to upset her but wanted to check on her and also let her know that she had several messages. After a few seconds she opened the door, clearly just woken up.

"Can I help you detective?" she asked.

He was stunned at her formality and coldness. "I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay. I hadn't heard any movement from your room. It is getting late but I tried to let you sleep in some."

"As you can see I am perfectly fine." She crossed her arms.

"You also have several messages waiting for you. Your phone has been ringing off the hook this morning." Steve told her.

"I shut the phone off in my bedroom." She sighed. "Who has called?"

"John called to check on you. Naomi called in near hysterics to check on you and insists you call her. Seth called to check on you. Jerry called to check on you. Dr. Reigns called to tell you Daniel is doing fine. And Sheriff Flair called to let you know that he will assist the Davis PD in any way possible." Steve said.

"Thank you, I will get dressed and be downstairs soon. I want to pick up Jack and get a good look at the damage now that it is daylight." She said. "Don't you have to get to work?"

"I'm at it. Jerry has me protecting a crime scene. Flair agrees. I am on call should anything else pop up." He explained.

"Fine, is there anything else detective?" she asked.

Steve frowned. "What is this hostility you have towards me? You broke up with me remember?"

Her eyes widened and she slammed the bedroom door, leaving a confused Steve standing outside of it. He shook his head and walked back downstairs. Meanwhile, Trina was shaking and on the verge of tears in her bedroom. She couldn't believe she was being forced to be so close to Steve. She was beginning to feel like every time she started to heal a bit, something came along and ripped at her emotions again.

She hurried and got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She rushed downstairs and found Steve sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She ignored him and grabbed her keys off the hook by the door and found Jack's leash.

"I am going to pick up Jack. I am sure he is restless in a strange environment with strangers. I shouldn't be long." She said and was out the door before Steve could respond.

She made the drive to the animal clinic quickly, making a point to not think about Steve being at her house. She pulled into the parking lot of the clinic, seeing a few other cars parked there. She jumped out of her Jeep and walked inside the clinic.

Inside the waiting room she saw Bobby Heenan's wife waiting with her cat in a crate and Terry Allen with his dog. She smiled at them and went to reception desk.

"Ah Trina, you must be here for that coydog. I'll page Dr. Reigns." Linda Newton, the receptionist told her. She had been the receptionist for years even before Roman took over the clinic.

"Thank you Linda." She smiled at her.

A few minutes later Roman came out leading an anxious Jack. Jack began barking when he saw her making her laugh as she knelt down to hug him.

"There is my boy. Did you give Roman a hard time?" she smiled.

"He was restless and on guard. But he wasn't a problem." Roman assured her.

"Thank you for taking such great care of him." She put his leash on him.

"Not a problem. I put Daniel in a pen out back to keep him away from the dogs. He is doing fine." He smiled at her. "I don't get many goats in here so my tech is amused and has made it his pet for a few days."

"I am so glad he is getting good care. I can't thank you enough." Trina hugged him.

"Again, glad to help. I am glad that both turned out okay." Roman said. "I better get back. That nosy Missy is here with that poodle she pampers so much I am surprised it doesn't have a butler."

Trina chuckled as she turned back to Ms. Newton. "So what is my bill?"

"It's been paid for already." She said.

Trina frowned at Linda. "By who?"

"Officer Layfield came in this morning and paid it. He said something about having insane kids and a nutless friend." Linda shrugged.

"I…. oh my. Thank you Linda. I will call him." She was overwhelmed that John had done that for her.

Trina led Jack out of the clinic and walked across the parking lot. She pulled out her cell phone and called John.

"Layfield." He answered the phone.

"Thank you for paying my vet bill, you didn't have to do that. I appreciate it so much." She was nearly in tears she was so happy.

"It was no problem. You have enough to worry about right now with needing your barn rebuilt and all. Consider it an early Christmas present." John said.

"But it had to be expensive, an emergency call, blood tests, overnight care for two animals?" she countered.

"You know Roman doesn't overcharge. But if you really wanna thank me, make me some goodies for the holidays." He chuckled.

"I am so gonna marry you someday." She laughed. "I gotta go."

She hung up and opened the Jeep door so Jack could jump inside. She was climbing in herself when she saw Nicola pulling into the parking lot. She rolled her eyes and shut her Jeep door. She ignored the other woman and patted Jack as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home.

1100 Hours

Steve walked out onto the back porch and found Trina walking around the edge of crime scene tape, looking at the remains of her barn. He knew she would be upset at the loss of her four wheeler but she would've been more upset if she had lost her animals. He thought about trying to talk with her but he could not understand her moods lately. She was friendly with everyone else and treated him as if she hated him. It ripped at him and he had no idea how to fix it.

He sighed and walked down to where she was standing looking at the mess. He braced himself for one of her moods. She glanced at him as he walked towards her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Steve asked.

"I was just trying to figure out a few things in my mind. I am not sure how much my insurance will cover. Of course I need to see what the arson investigator says first and get his report. I don't know where I am going to keep Daniel when he is released from the animal clinic. I don't know why anyone would want to do this. It hurts in a way I can't explain. Like I am fighting a phantom." She said.

"Take things one at a time is all you can do." He told her.

"When is that arson investigator supposed to get here?" she looked over at him.

"Sometime this afternoon. He has to come in from Charleston. He comes highly recommended. Flair went all out to get him." Steve told her.

"I…never mind." She turned and walked towards the house.

Jack was waiting for her on the porch and followed her into the house. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat for lunch. She heard the back door slam and turned to see Steve looking at her hands on hips.

"Will you please talk to me? I feel like I am around a stranger when I see you lately. You are cold and angry and I don't know why." He frowned.

She slammed the fridge shut. "Since you are gonna be here despite my objections, we need to lay some ground rules. One, you don't talk to me unless it is work related. Two, keep your distance as much as possible. And three, your girlfriend is not welcome here. As a matter of fact, I don't even wanna hear you talking to her so if she calls have some respect for me and take it outside!"

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?" he was confused.

"I know you are with Summer, that's what!" she yelled.

"I am not with Summer! Have you lost your mind?" Steve shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you kissing her on your porch!" she yelled again.

"You saw that?" Steve began putting the pieces together.

"Yes, I was coming to see you but instead I saw you kissing that stupid slut!" her eyes filled with tears of anger and hurt.

"Trina, it is not what you think…."

"Don't give me that, that is the oldest line in the book!" she yelled.

"Will you calm down and let me explain?" Steve yelled, frustration setting in.

"It's fine you have moved on. Just don't bring her here. I couldn't stand it!" a few tears spilled over.

"I have not moved on. I didn't kiss her! She kissed me; more like forced herself on me!" Steve yelled. "I finally pushed her off me and told her to stay away from me!"

Jack began growling at Steve for yelling at Trina and seeing that she was upset. She reached down and patted him to calm him. "What?" she was confused.

Steve took a deep breath. "She came to drop off some papers which wasn't even necessary but she was using it as an excuse to see me or whatever. The next thing I know she is kissing me. I pushed her away and told her very clearly that I didn't want her, that I was not over you and to stay away from me!"

Trina let go of Jack. "I…."

"What in the world were you thinking? Did you really think I would start dating someone that fast? Damn, didn't anything between us mean anything?" Steve was angry.

"How the fuck should I know? Joe claimed to love me and cheated on me!" she yelled.

"Oh my god, we're back to square one. How long are you gonna punish me for his sins?" Steve threw his hands up.

"I…. you are not with Summer?" Trina tried to sort out everything that had just been said.

"No, do you think I could be with another woman right now? I'm still in love with you!" Steve snapped in frustration.

Trina was overwhelmed with information and emotions.

Steve shook his head. "I'm going for a walk."

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you have a great holiday season whatever your holiday. And as always thank you for the awesome feedback! Carlyrosanna1983 (Everyone is suspicious of Heyman!) jcott3 (Mysteries upon mysteries in this story, LOL. Hope you caught the guest spots in this one.) Paisley2 (I think you are a detective part time or something. I promise no dead bodies in the foundation. And she doesn't have a name because….I have no good reason other than the focus is on the Kurt/Karen fiasco and she is just stuck.) Batistasprincess (Did you really think Trina would let something happen to Dnaiel the goat? LOL)_


	20. Arson Investigation

1420 Hours

Trina was sitting on the porch despite the chill in the air. Jack was curled on the porch at her feet under the swing. She was trying to sort out her emotions after what Steve had told her earlier. She was stunned. Steve was not with Summer after all. Summer had tried to force herself on him and she had misunderstood.

Steve was still out walking and she wasn't sure how to take that. Was he avoiding her? Jack suddenly sat up and she heard a vehicle in the driveway. Trina grabbed Jack's collar and slowly walked around the house. She saw a man she did not recognize getting out of an SUV. Jack barked but she held him back.

"I am looking for Trinvilla Conley." He said.

"Who are you?" she asked, realizing she felt paranoid after the previous night.

"I'm an arson investigator. Sheriff Flair called me." He frowned.

"Show me your ID." She said, still holding onto Jack.

The blonde man shrugged and pulled his ID out of his pocket and held it up. She inched closer until she could read it, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Hart, nice to meet you. Sorry about being suspicious, but the fire last night shook me up." Trina smiled.

"It is okay. Please call me Owen." He shook her hand.

"Call me Trina, I hate my full name." she said. "The fire was out back. It was my barn."

"I may be a few hours investigating." Hart said as they walked.

"That is fine by me. Take all the time you need and let me know if I can help." Trina told him. She noticed Steve walking back out of the woods. "That is our county detective Steve Borden. He has been here overnight to ensure that the crime scene remained untainted."

"Thank you, seems like everything has been overseen properly." Owen said.

"Steve, this is Arson Investigator Owen Hart. He just arrived." She said as he joined them.

"Nice to meet you. I am ready to assist in any way I can." Steve shook his hand.

"Well, I guess I should get started. I need to ask a few questions first. I spoke on the phone to the Davis fire department." Owen said. "Trina, did you store any flammable liquids in the barn?"

"I had a four wheeler in there so it obviously had oil and gasoline inside it. But the oil and gas are stored in the shed. No other liquids were kept in the barn. I kept it chemical free for the safety of my animals." She said.

Owen nodded as he took notes. "And what animals were kept in that barn?"

"I kept a goat in one of the stalls and several cats went in and out as they pleased." She said.

"How old was the building?" Hart asked.

"Oh my…. I bought this farm and the barn was already built. According to my paperwork I think the barn was built in the late 1960's." she said.

"Did the barn have a source of electricity or natural gas?" he asked.

"No, I had just decided that when I got a new barn built that I would have electricity installed." She explained.

"That is enough to help me get started. I will let you know what I find." He assured her.

1745 Hours

Mr. Hart walked into Trina's kitchen looking tired, having been working for the past few hours. Trina was fixing dinner, wanting to treat Steve as a guest instead of an invader now that she knew the truth about Summer. Her emotions and thoughts were all over the place. Steve for his part had spent most of the afternoon outside with the investigator but had come in earlier to clean up a bit.

"Did you find anything?" she asked Owen.

"Quite a bit actually. But first I need to ask you some more questions and go from there." Owen responded.

"Of course, take a seat." She turned the stove off and joined him at the table.

Steve walked into the kitchen. Trina noticed he had his files on the fire with him and guessed that he wanted to be part of the questioning. Steve sat down at the table with them as well.

"Trina, did you notice anything out of the ordinary before the fire last night? Anyone hanging around the property or even walking along the road?" Owen asked her.

"I didn't see anyone. But come to think of it my coydog last night was very uneasy. I actually had to hang up the phone and tried to calm him down but he was agitated. He paced and barked. I just figured that he heard an animal outside and went to bed. But now that I really think about it, Jack doesn't act that upset if he hears coyotes or something." She frowned.

"And what time was this?" Owen asked as Steve took notes.

"About 11:30 or so. I was on the phone with a friend of mine and Jack was so upset that I told her I had to go." She said.

"And who were you talking with?" Owen asked.

"One of my friends, Naomi Knight. Trust me, she is not involved. We are good friends, she is on the city council and she is engaged to one of Steve's officers." Trina insisted.

"Just covering all bases. What time did you notice the fire?" Owen asked.

"Oh…it was after 1am. Jack was hysterical, barking and scratching. He woke me up and I noticed the barn was on fire." She responded.

"Davis fire department responded at 0125." Steve confirmed from his unofficial report from Zenk.

"And it was reported to me that you exited your home and went into the barn to retrieve an animal. Did you see anyone or anything out of place when you were outside or when you were in the barn?" Owen asked.

"Well to be honest I wasn't paying attention, my only thought was to get my goat out of the barn…. wait, I took a moment to count my cats." She said, making Steve look up at her. She gave him a small smile indicating he had been right about her. "But then I just took off to get my goat. He is special to me; please don't think I am weird."

Owen actually chuckled. "You are hardly the first person I have met that ran into a fire to save a pet."

"You need to speak with Davis Officer Seth Rollins. He was on patrol when he spotted the fire and called the fire department. He might have noticed something." Steve told him.

"I will make sure to do that before I head back to Charleston." Owen nodded.

"What have you found?" Steve asked.

"The fire department was right to call this arson. The hydrocarbon detector went off in several places indicating an accelerant was used." Owen began going over his findings. "I took samples that have to be analyzed in the lab, but based on the accounts of the fire department that responded, the thick black smoke would indicate gasoline but I still need to the lab to confirm it."

"I still don't understand who would want to do such a thing." Trina sighed.

"That is what I am going to help your department find out." Owen assured her. "The boards I could find indicate the accelerant was poured outside the barn along the two long sides and then lit. I didn't find any containers so the arsonist took them away when they left. The aged wood burned pretty quickly."

"Is there anything else?" Steve asked, seeing that Trina was a bit upset.

"I will have to investigate Trina's bank records and insurance policy but it is mostly a formality. Considering I have a witness that is an officer that helped pull her and her goat out of that barn, I doubt she did it." Hart told him.

"Say what?" Trina looked up.

"Trina relax; you know it is part of the investigation." Steve reached over and took her hand.

"It is part of the investigation and like I said, a formality. I highly doubt you would set a fire and then run inside the burning building." Owen assured her.

"Trust me, Trina would never risk her animals. I've seen her nearly crash to avoid running over a possum." Steve smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Well it was dark and she was moving slow." Trina countered but found herself smiling.

"I think that is all I need here. I will speak with Officer Rollins. I will be filing my paperwork starting tomorrow. I will come back up here as needed." Hart said.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Trina asked him.

"No, I got everything I need. You can clear the site anytime; I have everything from samples to pictures." Owen stood up.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice and on a Sunday." Steve stood as well.

"All part of the job. Besides, Sheriff Flair didn't give me much choice." He laughed. "I'll walk myself out. You guys have a good night."

Steve sat back down and they watched as Owen Hart walked out. They were quiet for several minutes, neither of them sure what to say.

"Dinner is almost done. Are you hungry?" Trina finally asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Steve said.

"I guess you don't have to stay now that my backyard is no longer a crime scene." She looked down.

"No, Jerry wanted me to stay until he knows more about what is going on. Someone is targeting you for something and we'd all feel better knowing you are safe. Besides, you will need some help cleaning up that yard." Steve said.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be okay." Trina told him.

"Jerry would have my head if I left you alone right now. Besides, I would worry about you here by yourself." Steve rubbed her shoulder. "I am gonna make a few calls while you finish dinner."

Steve stood up and walked into the living room. Trina leaned back in her chair wondering what to think about Steve.

2330 Hours

Trina had just stepped out of the shower when she heard someone knocking on the door to her bedroom. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and hurried to open the door. Steve was standing on the other side. He was surprised and distracted to find her wet and barely dressed.

"Sorry about the towel, I just got out of the shower." She quickly explained. "Did you need something?"

Steve had to shake himself from his staring. "Oh, no problem. I wanted to ask if you still have some of my things here? I didn't get a chance to run home today to grab a few changes of clothes."

"Yes, I still have your things. They are still in your drawer." She stepped back and let him in. "You can get whatever you need."

"Thanks." Steve forced himself to look away, scolding himself for acting like a teenager. He crossed the room and opened the drawer, surprised to see his things still in place. "I am glad you didn't throw this stuff out. A lot of women would've."

"I couldn't throw it out." She said quietly making Steve look over at her. "It actually hurt too much to even go near that drawer."

Steve was unsure what to say to her. It was pain she had brought upon herself even though she had the right intentions. "It saves me from having to make a midnight run home." He finally said.

She gave a small smile as he grabbed some clothes to sleep in. He started back out of the room but she grabbed his arm. "Steve… thank you for staying. I know Jerry asked you to, but I honestly feel better with you here. Last night shook me up more than I want to admit."

"I know. Even without orders, I wouldn't leave you alone and scared." He smiled at her. "I better go shower."

She nodded and watched him walk out of the room. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw Jack sleeping next to Wonder. Trina felt torn about what to do.

She dialed her phone. "Naomi, do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure, Jimmy pulled nightshift this week. What is going on? More problems with whoever is harassing you?" Naomi asked.

"No…. I need some advice about Steve." She sighed.

"The man still loves you, you still love him. Jump on his dick and have some insane make-up sex!" Naomi laughed.

"I wish it were that simple. I never told you, but a few weeks ago I saw him kissing Summer." Trina said.

"What? Steve would never kiss that whore!" Naomi insisted.

"Long story short, Steven had called and apologized for how he acted and told me he wouldn't mind me getting back together with his dad. I drove over to talk to Steve and saw him and Summer kissing on his front porch." Trina sighed. "Well today I exploded on Steve and told him what I saw. He never realized I had been there that night. And he told me Summer kissed him, that he wanted nothing to do with it."

"That stupid bitch! I swear I am gonna beat her ass myself!" Naomi yelled.

"He is technically single."

"Don't even think that! That cunt has been after him from minute one and everyone knows Steve is still in love with you! Actually, Jimmy did mention that Summer had shown up at Steve's house and Steve told her to back off but I didn't know the dumb twat tried kissing him. I hope he used ammonia to sanitize his mouth after she left!" Naomi was still mad.

"So what do I do now? Considering what I saw, I thought he had moved on and now… I just feel confused." She said.

"Have you tried talking to Steve?"

"I don't know what to say. I mean part of me feels stupid for not talking to him about it then but part of me feels justified because I saw him kissing another woman. And let's not forget the whole break up was my fault to start with." She sighed.

"You need to talk to him. You both still have feelings for each other, that is blatantly obvious. Talk to him. At least you will know where you stand." Naomi said. "And even if you two don't make up, I am still beating Summer's ass. I swear if she puts her lips on Jimmy I am gonna throw her under a semi-truck."

"I think she knows you would kill her and Jimmy is safe from her." She laughed.

"Just talk to Steve. I know you have so many trust issues from the shit Joe put you through. But Steve is not like that. He is reasonable and mature. Having a serious talk with him is the best thing. Lay everything on the table." Naomi said.

"I guess I just need to figure out what to say to him." She agreed.

"Say it with a blowjob. Men can never say no when you have your mouth south of the border." Naomi snickered.

"Are you and Seth sharing a brain? I swear that sounds like something he would say!" Trina giggled.

"Just sharing some womanly wisdom." She laughed. "Get some rest and then talk to Steve tomorrow."

"I'll do that. Thanks Naomi." Trina hung up the phone.

November 16th, 0200 Hours

Trina was tossing and turning unable to sleep. She could not make her mind shut off. All her thoughts were about Steve. She was mad at herself but felt justified. She wished she had handled things differently. She wanted to know what Steve was thinking and feeling. She had been trying to sleep for a few hours but with no success.

She finally gave up and climbed out of bed. Quietly she walked out of her room and down the stairs. Gently she knocked on the door to the guestroom.

"Yeah?"

Trina opened the door and walked inside to see Steve lying in the bed. She walked further into the room.

"What's the matter? Something going on?" Steve sat up.

"No nothing like that. I just couldn't sleep and wanted to talk." She admitted.

"I couldn't sleep either." He sighed.

"I think we need to talk." She sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Yeah, that is probably best." He agreed and turned on the bedside lamp.

She looked down at her hands. "I am not sure where to start. I owe you a few apologies. I never meant to compare you to Joe. I just felt like I was being hurt in a different way. While he cheated on me and that hurt…. you are free to date anyone you want and I thought you had moved on and that hurt."

"I guess I can understand that." Steve told her.

"I believe you when you say Summer forced herself on you, but imagine it from my point of view. You are single and I see you kissing her." She tried to explain herself. "Imagine how you would feel if you saw me kissing…. ummm."

"Seth?"

"Oh hell no. If you saw me kissing Seth you would know it was either a prank or mouth to mouth resuscitation." She shook her head. "Imagine if you saw me kissing…. Jey or Dolph."

Steve frowned.

"See what I mean? It would upset you."

"What were you even doing there that night?" Steve asked.

She sighed. "Steven called me."

"My son?"

She nodded. "He apologized for how he had been acting. He said that he realized you were unhappy without me and he didn't want to see you hurting. He said that he wouldn't mind if we tried working things out. I was coming over to talk to you."

"Steven did that for me?" Steve smiled. "I haven't talked to him recently with all that has been happening."

"Which brings me to my next apology. You kept telling me to give Steven time, that he would come around, but I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry. I should've trusted you and how well you knew your son." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'll admit it hurt me; it hurt me a lot. But you thought you were doing the right thing. And in a crazy way I admire how much you were willing to sacrifice for my children." Steve took her hand.

"And I'm sorry for how I've been treating you since I saw Summer kissing you." She wiped her eyes.

"That one I understand. You were hurt and didn't have all the information. Although I wish you had talked to me about it. When I was discussing the undercover work with you and you started screaming that you didn't want me to touch you… I felt like someone punched me." He admitted.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were with Summer and my heart just couldn't stand being that close to you while you were with her." She wiped her eyes again.

"In a way I was relieved when Seth volunteered to be your partner for that. If I had to think of you snuggling and close to someone else, especially wearing that little leather dress…I wouldn't have taken it well." He admitted. "But you and Seth are…whatever it is, I knew nothing would happen between you two."

"Seth took me to the Halloween party so I wouldn't feel like I was cheating on you. I mean, yes I am single but my heart doesn't feel like it." She looked up at him.

"I know the feeling." Steve gave a small smile. "I didn't even take a date that night."

"I'm just sorry for everything that has happened the past few months. I have really made a huge mess. I caused us both a lot of pain. I wish I could change it all." She squeezed Steve's hand.

"I would too." Steve whispered.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Neither one knowing what to say or how to proceed. Finally, Trina let go of his hand and stood up. "I should let you get some sleep."

Steve reached up and grabbed her hand. "Stay with me."

She looked down at him. "Steve, I don't…."

"I know everything is a mess right now, but for tonight… I just want to hold you." He said.

She bit her lip, thinking over what to do. She had missed him so much, but things between them were hardly fixed. She looked in his eyes and smiled, nodding her head.

Steve scooted over and made room for her. Trina climbed into the bed beside him as he pulled the covers over both of them. She reached over and turned the lamp off then laid down. Steve opened his arms and she moved to snuggle against him. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Neither one spoke but both enjoyed feeling the other beside them again. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, exhaustion taking over. Steve kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as well, feeling more at peace than he had in over a month.

 _Song Inspiration for chapter- 'Anymore' by Travis Tritt_

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _I hope everyone had a great holiday season. I survived it, all the gatherings, relatives, travel and a flat tire, LOL. I must admit I was surprised with the slim response to the previous chapter as it is one of the biggies of the whole story. But I am trucking on and thank you to those that did leave feedback. Jcotts3 (I actually didn't mean for Trina to come off that way. I had hoped I was writing in her in a 'too hurt to deal with him and has no right to be hurt but still is' kind of way. Need to rework that apparently. But I am glad you are catching the cameos.) Batistasprincess (Yes, I had that 'reveal' moment planned for a while.) Lordban (It just isn't fun unless it is Roman saying it, LOL.)_


	21. Clean up and Make Up

**Warning-** _This Chapter is Rated M (mature). You have been warned._

November 16th, 0830 Hours

Steve slowly came awake and felt Trina curled up on his chest and looked down to see she was still asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes, just enjoying holding her. He had missed waking up with her and the way she always ended up wrapped around him. He was glad that they had at least talked and made some progress between the two of them. Things weren't perfect but at least it was a start.

Trina nuzzled against his chest, still asleep and looked down at her. She squirmed against him making him bite back a moan. He tried to tell himself he was too old for this kind of thing but he had missed her and now she was moving against him. He took a deep breath and tried to think of anything else.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Steve. She smiled at him. "I missed waking up like this."

"So did I. You're so pretty in the morning." Steve rubbed her back.

"That is the most restful sleep I have had in a while." She admitted.

"For me too. Guess we just rest better together." Steve chuckled.

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked.

"I would love some, but there is no rush. I feel good right here, just like this." He kissed her forehead.

She nuzzled against his shoulder, enjoying being close to him again.

"I should call Steven today." Steve said, making her glance up at him. "Just when I am annoyed as hell with that kid, he goes and does something amazing."

"Well he was raised by a pretty amazing guy." She smiled.

"I am glad you think so." He said.

"Steve where do we go from here?" Trina hesitantly asked.

"I don't know." Steve sighed. "We still love each other and we've been miserable separated from each other."

"But?"

"But what is to keep you from splitting us up again when you feel you need to protect me from something?" Steve looked at her.

"What's to keep you from breaking up with me to protect me from something?" she leaned up on her arm.

"Huh?"

"My point is that there are no guarantees in life or love. We don't know what is in our futures." She gave a sad smile.

He reached over to stroked her cheek. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too." She nuzzled his palm.

"Holding you again feels so good."

"Do you know how many nights I laid awake wondering what you were doing?" she kissed his palm.

"I wanted to call you so many times. I thought about coming to see you a million times. But I was afraid of hurting you worse. I could see that you were hurting."

"It got worse after I saw you with Summer." She gently traced his cheekbones.

"You just gave me a few more reasons to dislike that insane woman." Steve leaned into her touch. "As much as I would love to relax here all day, Jerry will be by to get a statement from you. And we need to figure out what to do about Daniel. And we need to figure out how to get your yard cleaned up and where to go from there."

"We?"

"I want to help you. I know it is a lot for you and…. you don't have to do it alone." He smiled.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She climbed out of the bed. "I'll go get started on that breakfast."

Steve watched her hurry out of the room. She hurried into the kitchen, finding Jack waiting for her at the door with Wonder near him.

She quickly opened the fridge and began digging food out and laying it on the counter. She let Jack outside to run for a bit and turned on the coffee pot, being careful to talk softly to Wonder so he wouldn't get confused without Jack.

Steve stopped in the doorway and watched as she moved around the kitchen. He smiled watching her talk to the kitten while breaking eggs into a bowl. She turned and saw him watching her and blushed a bit.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Just admiring the view." He winked.

They heard a car door slam and Jack began barking. Trina looked out the window and saw Seth walking up the driveway. "Seth is here. Wonder what he is up to?"

Trina hurried to the door and called Jack back into the house and smiled as Seth walked up with him.

"Well, you are looking bright eyed this morning. I figured I would be rescuing Steve from a painful castration." Seth raised an eyebrow as Steve did a double take.

"No, it's okay." Trina stepped back and let him in the kitchen. "Turns out Summer forced a kiss on him. They are not together."

Seth looked over at Steve. "Damn, what is your secret? You got two women pining after you." He chuckled.

"I only want one of them." Steve rolled his eyes.

"We were just about to have breakfast. I insist you join us. Take a seat." Trina told Seth as she went back to the stove.

Seth sat down at the kitchen table and noticed that Steve was watching Trina. He chuckled and hoped these two could work things out.

"So what brings you by this morning?" Trina asked as she stirred the eggs in the bowl.

"Technically I am not here, so don't mention it to the chief. I know you have the next few days off but I also know that you would want to know about developments in our homicide investigation." Seth told her.

"What's been happening? Flair hasn't called me this morning." Steve sat down at the table.

"We found Trish Stratus' car. Got a call about it yesterday evening." Seth said.

"Where was it? That APB around the state has been out for weeks." Trina poured the eggs in a pan.

"Cumberland, Maryland. That is why it took so long to find it. It wasn't in West Virginia. It was impounded and when they ran the plates it came up as wanted in relation to a homicide investigation." Seth explained. "From what we were told it was left at a 24-hour market parking lot. It took employees a while to realize that the car was not being moved and no one was claiming it. They finally had it towed."

"Dolph have it yet?" Steve asked.

"He will. It is being brought over to be inspected this afternoon." Seth told him.

"Maryland…he killed Trish, dumped her body in Tucker County and then took her car to Maryland and left it." Trina said as she turned the bacon.

"What are you thinking?" Steve asked her.

"Our killer is smart enough to know to scatter the evidence, leaving it not only in different jurisdictions but also different states. Tucker county is his comfort zone's core but he is comfortable in a wide area as well." Trina said. "He must be familiar with these other areas as well."

"Didn't Heyman say he advertises in clubs in Maryland as well? Maybe one of his clients goes to a club there as well as Beckley." Steve said.

"We need that client list. Seth any luck with that?" Trina turned to look at him.

"No, chief went to talk to him hoping that his position might intimidate a bit. No such luck." Seth sighed. "I guess Heyman is serious about keeping that list confidential. He has lawyered up. Coulter took him on as a client."

"Coulter? That crazy old loon. I was hoping after he lost the last election for senator he would stay on his farm not bothering anyone." Trina groaned.

"Who knows? But for now Heyman's list is off limits without better evidence to present to a judge." Seth sighed again.

"I hope Dolph can find something in that car but I am not hopeful. This killer is too damn smart." Trina shook her head.

1030 Hours

Steve hung up his cell phone after talking with the sheriff. Flair had confirmed what Seth had told them that morning. He walked out the backdoor and saw Trina dressed in old clothes and gloves digging through the mess that used to be her barn. He walked towards her, seeing that she was digging out her four-wheeler.

"Do you want some help?" he called out to her.

She looked up. "I wanted to see how much of my four wheeler was left."

He walked over and helped her pull away a few of the boards. They could see that the four wheeler had been destroyed; the frame was left, some melted plastic and little else.

"When they find who did this I swear I am gonna shove what's left of my four wheeler up their ass." She gritted out.

"Is there someone you can call to scrap it?" Steve asked.

"Oh it can just be hauled away with the rest of the mess." Trina said. "This is such a mess."

"We can use my truck to haul away what's burned." He said.

She looked up at him. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, I told you I would help you with this." He wrapped an arm around her.

She looked down. "I am so glad you are here." She hugged him.

"I don't want to be anywhere else." He assured her.

Over his shoulder, Trina noticed that Jerry was walking towards them. "Chief is here."

Steve turned and noticed Jerry as well. They both walked towards him as Trina pulled off her work gloves.

"Nice to see you two haven't killed each other." Jerry smirked. "Trina I need to talk to you about the fire."

"I was expecting you. Come on in, I'll make us all some coffee." She led the way into the house.

The men followed her into the house where she immediately began making a pot of coffee. Steve and Jerry took a seat at the kitchen table. Trina started the coffee maker and then joined them.

"So, what do I need to do?" she asked Jerry.

"Well, I received a fax of Mr. Hart's report. He says that your bank records and insurance policies indicate no evidence of fraud. It is obvious you didn't pay anyone to do this or do this yourself for an insurance claim." Jerry told her. "He is still waiting on lab confirmation but firmly believes the accelerant used was gasoline. I have Layfield checking with local gas stations to see if he can find out anything. Problem is someone could purchase gas in a car and then siphon it out later."

"Any suspects?" Steve asked.

"None at this time. I was hoping Trina might be able to help with that. Trina, I know I have asked before but I need you to really think, is there anyone you can remember upsetting or having a motive to harass you to this extreme?" Jerry pressed her.

"No, and I have thought about it long and hard. The locals know us, so when we have to give them a ticket or arrest them…they know we are gonna give them a fair shake and usually take it in stride. The only ones that flip out and get nasty are tourists that never stick around long." Trina said.

"What about Joe's new girlfriend? She seems to think you are the reason Joe is paying child support." Steve asked.

"I've already spoken to her. She does blame Trina. I could take another look at her but I am not sure she would have the guts to come out here and start a fire." Jerry sighed.

"Female arsonists usually burn their own things." Trina said.

"I will talk to her anyway. I need you to tell me in detail everything that happened Saturday night." Jerry said.

Trina nodded. "I came home from the cemetery. I needed to decorate my parents' graves for Thanksgiving. I made a quick dinner, took a shower, watched a movie, talked to Naomi on the phone…while I was on the phone with her, Jack started barking and acting weird so I hung up. I tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work. I gave up and went to bed figuring he was smelling or hearing a predator. Then I woke up with Jack going nuts and saw the barn was on fire."

"Damn I wish we had more to go on." Jerry frowned.

"Well if it is a local, hopefully they will slip up and talk. You know how well secrets are kept around here." Trina rolled her eyes.

"In the meantime, take extra precautions." Jerry told her.

"I am gonna stay with her a few more days. Maybe something will be found out in that time." Steve told him.

"That's good. One less thing I have to worry about." Jerry agreed. "Trina, stay out of work a few more days. The rest seems to be doing you good. You look more rested today than I have seen you in a while."

"It is probably best I do. I have a real mess to clean up back there." She sighed.

"If you need help with that, let me know. And I am sure Seth will help." Jerry told her. "If you need any more copies for your insurance company, let me know."

"I really appreciate all you are doing for me. I know I don't say it enough but you have been a big help the past few days, even when I was being difficult." Trina reached over and squeezed Jerry's hand.

"No charge. We take care of our own." Jerry smiled.

2200 Hours

Steve finished up talking to Steven on the phone and walked out of the guest room towards the living room. He had thanked Steven for apologizing to Trina and told his son that he wanted to work things out with her. Prior to that he had spent most of the day helping Trina clean up charred boards and mess from the burnt barn. They had taken three loads of debris to the local dump. While they hadn't had any deep conversations, Steve was glad that she was talking to him and acting more like the Trina he knew. He walked out into the living room and found Trina looking out the window.

He walked over and stood next to her. He saw that she was looking at a few of her cats sleeping on the front porch.

"It makes you feel violated." She said suddenly.

"What does?" he was startled.

"Being cheated on. It makes you feel you feel violated…. like an emotional rape in a way." She looked over at him. "When I found out Joe was cheating on me, despite his denials… it made me feel so many negative things. I wondered why I wasn't good enough, what was lacking in me that made him want that lying whore over me. I felt like I had been made the punch line of some horrible joke against my will."

"I will never understand why he left you. I don't understand having someone that is everything you could want in a partner and throwing them away." Steve told her.

"Then you came along and made me feel good again. You listen to my ideas and take my advice seriously and I just fell so hard for you. But that night I saw you with Summer…. all those feelings of being violated came back even though you are single and if you wanted to date someone else it wouldn't be cheating. I am so sorry for how I have been acting the past few weeks." She looked down.

"I understand, I really do. You don't have to apologize for it anymore." He told her.

"But I still feel so bad about it. Even if you were with Summer, you are single and…."

"Why do you keep saying I am single?" Steve interrupted.

"Because you are." She looked up at him.

He tilted her chin up and stroked her jawline. "What if I don't want to be single?" he leaned down and gently kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat and she tangled her hands in his shirt, holding on to him for dear life. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I have missed you so much." She whispered.

"I have missed you too." He kissed her again.

Before she knew what was happening, Steve had pressed her against the wall beside the window and kissed her harder.

"I missed how you taste." Trina whispered, clinging to him.

Steve kissed her again, keeping her pressed against the wall. She ran her fingers through his hair and enjoyed how it felt to have him so close after weeks apart. Her hands entwined around his waist to pull him closer while his hands stayed flat against the wall on either side of her head. He kept his body pressed against her with his thigh positioned between her legs. Steve's mouth moved to place light feathery kisses along her jaw line and down to her neck. She let her hands drift upwards to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Before she got past the second button he yanked her away from the wall and they stumbled blindly across the room.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…. are you?" he stroked her cheeks.

She nodded and reached up and gripped his hand, leading him up the stairs into her bedroom.

Steve gently pushed her onto the bed. She settled on the bed, looking up at him. He climbed onto the bed, carefully straddling her upper legs. He leaned in kissing her and began pushing up her shirt. She reached up to finish the buttons of his shirt. He stopped to quickly strip it off and throw it to the floor. She smiled as she sat up and quickly pulled off her shirt and undid her bra and tossed them off the end of the bed.

Slowly they leaned back onto the bed again as he kissed her deeply. He moved down to place a single kiss at the top of her breast bone and then cupped each breast as he flicked his tongue across first one nipple and then the other leaving them wet and making her shiver. He moved away to undo the button of her jeans, lowered the zipper, and then slipped a hand on each side to pull off the rest of her clothes in one movement. Straddling her lower legs, he placed a kiss on her stomach and then ran his tongue lightly over her skin. He gently kissed along her ribs as she trembled with desire.

Moving back up, Steve braced himself with his hands on either side of her head kissing her deeply. As their tongues entwined, she ran her hands up to his shoulders, down his sides and down the smooth skin of his back. She reached his hips and felt the jeans that he had left on.

Trina broke the kiss and whispered, "I want to feel you!"

Steve quickly hopped off of the side of the bed, shed the rest of his clothes, and slid back onto the bed. The first touch of Steve completely naked against her made her sigh with pleasure. He lowered his head to suck her right nipple into his mouth and then moved to the left for the same treatment making her moan loudly. His thigh between her legs shifted higher so that it pressed against her. He could feel how excited she was. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

She giggled. "You have that effect on me."

"Way to boost my ego, beautiful."

She reached up and stroked his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are."

"I missed your touch so much!" she whispered. "Don't make me wait any longer.

He kept her laying on her back and he took her legs and put them on his shoulders and very gently slid into her. She moaned loudly. He was very careful at first, gently rocking against her, letting her adjust after not making love for many weeks.

After she relaxed enough, he started moving me hard and fast. They were both turned  
on and had missed each other. He reached down and ran his thumb across her clit.

"Oh fuck!" she yelled and clawed at the sheets.

This spurred Steve to move harder and faster. All of a sudden, she tensed up, screaming through an orgasm as she pulled at the sheets. Steve slowed as she tightened around him and concentrated on holding off his own orgasm.

He moved her legs from his shoulders to around his waist. He began moving faster as she moved her hands up to grip at his shoulders and back.

Steve looked deep in her eyes. "Damn I missed this."

"Me too, me too." She gasps.

He continued a steady speed as her moaning and screams got louder. He was glad she didn't have close neighbors. He gripped the headboard and thrust harder.

"Baby don't stop, please don't stop!" she yelled.

Her body tightened around him again and he moaned, fighting hard to hold off his own orgasm as she bucked hard against him. He pulled out of her and took a deep breath. She looked up at him confused.

Steve reached out and pulled her up off the bed. "Lean over the headboard" he whispered as he helped her move. Steve pressed his naked body up against the back of Trina's own. "Spread your legs, honey." Steve whispered into Trina's ear as he nibbled at it. He grabbed her waist in a firm grip and pushed back inside her.

"Oh fuck!" Trina yelled as she felt herself being penetrated .

"You feel so good." Steve said as he eased out before pushing it back in.

Steve reached around and rubbed his fingers against Trina's clit making her grip the headboard so tight her knuckles were white. Steve began to thrust deeper within her with an ever increased frequency. Steve could feel her walls grabbing hold of him as he thrusted inside her.

"I don't want to be away from you ever again" Steve gritted out between thrusts as he pulled her hard against him.

"Me too" Trina panted trying to think straight.

Steve slid his hands up and down Trina's body as he continued to move inside her. His fingers closed tight against her breasts as he used them to pull Trina against him. She turned her head and Steve pressed his lips hard against hers.

"Harder." Trina gasped as Steve's tongue slid out of her mouth.

"Don't let go of the headboard!" Steve commanded as he complied to her wish. "Don't let me hurt you!" he warned and she nodded.

Trina screamed in ecstasy as Steve drove full length within her over and over. Steve's body quaked in anticipation of the explosion he knew was imminent. Trina was lost in a similar state. Continuing to pump away with all of his strength, Steve was surprised at how vocal she was being.

"Steve….I'm…I can't…..fuck!" Trina screamed at the top of her lungs as she trembled from the force of her orgasm.

One final thrust was enough to unleash the explosion that had been building within him. He threw his head back and gritted his teeth, gripping her tight enough to leave bruises as he rode out his own completion. Both bodies jerked violently as they were consumed physical reaction and emotional release.

Slowly he began regaining his sense and he pulled out of her, gently nuzzling the back of her neck. "You with me?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Fuck that was intense." She leaned heavily against him.

"Guess we really missed each other." He pulled her to lay down on the bed.

"You were amazing." She curled against him.

"Anything hurt?" he double checked.

"I'm wonderful." She nuzzled his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." He rubbed her back. "More than anyone before."

Song Inspiration- 'No Mercy' by Ty Herndon

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _A big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It definitely helped inspire me to get writing and creating. You guys are so awesome. Big couple of chapters coming so stayed tuned. Batistasprincess (Love that you quoted R-truth. I wish the WWE would use him more.) Paisley2 (That was a coincidence I assure you. No malicious intent on Steven's part.) Jcott3 (Seth would so enjoy that. And I am glad you enjoyed Owen's cameo.) (Welcome! Love new reviewers!) Carlyrosanna83 (Hope you are still enjoying everything!)_


	22. One Solved

November 18th, 0815 Hours

Steve woke up in the master bedroom and let his eyes adjust to the sun coming through the windows. He looked down and saw Trina curled up on his chest asleep. He smiled and ran his fingers down her bare back.

"Tell me you don't want to go again." She mumbled and nuzzled against his chest.

"No, you wore me out yesterday." He chuckled.

"Me? Every time I turned around you were tearing off my clothes. Kitchen, living room, shower, hallway." She looked up at him. "At your age I didn't think it was possible."

"I am in very good health, and I have always had an active sex drive when I am in a relationship." He rolled her under him. "And after being away from you and missing you….it was like I just couldn't get enough of you."

"I am not complaining, I loved it. Where did you learn some of that? Have you been watching porn?" she giggled.

"Never did get into that; it is so fake. I just have great imagination and a beautiful lady." He kissed her.

"I love you, I love you so much." Trina told him.

"I love you too." He stroked her cheek.

"I need to shower. I should probably actually accomplish something today since yesterday I got nothing but you done." She chuckled.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he was concerned.

"I am a little sore, but in a good way. In a day or so it will be fine." She assured him.

"I am gonna go into the station for a bit today. See what is going on, get caught up." Steve said. "I'll come back tonight and stay with you."

"That's fine. I am meeting Naomi for lunch." She played with his hair. "Do you think I am really in danger?"

"I don't know. But I am not willing to risk it. Keeping you safe is the most important thing." He kissed her.

"I would invite you to shower with me, but I know you can't behave." She giggled.

"It's not easy, you are naked and pressed against me." He nuzzled her neck.

"And in there I would be wet and naked while pressed against you." She chuckled making Steve moan.

"You don't play fair." He moved off her.

"No honey, I am just keeping you coming home to me." She sat up.

"No worries there. You are all I want." He looked over at her.

1200 Hours

Trina walked into the diner in Parsons and looked around for Naomi. She spotted her at a back booth. As she walked through the diner she waved to Terry Allen behind the counter, waiting on customers.

"Hey there, wow you look better." Naomi smiled up at her.

"Steve and I are back together." She sat down. "I feel wonderful."

"Oh that is terrific. I am so happy for you two." Naomi leaned over and hugged her. "I hoped you two would work things out. You guys are so good together."

"I love him so much. I feel like I am just gonna burst with it."

"So you took my advice and had some awesome make up sex? Make up sex is always great." Naomi wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't think there is a surface in that house that man didn't push me against." Trina winked. "Honestly I am ready to do a background check because I am convinced he is lying about his age."

"Damn, well I guess being apart for so long you had a lot to make up for." Naomi smiled as she looked at her menu.

"I swear, Steve is the best I've ever had. Maybe it is because he was married so he got a lot of practice." She giggled.

"Maybe I should pick a fight with Jimmy."

"Oh please, you two are so happy it's unreal."

"Well now that we got our favorite couple back together, maybe we can double date and do some things together with the holidays coming. We got so much going on." Naomi said.

"That sounds great. After all the crap going on with three unsolved murders and someone burning down my barn, I am more than ready for fun."

"You already had a ton of fun with Steve." Naomi chuckled.

"I think that many orgasms qualify as more than just 'fun'." She laughed.

"Girl talk here…. I have been meaning to ask, with Steve being older, actually from a different generation than us…is he different in the bedroom?" Naomi leaned over.

"Different how? He doesn't need Viagra, trust me."

"That's not what I mean. Just…is there anything he doesn't do like guys our age?"

"Girl, he ain't that old. Believe me vaginal, oral, manual he does it. Positions, we've done a few I have never done before." Trina smiled.

"Really? I mean, I knew he made you happy but I always wondered if maybe the age gap meant being a little sexually incompatible." Naomi said.

"I worried about that too early on but figured anything was better than Joe. But I have been pleasantly surprised." She winked.

"I am so happy for you. You deserve it." Naomi hugged her.

"Thanks. But you have a prince too." She smiled as the waiter brought their water.

"Any word on who set fire to your barn?"

"Not yet. I still don't know how I feel about it. I have always felt so safe here, this is my hometown. But now I am being targeted for something." She frowned.

Naomi reached over and squeezed her hand. "If there is anything we can do you just let us know. If you want to stay with me and Jimmy, you just come on over. I'll stay out at the farm with you, or you can borrow Jimmy. Jey would stay with you, hell he already volunteered to."

"I am thankful for all the support I have." She smiled.

"Now let's talk about the holidays. Thanksgiving is next week." Naomi smiled.

"We're doing a dinner at the station Wednesday. You and Jimmy should come, bring Jey of course. Steve will be there and the Davis PD." Trina said.

"I will check with the boys but I never knew those two to turn down food. Besides, both of them adore Steve like a big brother."

"And I would love to go to Charleston shopping with you for Black Friday." Trina told her.

"I was hoping you would. That will be awesome." Naomi smiled. "It is so good to see you feeling good again."

"This Saturday is light-up night. I think I am gonna go and see if Steve wants to go. Seth loves light-up night so he will probably be there." Trina smiled.

"I heard some good gossip, I don't know how reliable it is though." Naomi lowered her voice. "Cameron told me that word is, Joe is so outraged at having to pay child support that he is threatening to close his shop."

"The asshole better stop and think about what he is doing. He doesn't own his home so if he can't make rent he'll be on the street." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Didn't he pay her like unofficial child support anyways?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, he was giving her money under the table. He is just pissed because now it is ordered and he can't control the amount. You'd think he'd get over it; after all it is take care of his child." Trina sighed.

"I am so glad that you are away from him and that whole mess. Steve is a wonderful guy." Naomi said.

"I couldn't agree more."

1330 Hours

Trina walked into the Parsons police station and smirked that Summer looked surprised to see her there. She walked right past the reception desk towards the back of the room to Steve's desk. Steve was seated at his desk looking over paperwork. He smiled when he noticed her walking towards him.

"What brings you by?" he asked.

"I just had lunch with Naomi and I thought I would stop by and say hello." She kissed him and slid onto his lap.

"I'm at work." Steve said.

"Oh let her sit there. Not like any of us actually mind." Jey chuckled from his desk.

"Besides, this is me sending a clear message to Summer that you are taken, you are mine and if she doesn't keep her lips off you, I am going to stretch them over her head so she can swallow her face." She kissed him again.

"Oh really?" Steve was amused.

"Yes, this is my way of marking my territory. I figure this is nicer than peeing all around you." She winked.

He laughed out loud. "Have I mentioned how much I missed your crazy way of saying things?"

"A few times."

"If we had popcorn this would be like watching a movie." Jimmy snickered.

"By the way, while I am here guys, I wanted to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner at my station on Wednesday. I already mentioned it to Naomi." Trina looked at them.

"I'll be there." Jey nodded.

"And this weekend is light-up night. I love going…. wanna go with me?" she asked Steve.

"Like he is going to tell you no." Jimmy chuckled. "Tarzan never says no to Jane."

"Why is he Tarzan?" Trina asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "Han never says no to Leia?"

"Oh don't even, I would never make out with my brother if I had one." Trina rolled her eyes. "Did Dolph find anything from his search of Trish's car?"

"You're supposed to be taking a few days off." Steve said. "But the answer is no. He called earlier to say that it was wiped clean of prints and that it must've been thoroughly vacuumed out because it was extremely clean, no trash, no stray hairs, nothing."

"Damn, this case is gonna drive me insane." She sighed.

"Hang in there. We're doing all we can." Steve told her.

She nodded. "I better get going. I want to stop in and say hi to my team before heading home."

"I will be there in a few hours. I am not putting in a full day." Before she could protest, Steve stopped her. "Sheriff Flair understands and there is nothing pressing to keep me here. I will come back to work when you go back, it's fine."

"Okay but if anything comes up I expect you to do your job. I will not live in fear." She insisted as she stood up. "See you in a few hours."

1400 Hours

Trina walked into the Davis police station and saw the team sitting around doing paperwork. Jerry was startled to see her as she walked past his office.

"Trina, you are on vacation." He frowned.

"Relax chief I am just stopping by to say hello." She smiled.

"You doing okay?" Jerry asked.

"Doing fine. I feel much better. You were so right about these days off."

"I am glad to hear that." He smiled.

She walked over and sat down at her desk. Seth looked up at her and burst out laughing. He came over and hugged her.

"I am so glad that you and Steve made up." He hugged her.

She was confused. "How did you know that we made up?"

"You're sex-glowing." He chuckled.

"What?"

"I've told you before that Steve just puts this glow on your face." Seth winked.

"Behave children." Layfield chuckled from his desk.

"So Monica, now that you have Richard back…"

"Rollins so help me!" she rolled her eyes.

"Does this mean you are no longer my kitten?" Seth chuckled.

"Yes, I need a master that knows what he is doing and can really make this kitten howl!" she smirked.

"Trinvilla!" John nearly choked on his coffee.

"What?" she giggled and shrugged.

"I have a whole new respect for Steve." Seth sat back down.

"You two are insane, you know that?" John shook his head.

"Seth, why you here this time of day?" she asked.

"Just helping out while you are on vacation. I don't mind." He assured her. "We had another call about Karen Angle today."

"Not that again." John groaned.

"Oh what did she do now?" Trina asked.

"Apparently she has decided she wants to keep her kids away from the new girlfriend so she went and tried hiring an attorney…. Jim Cornette. From what Jim told us, she had an appointment to meet with him this morning." Seth snickered.

"That loon has actually gotten an attorney?" Trina was stunned.

"Just wait. Well during her appointment today, Jim goes over Karen's list of demands and informs her that since Kurt and the girlfriend aren't living together it would be impossible to get a judge to issue a restraining order against her as she has no criminal record and is in no way a threat to the children. However, if she and Kurt move in together without getting married, Karen could then take him to court. I guess there is an old law on the books that a parent can object to their children being around a cohabitating partner if they are not married." Seth explained.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, guess that is around from the days people had stronger objections to people 'living in sin'." Seth shrugged. "When Karen hears this she explodes and begins demanding that Cornette find something to keep the girlfriend. He politely asked her to leave which she refused so his secretary called us. Jerry handled it personally this time, warning Karen that if these crazy calls about her do not stop, we are going to press charges on her for harassment, disturbing the peace and anything else DA Sandow can think of."

"I am assuming Cornette is no longer taking her on as a client." Trina chuckled. "I bet he was flustered."

"Well hopefully she takes Jerry's words to heart and calms down." John sighed as Trina's cell phone rang.

"Conley." She answered.

"Trina, it's Roman. I just wanted to let you know your goat is doing fine. You can come pick him up anytime." Roman was on the other end of the line.

"Oh…I am glad to hear that. I will be there as soon as I can." She said.

"No hurry. My tech just loves that goat." Roman chuckled. "See you later."

She hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Everything okay?" John asked her.

"Yeah, that was Dr. Reigns. He was calling to tell me that Daniel has been cleared and I can bring him home. Problem is…. I don't know where I can keep him. The barn is gone and its winter, he has to have shelter." She rubbed her forehead.

"I'll take him for a few days until you can get a place together for him." Seth said.

"You? Where are you gonna keep a goat?" Trina looked at him.

"I got that little shed that I hardly use. I'll move out anything he can chew on and keep him there. It's not ideal but he'll be safe and warm for a few days." Seth said.

"Seth, are you sure? You don't even have goldfish let alone take on a goat, even for a few days." She wanted him to be sure.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Besides, I know you will be mother henning him even at my place. So while you and Richard work out a place for him, I'll take care of the nutless wonder." Seth smirked.

Trina walked over and hugged him. "Thank you. You are my favorite former master."

"How many former masters do you have?" Seth laughed.

"Does it count that Steve is just a master in the bedroom?" she giggled.

"I don't need to hear this." John sighed.

"Like we have many secrets around here." Trina laughed.

2100 Hours

Trina was sitting on the couch, curled up with Steve watching the Liam Neeson movie 'Unknown'. Steve was amused at how into the movie Trina was despite having seen it before.

"Okay who is that other woman he just saw in the flashback?" Steve frowned.

"You will have to wait and see. It's part of his memory coming back." Trina said. "Do you think Daniel is okay at Seth's?"

"Yes, you took him over, Seth even bought some hay to help the shed stay warm he will be fine. Tomorrow I am gonna start building him a goathouse." Steve said. "Shouldn't take long."

"Goathouse?"

"Yeah like a little stall to put him in to keep him warm and safe this winter. In the spring we can start on a new barn for you." He kissed her forehead.

"Goathouse, I like that. It's cute." She giggled.

"Okay, there would be a whole lot more staff around if he was undergoing a MRI." Steve complained at the movie.

"Oh I don't know. Isn't it a common complaint of hospitals that there is never a nurse around when you need one?" she giggled.

"There was a nurse, whoever that guy is killed her. My point is there would be more than one staff member." Steve countered. "I think he was cheating on his wife. Who is that other woman?"

"Just watch it. I promise, this has a twist ending that is awesome." She laughed as her phone rang. Trina leaned over and picked up the phone from the end table. "Hello?"

"Trina, can you come down to the station? We had a break in your case and you will want to be here." Seth said on the other end.

"You found who burned my barn?" she asked making Steve look up at her.

"Yeah but it's…. you'll want to be here. Jerry is out taking care of part of it." Seth said.

"Part of it? Seth what is… never mind, we are on our way." She hung up the phone. "Seth said there is a break in the arson case and wants me down at the station."

"Let's go." Steve stood up from the couch.

2130 Hours

Trina nearly ran into the Davis police station with Steve hurrying behind her to catch up. She saw Seth sitting at his desk talking to Randy Orton.

"Okay, I am here now what is going on?" she asked.

"Seems our arsonist couldn't keep his mouth shut." Seth said.

"Well who the hell was it? And what the fuck was there motive?" she asked.

"Calm down sailor." Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"Dave Batista." Seth sighed.

"Batista…. that dumbass Flair fired a few years ago for being too violent? The dumbass that cheated on his wife while she was sick? The dumbass that thought he was going to be a kickboxer or some shit and couldn't cut it?" Trina was close to yelling. "I don't even know that dumbass!"

"Well he was in Almost Heaven tonight drinking and apparently alcohol loosens his tongue. He started bragging he was for hire if anyone needed anything done and mentioned the fire at your place. Randy overheard him and immediately called me." Seth explained.

"Wait? For hire?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I went over and brought him over here. Luckily Jerry had stayed late and we both started talking to him. Turns out he is back in town and has fallen on hard times." Seth said. "His car needs fixed but…well he is short of money so he tried to work out something with the mechanic."

"And it wasn't Dean because I know Ambrose would never…that stupid motherfucker!" Trina yelled as the puzzle began taking shape.

"Joe put him up to this?" Steve asked as Trina began pacing.

Seth nodded. "From what Dave has said, Joe provided him the gasoline…owning a garage it wouldn't appear strange for him to be buying so much. Told him to burn your barn but didn't give him the reasons why he wanted it done."

"Why? I had moved on from his bullshit! I wasn't bothering him! We've been broken up for nearly a fucking year!" Trina yelled as she paced.

"Trinvilla!" Steve grabbed her shoulders. "I know you are furious. I am too. But calm down."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Where is Joe now?" she looked at Seth.

"Jerry went to bring him in. I called Sandow and he is working on all the warrants and I am trying to get everything typed up as fast as possible." Seth told her.

"Randy, thank you. I am so glad you heard him and called Seth." Trina told him.

"Not a problem. Just doing the right thing." Randy shrugged.

The door opened and they all looked up to see Damien Sandow walk in carrying a stack of papers. He was dressed in casual clothes so Seth must've called him at home.

"Good evening everyone." He sighed. "Judge Zbyszko is signing the arrest warrant for Dave Batista as we speak, the confession is enough. He wants more evidence before he will sign one for Joe. Says the word of a confessed arsonist isn't enough."

"Are you serious?" Trina rolled her eyes.

"You know he needs more." Steve told her. "Don't worry, your team interrogating him."

"Where is Dave Batista?" she asked.

"Downstairs in a holding cell." Seth said.

"Okay, Trina here is what I want you to do. I don't want Joe seeing you here." Steve said. She frowned at him. "Trust me, I have been at this long enough to know what I am talking about. If he sees you he will shut down before we even get a chance to talk to him."

"Okay, but I want to watch the interview." She insisted.

"I'll get you once he is in an interview room." Steve assured her.

"I'll wait in the locker room." She said. "Seth, give me your notes, I want to read over what Dave Batista said."

Seth nodded and handed her his notepad. She quickly kissed Steve on the cheek and hurried to the back to the locker room. She sat down on the bench and began looking through the notes Seth had taken while he was interviewing Dave Batista.

 _Joe warned me to be careful that she had a coyote dog or some shit on the property. I carried a gun in case he attacked me._

 _I was worried being a cop that she would come outside with her own gun. I don't know what I would've done. I mean burning a building is one thing but attacking a lady. Guess I could've overpowered her._

 _I heard that coyote thing barking but it was in the house._

 _I saw lights on in the house when I first arrived at the property. I waited for the lights to go out, assumed she was in bed and began pouring the gasoline along the barn._

 _Took the gas cans with me, I know not to leave evidence behind._

Trina sighed in disgust. That bastard would've killed Jack if she had let him outside that night. And being a former cop the jerk knew how to avoid leaving evidence. She wondered why he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. A commotion sounded outside the locker room and she distinctly heard Joe's voice, along with Layfield's. 'When did he get here?' she wondered. Forcing herself to stay in the locker room, despite her desire to see what was going on outside in the station. From what she could make out Joe was yelling he hadn't done anything and this was police harassment.

A few minutes later Steve walked into the locker room. "Damn, I was hoping you'd be all soapy and naked."

"You're joking now?" she stared at him.

"Just trying to lighten the mood before you go watch his interrogation. Joe is spitting mad. He hates all of us because we're part of your circle of loved ones. Prepare yourself." Steve told her.

"I'll be fine. I got you and my friends here. I survived him once and I will do it again." She said.

"DA Sandow, Seth and Jerry are going to handle the interview. We'll stand outside the one-way glass and see how it goes." Steve told her.

Trina looked down. "I hate how this is affecting me. I am angry at myself for letting him get to me."

"You're human, it's normal." He assured her. "You ready?"

She nodded and they walked out of the locker room. They quietly made their way to the back where she could see John standing outside the interview room looking inside where Joe was seated with his arms crossed looking pissed as he tried to stare down Seth, Damien and Jerry.

"John, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Seth called and said there was a break in the arson case. When he mentioned Joe, I made a point to be here. I warned that creep about messing with you." John frowned.

"You did?" she was startled.

"You never knew." He shrugged.

Inside the room Jerry started a tape recorder as Seth laid out a new notepad. Damien sat also taking notes.

"Do you know why we brought you in this evening?" Jerry asked.

"Not really, you just show up at my house and start insisting that I come down here for an interview. I figure your lady officer has something to do with it." Joe sneered.

"Do you know a guy named Dave Batista?" Jerry refused to take the bait.

"He's a customer of mine but I can't say I really know him." Joe shrugged.

"You say he is a customer. What kind of business have you done with him?" Damien asked.

"The usual kind. His car needed work, I fixed it." Joe rolled his eyes.

"And how did he pay you?" Jerry asked.

"Say what now?"

"It is a very simple question; how did Mr. Batista pay you for the work you did on his car?" Jerry said again.

"Same way as everyone else. Paid when the work was finished and moved on." Joe shrugged.

"Did you know that there was a fire at Trina Conley's farm Saturday night?" Jerry asked.

"Here we go, I knew this had something to do with that woman. What has she done now? Accused me of something so she can make me miserable in another way?" Joe snapped.

"Actually, Dave Batista has confessed to setting the fire." Seth said.

"Then why the hell am I here?"

"Dave Batista claims you hired him to burn the barn at the Conley farm." Jerry said.

"And you believe him?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"We have to look into such allegations." Seth said.

"What reason would I have for burning her barn?" Joe rolled his eyes again.

"Possibly the same reason you had for having a tantrum at her in Almost Heaven a few months back. You blame her for problems in your personal life." Seth said.

"I am not so stupid as to think that she didn't whisper a few favors in her friends' ears around here." Joe said.

"Well if you think that about her, that sounds like a motive." Seth said.

"And what evidence do you have against me besides this nut's accusation?" Joe smirked.

"Oh I plan to get a warrant for your work records, find out if Batista's story about how much he owed you matches your records. The boys here are going to ask around and find out where you bought that gas." Damien sat back in his chair.

"Shouldn't be too hard. From what I hear you aren't very well liked around town anymore and neither is your girlfriend." Seth smirked.

Joe glared at him.

"That must really upset you. People taking her side, taking their business elsewhere." Jerry raised an eyebrow.

"They're trying to frustrate him." Steve whispered outside the interview room.

"Look, yeah I hate her. And I know that all you so-called civil servants stick together. But that doesn't mean I would commit a crime." Joe snapped.

"If you aren't involved in this, why would Dave Batista implicate you?" Jerry asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he needs a fall guy and knows the history between me and Trina and decided to use it to his advantage?" Joe offered.

"Yes, you and Trina have a history. But Mr. Batista doesn't know Trina that well. They never worked together when he was part of the Parsons PD. What reason would he have for burning her property if not hired to do so?" Jerry asked.

"Again I don't know. Either charge me or let me go?" Joe gritted out.

"Shit, he ain't gonna talk." John whispered.

"Trina, go in there." Steve whispered.

"What? Why?" she was confused.

"Go in and tell Damien he is needed on the phone. My gut tells me that seeing you will send Joe's temper into overdrive and he will slip up." Steve told her. "Whatever you do, do not let your temper go."

She nodded, willing to trust Steve. She walked over and gently knocked on the door and then stepped into the interview room.

"What is she doing here?" Joe yelled.

She ignored him and walked over to Damien. She leaned down and whispered. "There is a phone call for you."

"Did you do this? Did you tell them I burned your barn?" Joe yelled as Damien stood up.

Trina ignored him as Damien started out of the room.

"Why the fuck didn't you just leave town?" Joe yelled.

Trina turned and looked at him, saying nothing.

"Is that what you want? For her to leave town?" Seth asked.

"Yes because that would make her as miserable as she has made me!" Joe yelled.

"This is her home. Nothing would get her out of Tucker County. It is where her parents are buried, where her friends are, her job is here, where her boyfriend…who doesn't try to abuse her lives. Surely as long as you dated her you must realize how much she loves this place." Seth said.

Trina looked at Seth and smiled, proud her friend knew her so well.

"Exactly so if she had to leave she would've been miserable. She also would've been away from her friends at city hall so I would be left the hell alone." Joe's eyes blazed.

"It's been you all along hasn't it? The notes, the damage to her Jeep." Jerry said.

"But you couldn't get her to leave." Seth said.

"So you hired Dave Batista to burn her barn." Jerry said.

"Fuck it! I wanted her afraid, feeling threatened, feeling scared enough to pick up and leave for her own safety." Joe said. "And in the meantime I knew she was upset. That stupid Jeep, that goddamn barn she was always hounding me about with those fucking precious cats of hers."

"Why not leave her alone and move on with your life the way she had?" Jerry asked.

"Because I wanted her as miserable as she was making me. Business has slacked off since she spread the word that I smacked her. Like I am the first guy to slap a bitch around when she won't quit yelling and demanding to have her way! And just when I am hit with less money, I get slapped with court ordered child support and have to pay for my son's health insurance too!" Joe yelled.

"So you were angry at other people's actions and took it out on her. Word spreads in a small town you were violent, people stopped trusting you and her friends quit coming to your business so you took it out on her. The law forced your new girlfriend to list you as the child's father and again you blamed her." Jerry said. "Seth, read him his rights and formally place him under arrest before we continue any further."

Trina watched quietly as Seth informed Joe that he was now under arrest and explained his Miranda rights to him. Outside the window, John and Steve were standing with Damien watching the proceedings.

"Now that you have been read your rights, do you wish to make a further statement?" Jerry asked.

"No, I wish to speak with an attorney." Joe said.

"Fine, you can contact your own or we will contact the public defender's office first thing in the morning." Jerry said.

Seth looked up at Trina who had been very quiet. He was wondered how she might react. She looked at Joe with a strange expression on her face.

"I thought I loved you once." She said. "I would've given you the world. You were the one that ruined all that!"

"Trina, maybe you should…" Seth started.

"No, let her get it out." Jerry whispered and touched his arm.

"You were the one that tried to muffle my good qualities. You were the one who wanted a puppet not a partner. You were the one that cheated on me. And you were the one that turned violent. It was all on you and then you get mad at me when there are consequences for your actions. And now that I am with someone new…. I see how stupid of a man you really are…and I know how it feels to really be in love. You will never know the wonderful miracle of sharing your life with the love of your life!" she finished firmly.

"Oh shut up and get out of my sight! I regret the day I ever met you." Joe snapped.

She gripped the doorknob and turned back to face Joe. "Just one more thing. I have since found that I don't need lubricant, I am not difficult to get off and a real man can keep me interested so I am not bored and wishing the ceiling had a TV on it!" she opened the door and walked out slamming it behind her.

Outside the interview room, she found Damien laughing hysterically while John looked stunned and Steve looked amused.

"Trina…. I can't believe you…that was so blunt…. damn that was funny!" Damien laughed.

"I can't believe all this has been because of his stupid petty reasons!" Trina shook her head. "Steve will you take me home?"

"Yeah, come on. Your team can handle everything from here. Damien let me know if you need help with those warrants." Steve said.

"I will…. take care of your lady." Damien was still laughing.

Steve wrapped an arm around Trina and began walking with her through the station.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"I am pissed as hell but I am okay. At least now he is where he can't pull anymore stunts." She said. "And I got a few things off my chest."

"Quite a few." He chuckled. "Did you mean what you told him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really think I am the love of your life?" he looked at her.

She stopped and grabbed his hand. "I don't think it, I know it. I love you so much! More than I ever thought possible."

Steve leaned down and kissed her, pulling her close against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed tighter against him.

"Away from my desk you two." Seth said behind them. They looked over at him. "Trina, don't think for one second that I have forgot what you said about my desk during the Calaway case."

Trina chuckled. "Put ex-lax in his morning coffee for me."

"You got it." Seth laughed as he watched the happy couple walk out.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _So one mystery solved! Loving all the reviews and feedback on this story. You guys are so awesome it just makes me write so much faster! Jcott3 (Yes that is Zeb mentioned as the attorney. Glad you are still tracking clues because more is coming.) Batistasprincess (Quit reading my mind, LOL.) Paisley2 (Well I can safely say Nash is not involved but that is the only clues I am giving out here. But more clues are coming soon.) Carlyrosanna83 (Did you see that coming?)_


	23. Light-Up Night

November 21st, 0900 Hours

"So the public defender's office sent Jimmy Valiant over to represent Joe." Seth said as he helped load burned boards from the barn on the back of Steve's truck to be taken to the dump. "And he has advised Joe it would be in his best interest to cooperate. Damien said he would talk to you before offering him any deals."

"Yeah, Damien called me yesterday. I told him I want Joe to confess to everything but my biggest concern is what he might do when released." Trina walked up dragging a few boards.

"If he is smart, he would move away. I mean no one around here is going to give him business at his garage now that this has come out." Jimmy Uso tossed a few boards on the pile.

"Well Valiant is representing Batista too who is much more cooperative. And he is willing to testify against Joe so if Joe knows what is good for him he will make himself a deal. From what Joe has admitted already he backed off a bit when Jerry went to talk to Nicola… thinking we were getting close. Once things calmed down he decided to send a big message." Seth helped Naomi with a few boards.

"I can't believe that asshole thought he could chase Trina out of town. Like we would let her leave." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"He is being arraigned Monday. Sandow is going to ask for a high bail arguing that Joe is a threat to Trina." Layfield said from where he was gathering up nails from the mess.

"It's funny, Valiant is representing those two, but he is on our side. He is old school and doesn't appreciate Joe's actions." Seth chuckled.

"Let's focus on some good news. Like our big dinner on Wednesday." Trina smiled.

"I still say I am gonna beat the shit out of Summer!" Naomi said.

"I thought Trina said good news?" John laughed.

"Beating the shit out of her is good news! Imagine that bitch actually kissing Steve so soon after he split from Trina." Naomi said.

"A girl fight…. can I watch?" Seth chuckled.

"Don't encourage her! I am wondering how I am gonna keep her away from Summer at the station Christmas party." Jimmy laughed.

"Could you fight her in a mud pit?" Seth winked.

"You'll have to excuse him; he is still in puberty." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Or do one of those lingerie fights? Trina could be a special guest referee." Seth smirked.

"You wanna see Summer in her underwear?" Trina crossed her arms.

"Not her so much…but you and Naomi, that's a different story." Seth wiggled his eyebrows.

"They are both sexy." Jimmy winked.

"Hey, you are supposed to be on my side." Naomi narrowed her eyes.

"It's Seth, we don't take him seriously." Jimmy shrugged. "Besides, the idea of you and Trina running around in lingerie is a nice image."

"Don't you just love our guys?" Naomi laughed.

"Hey mine is behaving." Trina said.

"Well now that you mention it…" Steve started.

"Oh hush!" Trina gently elbowed him.

"Does this mean I can't join Seth and Jimmy to watch this lingerie thing?" Steve winked. "I was gonna bring the popcorn!"

"That's it, no more hanging out with Seth. He is rubbing off on you." She laughed.

"When we go shopping this Friday, we are staying out of Victoria's Secret." Naomi chuckled.

"So now that I no longer have to worry about someone trying to harm me and my property, I can finally get back to enjoying life." Trina smiled. "And tonight is light up night!"

"I am looking forward to it." Naomi said.

"Me too." Trina agreed.

1930 Hours

Trina, Steve and their friends walked around the Parsons town square enjoying the festivities of light-up night. The local high school choir was set up in the gazeebo singing carols, several church groups had booths set up selling hot drinks, a few politicians had booths set up handing out information as candidates took the opportunity to greet people.

"Oh terrific, Nikki posing with step-daddy for pictures." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"She is just bringing the ho ho ho to the holidays." Trina snickered.

"It's so freaking cold." Seth mumbled as he adjusted his scarf.

"Quit complaining, I love cold weather at the holidays. At least it isn't snowing yet." Trina smiled.

"Too bad Jerry couldn't make it tonight. But it was nice of him to work tonight so we could come." Seth said.

"Layfield and his wife should be around here somewhere." Steve said.

"How are you handling this cold Cali boy?" Naomi looked at Steve.

"Glad I took you guys' advice about buying a heavy coat and gloves." He agreed.

"At least the choir sounds good. That Garcia lady knows what she is doing." Jimmy said.

"Remember a few years ago when that Hall woman was the director? Those poor kids sounded terrible. I mean they sounded like someone castrated the Bee Gees." Trina said making Steve laugh.

"I love how you put things." He kissed her forehead.

"Take it easy lovebirds. We are thrilled you made up but I am getting a cavity over here." Jimmy chuckled.

"Oh leave them alone." Naomi told him.

"Yeah, besides I am sure there is mistletoe around here somewhere." Trina winked.

"I would love some hot chocolate." Naomi said.

"Oh me too. I'll go with you." Trina said. "We'll be back."

The guys watched as the girls hurried down the sidewalk to where Bray Wyatt's church was selling coffee, tea and hot chocolate with baked goods. They joined the others waiting in line.

"You glad to have your girl back?" Jey elbowed Steve.

"You have no idea." Steve smiled.

"You both are so happy. And I heard about the kitchen counter." Jimmy snickered. "Those girls tell each other everything."

"Good thing I don't have any big secrets." He laughed.

"You joining us for the shopping on Thursday/Friday?" Jimmy laughed.

"I guess so. Trina is excited about it. And I do need to shop for my boys." Steve shrugged.

"Oh good, I need another guy there." Jimmy smiled.

"Hope the girls hurry, Bischoff is about to make his speech and light up the town." Seth said.

"His speeches are such a waste of time. Why not just get up there and say 'Happy Holidays let's light this thing!'?" Jey said.

"Here comes the girls." Jimmy said.

Trina and Naomi walked back over to them carrying their drinks. Trina handed one to Steve.

"Bray says hello." She smiled.

"I can't believe you guys bought drinks from the snake-handling church." Jey shook his head.

"They are free to worship how they choose. Besides, they are always nice. Even Mr. Stoweman was over there." Trina shrugged.

"Don't look now but Kurt Angle is here with his kids and the new girlfriend." Seth said as they walked closer to the set up stage.

"Do you see Karen with a bazooka anywhere?" Trina asked.

"No but there is John and his wife." Seth pointed out across the square.

As they got to the stage, Mayor Bischoff surrounded by several other local leaders walked up to the podium as the choir ceased singing.

"Good evening and Welcome to Parsons Light-Up night!" Bischoff said as the crowd clapped. "This is the kick off of the holiday season and we come together to celebrate as a community. It is truly wonderful to see all of you here tonight. It is my prayer that the people of Tucker County will have a blessed holiday season despite the black cloud hanging over us at this time. May we all be safe, blessed and joyous as we celebrate our respective holidays with loved ones."

"I'm gonna knock his ass off that podium." Jey snapped.

"Easy there. You know Bischoff never passes up an opportunity to act like he cares." Naomi told him.

"…. And now the moment we have all been waiting for, it is my great honor to lead the countdown as we light up Parsons." Bischoff said making the crowd cheer.

The crowd joined Bischoff in counting down from 10 to 1 and then the whole city lit up, the large tree in the center of the square, the smaller trees lining the area and the large snowflakes mounted to the poles along the streets as the choir began singing 'Let It Be Christmas'.

"It does look pretty." Trina smiled.

"It does, we hired a great team to decorate the town this year." Naomi said.

"And next we eat big on Wednesday!" Seth smiled.

"You're such a foodie this time of year." Trina hugged him.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.

"All the Christmas lights and music got to me." Trina laughed as Seth's cell phone rang.

"Rollins." He answered.

"Speaking of Wednesday… what do I need to bring?" Naomi asked.

"John is doing the turkeys, Seth is doing the drinks, I am making several side dishes, not sure what Jerry is bringing. Why don't you do a dessert?" Trina said.

"Sounds good. Who all will be there? We keep inviting more people." Naomi laughed.

"The Davis team, Steve, you, Jimmy, Jey, Mrs. Layfield, Dolph, and Damien." Trina said.

Seth turned back to them frowning.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"That was Jerry, he says he needs to see us at the station." Seth sighed.

1015 Hours

Seth, Steve, Trina and John all hurried into the Davis Police Station. They had left the festivities in Parsons immediately after Jerry had called Seth. Their friends understood, knowing what police life was like. Jerry was sitting in his office as they rushed in.

"Jerry, what is going on?" Trina asked.

Jerry walked out of his office. "Well I got good news and I got bad news."

"What's the good news?" Steve asked.

"We got a call, Kristal Marshall's SUV has been found." Jerry said.

"Where was it?" Seth asked.

"Call came from Thermopolis, Wyoming." Jerry sighed.

"What the hell was it doing in Wyoming?" Trina yelled.

"That brings me to the bad news. Apparently it had been stolen by some teenagers that took it on a cross country joyride. Wyoming authorities arrested four teenagers when they were pulled over yesterday after trying to evade a sobriety check. The kids were all drunk and underage. The vehicle was impounded and when they ran a license plate check and the plates didn't come back as belonging to that vehicle. They ran the VIN number and it came back as a vehicle wanted in a homicide investigation." Jerry explained.

"Have they interviewed the kids?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah, Wyoming authorities immediately began asking questions when they saw homicide pop up on the screen. The kids swear up and down that they stole the SUV from a Walmart in Wythe, Virginia. They switched plates with one of their own vehicles and took off cross country. These kids range in age from 17 to 20 years old." Jerry further explained.

"When did they steal it?" Trina asked.

"Kids say they stole it November 10th." Jerry sighed.

"They've had it for over 10 days." Steve groaned.

"There goes any chance of finding evidence." Seth shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it. From what the Wyoming police told me, the interior is pretty trashed." Jerry said.

"Wait, Wythe, Virginia? The killer took the SUV all the way to Virginia…. Heyman advertises in Virginia as well." She frowned. "We need that client list."

"That is off limits, Coulter is never gonna let us have it with this little evidence." Steve said.

"Dammit, we have three dead girls, all connected to a club he advertises in and two vehicles found in other states where he also advertises." Trina glared.

"Baby…. relax and think. We have no evidence linking this club to these victims. That is not enough for a client list." Steve rubbed her back, knowing where her emotion was coming from.

"Then let's force his hand a little bit! We didn't fucking sign up to keep his secret!" Trina yelled.

"Ever noticed when she is mad her language gets bad?" Seth chuckled.

"It's cute." Steve smirked. "Okay sailor, what is your idea?"

"Let's have Heenan run a story in the newspaper telling people that victims have all been linked to a bondage club in Beckley that local business Paul Heyman advertises his own playground in." she said.

"Won't that make the killer run?" Seth asked.

"Why would it? We didn't say they were linked to Heyman's playground or his clients. But it does let the cat out of the bag to the regular Joe about what Heyman has going on in that basement!" Trina explained.

"If we piss Heyman off it will be harder than ever to get that client list." Jerry countered.

"Put some pressure on him from the community and he might turn it over." Trina said.

"If we do that, some of the locals might start making harsh judgements about people in the bondage scene and cause some problems." Steve said.

Trina took a deep breath. "You're right and I don't want that. Bondage doesn't equal murder and what consenting adults do is their business."

"But you have a point about applying pressure. What if we tell Heyman we are going to run that story in the paper? Maybe he would be willing to trade off." Steve said.

"What if he calls our bluff?" Seth asked.

"That is a chance we have to take. We're getting nowhere in this case." Steve said.

"We can try. You guys go see him in the morning." Jerry said. "Sorry to interrupt your night."

"No problem, part of the job." Steve said.

"Am I really cute when mad?" Trina asked.

Steve chuckled. "I think so, but I love you."

"If you think her being mad is cute, you should've seen her when they let Vick back in the NFL. You really would have laid her on my desk." Seth laughed.

"I got such a crazy team." Jerry shook his head. "You guys can go on home. I will handle the rest of the paperwork from Wyoming."

November 22nd, 0900 Hours

Trina and Seth walked down the street towards the Midnight Express novelty shop. They intended to talk with Paul Heyman and bluff him into believing they were going to let the public know about his playground. Steve had a meeting with the sheriff that morning so he was not able to go with them.

"You glad to be back to work?" Seth asked her as they walked.

"Yes. I mean Jerry was right; I needed a break because the fire was a huge blow to my emotional state. And I am beyond thrilled that I was able to work out everything with Steve. But I love my job and I am glad to be back to work." She said. "How is my baby?"

"Nutless wonder is just fine. I fed him before I left this morning." Seth laughed. "How much longer is he going to be my guest?"

"Now that we got the backyard cleaned up, Steve is gonna build him a little goathouse to get him through the winter. In the spring I am having a whole new barn built." She smiled. "You shouldn't have him much longer."

They stopped at the door to the novelty shop and saw that the shop was closed. There was a sign in the window that read 'Out of Town for the Weekend. Will Re-Open on Monday.'

"That is strange." Seth read the sign.

"Well considering he runs this place by himself and has no staff, if he goes out of town I guess he needs to close for a few days." She peered inside.

"Have you ever wondered why he doesn't hire some staff?" Seth frowned.

"Not really. No staff members means no one can let it slip who his playground clients are. And he comes off as a greedy creep so it saves him money." She rolled her eyes. "Well we aren't going to get anywhere here today."

They turned and headed back towards the station. As they were walking Trina's cell phone rang. "Conley."

"Trina, I just got a call from the Nazarene church out by the market. Karen Angle is there causing a scene. You and Seth go out there and handle it. She has been warned so go ahead and arrest her for disturbing the peace." Jerry said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh terrific, what a start to the day. We're on it. By the way, Heyman is out of town." Trina said as she hung up and turned to Seth. "Let's go, Karen Angle is screeching at the Nazarene church."

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head as they hurried to the station parking lot and jumped in the SUV. Trina started up the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot. She put the lights on but did not run the siren as they sped through town.

"Jerry said to bring her in for disturbing the peace." Trina said.

"Maybe this will help calm her down if she sees we are really going to start pressing charges on her and not just letting her run wild." Seth said.

"You know the chief, he'll look into more charges if she doesn't settle her non-sense down." she said as she saw the church come into view.

She pulled the SUV into the parking lot and they both jumped out of the SUV. They walked up the sidewalk and entered the church stopping in a foyer area where Karen Angle was screaming and being kept out of the sanctuary by three men blocking the door.

"Good morning, what is the problem here?" Seth asked.

"Oh it's you guys again!" Karen turned towards them and sneered. "This is a church; I have a right to be here."

"Yes you do. The house of the Lord is open to anyone. But you seem to be causing a problem which is why we are here. Now what is the problem?" Trina asked calmly.

"They removed me from the service when I started telling the congregation what one of their choir members has been doing!" Karen yelled.

"When the choir came in to sing the opening call to worship, she stood up and started screaming that the choir had a harlot in it." One of the men said. Trina recognized him as Chris Romero.

"That skank of Kurt's is in that choir!" Karen yelled. "These people have a right to know who is up there pretending to sing the praises of the Lord."

"It is not your place to judge her heart and relationship with God." Trina said. "You need to step outside with us."

"She and Kurt are not married but she has stayed the night at his house! I think the community deserves to know what one of their teachers and church member is doing." Karen snapped.

"Her private life is none of your business. She and Kurt are both adults. Now step outside!" Seth instructed her. "We are trying to not embarrass you."

"Oh what? You gonna arrest me for speaking the truth?" Karen rolled her eyes.

"No, we're going to arrest you for disturbing the peace. Chief Lawler warned you that these public outbursts were to stop. This has been going on for months now." Trina told her.

"You can't arrest me!" Karen scoffed.

"This is the last time we are going to ask you to step outside. One way or another you are coming with us." Seth said.

"Oh go on somewhere with that!" Karen waved her hand. "I'll just go on home. I am so tired of this! Everyone seems to want to take her side. They don't seem to understand I am trying to protect my children."

Seth and Trina looked at each other and silently agreed to follow her out of the church as to not create a big scene in a holy place. Karen flipped her hair and started out the door. The officers nodded to the men and turned to follow her. Once she was outside the door, Trina and Seth moved in and each grabbed one arm of Karen.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Karen yelled and began to struggle.

"Karen Angle, you are under arrest for disturbing the peace." Trina began. "We are going to handcuff you for your protection and ours."

"You can't do this!" she screamed.

"If you don't quit struggling I'll pepper spray you." Trina said. "Seth, hold her and I'll cuff her."

Seth being the stronger of the two, nodded as he reached over and took the arm Trina had been holding. Karen struggled a bit for show but knew Trina would pepper spray her without hesitation. Trina took the handcuffs off her belt and put them around Karen's wrists.

"Okay, now listen. As the female officer here, I am going to check you for weapons. Officer Rollins is going to read you your rights, if you have any questions about your rights make sure you ask." Trina told her seriously.

"This is such a waste of time. Whatever, get on with it." She snapped.

Trina patted Karen down as Seth explained to her the Miranda rights. Finding no weapons, she nodded that Karen was clean. They walked Karen down the sidewalk and Seth opened the backdoor of the SUV and helped her inside, locking her handcuffs inside the seat.

Trina got in the driver's seat and started the SUV. The ride back to the station was silent with Karen pouting in the backseat. At the station, Seth and Trina took Karen out of the SUV and led her into the station.

"Karen, I thought we had a talk about these public tantrums of yours." Jerry said as they walked in.

"This is ridiculous. Three unsolved murders in this county and you police are harassing me!" Karen snapped.

"Seth is going to book you and allow you a phone call. Sandow will be here to meet with you soon. Trina, the Wyoming authorities faxed their report over. Look through it and see if there is anything useful." Jerry instructed her.

Trina went to her desk and saw the reports waiting for her. She picked up the folder and walked to the break room to avoid the noise from Karen wanting to complain. She sat down and looked over the file.

She was startled from her reading when Steve sat down across from her.

"Rough morning?" Steve asked.

"You hear that banshee? We had to arrest her at a church. A CHURCH!" Trina said.

"Any luck with Heyman?"

"He's out of town and I am reading the Wyoming police reports now." She said.

"Anything that can help?"

"Not much. Apparently they have contacted the families of all the kids, even the 20-year-old and the families confirmed that the kids had run away and had been missing for 10 days. Two of them have priors. The kids aren't involved in these murders; they just stole the wrong vehicle at the wrong time." Trina sighed.

"Hang in there. Something will break." Steve told her.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _Loved all the reviews from last chapter. You guys are awesome and keeping me so excited to write this story. Lordban (Cracked up at your Goldberg joke. Hilarious.) Carlyrosanna83 (You were pulling for them the hardest.) Paisley2 (Joe is an OC. And yes Sullivan did a couple of cult types storylines.) jcott3 (I am glad you were on the right track. LOL Louisville Lip, that is hysterical. Just keep up with the clues, big stuff coming.) Batistasprincess (Oh good, I figured you would be outraged that Batista played a criminal role here. Glad you took it well.) theDarkRyder (Don't worry, it will all be revealed.)_


	24. Thanksgiving

November 25th, 1300 Hours

The Davis officers were busy setting up for their Thanksgiving dinner. Seth turned on some music as John helped set up a few large tables. Trina was arranging the food in the break room where they were setting up a buffet table.

Jimmy, Jey, Naomi and Steve and Dolph walked into the station carrying several dishes and trays.

"So glad you guys are here. Bring the food in here." Trina smiled and gave Steve a quick kiss.

"I made a pumpkin pie and a pecan pie." Naomi said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Trina said.

"I brought a vegetable platter because you don't want me cooking." Jey chuckled.

"And brought banana pudding for a third dessert." Dolph said.

"Sounds wonderful." Jerry joined them.

"And I helped Trina get everything prepared that she brought at her house last night." Steve said.

"Jimmy gets to put partial claim on what Naomi brought and Steve gets to help claim Trina's stuff. Dolph, we need wives." Jey laughed.

"Wives?" Naomi and Trina said together.

"Guys, do like I did, just bring the drinks." Seth said.

"Come on Naomi, you can help me set up. We are just waiting on John's wife and Damien." Trina said as she took a few dishes and headed back to the break room.

"So what is the latest on Joe? Cameron told me Nicola contacted family court about getting a bigger check since Joe is unable to pay child support." Naomi asked as they arranged the food.

"He was arraigned on Monday. He couldn't make bail so he is sitting in the county jail over in Parsons." Trina shook her head. "You know more than what he did to me, his actions are gonna affect his son. That little guy is old enough now to know when dad isn't around."

"It is always the innocent that suffer when idiots commit crime." Naomi shook her head as Seth wandered in. "Heard Karen was released on her own recognizance and has to appear in court next month."

"And she has been quiet so far knock on wood." Trina laughed.

Damien walked in carrying a large bowl. "Sorry I am late. Coulter was on the phone complaining that you are harassing his client."

"Oh screw that Jabba the Hutt on a scooter!" Trina rolled her eyes. "Heyman called our bluff, told us he felt bondage was nothing to be ashamed of and talking about it in the paper wouldn't upset him."

"What is in the bowl?" Naomi asked.

"Seafood pasta salad, has shrimp and lobster in it." Damien said.

"Sounds yummy." Naomi said.

"It sure does. Seth get out of that ham." Trina said without turning around.

"How did you know?" Seth asked, ham sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"I know you, foodie." She laughed. "Go join the men, we are almost ready."

"I love it when you boss me around." Seth winked.

"I thought you were her master?" Naomi snickered.

"Let's go Damien, when these girls team up, no man wins." Seth chuckled.

The ladies finished arranging the food and making sure everything had a serving spoon. Out in the station, the men had pushed around the desks to set up two large tables pushing them together. Mrs. Layfield had arrived by the time the ladies walked out into the main room.

"Everything is ready." Naomi smiled.

They all gathered around the table and joined hands to say grace led by Jerry.

"Heavenly father we thank you that we can join together today to celebrate with loved ones all the blessings bestowed upon us. Thank you we are all safely here today as you called us to such a dangerous line of work. Bless the food, the hands that prepared it and our time together. Amen." Jerry prayed.

"Our three lovely ladies get to be first in line." John said.

The ladies led the way to the break room and grabbed plates and began filling their plates.

"I am gonna have to live at the gym next week." Naomi chuckled.

"Me too, everything just looks so good." Damien said.

"We don't have cool whip for dessert." Seth frowned.

"In the fridge. I remembered because I can't have pie without cool whip." Trina said.

"Trina, you're beautiful. Steve, I am stealing your girl." Seth laughed as he loaded his plate.

"She wouldn't have you, Rollins." Steve shook his head.

"Now you know why I call them my kids." John looked at his wife.

Everyone filled their plates and went back to the table and took their seats. Everyone was in a good mood as they began their Thanksgiving meal.

"What is everyone doing for dinner tomorrow?" Damien asked.

"We got a big dinner at our parents' house. Then shopping." Jimmy said.

"I'm going to visit my family as well." Seth said.

"I'm working so everyone else can be with their families." Jerry said.

"We're going to Thanksgiving dinner at Trina's church." Steve said.

"You heard from your boys?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, spoke to them last night. They are spending this week with their mom. We still have to figure out what we are gonna do for Christmas." Steve said.

"You must really miss them this time of year." Jey said.

"Yeah, but they are older and its part of life. I am sure as they get married and such we'll be splitting even more holidays." Steve shrugged.

"Oh my god this pasta salad is so good. Damien, where did you learn how to make this." Trina smiled. "Steve I think I am cheating on you."

"With Damien?" Steve looked at her.

"No with this pasta salad. It's so damn good." Trina chuckled.

"Now who is a foodie?" Seth smirked.

"Be quiet before I make you and Daniel twins." Trina giggled.

1400 Hours

The ladies were in the break room helping serve up dessert. Everyone was enjoying the afternoon. Trina was smacking Seth to keep him out of the pies so they could get them cut while the guys helped clean up some of the trash. Mrs. Leyfield looked at the muted TV in the break room and noticed there was a news report breaking into the regular program.

"Wonder what is important enough to interrupt in the middle of the day?" she asked.

"I dunno, Seth turn it up and if I see you with your fingers on that pie again before I finish cutting it I am stabbing you." Trina said.

Seth turned up the TV as Steve walked in to get more coffee.

 _"Media mogul Vince McMahon has called a special press conference asking for information about the disappearance of his daughter Stephanie McMahon and his son-in-law Hunter Helmsley. The McMahon family says that neither his daughter nor son-in-law have been heard from since Friday evening. Charleston police report that there has been no activity on their cell phones and they have been unable to locate their vehicle a 2013 white Range Rover with West Virginia plates."_

"Trust me, whoever kidnapped that bitch will bring her back!" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Trina!" Naomi frowned.

"I'm sorry they are missing but don't expect me to grieve. McMahon has most likely pushed the wrong person and they struck back against princess dearest." Trina began putting pie slices on plates.

"Who are these people?" Steve asked.

"Vince McMahon owns one of the big networks in West Virginia stationed out of Charleston and also is part owner of our minor league baseball team and minor league hockey team." Naomi explained.

"And his daughter is set to inherit everything from daddy as soon as he dies. She has spent her whole life kissing his ass and just waiting for him to show the first signs of illness. Trust me, Stephanie is so far up Vince's ass if he farts he's gonna blow her into another state." Trina rolled her eyes.

Steve laughed at her crazy way of saying things. "I take it this is a prominent West Virginia family?"

"West Virginia hemorrhoids is more like it. The only one of the whole bunch worth anything is the son. He got out and wanted to do his own thing, make his own way. Not the bitch though. And if she honestly thinks that dumbass married her for any reason other than secured future she is dumber than she looks." Trina said.

"Trina is right. They might have more money than the rest of Charleston but most of West Virginia despises them. Vince has hurt a lot of people with his business practices." Seth said. "Can I have pie now?"

"Yes, it's all sliced." Naomi chuckled.

"What's the deal with her husband?" Steve asked as he gathered up a plate.

"Oh Hunter…. he had a fiancée, had been with her for quite a while. Suddenly here comes Stephanie. Hunter seeing that with her he would be able to do whatever he wanted within the family business, never lose his job and be guaranteed a huge future without working for it, dumped his fiancée and married Stephanie." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Enough about those stupid McMahon's. I'll get indigestion." Naomi said.

"You're right, let's enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Steve agreed.

"And look over the sales ads. I can't wait to hit those sales tomorrow." Naomi chuckled gathering up a plate for herself.

"It annoys me that Bath and Body Works doesn't release their ad until tomorrow." Trina grabbed a plate.

"More Bath and Body Works? You have enough now to open your own store." Steve followed her out of the break room.

"What's your point?" she smiled.

"You're gonna need a new bathroom closet." He laughed.

"Well I will be buying some for myself but I will be buying gifts too. It makes great gifts." She explained.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" Steve asked Jimmy.

"You've never been to the Charleston Mall during Thanksgiving night/black Friday. You'll want to be there to help protect the girls. It is insane." Jimmy said.

"Oh great, just what I want, keeping Trina safe while crazy women fight over 70 percent off boots." Steve sighed.

"I think this dinner was a great idea." Jerry said.

"You can thank Seth. It was his idea." John said.

"We should make it a tradition." Trina said.

November 26th, 2030 Hours

Steve and Jimmy were sitting on a bench inside the Charleston Mall watching the thick crowd walking around as they waited for their ladies. Naomi and Trina were in the Bath and Body Works, but they had elected to just wait for them.

"You decided what you getting Trina for Christmas yet?" Jimmy asked.

"I have an idea or two." Steve shrugged.

"Lots of jewelry stores here if you are thinking of rings." Jimmy hinted.

"Not sure now is the time for that." Steve looked over at him.

"Really? But you are so crazy about her, she is so crazy about you." Jimmy frowned.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love her. I just want to be sure she is ready. She's not just getting me, but my two sons." Steve said. "And I want to make sure it's right. I have been through one divorce and I don't want to do it again."

"I can respect that." Jimmy agreed.

"I mean, she would be my wife, step-mom to my sons. And step-grandma to children my sons will have when the time comes. I wanna be sure she is ready for that."

"That might be exactly what she needs. She doesn't have much family. I think she would love being part of your family." Jimmy told him.

"I hope so. She is it for me."

"Have you thought about having more children?" Jimmy asked.

"What?

"Trina doesn't have any children. It's natural that when she gets married she will want to have children with her husband."

Steve was quiet for a moment as he thought. "I wouldn't mind being a dad again. I love being a dad. It has been a great experience from the time they were small to now."

"That's good. I sometimes worried that would be something that would come between you two." Jimmy smiled. "You sure you don't wanna go look for a ring?"

"I'm sure. But I might go look at a necklace or some earrings." Steve said.

"Steve…take it from me. You want to get her jewelry that's fine. Just don't have it in one of those little boxes. A girlfriend sees one of those little boxes, they automatically assume engagement ring. They open it and find it's not a ring and you are in the doghouse." Jimmy said making Steve laugh.

"I will keep that in mind." Steve chuckled.

The girls came out of the store carrying two big bags each. Jimmy groaned when he saw them with their large bags.

"What did you two buy?" Steve was surprised.

"The whole store is buy three and get three free mix and match." Naomi smiled.

"I got candles, hand soaps, bubble bath…I went a little crazy." Trina giggled.

"You guys take our bags to the Jeep?" Naomi asked.

"Sure, I got the keys anyway." Steve took her bags.

"We're headed to Shoe Department." Trina said. "How do you think I would look in boots with fringe?"

"Cute, you always look cute." Steve said.

"Why don't you tell me things like that?" Naomi winked at Jimmy.

"Because your shoes are taking over the closet." He laughed.

November 27th, 0300 Hours

"You sure you are okay to drive?" Steve asked Trina as she started her Jeep to leave the parking garage connected to the mall.

"Are you kidding? She is hyped up on those two pumpkin spice lattes." Naomi giggled from the backseat where she sat with Jimmy.

"I am fine. If I get tired I will let you drive." She assured Steve as she pulled out of the parking garage.

"Be sure, it is a long drive back." Steve double-checked but she assured him she was fine.

"Did you girls buy enough? The back is loaded down." Jimmy asked.

"Oh you knew it was coming. We do this every year." Naomi laughed.

"You girls got clothes, shoes, boots, a new tablet, that blue tooth thing that wraps around the neck." Jimmy peered over the backseat.

"Yeah, I saw people wearing them and decided to try one." Trina said as she turned on the radio.

 _"The Thanksgiving holiday has come and gone and the McMahon family has not heard anything about their missing daughter and son-in-law that has been missing since the weekend. Vince McMahon announced this morning that he is still waiting for ransom demands from whoever is holding his family. Authorities have refused to comment on the investigation at this time. Vince has asked anyone with information to contact the Charleston authorities."_

"This story is everywhere. Wonder who McMahon pissed off?" Jimmy asked.

"I dunno. Hard to tell with that man." Trina said.

"What did you get at FYE?" Jimmy peered over the backseat again.

"Trina bought some movies, Liam Neeson of course." Naomi chuckled. "I bought a few things for Jey for Christmas."

"I can't wait to sleep." Steve said. "Then I can finish the little goathouse."

November 28th, 1100 Hours

Steve walked into the Davis police station to find Trina and Seth putting up a Christmas tree in the corner while Trina sang loudly with the Christmas music playing. He chuckled at the sight and walked over to join them. Trina looked up and saw Steve and ran to hug him.

"I thought you were at the farm?" she kissed him.

"I am almost finished working so I thought I would take my lady out to lunch." Steve smiled. "What are you two up to?"

"Decorating the station for Christmas." Seth answered. "Trina is singing every song that plays on the radio. This station is doing 24-hour holiday music." Seth chuckled. "She is in a ridiculous good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be? I got an amazing boyfriend. Joe is sitting in jail. The goathouse is almost finished which means I can bring Daniel home. And it's the holiday season." She smiled.

"I am gonna miss the little guy." Seth shrugged as he fussed with a string of lights.

"Why don't you order lunch in? I am enjoying decorating." She said.

"Fine with me, what do you want for lunch?" Steve shrugged.

"Order Chinese." She went back to helping Seth with the lights for the tree.

"Steve is getting that goathouse done just in time. We supposed to get snow starting tonight." Seth said as Steve went to order their food.

"I hope Steve is able to adjust to driving in snow. Cali boy hasn't driven in much snow." She said.

 _"News out of Charleston today as Vince McMahon is continuing to ask for anyone with information about his missing daughter and son-in-law to come forward. McMahon insists that his family is being held against their will, stating that they would not have missed the Thanksgiving holiday with their family. Stephanie McMahon and husband Hunter Helmsley have not been heard from in over a week. Authorities are refusing to speculate on the whereabouts of the two missing members of the McMahon family."_

"My goodness, you can't go anywhere and not hear about that. McMahon must've hired a publicist." Seth sighed.

"Well Stephanie might be a home wrecking whore and Hunter a gold digger, but I hope they are found okay. No one deserves to lose family members like this." Trina said.

"Food will be here in about 30 minutes." Steve rejoined them.

"Speaking of food…. now that the Christmas baking will be starting…" Seth leaned over and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh here it comes, the list of cookies, cakes and pies that Seth wants over the next month. Let me guess, peanut butter pie, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies… you gonna end up living at cross-fit." She laughed.

"It'll be worth it." Seth smiled. "Steve, help me talk her into it."

"Yeah Steve, maybe Seth will share with you." Trina giggled.

"So are you two going to be in the parade next weekend?" Steve asked as he took over helping with the lights, seeing Trina get frustrated.

"Are you kidding? Trina loves being in the parade. She gets out there waving and blowing kisses like a trophy wife from the NFL." Seth chuckled.

"You going to ride with the Parsons department?" she looked up at Steve from the box on the floor where she was sorting ornaments.

"Flair asked me if I would be interested in being part of the parade. I guess if Trina is gonna be in it, I wouldn't mind." Steve shrugged.

"Seth, you gonna walk with me this year? Come on, it'll be fun. Former master and kitten marching down main street in Parsons." She giggled.

"Does this mean I get to put a leash on you?" Seth winked.

"Don't push it Rollins." She laughed.

"I suppose. Let Jerry and John ride in the SUV and we can walk next to it." Seth said.

"I hope it isn't too cold." Steve said.

Seth and Trina looked at him. "Welcome to winter in the mountains." Trina laughed.

"You guys are having too much fun in here." Jerry walked out of his office.

"Hey chief. We'll save the star for you, same as every year." Trina said as she dug through the box.

"I hope things stay quiet. It is nice to see my team happy and enjoying the holidays." Jerry walked over to join them.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _I love my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Helped me get inspired and I am writing like crazy. Thank you so much! Batistasprincess (I am so glad you enjoyed it. I think a lot were excited to see Karen Angle get arrested. LOL) carlyrosanna83 (I am sure Karen will find something else to get into. LOL) Paisley2 (If you aren't a real detective you should be. You made some connections that made me step back in surprise. And now I am disappointed I didn't write Karen's arrest like a COPS arrest. LOL) (Hope you enjoyed the chapter!) jcott3 (I actually pictured Jimmy Valiant as the old, no non-sense attorney with the 'well you did it, now deal with it' attitude. And the Garcia lady I was referring to was Lilian Garcia. Keep up with the clues and ideas. They are great.)_


	25. Christmas Parade

December 5th, 1230 Hours

Everyone was lining up and getting ready for the Christmas Parade in Parsons. It was the annual Tucker County Christmas Parade. Several high school bands from surrounding counties were lined up, several local businesses had floats lining up as well. Local dance schools had their classes out there dancing and dressed in holiday costumes. Even local high school cheerleading squads were marching in the parade. The civil servants of the county were lining up as well as different local police departments and fire departments were represented.

"It is freezing out here." Steve complained.

"Yeah, must be all that white stuff on the ground." Trina laughed as it had snowed about an inch or more each day that week.

"You gonna be warm enough to walk the parade?" Steve asked as she fussed over his scarf.

"I will be fine. I am used to this and I dressed warm." She assured him.

"How did you talk me into this? It is cold as hell out here." Seth complained.

"Last I heard hell was hot." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the Browns haven't won a Super Bowl so hell is still hot." Trina chuckled.

"Why are you here instead of with city council float?" Seth asked Naomi.

"Just hanging out with Jimmy and making sure Summer doesn't come along wanting to ho ho ho around." Naomi said.

"You are going to be sitting in a cell next to Joe if you don't behave." Jimmy chuckled.

"I'd bail her out, even if I had to sell Seth to get the money." Trina chuckled.

"Hey, be nice. I took great care of Mr. Nutless when you needed me." Seth countered.

"That's true. And he seems to like his little goathouse." Trina smiled.

"You can't sell Seth, who would pester you to make all them holiday goodies?" Steve chuckled.

"You have certainly enjoyed being a taste tester this past week." She laughed.

"No denying that." Steve shrugged.

"We better get to our positions. You know Bischoff insists we step off on time." Jimmy said.

Trina kissed Steve quickly and followed Seth further up in the line to where the Davis department was supposed to walk. Jerry and John were already seated in the Davis SUV waiting for the parade to start. Naomi went on further up the line to where the city council float was in the line.

"You guys got the candy to throw to the kids?" Seth double checked.

"Yeah, we made sure to get plenty." Jerry said.

"I am glad it snowed. Makes it seem more…. Christmas-like." Trina smiled.

"Dear lord, she gets back together with Steve and turns into Miss Merry Sunshine." Seth groaned.

"Would it make you feel better if I had a Karen Angle tantrum?" she laughed.

"Don't even mention that name." Layfield groaned.

"Besides Seth, I am excited that I am actually enjoying this time of year for a change." Trina said. "Quit being a Grinch."

"Listen kids, the parade is about to start. Can you two behave?" John rolled his eyes.

"Sure dad." Seth laughed.

"You know Trina claims she is gonna marry you someday and you call her your kid…no wonder West Virginia gets made fun of." Jerry snickered.

"Maybe they can daddy/daughter role play in the playground Heyman runs." Seth snickered.

"Oh my…. now I am gonna have nightmares." Trina shook her head. "Come on before you kill my sex drive and Steve kills you."

Trina and Seth went to stand in front of the SUV as the parade was beginning, they were going to be walking behind a float from the local chapter of the FFA.

"Were you in the FFA in high school?" Seth asked her.

"No, after you raise and show your animal it gets sold. I wasn't going to risk an animal I raised being bought by someone who might slaughter it." Trina said.

"How do you eat a hamburger?" Seth laughed.

"I didn't know that cow. I can't eat anything I know." Trina told him making him laugh harder.

"And you can't hunt because? I mean you don't know those animals." Seth laughed as they slowly inched forward ready to step out onto the main route.

"You see those animals and they all peaceful and minding their business. How could I know I was going to hurt them?" Trina said.

"You would've starved to death in the old days." Seth laughed.

"Oh hush and get ready to wave and smile." She rolled her eyes.

They stepped out onto the main parade route following the FFA. The sidewalks were lined with people who had bundled up in warm clothes and come out to enjoy the festivities. Trina and Seth both waved and smiled as they walked while John and Jerry drove behind them throwing out candy to children.

"Don't look now, there is Kurt with the kids and his lady." Seth leaned over to Trina.

Trina noticed the group standing on the sidewalk as the kids ran to gather some candy that Jerry threw. "We'll probably be arresting Karen again in a few days."

As they walked further along, still waving, Trina noticed Don Kernodle along the parade route and wondered why he wasn't in one of the mini cars with the Shriners. She waved to Bobby Jaggers who was also standing on the sidewalk.

"Isn't that Summer?" Seth pointed out.

"Yes, at least we know Naomi didn't jump off the float and beat the crap out of her." Trina shook her head. "I swear one of these days I am gonna give Steve a lap dance in the middle of the Parsons station."

"We all know Flair wouldn't mind." Seth laughed.

Further up the route Trina noticed Nicola standing along the route with Joe's son. Seth noticed and immediately walked closer to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I made the right decisions. I got away from Joe. And my man is in the parade. I am glad to see the little boy. He has grown. He is walking now." She smiled.

"And you had a great master for a short time too." Seth winked.

"Don't make me strangle you in the middle of the parade." She giggled.

They could hear one of the marching bands playing as they continued walking. Snow flurries started falling again. It was getting colder as the continued but everyone seemed to be enjoying the parade.

1430 Hours

The parade had ended and the Davis department with their friends from the Parsons department were at the diner having coffee to get warmed up again. Everyone had enjoyed the parade and were carrying on about different things they had encountered during the parade.

"Did you see how cute the animal clinic float was? Roman with Santa surrounded by animals." Naomi said.

"I liked Dean, a black charger all decked out like a big Santa's sleigh." Jey laughed.

"Very Dean, simple idea but adorable." Jimmy laughed.

"How about Naomi and Trina attacking the VFW float at the end of the parade?" Seth chuckled.

"We didn't attack them. We were just showing appreciation for our veterans." Naomi sipped her coffee.

"Oh please, you two were running around hugging those guys like it was VE day all over again. I am surprised that one didn't dip you girls in a kiss like that sailor and nurse." Jey laughed.

"It is something special to make a vet's day. Give them a hug and show them we love them." Trina shrugged.

"Did you see Heyman on the Chamber of Commerce float? He was wearing a Santa hat." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Better yet was DAR ladies out there dressed in their ugly sweaters." Naomi laughed. "Mae Young was so cute out there running to hug young men."

"That was a good parade." Steve smiled.

"Look…. Vince McMahon is on the TV." Seth pointed to the TV on behind the counter.

"Terry, turn up the TV." Jimmy yelled.

Terry Allen turned up the TV so they could hear it at their table.

 _"The news broke earlier this afternoon that the body recovered from the Shenandoah River in Harpers Ferry yesterday is that of Hunter Helmsley. Helmsley was the son-in-law of media mogul Vince McMahon. Authorities have searched the area along the Shenandoah River and have not found any sign of Stephanie McMahon who remains missing at this time. The search is hindered by the inclement weather. The McMahon family remains hopeful that Stephanie will be found alive but are devastated at the news regarding Mr. Helmsley. Vince McMahon released a statement this afternoon asking for privacy for his family during this difficult time and continuing to plead for information about his daughter. Authorities have not released the cause of death at this time."_

"Damn, someone took him a long way from Charleston." Seth sighed.

"I actually feel sorry for the McMahon family. They are assholes but this is rough." Trina said.

"But I can't imagine who would actually have the balls to pull this. I mean McMahon is an ass but he has more power in this state than Appalachian Power." Jimmy said.

"Doesn't he own part of Appalachian Power?" Naomi asked.

"Well I am just glad it isn't happening in Tucker County. I am enjoying things being almost normal…. except for Karen Angle." Trina sighed.

December 6th, 0915 Hours

Trina was sitting at her desk going over the files from the night shift as Seth did his own paper work. John had volunteered to take night shift for the next ten days as his wife was out of town on a business trip. Her last before the holidays.

"Trina, I have decided on my New Year's resolution." Seth said.

"Those are so stupid and only last about a week at most. I swear the most annoying thing in the world is the week after Christmas, the gym is empty. The first week of the new year it is packed. Then by the third week of January, it is empty again." Trina looked up at him.

"I know but I figure if I declare it now, and since it won't actually start until April I figure I am good to go." Seth smiled.

"What in the world have you come up with?" Trina raised an eyebrow.

"Remember back when the Penguins won the Stanley Cup and we all got into hockey? Watching games, cheering and carrying on?" Seth asked.

"Yeah but hockey season is well underway." She was confused.

"I know that. But baseball season is coming up and I thought it would be fun to pick a team and get some sports going on in the station again. Especially since you banned the NFL when they let Vick back in. And nearly threw your desk out the window when the Steelers signed him." Seth said.

"Your resolution is to cheer for a baseball team?" she was still confused.

"Yes, I am gonna start cheering for the Chicago Cubs. Taking care of Daniel inspired me." He smiled.

Trina gently hit her head off her desk. "Cheering for the Cubs is like watching the movie 'Titanic' and cheering for the ship!"

"They aren't that bad. I mean they made it all the way to the NL championship last year." Seth said.

"Oh don't even get me started. You're gonna cheer for a team that hasn't won anything in over 100 years?!" she looked up at him.

"They just signed a lot of big names. This could be the year." Seth smirked.

"Yeah they are trying to buy a championship and they still will find a way to blow it. And their fans are the worst…. you might fit right in." Trina countered.

"Oh come on, their fans aren't that bad." Seth laughed.

"Oh really? They blame their losing streak on a goat! Then in 1969 they blew a huge NL lead and blamed it on a black cat. And let's not forget 2003 when they blew the NL championship and blamed it on Steve Bartman. He is a fan, not even a player!" Trina rolled her eyes. "There was even a few people that tried blaming it on Bernie Mac."

"Really? Bernie Mac? How did they blame him?" Seth laughed.

"You know how superstitious athletes and fans are. One of the superstitions is you never say you have won until it is all over. Well there it was, Wrigley Field game six of the NLCS, Cubs leading the series 3-2 and leading that game 2-0 and Bernie Mac was the celebrity guest leading the singing of 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame' during the 7th inning stretch. When it got to the line 'Root, root, root for the home team' Bernie Mac adlibbed 'Root, root, root for the champs' meaning the Cubs. People flipped out that it was a bad omen. Sure enough top of the 8th the Cubs blew it and eventually blew the series." Trina explained.

"Why are you two talking about baseball in December?" Steve appeared in the doorway. "And how the heck do you know all this?"

"I caught the ESPN special on the Bartman game." Trina shrugged. "Tell him he cannot cheer for the Cubs."

"Seth, you cannot cheer for the Cubs." Steve deadpanned.

"Very funny. Seth they are not a team to root for. I swear just to piss them off I would like to kiss Bartman right on the mouth!" Trina insisted as Steve sat down next to her.

"See, it's not even spring training yet and I've already got you fired up about the upcoming season. You used to be a huge fan when we were rookies. You went on and on about the White Sox. Layfield thought you'd never shut up." Seth said.

She was quiet a moment then looked at him. "Baseball just isn't the same without daddy."

"I….oh. Damn, I never made the connection." Seth sighed.

"Your dad liked baseball?" Steve asked.

"Are you kidding? I never saw that man happier than when the BoSox came back from 3-0 in the AL championship to beat the Yankees in four straight. And I can still hear him cussing that Pete Rose is banned from the Hall of Fame. He could cuss out Bobby Cox and the Braves like no one I knew." She smiled.

"Did you watch a lot of games together?" Steve smiled at how she lit up talking about her dad.

"Oh he was hilarious. We would start out the night watching the Braves, back when they were on TBS all the time. He would get mad at them, change over to a local channel where they would be showing the Pirates out of Pittsburgh. He'd get mad at them then change over to WGN where they would be showing one of the Chicago teams. Then get mad at that game and go back to the Braves game to see what they were doing." She giggled.

"Sounds like you two shared something pretty special." Steve chuckled.

"Oh he would wake me up in the mornings to tell me about trades, injuries whatever was going on." She smiled.

"I don't think he would want you to stop enjoying baseball. I think that he would want you to carry on with something that meant so much to him." Steve told her.

She looked at him. "Maybe, I don't know."

"Steve's right. You would enjoy it." Seth smiled, admiring how Steve interacted with her.

"We'll see. But I am not cheering for the Cubs. I might watch their games with Daniel just to screw them!" she said.

"By the way, Steve what brings you here?" Seth asked.

"It's my day off and I thought I would stop by." Steve shrugged.

"I thought you would be relaxing today." Trina looked over at him.

"Well I had to shovel off my sidewalk." Steve said. "After that I figured I might as well do something."

Jerry walked in and sat down with them.

"What's up chief?" Seth asked.

"A friend from Charleston just called me. Autopsy shows Hunter Helmsley was shot twice. Once in the shoulder and once in the head." Jerry said.

"That's strange. An execution shooting is usually to the head and done with." Steve frowned.

"Shoulder shot might have been a warning to make him behave? Subdue him?" Trina offered.

"Could be. My friend in Charleston said that McMahon is driving the authorities down there crazy." Jerry said. "So I heard some baseball talk out here."

"Chief, you gotta talk some sense into Seth. He wants to cheer for the Cubs." Trina said.

"I can already see you two fussing when baseball season starts." Jerry laughed.

"I mean the Cubs! Have you seen all the talent they been buying? And how about that annoying song?" Trina insisted. "What kind of team celebrates to an annoying ditty that keeps repeating 'Go Cubs go'?"

"Just when I thought these two couldn't possibly find something else to carry on about?" Jerry laughed.

"I am suddenly craving one of the holiday spice latte's. You want to walk to the bakery with me? Maybe get some doughnuts." Trina looked at Steve.

"Best offer I have had all morning. I might try that mint latte thing they are advertising." Steve stood up.

"We'll be back in about 15 minutes." Trina said as she put on her coat.

"Take your time. Things are calm around here." Jerry said.

"Be back soon." Steve assured him.

"Choke Cubs Choke. What a joke! Hey Chicago what do you say, been blowing games since 1908!" Trina loudly sang to the tune of the Cubs victory song as she walked out.

"I heard that Trinvilla!" Seth yelled.

"That was the point Rollins!" she called back and closed the door.

"You two are crazy." Steve laughed as they started up the sidewalk.

"We love each other in a warped and crazy way." She chuckled as she noticed Braun Stowman walking towards them. "Good morning Mr. Stowman."

"Good morning Officer." He said but looked fidgety.

"How are you doing? Enjoying all this snow?" Trina chuckled but trailed off when she noticed Braun looking around him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…. what do…." He seemed to struggle to find words.

"Would you like to come in and talk?" Steve asked him.

"No, it's not important. See you later." Braun said and quickly walked away down the sidewalk.

"That was strange." Steve said.

"Yeah. I thought he would be in church this morning." Trina shrugged. "Guess he is okay though."

"Come on, I will get you that holiday spice latte." He took her hand.

"Sounds good." She smiled up at him.

2000 Hours

Trina and Steve were curled up on her couch watching 'Die Hard' which Trina insisted counted as a Christmas movie. Jack was asleep on the floor beside the couch. It was continuing to snow outside.

"Explain to me again how this counts as a Christmas movie?" Steve asked.

She looked up from her place on his shoulder. "It takes place at a Christmas party. There is Christmas songs in a few places in the movie. A huge part of the plot was the bad guys thought they could pull off this robbery because it was Christmas eve, the building was empty except for that party."

"It's an action movie." Steve chuckled.

"Say what you want. But Bruce Willis was so amazing in this movie. This movie is so great…. if it had Liam Neeson in it, I would buy a toy from Heyman's shop and masturbate while watching it. It'd be like action Liam porn." She said making Steve laugh.

"You say the craziest things." Steve kissed her forehead.

"Well luckily I don't need to buy anything from Heyman, I got you." She leaned up and kissed him.

Steve kissed her back and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again but was interrupted by the landline ringing.

"That better be an emergency…. like someone shot the governor." Trina sighed as she climbed off Steve and walked across the room to answer the phone.

Trina picked up the phone. "Hello?"

She heard nothing on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she tried again.

She still heard nothing.

"Hello? Who is this? Who are you trying to reach? Did you get a wrong number?" she tried but was surprised when she heard a click indicating the line had gone dead.

She shrugged and hung up. She checked the caller ID and saw it was a private number.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked from the couch.

"Yeah, I guess so. Either a wrong number or maybe the weather is interfering with the phones." She walked back over and joined him on the couch.

"Now where were we?" Steve asked as he pulled her back down on the couch.

"I believe you were distracting me from the movie." She chuckled and settle on his lap.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Got on a roll and another chapter happened. Must have been a combination of reviews and excitement at what is coming in the story. Love my reviewers. You guys rock! Jcott3 (I doubt they would drive around in a limo all the time. LOL Great job keeping track of stuff.) Batistasprincess (And just think, there is more to come.) Carlyrosanna83 (Thank you for reviewing. You are always there with encouragement.) theDarkRyder (Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying the story.)_


	26. Mid-December

**Warning-** This Chapter is Rated M. You have been warned.

December 11th 1030 Hours

"You made this a Christmas to remember. Springtime feelings in the middle of December!" Trina sang loudly along with the music playing in the station.

Dean Ambrose walked in to return the keys to officers as he had been working on one of the station vehicles. He caught sight of Trina singing while Seth was working on paperwork.

"What's with her?" Dean laughed.

"We've been listening to Dolly Parton Christmas music all morning. Trina watched that Dolly Parton childhood movie thing last night and has lost her mind over it." Seth sighed.

"It was a great movie. And to think…. Dolly Parton grew up dirt poor, wearing rags and look at her now." Trina smiled.

"Yeah and Steve told me you cried through most of the movie." Seth snickered.

Trina looked up at him with wide-eyes. "When did he tell you that?"

Seth laughed. "When I texted him to tell him you were on a Dolly Parton kick today."

"You just wait until I get my hands on that man." Trina mock pouted.

"Yeah, you'll probably lay him on the couch." Seth snickered.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Now I see why Layfield calls you two his kids. Car is all done. Oil changed, studded tires put on, antifreeze checked." He tossed Seth the keys.

"Don't worry Dean, we're always this crazy." Trina smiled.

"Whatever works. By the way, is Joe getting out of jail? I am enjoying getting all this extra business." Dean asked.

"His trial is set for after the new year. He still can't make bail." Trina shrugged. "If we're lucky we won't see him 10 to 20 years."

"In that case I might have to hire some extra help." Dean smiled. "You guys have a good day. See you later."

They watched Dean walk out. Seth looked over at Trina as she began singing again and fondly shook his head. "So what made you cry so much during the movie last night?"

"It is a very good movie and tugs at your emotions. Dolly's little brother dying, her family's grief over that, the little outcast girl that Dolly befriends, Dolly's dad finding faith… I am telling you, I cried like a fool." Trina explained.

"I notice you and Richard are spending a lot of time together." Seth smirked.

"Well duh! He is my boyfriend." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that. But more than usual. He is spending most nights at your house." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"What is your point?"

"My point is Monica, you two seem closer than ever before." Seth smiled.

"I really hadn't noticed much difference but…maybe we are just so happy to be together again." She shrugged.

"Seth, Trina…you two need to go out. Eddie Gilbert just called. He was out hunting and found a body." Jerry sighed.

"Female? Is this our serial killer again?" Seth asked.

"Not sure, he said he called us after he found a foot. He is out near the old logging trail by his house." Jerry said. "You two go, I will call Dolph and have him meet you there."

"So much for the peace that had settled in." Trina sighed as she stood up.

1100 Hours

Seth and Trina pulled up at the end of the logging trail to find Eddie Gilbert sitting on his four-wheeler waiting for them. They climbed out of the SUV and walked over to him.

"Officers, I am glad you are here." Eddie said.

"Chief says you found a body. We need you to walk us through what happened." Seth said.

"I was riding my four-wheeler looking for a good spot to hunt. I came upon what I thought was a large snow drift. I decided to dig it out a bit rather than just drive over it. But as I started moving snow, I found a foot. I stopped and called you guys. I know about those murders in the area and I didn't want to mess up evidence or anything." Eddie said.

"Okay, that's good. You did the right thing." Trina told him. "We'll take it from here."

Dolph pulled in near their SUV. Trina turned and looked at Seth. "We're probably going to have to dig this person out."

Seth nodded. "This might take a while. I'll help Dolph unload equipment."

Trina watched Seth go help Dolph. She turned back to Eddie who looked a bit shaken.

"Mr. Gilbert, it is going to take all three of us to process the scene up there. I need you to go ahead into Davis and give a statement to Chief Lawler. You are not in any trouble; we appreciate you calling us so quickly." She assured him, then saw Steve pull in behind Dolph.

"I'll go now. Be careful up there, the snow is deep." Eddie told her.

She nodded and walked over to help the men unload equipment. She grabbed a few shovels while they were grabbing equipment bags.

"We haven't had a murder in a month. I was half starting to hope that our killer had moved on to another area or died of natural causes." Dolph mumbled.

"We don't know anything yet. Don't get ahead of anything." Steve said. He turned to Trina. "You okay?"

"As well as I can be in these situations." She told him as they began walking up the trail.

"With all this heavy snow if the killer left behind evidence it is buried." Seth sighed.

"Again, don't assume anything. This could be a hunter that died in the woods of exposure or a heart attack." Steve warned.

After they had walked for nearly 15 minutes they finally came upon the large pile of snow that indeed did look like a snow drift. They could see the foot sticking out that Eddie Gilbert had found.

"We'll need to remove the snow carefully so we don't damage the body or lose potential evidence." Dolph said.

"We'll follow your lead." Steve said.

The three men began carefully shoveling the snow away from the snow pile. Trina carefully dug through the discarded snow looking for any evidence.

"Holy fucking shit!" Seth yelled making them all look up at him.

"Seth?" Steve was surprised at his outburst.

"It's Stephanie McMahon! I can see the face." Seth said.

"The woman that has been all over the news the past two weeks?" Steve asked.

Trina walked over to where Seth was standing and looked at the body. The hair was a bit disheveled due to the snow removal but enough of the face was visible for recognition.

"He's right. That is Stephanie." Trina sighed. "This is gonna be a circus in hell."

"Trina start taking photos. I want to make sure we have everything documented." Dolph said. "I will hand clean the rest of the snow off of her and see what I can determine in a field exam."

Trina immediately grabbed the camera and began snapping pictures. As the cleared away more snow, she could see that Stephanie was dressed in a black dress and boots. Her arms had been crossed over her chest. Her legs were straight.

"I am willing to bet money this is our serial killer. She is laid out perfectly and left by a logging trail." Trina said.

"But her husband was murdered too and found shot in a different part of the state. It doesn't make sense." Steve frowned.

"Shit… do you think Stephanie was into bondage?" Seth looked up.

"Too early to tell. Wouldn't be the first high profile person that was into kink and bondage though. Look at Bob Crane. David Carradine." Trina said.

"Well, I can tell you she has been out here quite a long time. She is frozen solid. But that might play in our favor as it probably preserved her well and held off decay." Dolph sighed.

"The media is gonna be all over this. We need to make sure we handle everything by the book. And under no circumstances do we let this McMahon guy and his influence push us around. This is our case and we run it our way." Steve looked at them all.

"You got it." Seth nodded.

"I can tell you she was placed here already dead…. she was cold when she was placed here as she is not sticking to the ground or snow." Dolph said.

"Let's get her out of here. The sooner you are able to work on her at the morgue, the better." Steve said.

1400 Hours

Steve looked over at Trina as he drove them towards the morgue. Dolph had called them and said he needed to see them at the morgue. Trina looked tense and on edge. He reached over and took her hand.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her.

"I am just anxious to see if Stephanie really was killed by our serial killer, which I think she was from the way she was found." She said.

"This could get messy."

"I am glad that you are gonna stand strong against McMahon." She said.

"Flair agrees with me. Jerry agrees with me. This is a Tucker county case and McMahon is gonna have to shut up and let us do our job." Steve assured her.

She smiled at him. "Tucker county is lucky to have you. We're gonna need you now more than ever."

Steve pulled into the parking lot at the morgue. "Just doing things my way."

The two of them climbed out of the car and walked across fresh falling snow to the building. Stepping inside they took off their coats and left them in the reception room before walking down the hall to the exam room.

When they walked inside the examining room they could see Dolph writing notes on his paperwork beside where he was examining Stephanie's remains.

"Dolph, what was so important? You couldn't possibly have gotten her remains thawed out yet." Trina asked.

"You're right there. That is a delicate process so I don't lose potential evidence. But I wanted to give you what I have found so far. I have managed to get a lot done as I carefully warmed the body enough to get started. Stephanie…. she is a victim of our serial killer but there are a few differences." Dolph said.

"She shows signs of bondage activities?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but…. her injuries are much more severe than our other victims. And based on some of the injuries that had begun healing. I would say she was involved in multiple bondage scenes over an extended time period, up to 72 hours." Dolph frowned.

"Multiple scenes?"

Dolph shook his head. "If I had to make a guess, I think a lot of this was done against her will. Or maybe she is into some super crazy hardcore shit. But the marks that was done to her…. it's sick."

"You sure she is a victim of our serial killer?" Steve asked.

"Pretty sure. She was washed thoroughly, redressed and put along that logging trail." Dolph said. "But this guy kicked it up a notch."

"Can you tell a cause of death?" Steve asked.

"Not yet. I can't tell a conclusive time of death either. The snow preserved her but it interfered with the usual method of determining time of death. But based on the amount of snow that was covering her and looking at the amount of snow we have gotten each day the past few weeks…. I'd estimate she's been dead 10 days." Dolph said.

"But she's been missing since before Thanksgiving?" Steve frowned.

"What else did you find?" Trina asked.

"Where to start? Okay we'll work from head to toe. I managed to work her mouth open and found she had two puncture wounds through her tongue." Dolph said. "Wounds are round in shape, but they appear a bit crude. I don't think they were done with a professional piercing needle."

"That is part of bondage?" Trina asked.

"My research found some people include sharps insertion and piercings as part of their bondage scenes." Dolph said.

"What else did you find?" Steve prompted.

"Many, many rope marks. She has shibari marks from shoulders to knees."

"What is Shibari?" Trina asked.

"That is the term for rope bondage that I found. I guess it started in Japan but I need to read up more on it. Some of the ropes left bruises. And she has heavy rope bruising around her breasts. Looks as if the ropes were tightened around her breasts so tight that it cut off circulation." Dolph pulled back the sheet. "Which brings me to the next injury, she has round puncture wounds through both nipples going from side to side. These wounds seem more clean and as if they were done with proper piercing gear."

"Oh that is sick." Trina cringed.

"That's just the beginning. Her buttocks and thighs are a mess of bruises and cane marks." Dolph gently rolled the body to its side.

Steve and Trina were both shocked. Stephanie's thighs and buttocks were nearly one solid bruise crisscrossed with deep cane marks.

"Surely she didn't enjoy this. This has to be abuse and torture." Trina insisted.

"I am inclined to agree with that based on the pelvic exam I ran." Dolph said.

"Did you find any DNA?" Steve asked.

"Like I said the killer cleaned her pretty well, but I took swabs just to be sure. I'll send them to the lab. However, I am not optimistic." Dolph sighed.

"What did the pelvic exam show?" Trina asked.

Dolph hesitated a moment. "She had severe, brutal vaginal and anal damage. Vaginal bruising, tearing, swelling and from the looks of things the tears in the vagina were infected. Rectal tearing and swelling, she was torn bad enough that had she received medical care she would've needed stitches."

"Damn, surely that couldn't have been consensual." Steve said.

"I agree. Speaking as a medical professional, if a woman came to the ER with just those vaginal and anal injuries and tried telling me it was consensual, I wouldn't believe it and would have her speak with a counselor to try getting the truth out of her." Dolph explained.

"Any other injuries?" Steve asked.

"She has some bruising on her ankles that I haven't been able to figure out yet." Dolph said. "I also contacted the Charleston authorities and told them we found her. Of course a positive ID will have to be made, but we know it's her."

"That's good. Let us know what you find out as you are able to examine her more." Steve said.

"I hope that we can catch this guy. This is sick. I don't want to see anyone else on my table brutalized like this." Dolph said.

"Take good care of her. She's been through enough." Trina said.

"I will." Dolph nodded.

2130 Hours

Steve walked into the Davis station and saw Trina working at her desk while Layfield was eating in the break room. Seth and Jerry had gone home for the day. He sighed and walked over and sat down in the chair by her desk. She looked up at him startled.

"Hey, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I went to the farm and you weren't there so I knew you were here." Steve said. "Why did you stay so late? There is nothing more we can do today. Vince McMahon is coming in the morning to identify Stephanie. So far the media is quiet. So what are you doing?"

"Working on my killer profile. Stephanie's murder throws the whole thing for a loop." Trina sighed. "She went missing with her husband. He was found dead in another county. He was shot, none of the other victims have been shot. None of the other victims had their husband with them. Jerry contacted the Harpers Ferry police to get a copy of Hunter Helmsley's autopsy report. It was faxed over, Hunter showed no signs of bondage activity. There wasn't a mark on him except for the gunshot wounds." Trina handed him the faxed report.

"Maybe they were both into bondage and the killer killed him to get him out of the way." Steve said.

"Maybe, makes as much sense as anything else." She agreed.

"Any other ideas?"

"I can't figure out why he kept her alive longer than the other victims. He kept her alive long enough for infection to set in. And she was brutalized worse than the other victims. As intense as some of the stuff Trish, Amy and Kristal had done to them was, it was consensual. What was done to Stephanie couldn't have been consensual. Anyone would have used a safe word after that much damage." Trina said. "Steve, I feel lost in this process."

"Honey, we all are scratching our heads right now. And you are not a trained profiler so it is okay that you haven't figured it out yet. You will." He reached for her hand.

"I hope you're right. This can't happen to another woman."

Steve tugged on the hand he was holding and pulled her up. "Come on. I will take you home. You need a break from all this. It has been a long day today and it will be a long day tomorrow. You need a rest and to think on something else for a bit."

She leaned against him and nuzzled his shoulder. "Okay you win."

"I'll rub your shoulders." Steve promised.

"Can you behave?" she looked up at him.

"We'll see." Steve winked.

"That's a no." she chuckled as she grabbed her coat.

"Well it would certainly take your mind off everything." Steve chuckled.

"So would a Liam Neeson movie."

"My idea takes both our minds off work." Steve helped her with her coat.

She turned and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking such wonderful care of me."

"I always will." He kissed her forehead.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _Got on a roll again and another chapter happened. Thank you for the reviews and messages. It seriously makes writing so much easier when you have support and feedback. Paisley2 (About your message, you are on the right track with some of the people you mentioned. However, the motivation is not what you thought. However, your idea was so well thought out that I had to stand back a second. Kudos. And I am sure they will get into the colleges when the bowl games hit.) Batistasprincess (Thank you so much. Did you see this coming?) jcott3 (With having a goat in this story, I just had to throw the Cubs in there. LOL Good catch on Braun.) Carlyrosanna83 (That question will be answered soon enough.) Lordban (How about a sudden burst of 'Here comes the money'? LOL)_


	27. The Warrant

December 12, 0830 Hours

Trina and Seth were sitting at their desks drinking coffee and looking over the reports from the nightshift. Jerry had gone to Parsons to meet with Vince McMahon when he came to the morgue. Steve had gone to be there as well. They wanted to strong showing that the best officers were working on Stephanie's death.

"You are glowing." Seth said.

"Steve's got it like that." Trina said not looking up.

"Glad to know Richard is keeping you happy." Seth chuckled. "Gonna be a long day."

"I just hope McMahon doesn't come in here thinking we're small town hicks. I am also concerned that he is gonna interfere with the investigation since it appears Stephanie was involved in a bondage scene, whether or not it was consensual." Trina sighed as her phone rang. "Conley."

"Trina, it's Dolph. I thought I'd let you know Stephanie died from drowning." Dolph came on the line.

"Drowning?" Trina was confused.

"Yes, autopsy results don't lie. Her lungs were water logged and she had water in her intestines and stomach where she had swallowed large amounts of it before dying." Dolph told her.

"Well that is another curve ball thrown in this case." Trina said.

"The water was clean. She didn't drown in a natural body of water." Dolph told her. "And I did a little online browsing… and I think the wounds in her tongue came from nails."

"What?" Trina nearly yelled.

"I found a few images online where as part of bondage scenes people were driving nails into a sub's tongue." Dolph said.

"Oh that is just sick!" Trina sighed.

"Look I gotta go. Media is everywhere over here. I swear I came in this morning and there were two news vans in the parking lot." Dolph said. "I'll be in touch with you later."

Trina hung up the phone. "This case gets weirder and weirder."

"You know, if Stephanie was in a bondage scene, forced or not… maybe the killer was doing breath play with water." Seth said.

"That is possible. I just don't know where to turn." She sighed again.

"Maybe with Stephanie being a semi-celeb in this state, that will be enough to pressure Heyman into giving us that client list. We might as well use her last name to our advantage." Seth said.

"You have an excellent point. We can talk to the chief and Steve about it when they get back." Trina said.

1200 Hours

Seth and Trina sat inside the break room at their station watching the afternoon news. Jerry and Steve had not contacted them yet. They knew Vince McMahon was in the county and the phone was constantly ringing with media trying to get information.

"You know this pisses me off." Seth said suddenly.

"The phone calls?" Trina looked over at him.

"Not just the phone calls but the attention Stephanie's death is getting. We have had seven other women murdered in this county this past year. And all of them combined didn't get as much attention as she is." Seth frowned.

"Amazing what being a talentless wealthy moron will get you. Look at Kim Kardashian." Trina rolled her eyes. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Seth looked at her.

"All the media that keeps calling and wanting to talk to us…. we need to be sure we are bringing up the other three victims. We need to make sure they are not lost in the mix and that this case doesn't become all about Stephanie." Trina said.

Seth looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"There they are. Turn it up." Trina pointed to the TV.

 _"Breaking news this afternoon, authorities now confirm that Stephanie McMahon has been found deceased. Vince McMahon traveled today to Tucker County, West Virginia to make a positive identification of his daughter. Authorities have not released a cause of death or time of death at this time."_ The news showed footage of McMahon leaving the morgue flanked by Steve and Jerry. _"The McMahon family has not released a statement at this time. We will report more as it becomes available."_

"I wonder if Vince is going to live broadcast Stephanie's funeral?" Seth pondered. "At least they had Hunter's service quietly earlier this week."

"I don't know." Trina sighed.

The door to the station opened and Steve and Jerry walked in. Trina hurried out of the break room to talk to them with Seth close behind her.

"How did it go at the morgue?" Trina asked.

"Neither of us spoke to the media. McMahon is grieving for his daughter which is normal." Steve hugged her.

"And now McMahon is meeting with Bischoff. Says he wants to make sure the mayor understands the importance of swift action." Jerry rolled his eyes. "We assured him over and over that we would do all we could."

"Does he realize that three other women have been killed in this case?" Seth asked. "We have three other families grieving and wanting answers, not just him."

"Are you kidding? He is already talking about hiring a private detective to look into this case. Most families do that after the police have exhausted all options and the case has gone cold or the police investigation has been questionable." Jerry sighed.

Trina's phone began ringing and she quickly hurried over and answered the phone. "Conley."

"Trina, it's Bray Wyatt. Would you be able to meet with me?" came over the line.

"Bray, what is going on?" Trina asked.

"I need to speak with you about an ongoing case. Could you meet with me?" Bray asked.

"Sure thing, do you want to come to the station?" she offered.

"No, could you come out to the house? And please, come alone." Bray said.

"Bray, you are starting to weird me out a bit." Trina frowned.

"Trina, I am calling you with this because I know you and know that you can be trusted with this." He told her.

Trina took a deep breath. "Okay Bray, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do anything to harm me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and turned back to the guys that were still talking. "I need to get out to Bray Wyatt's place. He wants to talk to me about something."

"Should I go with you?" Steve asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Bray is weird but harmless." She assured him as she put on her coat.

"Be careful and watch what you say to the media if any of those vultures should find you." Jerry told her.

"I will. Seth, while I am gone tell them our plan." She kissed Steve. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Trina hurried outside and jumped in one of the county cars. She pulled out on the road and headed out of town towards Bray's home. She was glad to see that the roads had been freshly cindered as more snow was falling.

She pulled up in front of Bray's home and saw him standing at the door waiting for her. She climbed out and walked up the shoveled path to the house.

"Bray, what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Come in and take a seat." Bray held the door opened for her.

She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Bray walked over and sat down across from her.

"Trina, I called you because I trust you. You aren't judgmental and I know that treat people fairly." Bray told her.

"I appreciate that." She was unsure of where he was going with this.

"One of my church members came to me for advice. He thinks he can help with your current homicide case, but he was reluctant to come forward. I talked to him a long time and told him he could trust you. You wouldn't judge him or spread his business around town." Bray said.

"Of course not. But if someone has information about a homicide I need to know it." Trina insisted.

Bray nodded and Trina looked up to see Braun Stowman standing in the doorway. "Braun, go ahead and tell her what you know. It's okay."

Braun sat down at the table and seemed to search for the right words. "What do you know about the Midnight Express shop in town?"

Trina raised an eyebrow and decided to roll the dice. "I know that Paul Heyman runs a bondage playground in the basement after hours."

"You knew already?" Braun was surprised.

She nodded.

"I go there sometimes." Braun looked down. "Please don't think that I am violent. I…"

"Hey, what you do in your private life with a consenting adult partner is your business. You don't judge my private life and I won't judge yours." Trina assured him.

"You know those people out of Charleston that came up missing? The ones that have been all over the news? The guy was found shot last week." Braun looked up.

"Hunter Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon." Trina nodded.

"I was at the playground the Friday before Thanksgiving and both of them were there." Braun sighed.

"You're sure?" Trina asked.

"Yes, they were together at the playground. I hadn't seen them there before but didn't think much of it. When they came up missing, I didn't think it had anything to do with the playground. But then when the man was found shot…. I began to think that I should tell someone but I wasn't sure how to tell people where I had seen them." Braun said.

"That's why you tried talking to me and Steve last Sunday." She made the connection.

"Yes, and I also called your house but lost my nerve when you answered." Braun admitted.

"It's okay, I can understand your feelings."

"But now that the woman was found dead here in Tucker county I knew I needed to tell someone." Braun said. "Maybe if I had said something sooner, she would be alive."

"No, don't do that to yourself. I can't tell you about an ongoing case but I can tell you that when you tried talking to me, she was already dead." She reached for his hand. "You are doing a very good thing now by telling me this."

Braun shrugged.

"Did you see who they were hanging out with that night?" she asked.

"I didn't see them hanging out with anyone in particular. I didn't really pay them much attention. I wish now that I had." Braun sighed.

"Okay listen to me. I need you to sign a statement saying where and when you saw them. It will be kept as private as possible. Just my department, the DA and a judge will know you were there. Trust me, none of us care about your personal life but we have victims and families to worry about. We could care less what you do in private, we just want to take a killer off the streets." She said.

Braun looked at her then looked at Bray. "Trust her. She wouldn't lie to you."

"Okay, I'll sign a statement." Braun agreed.

"I'll get the paperwork from the car. Thank you. You are helping us in a way you can't possibly imagine." Trina assured him as she stood up and headed out to the car.

1430 Hours

Trina got out of the county car back at the station and hurried across the parking lot towards the station.

"Officer, do you have a minute?" she heard. She turned and looked and saw a lady with dark hair hurrying towards her.

"Who are you?" Trina asked.

"Donna Christianello, Wheeling Press." She said. "Can you tell me the latest developments on the death of Stephanie McMahon?"

"We have found four deceased females in this county since October. Their families are depending on me; I have work to do. Good day." Trina said and hurried on into the station.

Steve, Jerry and Seth looked up at her as she rushed in.

"What did Bray want?" Jerry asked.

"We got enough to get the warrant for that client list!" she said excitedly and handed Jerry Braun's statement. "Braun saw Hunter and Stephanie in the playground the Friday before Thanksgiving."

"That is a clear link to the playground and a victim. That's good." Steve looked at the statement as well.

"Braun Stowman is into bondage?" Seth asked.

"I guess so, but whatever makes him happy. I guess he struggled with whether or not to talk about what he had seen and took it to his minister. Bray told him I could be trusted. And I promised Braun we would keep this as quiet as possible." She explained.

"I could care less how he gets romantic, but this statement is what we needed." Jerry said. "I'll call Judge Zbyszko right now."

Jerry walked over to his office and picked up the phone.

"I still can't imagine that big man in bondage. Is he a sub or a dom?" Seth asked.

"I didn't ask. It's not important." She rolled her eyes. "You afraid I am gonna let him be my master or something?"

"No you and Richard are ridiculously happy." Seth said.

"Richard?" Steve was confused.

"Don't ask." Trina said.

"Bischoff just called before you got back. He says we are to keep him updated on every bit of progress of the investigation and that money is no object. McMahon is willing to pay for anything we need." Steve said.

"Oh great, Bischoff kissing McMahon's ass hoping to maintain his support for future political endeavors." Trina groaned.

"You knew it was gonna happen. You can do the most for all 4 victims by staying focused." Steve reminded her.

"Five…. I think whoever killed Stephanie killed Hunter too. They were together at the playground. They disappeared at the same time. Whoever killed her, killed him." Trina said.

"You may be right about that." Seth said.

1530 Hours

Steve and Trina walked into the Midnight Express novelty shop with the warrant in hand to get Heyman's client list. Heyman looked up at them as they walked in.

"Ah, the reunited couple. Saw you two snuggling together at the parade last week. What can I do for you?" Heyman smiled.

"Here is a warrant. We want your client list for the playground." Steve handed him the warrant.

"I'm calling my attorney." Heyman frowned.

"Fine, call him from that phone right there. We are not letting you out of our sight until we have that list in hand. You are not getting an opportunity to alter it in any way!" Trina left no room for discussion.

Heyman picked up the warrant and read over it. He frowned again and walked over to the phone on the counter and dialed. Steve and Trina stood and watched him closely, not willing to let him try any stunts.

"Yes, Mr. Coulter, the Davis police are here with a warrant for my client list…. yes, it is signed by Judge Zbyzsko…. there is nothing you can do?... This is absurd…. yes, I understand." They listened to Heyman on the phone. He finally hung up with a sigh.

"Before I give you this list, I want to make one thing clear." Heyman turned to them. "If any of my clients become upset by this, I will make it perfectly clear that my hand was forced."

"You can do that. We got a warrant, we've left you no choice." Trina agreed.

"I'll get you a copy of my client list." Heyman sighed in defeat.

"I'll accompany you to your office. Again, you are not getting a chance to alter that list." Steve said.

Heyman nodded and walked into the back towards his office with Steve following behind. While the two were in the back, Trina wandered around the shop. She was feeling anxious and tried distracting her mind. Finally, she heard the two men returning. She walked over and saw Steve had a folder in hand.

"You will be as discreet as possible won't you?" Heyman asked.

"Yes, I could care less how people get their rocks off. I just want to keep any other people from winding up dead." Trina said. "Thank you, that'll be all."

She and Steve walked out of the store and hurried back down the street to the station. They immediately sat down at her desk and opened the folder.

"Hi, we're fine. Did you get the list? Oh that is good." Seth chuckled from his desk where they hadn't even glanced at him.

"Let's look through this list, see if anyone on there has priors for violence or sex crimes." Steve said.

"This is a list of his regulars. I wonder how often guests come there." Trina said.

"That is a good point. He doesn't seem to have a guest list here." Steve said.

"That is Stowman's name. I guess he is a regular. Oh lord, there is Missy Hyatt's name. Guess that is a secret she keeps while working at the middle school." Trina looked over the list.

"Not surprised she is on there considering those rumors about her masturbating with a salami." Seth said.

"Mike Lockwood, where do I know that name from?" Steve asked.

"Lockwood?" Trina chuckled. "He is a janitor at city hall."

"There is Tommy Rich's name. Never thought a park ranger would be into bondage." Steve said.

"I feel like I am hearing all the county's dirty little secrets." Seth said.

"Well this one is no surprise, Terri Boatright is on this list. That family wrecking whore has no shame." Trina snapped.

"I wonder if she tries selling those naked pictures there." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Sean Morley…. couldn't make it as a porn star. Wonder if he is a dom or a sub?" Trina giggled.

"He tried to be a porn actor?" Steve asked. "What the hell went on around here before I moved here?"

"Honey, a scary reality is small quiet towns have crazy ass secrets." She told him. "But until this past summer we never had murder."

"I am not seeing anyone on here that is on our registered sex offenders list." Steve frowned.

"I am not really seeing anyone to raise a red flag. It seems like this list is regular if not colorful folks." Trina sighed.

"There are few from out of town we can run through the computer and see if we hit on any priors." Steve said. "Yoshihiro Tajiri, he's from Maryland. Matthew Hyson from Maryland. Tom Prichard from Barbour county."

"Prichard? He used to work with Jim Cornette." Seth chuckled.

"Nelson Frazier from Wyoming County." Steve read. "Guess we need to start running names through the computer and see what we can find."

"I am starting to feel like we went through a huge hassle and put Braun out of his comfort zone for nothing." Trina said.

"Don't give up yet. Never know what might pop up on one of these people when we research them." Steve said.

"Besides, we know the people of the county well enough that we could probably talk to a few of these on the down low just to see what they might be able to tell us. They know us well enough to know that we can keep a secret." Seth said.

"That is a good idea Seth. You're just full of them today." She giggled.

"Must be all those Christmas goodies you been baking. I absolutely love that peanut butter fudge you made." Seth smiled.

"If I knew it would make you smart I would make a pound of it every night." Trina laughed as she pulled out her computer.

"Nah that would get in the way of you making something with Richard." Seth winked.

"Who is Richard?" Steve asked.

"Never mind." Trina and Seth said together.

"You two spend way too much time together." Steve shook his head.

1815 Hours

Seth sighed and turned off the TV in the break room. The leading news story on every channel had been Stephanie being found dead in Tucker County, Vince asking for information and had opened his big mouth and offered a reward.

"We're gonna have every crazy, loony, nutjob and hobo in the state offering crazy tips trying to get that reward. 100, 000 dollars! What was McMahon thinking?" Seth groaned.

"That money can buy anything, even information." Trina sighed.

"I thought it was more insane that he would ask for prayers. All the people he has hurt, careers ruined and he wants people to pray for him? I mean it is tragic what happened to his family but to wanna play nice now?" Layfield sighed.

Jerry walked into the break room. "Dayshift, go home. You have put in a long day and there is nothing more you can do tonight."

"Tomorrow we'll go talk to a few people on Heyman's client list on the down low. See if they have seen anything that might help us. But you know Kristal, Trish and Amy's pictures have been in the paper so I would think they would talk before now if they knew something." Trina said.

"Who knows? They might have thought it was insignificant or they were embarrassed about being at a bondage playground." Jerry said. "In any case you can do that tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

"Okay chief, we're going." Seth said. "Monica, I am sure you wanna get home with Richard."

"I am gonna strangle you Rollins." Trina said as she stood up.

"I'm gonna start claiming you two on my taxes." Layfield rolled his eyes.

"Come on Trina, maybe we can watch a real Christmas movie tonight. No more 'Die Hard'." Steve wrapped his arm around her.

"Fine, we can watch 'A Christmas Carol' but the version with Patrick Stewart. It is my favorite." Trina said as she put on her coat.

"As long as Scrooge isn't running around with a machine gun while barefoot." Steve chuckled and put on his own coat.

They all looked up surprised as Damien Sandow walked in with David Otunga. Damien was frowning.

"What's going on?" Seth broke the silence.

"Mark Calaway wants to speak with the Davis Police. He claims he has information about our ongoing homicide investigation." Damien said, making the entire room look around at each other.

To Be Continued….

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Seriously enjoying writing this story and the feedback is such an inspiration. You are all so awesome! Paisley2 (Your thoughts aren't crazy. Your questions about Braun should've been answered with this chapter. I can tell you that none of the Brood will be involved with this story. And Kurt will just continue to deal with his ex-wife. A few of the people you mentioned will soon be making an appearance and that is all I can say without giving too much away. Love your ideas though. They blow me away.) Batistasprincess (I am sure he nearly did. Glad I caught you off guard.) jcott3 (Ah, you always catch the cameos I throw in. Kudos. And I have to say you are doing well at keeping track of everything. You will have this solved in no time. I promise in time all the victims will be explained. ) carlyrosanna83 (Always happy to have your feedback.)_


	28. Coming Out of the Woodwork

_**Warning-**_ _Chapter rated M to be safe._

 _They all looked up surprised as Damien Sandow walked in with David Otunga. Damien was frowning._

 _"What's going on?" Seth broke the silence._

 _"Mark Calaway wants to speak with the Davis Police. He claims he has information about our ongoing homicide investigation." Damien said, making the entire room look around at each other._

"How does he even know about our homicide case?" Seth asked.

"How do you think? McMahon and his money has it on every channel in the state." Trina shook her head.

"He says he can help and he wants a deal before he will talk." Otunga said.

"He already got a deal when we helped him avoid the death penalty in Texas in return for telling us where to find the missing remains of those girls." Steve said.

"Damien, what do you think about all this? You are the DA." Jerry asked.

"I want to talk with the officers privately. This is their case more than it is mine because they are doing all the grunt work." Damien told Otunga.

"Have it your way. But I doubt Vince McMahon is going to be patient for long." David smirked.

Trina rolled her eyes as her team and Damien walked into the breakroom and shut the door to keep Otunga out of their conversation.

"Guys this is your case. Otunga called me a bit ago with this offer and I told him I wouldn't do anything without you guys." Damien told them.

"What could Calaway possibly know that we need?" Seth asked.

"Maybe nothing. Lots of times people in prison want privileges or attention so they offer to help with cases. Even Ted Bundy tried it." Steve said.

"Calaway already got one deal. Do we really wanna make another with him?" Jerry asked.

"We don't even know what he has to tell us. It could be pointless." John said.

"Do you have anything else to go on right now? Bischoff has been calling me endlessly today." Damien said.

"Ignore Bischoff, he is just playing buddy-buddy with McMahon." Trina told him.

"We got the client list from Heyman's playground. None of the names raised any red flags but we are planning to talk to some of the people on there to see what they have seen." Steve told him.

"Are you sure this playground is linked to the murders?" Damien asked.

"Reasonably sure. The first three victims all hung out in a bondage club where Heyman advertises. And Hunter and Stephanie were both seen in the playground when they disappeared." Trina told him.

"Jerry, you're the chief. What do you think?" Damien turned to him.

Jerry thought for a minute. "Let's hold off on making a deal with Calaway. Let's use that as a last resort. I think we should exhaust all other possibilities first."

"We'll do that then. Keep me posted on everything. Bischoff is driving me insane." Damien said.

"We will. And thank you for not pressuring us. You just scored a bunch of point with me." Steve said.

"I'll tell Otunga no deal. If we have to we can always approach him again." Damien said.

"What is Calaway wanting?" Seth asked.

"He wants the possibility of parole in 30 years claiming he does not want to die in prison." Damien sighed.

"Oh fuck no! I'll confess to these murders myself before I let that bastard out of prison outside of a pine box!" Trina said.

"Calm down, I am sure it won't come down to that." Jerry chuckled.

1930 Hours

"That is my sweet boy." Trina hugged Daniel as she put some feed in the goathouse for him. "You been staying warm? Daddy built you a great little house."

She looked over at Jack who was running and playing in the snow. She patted Daniel again and closed up the goathouse, knowing he would be safe for the night. She walked up onto the porch and saw her cats in their little houses she had made them out of storage bins. She put out some extra food for them then walked inside the house.

"Trina?" Steve called from upstairs.

"No, it's Holly McClane." She giggled.

"You and that movie." Steve yelled down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she pulled off her boots.

"Come upstairs." He yelled.

Trina hung up her coat and yelled for Jack to come in the house. He came running in and she grabbed a towel a quickly dried him off from the snow. She tossed the towel in the laundry area, then walked upstairs to see what Steve was into.

"Honey? Where are you?" she called out.

"Bathroom."

Trina walked through her bedroom into the bathroom and saw Steve pouring bubble bath into bath water.

"What is all this?" she smiled.

"You got some of this stress relief bubble bath body works stuff, so I decided to fix you a nice bath to relax." He stood up.

"Well aren't you sweet." She kissed him. "You gonna join me?"

"Isn't bubble baths for ladies?" he chuckled.

"I figure men would like them. After all a naked, wet and soapy lady is in them." She wrapped her arms around him.

"You have a wonderful way with words." He kissed her.

"I try. Now get naked." She giggled.

Steve shook his head fondly at her antics. "Want my help?" he asked as he pulled off his socks.

"Nah, I am just gonna sneak peeks at you. I think you have been sneaking to cross-fit with Seth." She winked.

"You are very good for my ego."

"You are very good for my sex drive." She giggled.

"At your age I thought it would be fine on its own."

"Trust me, when it is good….you want it even more no matter your age." She wrapped her arms around him.

He gave her a quick kiss. "Into the water before it gets cold."

Steve helped her step into the water, then stepped in behind her. They both sat down in the tub, snuggling up together. She relaxed back against him and closed her eyes.

"Next weekend is the Parsons Department Christmas Party. The sheriff is inviting the Davis staff since we have worked together so much this year and you'd be there with me anyway." Steve rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh this should be interesting. Me glaring at Summer, Jimmy holding Naomi back from sticking a Christmas candle up her ass and Seth watching it all waiting for a girl fight." She laughed.

"Summer knows better than to push her luck with you and Naomi both there." Steve said. "Not sure who Summer is gonna follow around at this party. The twins don't like her, I avoid her, Dolph isn't fond of her."

"Maybe she'll harass an elf." She turned her head to nuzzle against him.

"Behave, I am having a difficult time behaving as it is."

She chuckled and continued to relax against him as they fell into a comfortable silence, unwinding from the day. Trina would purposely wiggle against Steve, enjoying how his breath would hitch and she could feel he was becoming aroused.

"Don't start anything you don't wanna finish." He warned playfully.

"I always finish what I start." She chuckled. "Water is cooled off."

"I'll help you out." He stood up. He grabbed a couple towels, wrapped one around her and one around himself.

"That felt great." She smiled at him as he helped her step out of the tub.

"Just don't tell my guys I was in a bubble bath." He smirked as he followed her into the bedroom.

She smiled seeing exactly how aroused Steve was. "What do you say I thank you for my wonderful bath?" She whispered into Steve's ear.

"You don't have to thank me." Steve moaned as she nipped at his earlobe.

"Okay, what if I just really love you?" she giggled.

Steve smiled as he moved to lie down on the bed. He moved some pillows behind him to prop up so that he was half sitting, half lying down.

"Can I sit in your lap?" she chuckled.

"I was hoping you would." He tugged on her hand.

Trina laughed as she climbed into bed and positioned herself on top of him. Steve helped her guide herself down on him.

Trina gasped as she slid down. Steve reached to grasp her at her sides to help move her back up. Soon, Trina developed a steady up and down pattern with Steve's help.

"That's it baby." Steve said enjoying watching the expressions that came across Trina's face.

"Damn, feels so good. Oh god." Trina moaned and babbled while she continued to move on Steve.

Steve sat up and pulled Trina's legs to the side. She moaned louder as the angle changed.

"Oh yeah, fuck I love you. " Trina managed to say in between gasps.

Steve smiled knowing that Trina was almost gone. He could feel her nails digging into his back. She threw her head back and he gently began biting on her exposed skin.

"Oh yes!" Trina increased her tempo, bucking wildly. "I'm getting so close!"

"Let go baby!" he whispered nearly at his own climax.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" Trina managed to yell before her words changed into unrecognizable moans. He gripped her hips, holding her down on him as he came as well. Her body convulsed on top of Steve, but Steve managed to hold her so that she wouldn't fall over.

Trina finally collapsed into Steve's arms and he leaned back, pulling her with him. Steve held her there stroking her hair.

"I love you. I love you so much." She nuzzled against him.

"I love you too." He rubbed her back. "You are gonna be the death of me."

"You started it…romantic bath." She looked up at him.

"I guess I kinda did. But we both enjoyed it." He brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You make me so happy." She traced his lips. "Even with all the hell at work right now, you are such a bright spot."

December 13th, 0830 Hours

"Take my hand, take my heart. Take my whole life too." Trina sang along with Dolly Parton on a Christmas CD.

Seth looked over at her and chuckled.

"What's she doing now?" Layfield yawned.

"I'd say Steve stayed the night with her." Seth smirked.

"The gift of love is hard to find. I've searched my whole life through. God above has smiled on us. This Christmas I got you." She sang on.

"Does she remember we have work to do?" John shook his head.

"After all the hell Joe has put her through, I might sing with her." Seth said. "She really loves Steve."

"Tis the season to be jolly, how could I feel blue? My gift to you, my gift of love. All wrapped up in you." She sang as Steve walked in.

"You singing again?" Steve kissed her.

"Just found a song for my mood." She smiled.

"Okay, Steve seriously…. I see her face. I know what that means." Seth chuckled.

Steve fondly shook his head. "Come on Seth, haven't you ever been in love? I love her and I enjoy expressing that physically."

"No I just enjoy expressing it physically." Seth shrugged.

"And lately he has just been expressing it by himself." Trina laughed.

"Hey, be nice. Santa might be listening." Seth pretended to pout.

"Okay, if we can get the kids under control… how are we dividing that client list up to interview people?" Layfield asked.

"Trina, you should take Stowman. He trusts you and you might be able to get more out of him." Steve said.

"You got it." She nodded.

"Seth, you take Morley and Lockwood. I'll take Hyatt and Boatright." Steve said.

"You're going to talk to those two whores?" Trina looked up.

"Baby, I have to talk to them. I certainly ain't interested in them." Steve said.

"I know that. But I don't want them coming on to you or trying anything cute." She frowned.

"I'll go with him." John said.

"John, you're beautiful." Trina smiled.

"Only I could end up interviewing two floozies to help babysit our detective so my goofy kid who says she is marrying me will feel better." John shook his head.

"You love us." Trina smiled.

1230 Hours

Trina had to wait for Braun to come home from morning church services before she could speak with him. He seemed surprised to see her when he pulled into the driveway and saw her sitting there.

"Officer, what can I do for you?" Braun asked as she stepped out of the police car.

"I was hoping I could talk to you a bit about the playground." Trina told him.

Braun seemed to fidget. "I am not sure. I mean, it is not easy to…. well…"

"Look, I could care less about your personal life. But we need all the help we can get right now. Please? We have five dead people depending on us." Trina pleaded.

"Okay, but I don't really know anything else." Braun said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you. Yes, I would. And you might know more than you think." Trina told him as she followed him up the driveway.

"I am not sure what else I can tell you." Braun said as he opened the door. "Have a seat."

Trina sat down on the couch in a small sitting room. Braun sat down on the other end of the couch looking uncomfortable. She knew she needed to help make him comfortable.

"Braun, would it make you feel better to know that I have been in a bondage club before and while there I met some nice people?" she smiled. "One little guy even helped distract me when a scene grossed me out. It's not my way of being intimate with my boyfriend but I do know that regular good people enjoy bondage."

"I am glad. A lot of times people judge without knowing." Braun said.

She opened the folder she was holding and handed him pictures of Trish, Kristal and Amy. "I need you to carefully look at these three ladies and tell me if you remember seeing any of them at the playground at any time?"

"Who are these girls?" he asked.

"These are three homicide victims. You may have seen their pictures in the newspaper." She said.

He stared hard at the picture of Trish Stratus. "I remember her."

"You do? You're sure?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I saw her though. But I remember her, because she was the body type I am attracted to but she was a sub." Braun explained.

"Can you tell me how she acted at the playground? Did you see her with anyone?" Trina took notes.

"Like I said she was very pretty. I didn't see her in a scene with anyone. She seemed friendly and just kinda wandered around that evening." Braun said.

"Do you remember when it was you saw her there?" Trina asked.

"It was quite a while ago. Back in October sometime." Braun said.

"Tell me about the playground. What is it like? What are the rules?" Trina asked.

"It's a very organized place. Rules are enforced. You can't intrude on other people's scenes. Safe words are a must and a dom must stop when a sub uses one. Doms must provide aftercare, you are not allowed to use a sub and then toss them aside. If you use equipment you must place it in the dirty bin to be properly cleaned. Other than that anything goes. Straight couples, gay couples, threesomes, whatever." Braun explained.

"Have you noticed any doms not adhere to the rules?" Trina asked.

"No, I enjoy going there because the doms are good. I trust them. Other subs trust them." Braun insisted.

"Any doms give you an uneasy feeling? Maybe they haven't shown a bad side yet but you think they could?" Trina asked.

"No, I wouldn't go there if I didn't feel safe." Braun said. "Bondage is something you have to feel safe and trust a dom. And a dom must be capable to knowing limits, listening to a sub both verbally and with body language."

"Okay, that is all I need for now." Trina said. "Thank you for talking with me. I appreciate it."

"I am glad that you understand not all people in bondage are bad people." Braun said.

She nodded. "You can't be too bad. You saved a little blind kitten and made sure he got a good home."

"How is he?" Braun asked.

"He is great. He stays in the house and my coydog takes care of him. It is adorable." She stood up. "I'll see myself out. You have a good rest of the day."

1315 Hours

Trina walked back into the Davis station to find her team had already returned to the station. She pulled off her coat as she sat down at her desk.

"What did you guys find out?" she asked.

"Lockwood says he hasn't been there in a while and doesn't remember ever seeing any of the victims. Morley says he never saw Amy up here but he did know her from the Heat club in Beckley. He says he didn't particularly care for her as she had a bad reputation." Seth said.

"Good grief, everyone has heard of this woman's reputation." Trina sighed.

"Well, Terri Boatright didn't like Kristal, said she was snobby but she doesn't remember who she left with. She also said Trish wasn't nearly as pretty as she thought she was which sounded like jealousy rather than anything worthwhile." Layfield rolled his eyes.

"And Missy Hyatt?" Trina asked.

"Was more interested in 'getting to know the new county detective'." John snickered.

"Don't remind me. But we were able to get out of her that she didn't remember seeing the other ladies there and that she only goes when the mood strikes. Apparently she isn't into bondage full time." Steve said.

"That twit must have a thing for civil servants. Trying to flirt with Steve." Trina chuckled. "She used to have the hots for Fire Chief Zenk and he wanted no part of her. Best thing Eddie Gilbert ever did was get away from her."

"Get anything from Stowman?" Seth asked.

"He remembers seeing Trish there. She caught his eye because he found her attractive but…apparently he was looking for a domme so he never approached her." Trina said.

"Stowman is a sub?" Seth was stunned.

"I didn't press for details but apparently so from the way he spoke. Whatever makes him happy." Trina shrugged.

"So we can now conclusively place all five victims at the playground but no one saw them with a particular person." Steve said.

"And with McMahon having a tantrum about the bondage side of things, we got a problem." Seth said.

"Say what?" Trina looked up.

"While you were still out, the chief got a call from Vince McMahon himself. He says that Stephanie was most definitely not into bondage and we are not to say otherwise." John rolled his eyes.

"We haven't made any conclusions yet but if we find she was into bondage we can't lie in court to suit him." Trina snapped.

"We won't. Relax this is still our case." Steve told her.

"Well Paul Heyman certainly has some explaining to do. We have witnesses placing all five victims at his playground and he has been denying ever seeing any of them all along." Trina said.

1430 Hours

Steve and Trina walked into the Midnight Express novelty shop. Heyman looked up and saw them and sighed.

"What do you two want now?" Heyman asked.

"We need to speak to you, privately." Steve said.

"Fine, step into the back." Heyman sighed again.

They followed him to the back to his office. Heyman sat down at his desk and faced the two of them. "Now what is this about?"

"You have been lying to us from day one about those dead girls. We have witnesses that can place Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, and Kristal Marshall here. I have asked you multiple times about them and you always denied ever seeing them." Trina said.

"You need to start talking now." Steve said.

"Officers, you have to understand. I was not lying as much as I was protecting my clients." Heyman said.

"Come again?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously in the sex industry, discretion is very important even though this is a licensed facility. My clients expect their privacy to be protected. I denied having seen those women in an effort to protect my clients because I did not want police snooping around here, getting in my clients' business." Heyman explained.

"You knew those girls were murdered and you didn't feel obligated to tell us the truth? Do you realize you were helping a killer by withholding information?" Steve growled.

"I felt then and still firmly believe that my playground has nothing to do with those murders. I did not see any reason to cause undue panic about my business." Heyman said.

"Well your days of silence and lies is over. Start talking. I want to know what you know about all five murder victims." Trina crossed her arms.

Heyman looked up at her. "Officer Conley, we get a lot of guests through here. I don't keep track of guests. They come in, ask for a guest pass for the evening and that is that. Of course I have my regulars that have membership passes, you have the list."

"Cut the bullshit and tell us what you remember about those five guests. Need I remind you two of them belong to a very powerful family. Trust me, you do not want Vince McMahon breathing down your neck." Trina glared.

"Yes, I do remember seeing them in passing but nothing significant stands out. That tattooed girl, when she was here I remember hearing a few of my regulars saying she had a reputation as a…. well let's just say she got around a lot from what I heard." Heyman said. "The blonde was very nice and several men approached her but I paid no mind, we get pretty girls in here all the time."

"What else?" Steve asked.

"The black girl…. I don't think she stayed here long as she didn't seem to like the facility. And the married couple said they were looking for a third and I never paid them any mind." Heyman said. "I didn't even realize who they were. I haven't lived here long enough to know people of the state."

"Who did you see them hanging out with? Who did they leave with?" Steve asked.

"Again, I didn't pay attention. It is my job to run this place not babysit." Heyman said.

"You better be telling us the truth. So help me if I find out that you are withholding more information I will make sure DA Sandow charges you." Trina snapped.

"And you don't want Vince McMahon to come down on you either. I am sure as a businessman you understand how difficult an enemy like McMahon could make things for you." Steve said.

"I am doing what I have to." Paul told them.

"So are we." Trina said.

1800 Hours

"You guys, go home." Jerry stepped in the break room. "It has been another long day and you have done all you could for today."

"I am just so frustrated. We are getting nowhere. We get a lead and then it goes to a dead end." Trina said.

"Baby, it is the holidays. The tree is up; holiday movies are on. Let's go home and enjoy the evening." Steve rubbed her shoulders.

"You're right." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, but don't do anything to make her sing. I have had about all the holiday love songs I can take." Seth chuckled.

"This from a man cuddling up at night with Palmalina." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. We'll see what you say when I am singing 'Go Cubs Go'." Seth said.

"You mean when you are singing 'Choke Cubs Choke'." She glared at him.

"Kris Bryant…rookie of the year!" Seth smirked.

"Only because the Cubs used dirty tactics to take out that Korean kid in Pittsburgh." Trina countered.

"Shouldn't you two be arguing over like…. WVU and Marshall or something?" Steve asked.

"He started it. He knows I hate those 100 year losers." Trina said.

"She just hates the fact that losing streak is about to end!" Seth chuckled.

"With the money they have spent buying every all-star they can the local DAR could win the World Series!" she glared.

"Don't make me put you two in time out." Layfield sighed.

"Come on baby, we never did get around to watching 'A Christmas Carol' last night." Steve helped her up.

They heard the door to the station open as someone walked in.

"Just make sure movie watching is all you two do." Seth laughed.

"Jealous Rollins?' Steve smirked.

"Fucking shit!" Seth stood up.

"What the…?" Trina followed Seth's line of vision. "That's Shane McMahon."

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _I have been battling a bit of writers block lately. I know what is supposed to happen but the writing process isn't quite working for me. But I am back and hopefully moving forward at a steady pace now. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I appreciate it. xXXShonxXx (I knew people would be expecting it, but more twists to come.) Batistasprincess (That is a good version. The one with George C. Scott is pretty good too.) jcott3 (Don't worry, the nailing part will all be explained in time. I remember Christianello from a Survivor Series back in the day. And I am sure there are people into bondage we would never expect it from. Surprisingly I went to college with a woman that was into bondage and before that she had studied to be a nun.) Lordban (Vince will be causing enough problems on his own, lol.) carlyrosanna83 (Glad you are still enjoying the story.)_


	29. Shane and Erotique

_They heard the door to the station open as someone walked in._

 _"Just make sure movie watching is all you two do." Seth laughed._

 _"Jealous Rollins?' Steve smirked._

 _"Fucking shit!" Seth stood up._

 _"What the…?" Trina followed Seth's line of vision. "That's Shane McMahon."_

"Stephanie's brother?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Layfield answered.

"We better see what he wants." Lawler said.

The team walked out of the break room to where Shane was standing in the main room of the station.

"How can we help you?" Lawler asked.

"I need to speak to the officers in charge of Stephanie McMahon's death. I'm her brother." Shane said.

"Of course, they are here. County detective Steve Borden, Officers Trina Conley, Seth Rollins, John Layfield. I am Chief Lawler." Jerry said.

"Which of you is heading up my sister's case?" Shane said.

"We're all on it. Your sister's case is linked to other homicides in the area." Steve said. "Please have a seat."

Shane sat down by Seth's desk as the other officers all took seats at their desks or brought seats from the breakroom.

"So what did you need to speak with us about?" Steve asked.

"I know my father has been calling and insisting that Stephanie was not into bondage. He is trying to protect the family image." Shane sighed. "But I think it is important that you know that Stephanie and her husband were both into bondage."

"How can you be sure?" Trina asked. "That is a pretty private thing."

"Hunter had a few too many to drink at a Super Bowl party a few years ago and told me." Shane said.

"Do you know if they ever brought other people into their relationship?" Trina asked.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Yes I did, but why did you suspect it?"

"Investigation." She said offering no more.

"Stephanie and Hunter often would find a third partner because…. well they both had alpha personalities and I guess they needed a way of working it out." Shane said.

"Did they have a male or female as their third?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I never asked for details. I do know they went to a bondage club often in Charleston." Shane said.

"What made you decide to come forward? Your dad has been fighting us on the bondage issue." Seth said.

"Dad is just worried about the family image. I am worried about my sister getting justice." Shane said.

"Do you know of any person that might have been involved with Hunter and Stephanie? Or someone who might have felt they had a reason to harm them?" Steve asked.

"No, I didn't get involved with them very much. Look, Stephanie was my sister and I cared about her. But…I lost a lot of respect for her over the years at the people she hurt, at the way she pursued a relationship with Hunter….and I always felt uncomfortable about their marriage. However, I still want a murderer taken off the streets. This can't happen to another family." Shane said.

"Shane can you tell us of anyone who might be able to tell us more about Stephanie and Hunter's bondage activities?" Trina asked.

"No, I don't think it was something they talked about much. I wouldn't have known except like I said, Hunter had a few too many and let it slip." Shane said.

"Thank you for being honest with us. It is a big help." Steve told him.

"It's no problem. I'll leave you my card. If you need anything else, please call me. I understand that my father isn't making this very easy on you." Shane said.

"We appreciate that." Jerry said.

2100 Hours

Trina was curled up against Steve as they sat on the couch watching 'A Christmas Carol' while her tree was lit up in the corner of the room.

"You know I have been staying here so much lately, my neighbors probably think that I have moved." Steve chuckled.

"Do you want to spend more time at your house?" she looked up at him.

"Not really. I am happy spending time here." He rubbed her back.

"We could stay at your house if you wanted." She offered.

"No, you got Jack and Wonder and Daniel and the feline squad." He nuzzled against her hair.

"Have you spoken to your boys about the holidays yet?" she asked.

"I did. I don't know what they are going to do. Garrett thinks maybe they should wait until this case slows down. Steven isn't sure what he wants to do." Steve said. "I guess it is just part of them being grown and being divorced from their mom."

"I'm sorry. I know you miss them."

"It is part of kids growing up. I miss when they were little. Trying to keep them in bed on Christmas eve… Steven was the most difficult. And one year, we took them to Christmas Eve services and their mom wanted to take some pictures. Steven got mad about something and was pouting in every picture. I admit I made it worse because the more he'd pout, the more I'd laugh which would make him pout even more." He laughed.

She smiled up at him. "I bet you were so adorable with them when they were small."

"What about you? Don't you have any special holiday memories from your family?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah, of course. I remember one year we decided to cut down our own tree and decorate, you should've seen this mess of a tree we ended up with. We ended up calling it a Charlie Brown tree. That was the same year we found that lost hunting dog while out looking for a tree." She giggled. "And when I was little…dad would get me all those holiday toys in happy meals and such that restaurants would sell at Christmas time. Those Christmas Disney stufties under the tree…my daddy got me those from Hardees when I was little."

"No wonder you love them so much." Steve said.

"You know, this is the first Christmas in a long time that I am actually looking forward to it and enjoying the festivities around it." Trina smiled at him.

"I am glad you are. I have to admit I am looking forward to it myself." He kissed her forehead.

December 14th, 0800 Hours

"So what are you getting Richard for Christmas?" Seth snickered.

Trina looked up at him over her cup of coffee. "I have a few ideas."

"You gonna do anything naughty for him?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I am gonna dress up as a naughty elf and let him spank me." She deadpanned.

"Behave kids, Santa could be listening." Layfield shook his head.

Jerry walked in. "Got some news on Helmsley's case out of Martins Ferry."

"Anything helpful?" Seth asked.

"Just that the gun used to kill him isn't in the system. There were no ballistics matches in the systems, not even to a cold case." Jerry sighed.

"Nice to know we are still running in circles." Trina sighed.

"Borden called. He says he wants to go to the club in Charleston and look around, ask some questions." Jerry said. "He'll be here in a bit to pick you two up."

"Oh great, I get to be the third wheel to Richard and Monica." Seth chuckled.

"Actually the three of us going to a bondage club…this could be kinky." She winked.

"I need sleep and the kids are acting up." John groaned.

1100 Hours

Steve pulled up outside Club Erotique in Charleston. They had driven in from Davis. It was the club from Charleston that Heyman had listed as one he advertised in. The club looked pretty deserted but there were a few cars in the parking lot. Most likely staff that come to set up for the evening.

"Think they will cooperate?" Seth asked.

"Hard to tell." Steve frowned.

"We better get in there." Trina said.

"I didn't let them know we were coming, so be prepared." Steve said.

The three of them climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. Surprisingly it was open and they walked in. This club appeared much posher and upscale than 'Heat' in Beckley. There was a large reception area with a glass desk. Apparently to get into the main part of the club you had to be let in.

"Looks like there is a buzzer." Seth said.

Steve pressed the button and they stood and waited. Finally, a gentleman stepped through the door and looked at them.

"I'm sorry, we're not open until tonight." He said.

"We're not here to use the facilities. We're investigating a multiple homicide case and we'd like your cooperation." Steve told them.

The man looked at them a moment. "Of course officers, please step into my office. I'm Marcus Bagwell; I am one of the owners."

They followed him down a hallway and into a large office. He sat down at his desk and gestured for them to sit down as well.

"Thank you for meeting with us. I'm Detective Steve Borden and this is Officers Conley and Rollins. We're from Tucker County." Steve explained.

"How can I help you?" Bagwell looked at them.

"We need you to look at these pictures and tell us if you remember seeing any of these people in your club." Trina handed him photos of all five homicide victims.

Bagwell looked at the pictures and frowned. "I can't really discuss these people."

"Look, we already know Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsley were into bondage. Personally, we could care less what they did in private. But we have reason to believe that all five murders were linked to bondage. We are not judging your clientele but we need to stop a murderer." Steve said.

"Is this going to be made public? I don't want Vince McMahon pissed at me." Bagwell said.

"We will keep everything professional and we could care less what McMahon says. There are three other families besides the McMahon's depending on us and those girls deserve justice." Trina said.

Bagwell sighed. "I recognize all of these people, although I didn't know them all well. Amy Dumas, she stopped coming a year or so ago after we had a problem with her."

"What type of problem?" Seth asked.

"She was pursuing my business partner, Scott Riggs. She wouldn't take no for an answer and he wasn't interested. Then Scott started dating a new lady not affiliated with the club. One night she stopped by to visit Scott and Amy got into a screaming match with her. Scott split it up and told Amy that nothing would ever happen with her, that she had a horrible reputation. I remember his exact words were "You have been ridden more than the NYC subway." Amy didn't come back after that."

"What about the others?" Steve asked.

"Trish Stratus was a real sweetheart. I always hoped she would find the right man. She came about every other month." Bagwell said. "Kristal Marshall, she was quite demanding thinking that her money made her better than everyone else."

"And Stephanie and Hunter?" Trina prodded.

"They came a few times a month." Bagwell said.

"Did any of them share a dom? Or did Hunter and Stephanie have a regular third?" Trina asked.

Bagwell looked at her shocked.

"I've done my homework and I have worked this case inside and out since the beginning." Trina shrugged.

"Hunter and Stephanie had a rule that they never shared had the same third person more than once. It was to keep one of them from getting too attached to someone. The others never seemed to have the same dom that I can remember." Bagwell said.

"What are the rules for your club?" Seth asked.

"You have to be a member and to be a member we run a background check. You cannot be a member if you have any priors for domestic violence, sex offenses and you cannot be on a banned list of another club in the state. We don't allow guests."

"What about rules inside the club?" Trina asked.

"Club rules are strict. Safe words must be adhered to at all times. Dominants must provide after-care. All our dominants must undergo training by one of our staff. Linda Miles and Perry Saturn are on staff full time and train all new club doms and dommes. They also work the floor and private rooms nightly keeping an eye out for any scenes which could become problematic." He explained. "Anyone who breaks the rules is banned on the first offense."

"Have you had to ban anyone in the past six months?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but not for aggression. We had to ban a kid named Bo Dallas for repeated problems with his control of subs. In all honesty he is not a dom but refuses to admit it." Bagwell said.

Trina chuckled, remembering hearing about that same gentlemen while undercover. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have any members from Tucker County? Any that also go to Paul Heyman's playground?" Seth asked.

"A few. Mr. Heyman advertises here but I don't know much about him or his playground. He is new to the area." Bagwell said.

"Any problems with the members from Tucker County?" Trina asked.

"Oh no. The new guy…tall big guy…Braun something…. he is a teddy bear." Bagwell smiled.

"We'll need a list of your Tucker County members." Steve said.

"Sure, anything else?" he asked.

"No, if we need anything else we will call you." Trina told him.

1745 Hours

Seth and Trina were each seated at their desks trying to sort out some of the tips that had been coming in as a result of Vince McMahon's offer of a reward. Steve had returned to Parsons as Flair had told him it was urgent.

"Have you found anything worthwhile?" Seth looked over at her. "Anything that even remotely appears related to our case?"

"Nothing that is linked to any of the clubs. A few of these are accusing different people that Vince McMahon has hurt over the years. And of course big reward offers like this always brings out the crazies." Trina sighed. "Here is one woman claiming she had a psychic vision of Stephanie being murdered by a satanic cult."

"Oh I can beat that. I got a guy here who says he thinks his neighbor killed Stephanie because he sees lights on at strange hours of the night." Seth shook his head.

Layfield walked in and nodded to them as he sat down at his desk. "What are you two up to?"

"Sorting through the tips that are coming in due to McMahon and his money plus big mouth!" Trina said.

"Just what I wanted to do with my evening." John groaned.

Steve walked in looking tired and frustrated. Trina frowned when she saw him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just left a long meeting with Flair, Bischoff and Sandow." He sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Otunga contacted McMahon about Calaway's offer." Steve told them.

"Oh hell!" Trina sighed.

"So McMahon calls Bischoff to see why we aren't taking the deal. Bischoff calls Sandow to try forcing him to take the deal. Sandow refuses so Bischoff calls the Sheriff and tries to force his hand." Steve shook his head.

"So what was the final result?" John asked.

"Sandow and Flair agree with us, there are more victims here than just the two from the McMahon family. They don't want to make a deal with Calaway. But we're running out of options to hold Otunga and McMahon off. We're not finding much to go on." Steve groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"You may be right. I looked over that list Bagwell gave us. No one with priors and no one to raise red flags." Trina said.

"So what do we do? Give in to Calaway?" Seth frowned.

"I don't know. And McMahon is threatening to call the governor." Steve looked exhausted.

"I can't do that." Trina said making everyone look at her. "If Calaway ever sees daylight outside of four walls again, those four girls he murdered loses their justice. That monster has to stay behind bars."

"Politics might take it out of our hands." Steve told her.

"Then take it out of the hands of the politics." Jerry walked in. "How do you think the public would react to knowing Calaway might be released from prison someday? I don't think they would be too comfortable knowing a man who used severed heads as sex toys would be back in the public no matter how old he would be."

"Go public with Calaway's offer?" Steve asked him.

"Might cause enough political pressure to shut up Bischoff." Jerry shrugged.

"What if we refuse his offer and another girl turns up dead?" Seth asked. "We'll be crucified in the media."

"We're in a no-win situation." Steve rubbed his eyes again.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Enjoying working on this story as we head down the home stretch. Thank you for all of the feedback. Some of you are on the right track. Batistasprincess (I just had to include Shane in this story.) Paisley2 (Good catch. And more clues coming.) jcotts3 (I am sure you caught the guest spots in this chapter. And good catch.) Carlyrosanna83 (Seems no one trusts Heyman, lol) Lordban (I think you are the only one rooting for the Undertaker in this story lol)._


	30. Playing Hardball

**Spoiler Alert-** _Spoilers for the old TV show 'Dallas' mentioned in this chapter._

December 16th, 1300 hours

"No one else but me and you, nothing I would rather do, then hold you all through the night under my tree." Trina sang along while doing her paperwork.

"God save me; this is the worst Christmas music ever!" Seth groaned and laid his head on his desk.

"I wish that Santa could be here to see, it's beautiful under my tree." Trina kept singing.

"That's it, I am telling Steve no more sex until the new year." Seth said.

"Oh be quiet. It's the holidays and with the exception of the crazy tips being phoned in, we have had a quiet couple of days." Trina smiled.

"It was one thing when you were singing Dolly Parton…. but NSync?" Seth groaned.

"I found it in a box of Christmas stuff in the attic when I was looking for my wooden reindeer my dad made. I got this CD in high school." Trina giggled.

"Oh I am in pain. My ears are gonna bleed." Seth groaned again.

"Don't make me put on Justin Bieber Christmas songs." She threatened.

"You wouldn't." Seth looked up.

"It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer." Trina sang.

"Okay, okay I give up. No Bieber!" Seth held up his hands.

Trina laughed. "I thought you would be thrilled. I brought you a bunch of cookies today."

"Those mint things you made were so good. I think that could be my new favorite Trina treat." Seth smiled.

"You are insane. But Steve likes them too." She laughed.

"Have you decided what you are getting Richard yet?" Seth asked.

"Well I got his small gifts already. But for his big surprise I am gonna need your help. When are you going to your parents' house?" she asked.

"Christmas eve, why?" Seth looked over at her.

"Perfect, I need a favor."

"You need me to store something at my house?" he asked.

"In a way."

"Okay you two, we have a problem." Jerry walked in.

"What is it now?" Seth asked.

"Bischoff just called me and he is insisting that we accept the deal with Calaway. He says he is willing to risk that Calaway won't live another 30 years. And even if he does, he would be in his 80's and no risk to society." Jerry sighed.

"Forget that. In West Virginia alone he killed four girls. That would be less than 8 years for each girl. That isn't enough! Not to mention the women in Texas he murdered. We helped him avoid the death penalty and part of that deal was he remain in prison until he dies." Trina insisted.

Jerry sat down across from her. "Trina, I know how you feel, I really do. But we don't have any leads in the case and haven't for a few days. If Calaway has something that could help us… maybe we should give it a shot."

"Chief what could he possibly know that would help us? He isn't even from around here." Trina countered.

"You have a point but we need to try something and soon." Jerry told her.

"I don't know if I could look myself in the mirror if I did that." Trina said. "I remember hugging Mrs. El and promising her we'd get justice for Layla. I promised the same thing to Mrs. Lee about April. But less than eight years for the murder of their child? That's not justice."

"What if we don't take it and this guy kills another girl? How are you gonna look her family in the eyes knowing there is something you could've done to take him off the streets, to save their child and you didn't do it?" Jerry asked.

Trina was quiet for a few minutes. Then she stood up and grabbed her coat. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked her.

"I gotta talk to my favorite guy." She said and walked out the door.

"Guess she wants Steve's advice." Seth shrugged. "But it isn't her decision to make. It is yours and Sandow's."

"We're a team. I want everyone on board. Besides, she worked so hard on the Calaway case I don't want her to feel betrayed." Jerry sighed.

1400 Hours

Steve walked into the Davis station and saw Seth at his desk while Jerry was working in his office. He frowned and looked around for Trina. Seth looked up and saw Steve without Trina and frowned himself.

"Where is Trina?" Seth asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Steve said.

"I thought she was with you?"

"What made you think she was with me?" Steve continued to frown.

"She was upset when Jerry brought up dealing with Calaway again and she left saying that she was going to talk to her favorite guy. She should've been to Parsons before now."

Steve smiled. "She is fine. She wasn't going to see me."

"Well then what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Bischoff has been hassling the sheriff most of the morning about this Calaway thing. Jey has threatened to have Calaway poisoned in prison so we're all off the hook." Steve said.

"Steve…. I am a little worried about Trina." Seth said.

Steve sat down at Seth's desk. "She is still upset about this Calaway offer?"

"Yeah and Jerry tried talking to her earlier and made a few good points. I am worried about how she will react if we end up working a deal out with Calaway." Seth said.

Steve nodded. "I was hoping she would come around on her own. Working the Calaway really affected her. I think she is still too involved in that case, too attached to the victims."

"Any ideas on how to help her?" Seth leaned back in his chair.

"I am gonna try talking to her. I think right now she needs some time." Steve said.

"Where is she?" Seth asked.

"Just where she said, she went to see her favorite guy." Steve smiled.

1500 Hours

Steve pulled into the cemetery and parked his truck near Trina's Jeep. Trina had yet to take him to where her parents were buried and he had not pressured her about it. However, he felt she might need him now so he had called the Sheriff who had known Trina and her parents and asked where they were buried. Flair had directed him to which cemetery to go to and which area of the cemetery the graves were in.

Steve stepped out of his truck and looked around. There was still a lot of snow on the ground despite no new snow falling in a few days. He opened the gate and walked inside the fenced in cemetery that seemed to be in the middle of a farm. He looked around and spotted Trina standing against a tree near the back of the cemetery. He zipped his coat as he walked towards her. He could look over the hill and see a farmhouse below. The wind was blowing but wasn't too bad.

As he got closer he could see the double headstone and the holiday decorations Trina had put there the previous week; a small Christmas tree in the middle, poinsettias in the vases on each side and grave blankets on each grave.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked up startled. "Steve? How did you know I was here?"

"Seth told me you went to see your favorite guy. No one can compete with a girl's daddy." He smiled.

"I needed to talk to him. This Calaway thing is eating at me." She sighed. "I mean he doesn't answer but I…"

"No need to explain." Steve assured her.

"I thought spending time with him would help since…. I was his daughter…and Calaway and this killer have been killing other people's daughters." She said.

"Did you figure anything out?"

"I think so. We need to try this Calaway thing because it could save other women and it could bring justice to the five victims he has already killed." She said. "But I cannot accept the current terms of a deal Calaway wants. That would be letting him off the hook for the women he killed. So I think we should try negotiating with Calaway. Take parole off the table but see what else he wants that we might be able to live with letting him have."

"It is worth a shot. I don't think any of us want him out of prison." Steve said. "Was that your idea or your dad's?"

"I guess his. He would always tell me to 'just calm down, something will work out'. Thinking about that is when I thought of possibly negotiating with Calaway." She shrugged.

"He'd be proud."

"I hope so. He didn't live long enough to see me accomplish much in my career. He had to fight like hell to live long enough to see me finish school." Trina wiped her eyes.

"He would be." He smiled. "Everything looks nice here."

She smiled. "Thanks. Christmas was such a good time when they were both living. Dad always put up a ton of lights outside. So I always make sure they can still celebrate in style…well you know what I mean."

Steve nodded and looked around. "Why are the cemeteries around here all on mountains and hillsides?"

"Because in the old days the flat land was needed for farming. So families would bury their loved ones on top of a hill where it wouldn't interfere with their farms." She explained.

"Is that why this looks like it is in the middle of a farm?"

"Yeah, actually there is a farm on each side, the original farm was divided up years ago. At least that is what mom told me. Her family is buried here. My great-grandparents, a great aunt and uncle and some cousins are buried around here too. Some I didn't even know, the kid that died of a bike accident." Trina said. "Lots of cemeteries like this around here. Some are so far in the woods you can't find them. Some are in the middle of cow pastures and are fenced off to keep the livestock out of them. Families maintain the legal right to visit no matter who owns the surrounding property in West Virginia. Not all states allow that."

"You ready to go back? It's cold out here. Your nose and cheeks are red." He asked.

"Yeah, I am ready. Why did you come out here?" she asked.

"I thought you might need me." He shrugged.

She hugged him. "I do. All the time."

1600 Hours

Steve and Trina were walking together across the parking lot of the Davis station and as they got closer to the building they could hear raised voices. They frowned and looked at each other.

"Oh what now?" Trina sighed.

As they approached the door they could see Vince McMahon in the station with Damien Sandow, Jerry and Seth. All appeared to be in the middle of a very heated argument. Steve wrapped his arm around her as they opened the door and were hit with yelling from those already inside.

"This county has done absolutely nothing to find who killed my daughter and son-in-law and when I get a call saying that someone in prison has information that could help but you are continuing to refuse, it is my place to demand action!" McMahon yelled.

"I beg your pardon but the officers of this county have been working very hard on this case since the first victim was found in October!" Sandow nearly growled. "And how dare you come here assuming to know anything about these officers."

"He is right. We've all busted our asses, working overtime, working undercover, putting off time with family. We have been staying so late our chief has to chase us out of here at night!" Seth yelled.

"How can you make such claims when you are refusing to meet with Mark Calaway? Mr. Otunga has told me he made an offer to speak with you, that he knows information about this killer." McMahon crossed his arms.

"David Otunga would sell out his own mother if there was profit in it." Trina said, making everyone turn and look at her.

"You must be the lady officer Otunga told me about. He said you were mouthy and wanted no part of a deal with Calaway." McMahon said.

"Coming from that moron, I will take it as a compliment." Trina said.

"Do you mind telling me exactly what you think you are doing here insulting my colleagues?" Steve said.

"And who are you?" McMahon asked.

"I am Detective Steve Borden. I am the county detective and I have worked the Calaway case and the ongoing case with these people." Steve said.

"Detective, I am Vince McMahon. I am Stephanie's father." Vince put his hand out.

Steve crossed his arms. "I know who you are. I also heard what you said about the effort of the police of the county. I don't take too kindly to someone insulting the hard work and dedication of good officers anywhere."

"I am demanding answers in the death of my daughter and I want every avenue pursued!" McMahon glared.

"Don't you think we want answers too?" Steve said.

"Don't you think the other families want answers too?" Trina said. "Stephanie and Hunter aren't the only victims of this guy. There are three other victims."

"I am sorry for those other victims, but I am demand something be done, no matter what it takes to bring this guy in." Vince put his hands on his hips.

"You are doing an awful lot of demanding for someone who has no authority here." Steve said.

"You would be amazed the authority I have." Vince narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you think you do. But I know the officers of this county and they can't be bought off, they can't be intimidated and they won't be harassed." Steve glared back.

"Is that so?" Vince crossed his arms again.

"That's so. We will handle this case our way. We will deal with Calaway on our terms." Steve never looked away.

"I don't care what Calaway wants, give it to him. Just get some damn answers. You have 48 hours. And detective, you better hope you don't have any skeletons in your closet." Vince picked up his coat.

"It's like having JR Ewing right here in the station. All he needs is a ridiculous cowboy hat!" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Otunga was right, you are a smartass." McMahon looked at her.

"You ain't seen nothing yet! Now take your money, ego and empty threats back to Charleston." Trina pushed past him and walked to her desk.

"48 hours! I'll be back!" McMahon glared at them.

"Great Schwarzenegger impression. Can you do Stallone too?" Trina smirked.

"Trina enough." Jerry warned.

McMahon glared at all of them once again and then left the station.

"The nerve of that man, actually showing up here and trying to demand we deal with Calaway." Sandow said.

"Trina, was all that necessary?" Jerry looked at her.

"I'm sorry but that pompous asshole thinking he could boss us around and the way he insulted us…. Believe me I had a lot more I wanted to say." She said.

"JR Ewing?" Seth chuckled.

"Oh sure, he was always trying to throw his money around and blackmail people. Why do you think he was shot?" Trina chuckled.

"What do we do now?" Sandow asked.

"What do you say to negotiating with Calaway? See what else he wants besides early parole." Steve asked.

"You're all willing?" Jerry looked at Trina.

She nodded. "I don't want him out. But maybe we can give him something else."

"Fine with me. As long as he doesn't want transferred to a state that allows conjugal visits." Seth said making Trina look at him. "What? After what he did, if he wants sex let him romance Bubba."

"Fine by me too." Jerry said.

"Okay, I will contact Otunga and see what I can work out." Damien said.

"Let us know. But I highly doubt this is gonna be worth anything." Steve said.

"I'll do what I can." Damien picked up his coat. "Oh Trina."

She looked up at him.

He loudly whispered. "Don't tell the chief but I think you're hysterical." He winked.

She laughed as Jerry shook his head. Damien waved as he walked out.

"Maybe this will work." Steve said.

"It has to; we're running out of options." Jerry said.

"Who did shoot JR?" Seth asked Trina.

"His sister-in-law that he was blackmailing to leave town by threatening to have her arrested as a hooker. When it was revealed she did it, she got away with it because he had gotten her pregnant and she threatened to write a tell all book." Trina said. "He had her murdered at the end of the 1981 season."

"Did he get in trouble for it?" Seth asked.

"Oh hell no, he was JR Ewing. He even convinced her sister to remarry him." Trina said.

"What happened to the baby?" Seth asked.

"She miscarried that baby but quickly got pregnant again and carried a son to full term. His name was Christopher. JR's brother Bobby later adopted him. Bobby's wife Pam couldn't have children." Trina explained.

"These two…talking 80's TV." Jerry shook his head.

"It's better than her NSync Christmas singing." Seth insisted.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year…" she started singing.

"No Bieber!" Seth glared.

Steve laughed at their antics. "I need to get back to the station and catch Flair up."

"See you later?" Trina asked.

"I'll be out to the farm later tonight. I need to stop by my house for a few things and call my boys." Steve said. "Don't strangle Seth."

"No promises." She giggled as he kissed her.

"Behave Seth." Steve said.

"Oh sure take her side." Seth laughed.

"Love you." Steve said.

"Love you too." Seth said.

"Hey that was meant for me!" Trina punched his arm.

Steve laughed as he walked out of the station.

Seth was quiet a moment as Trina looked through her messages than looked over at her. "Wait, who was Christopher's real father?"

"I've created a monster." Trina groaned.

1800 Hours

"So then Bobby died?" Seth asked.

"Yes and no. He died at the end of the 1985 season. He was dead the entire 1986 season and then on the season finale it was revealed he was alive. That actually angered a lot of the show's fans and caused the show to start downhill…along with some new writers that sucked." Trina sighed as Seth was still curious about the old TV show 'Dallas'.

"How could they bring him back? You just said that Katherine woman ran him down with a car!" Seth said as he poured another cup of coffee.

"They made it so that the entire 1986 season was a dream sequence. It sucked because while I was glad Bobby was back, a lot that I really liked happened that season." Trina said.

"You were practically a baby; how did you even know? Let alone care?" Seth sat down at the table in the breakroom.

"Because my mother adored that crazy show and when one of the cable networks began rerunning it, I ended up watching a lot with her. Then she got them on DVD which I am buying for you so you can watch this stuff yourself!" she groaned.

"That would pep up nightshift when I go back on. I always heard about this show, but never actually watched it." Seth said.

"Fine, I will write Santa and tell him to bring you some 'Dallas' DVD sets, a new porno and some lube." Trina deadpanned.

"You can't say naughty things to Santa." Seth laughed.

"What do you think Mrs. Claus does when Santa finally comes in from hanging out with the elves?" Trina winked.

"I don't even want to know." Layfield walked in. "Every day you two find something else crazy to get into."

"You would worry about us if we didn't." she giggled. "Your lady is coming home soon."

"I can't wait. I am tired of nightshift, tired of sleeping alone and tired of doing my own laundry." John sat down.

"By the way, the sequel to that movie you wore the Halloween costume is coming out in January. I saw it listed when I was browsing online for gift ideas." Trina said.

"So wait a minute, if the entire 1986 season was a dream, what else changed besides Bobby being alive?" Seth asked.

"Rollins, I swear if you ask one more question about that show I am gonna rip out that blonde streak." Trina laid her head on the table.

"You said it was sexy!" Seth pretended to pout. "Besides I had to do something to keep you from singing more holiday love songs. I am so in touch with my feminine side that I might ovulate."

"Remind me to download some Bieber on my iPod." Trina groaned.

"What is he talking about?" John laughed.

"I accidentally got him interested in the old show 'Dallas' and now he keeps asking questions." Trina lifted her head.

"I never liked that show. Every episode was the same thing, Sue Ellen drunk, JR being a crook, Cliff feuding with JR and Pam caught in the middle because she married Bobby." John said.

"You two still carrying on about 'Dallas'?" Steve laughed as he walked in.

"I think I accidentally had an affair with Bobby Ewing today." Trina chuckled. "Actually, it was kind of fun. Helped me forget that asshole that was here earlier."

"Speaking of which, I just spoke to Sandow. No go. Calaway refuses to budge on his terms." Steve sighed.

"Fuck! I am ready to join Jey in his idea of poisoning the bastard." Trina snapped.

"Well don't give up yet. Sandow is going to talk to the warden tomorrow and see if he can't find a bargaining chip." Steve said.

"I can't believe there is nothing else to go on." Seth sighed.

"I think that stupid playground just opened the door for this guy to live out some gruesome fantasies. Or maybe something made him snap, who knows?" John sighed.

"I thought you were going to go home for a bit and call your boys?" Trina asked.

"I still need to stop home but I already talked to the boys. I guess they are spending Christmas with their mother."

Trina's desk phone began ringing. She got up and walked out of the break room to answer it. "Davis Police, Officer Conley."

"Trina, glad I caught you. We need to talk."

"Okay, who is this?" she frowned.

"Detective Windham."

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Thank you so much for the reviews. I seriously appreciate them and they help me get on a kick and write. Batistasprincess (So glad you enjoyed it. Hope this chapter was as good as you expected.) theDarkRyder (I was channeling Bagwell from his American Males days to write him as a club owner.) jcott3 (I loved the American Males back in the day and could just picture them as club owners. More surprises ahead.) Lordban (You are the first to bring up the possibility of a mental hospital.) carlyrosanna83 (Big breaks are coming, don't worry.)_


	31. A New Angle

_Trina's desk phone began ringing. She got up and walked out of the break room to answer it. "Davis Police, Officer Conley."_

 _"Trina, glad I caught you. We need to talk."_

 _"Okay, who is this?" she frowned._

 _"Detective Windham."_

"Oh Detective Windham, what is going on?" She asked.

"Our DA has been getting calls from Mark Calaway's attorney. Apparently Calaway is wanting to make a deal." Windham told her. "Were you aware of this?"

"He's been calling Texas trying to make Calaway a deal? No I wasn't aware of that. But Calaway's attorney has approached us trying to make a deal." Trina frowned.

"What's been going on up there?" Windham asked. "I thought the Calaway case was a done deal."

"It is as far as I know. We have another serial killer case going on. But it is not Calaway's MO and he has been behind bars since the summer." Trina explained. "It recently took a huge twist because the daughter of a local bigshot was murdered. Now her dad is throwing his money around. Suddenly Calaway wants to talk to us but we have refused because he wants to be made eligible for parole."

"Yeah, he called our DA with something similar. He says he is wants to be made eligible for parole in 30 years even if it meant he had to be transferred to a Texas prison." Barry told her.

"What is he offering in return?" Trina asked.

"Help on some of our cold cases."

"Cold cases?" Trina was confused.

"Yeah some of them running back as much as ten years." Windham told her.

"Are there any connections between those cases?" she asked.

"None that we have found so far. Some of them aren't even in our jurisdiction. They are scattered over the state. Six cold cases he wants to help with."

"What has your DA said?" Trina asked.

"He hasn't made a final decision yet and of course this offer has been made to other DA's that a cold case belongs to that is outside our county."

Trina closed her eyes. "This can't be happening."

"Officer?"

"Do you think he has anything worthwhile to tell you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Right now our DA is reluctant to accept a deal that would let him out." Windham told her.

"Could you send me copies of those cold case files? I want to look over them." Trina said.

"Why?"

"I have a hunch. It is too big of a coincidence that he suddenly wants to talk and has information to offer authorities in two states." Trina said.

"Sure, I can fax you the information I have on the three cases that happened here. But I have no idea what you are looking for."

"It's just a hunch right now. Thanks for calling and letting us know what Calaway has been up to. I will let you know if I find anything." She said.

"Not a problem. Keep in touch." Barry told her and hung up.

Trina laid down the phone and hurried back to the break room.

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"You are never gonna believe this? That was Detective Barry Windham from Texas. Otunga has been calling the DA down there claiming Calaway wants to make a deal in return for information on some cold cases." Trina said.

"What? That asshole is gonna get a deal yet." Seth gritted.

"Why is he suddenly willing to talk? Why didn't he offer all this information to get a better deal when we were dealing with him for his own case?" Layfield asked.

"Okay, just calm down. We can't control what happens in Texas." Jerry said.

"Trina, I know that look. What's on your mind?" Steve asked her.

"I asked Windham to send me copies of those cold case files. I really believe Calaway knows something. He is suddenly too willing to talk. I just have to figure out what he knows before he gets out of prison for telling it." She said.

"Trina do not get ahead of yourself. It might just be Calaway wanting attention or wanting parole." Steve warned.

"Something isn't adding up." Trina said.

Steve sighed, realizing her mind was running a mile a minute. "Come on baby, you need to get some rest. I need to stop by my house."

"Okay, want me to stop by your house with you?" she looked up at him.

"Why don't you just marry her and move to the farm? It's almost silly you paying rent at this point." Seth said making them turn and look at him.

"Seth!" Trina hissed.

"What? It's the truth." Seth shrugged.

"Let's go before Seth marries us." Trina rolled her eyes.

2100 Hours

Trina walked out of the bathroom after her shower and was surprised to see her bedroom empty. She pulled on her robe and walked downstairs to look around. She found Steve sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Why you down here? I figured you would be getting ready for bed." She frowned.

"I was just thinking. I didn't realize time got away from me." He looked up at her.

"Everything okay?" she sat down in the chair next to his.

"I just have a few things on my mind."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" she rubbed his arm.

"I really thought the boys would want to visit for Christmas." Steve said.

"I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed." Trina told him. "You could always fly back to California and spend Christmas with them out there."

"That is not an option right now. I can't leave the state with this multiple murder case going on." He sighed.

"I am sure that no one would say anything if you went to spend a few days with your sons. We all understand those are your children." She squeezed his hand.

He tugged on her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Not with McMahon breathing down our necks I can't. But I appreciate that you would be willing to change our plans like that."

"I know how important your kids are to you. That is the way it should be."

"My place is here right now. I can't leave this case. Maybe when it is over I will take a week off and fly out to visit them." He wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe I'll take you. You have never been to California before."

"I won't start acting like a Kardashian will I?" she laughed.

"You do and I am leaving." He kissed her.

"Come on, been a long day and we both need some rest." She stood up.

December 17th, 0800 Hours

Trina walked into the Davis police station after Steve dropped her off and then he continued into Parsons. Seth was already at his desk but she didn't see Jerry anywhere.

"Hey Seth, where is the chief?" Trina asked as she took off her jacket.

"You are never gonna believe this. We got a call about Karen Angle." Seth chuckled.

"You are kidding! Things had been quiet with her for about a month. I knew it was too good to be true." She laughed as she sat down. "What is it this time?"

"Today is the Christmas play at the elementary school. Jerry got a call out there a bit ago. According to that nosy Missy Hyatt who called it in…. you know how she is in everyone's business…. Karen was at the school demanding that Principal Nowinski not allow the girlfriend to come to the play. Apparently Kurt invited the girlfriend, wanting her to feel welcome and part of the kids' lives. He even said that they would sit in a different area than Karen as to not cause problems. Well Karen got wind of it and showed up at the school this morning having one of her tantrums." Seth chuckled.

"You got all that from a call for assistance?" Trina raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know how Hyatt loves to gossip." Seth laughed. "By the way, that Texas detective faxed you a bunch of stuff." He handed her a folder.

"Oh good, and I brought something for you. I dug this out of the attic last night for you." She handed him a few boxes of DVDs. "That is the first four seasons of 'Dallas'. I figured you would enjoy watching them."

"You had these in the attic?"

"They were my mom's." Trina smiled.

"You sure she wouldn't mind me borrowing them?" Seth looked at her.

"She would be thrilled. She always liked you. Enjoy them." Trina smiled.

"Finally I get to see this JR Ewing for myself." Seth began reading the back of the DVD covers.

"Yeah, now in the early seasons Jock Ewing is on there, he is the patriarch and about as pleasant as heartburn." Trina rolled her eyes. "But the actor that played him passed away so they had to kill him off the show. Then Miss Ellie remarries and her second husband was a sweetheart."

"With me starting back on nightshift this will be great." Seth kept reading. "How is Steve's Christmas gift coming?"

"Just fine. I am so excited." She smiled as she opened the folder.

"What are you wearing to the Parsons Christmas party this weekend?" Seth asked.

"Naomi and I brought our dresses when we went black Friday shopping. I got a great little red dress. I am worried it is too short but Naomi said Steve would love it." Trina didn't look up from the files.

"Short dress… of course he will like it. Easy access." Seth chuckled. "You got garters and lace panties to wear with it?"

"Yeah I got some." She mumbled.

Seth looked up at her. "What? Trina I was kidding. I am sure Steve would love you in anything."

"Yeah, Steve is great." She mumbled.

"Trinvilla, what is wrong with you?" Seth frowned.

"I am looking at this autopsy report from this woman that was murdered about ten years ago. Her name was Mickie James. She was strangled and found dead at a rest stop. Coroner reported signs of recent sexual activity both vaginally and anally but no semen. He also found rope marks on her thighs and forearms." Trina handed him the report she had been reading.

"That is unusual places to tie someone up." Seth frowned.

"What if she was tied to a bondage rack of some kind? A cross, or an X or whatever they call those things?" Trina said.

"But our victims had a lot more damage than just some rope marks. And Stephanie was the only one of our victims to even have rope marks." Seth countered.

"Look at this next report from seven years ago. Victim was identified as Melina Perez. She was found near a hiking trail. Autopsy showed signs of death by smothering, broken nose, froth in the lungs, petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes. Also cuts along both breasts. Again signs of recent sexual activity but no semen found." Trina handed him another report.

"Has Texas connected these cases? I am sure they would've found a pattern if there was one." Seth looked at her.

"They haven't connected them because there were no obvious connections." Trina said.

"You think they are connected?"

"I think there is more here than any of us realized." She frowned. "Give me a few hours."

1200 Hours

Steve walked into the Davis station, planning to take Trina out to lunch. Things had been quiet in Parsons all morning and he was looking forward to lunch with his girlfriend. He had spent the morning putting the finishing touches on Trina's Christmas gift with help from the Uso twins. As he stepped into the Davis station he saw Seth sitting at his desk but Trina was in the breakroom with the table covered in papers and files.

"Hey Seth, what is going on?" Steve took off his coat.

"Well Jerry is at the elementary school. He is attending the Christmas play so Kurt Angle and his girlfriend can peacefully sit on one side of the auditorium while Karen sits on the other." Seth chuckled. "But I am starting to worry about Trina."

"Why? What is all that paperwork she is looking through?" Steve frowned.

"That is the faxed paperwork from Texas on the cold cases and her own notes and profile work." Seth sighed. "She thinks she has made a connection and you know how she gets."

Steve nodded. "I'll go talk to her." Steve walked over to the breakroom. "Trina?"

She looked up at him. "Steve, I am so glad you are here. Look at what I found. Rollins, get in here!" she yelled.

"Hello to you too." Steve sighed.

"Hello, I love you. I think I found a connection." She kissed him quickly as Seth walked in.

"What is it?" Steve asked her.

"I have been looking through those cold case files from Texas. I discussed two of them with Seth earlier." She handed Steve the files. "There was also a third victim…. Alicia Fox that was found dead near a water tower. Autopsy showed severe damage to the rectum but no semen found. She was strangled with what authorities guessed was a belt or strap from the marks left on her neck. She also showed marks on face and mouth as if she had been gagged, bruises on her wrists as if from handcuffs and had bruising on her thighs."

"None of these victims seem to have the damage that our victims do." Seth told her.

"I am getting there. Also notice that all three Texas victims were found dressed and had been recently washed. No signs of bleach but each autopsy report states that the victim was cleaned and redressed. Each police report states that the victim was found lying on their back and arranged neatly." Trina explained.

"You think they are connected?" Steve asked her.

"I think so. I went back to my profile I have been working on. Our killer is killing at steady pace. He has his routine down. He is comfortable in what he is doing. These are not his first victims. So I took a second look at the Texas victims. James, the rope marks could be from a bondage cross or something. The cut marks on Perez could be from blood play. Fox, handcuffs from bondage, the face bruises from a ball gag, bruising from spanking on her thighs. By the time he killed Fox he was getting more comfortable. James and Perez were the victims of a new killer; he was still unsure of himself but quickly figuring out what he enjoyed." She said.

"Damn, and Fox, Perez and James all show injuries that our victims have shown too." Steve frowned.

"Exactly, but they were different enough that the Texas authorities didn't make the connection. Especially with the victims being spread out." Trina said.

"And all those showed signs of sexual activity but no semen, just like our victims." Seth said.

Steve looked up. "Do you remember what Calaway said when we interviewed him and offered him the deal to avoid the death penalty?"

Trina frowned. "No, I was worried about you because you were supposed to be home resting after being shot but insisted on being here. Not to mention trying to control my temper around that asshole. Why?"

"Calaway and Otunga made clear that he would only confess to murders he committed." Steve said.

"And not to others he knew about." Trina remembered. "He knows him."

"Yeah, he knows who committed these murders in Texas." Steve said.

"How did this guy get from Texas to West Virginia? Was he here and Calaway followed?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Steve said.

"We need to call Damien Sandow." Trina said.

1400 Hours

Jerry walked back into the Davis station to find Steve and Seth in the breakroom and Trina was on the phone. He sighed and walked into his office and took off his coat, glad that the problem at the school was over. He walked into the breakroom to find out what he had missed while he was out.

"Hey chief, how was the play?" Seth chuckled.

"The kids were cute. It was some play about a villain stealing the reindeer and the elves had to rescue them in time to save Christmas. I sat with Karen to keep her behaving. Kurt and his lady friend sat on the other side of the room and his girlfriend politely excused herself once the play was over to return to work." Jerry shook his head. "What has been happening around here?"

"We think there may be a connection to those cold cases in Texas. The victims showed some similarities to our recent victims." Steve said. "And Calaway did say he was confessing to only murders he committed."

"Trina is on the phone with Detective Windham again. She wants to get some further information and tell them her theory." Seth said.

"Has anyone called Sandow?" Jerry asked.

"I did a bit ago. Looks like we do need to speak with Calaway so Sandow is looking into what we can do to avoid giving in to his demand for the option of parole." Steve said.

"You think when Calaway was here this past summer he had a friend with him he never told us about?" Jerry pondered.

"Anything is possible." Steve shrugged.

"But why come forward now?" Seth asked.

"Probably decided he could get a deal and use his information to his advantage." Jerry sighed.

"This could be the break we need." Seth said.

Trina walked into the breakroom. "I just spoke with Detective Windham, he says there were no male suspects in the case of Mickie James and that they had a few female suspects due to personal issues with James but none of them panned out so the case went cold. In the case of Melina Perez investigation did reveal that she went to a bondage club from time to time, but they had no suspects. And in the case of Alicia Fox, her friends suspected she had a secret boyfriend but they could never find any information on who he might be."

"Was Calaway ever a suspect in any of their murders?" Seth asked.

"No, although they did suspect that Calaway was involved in more murders than he confessed to." She told them.

"Does that mean that his no death penalty deal becomes null and void?" Seth asked.

"Only if we can prove that he actively participated in killing someone he hasn't already confessed to." Trina said.

1800 Hours

"Wait a minute, why is Lucy making out with Ray? Isn't that her uncle?" Seth asked as he sat in the breakroom and had already began watching the DVDs that Trina had brought him.

"They don't find out until later in the series that Ray is Jock's illegitimate son." She said.

"But she is like what 15 years old? Ray is like 30!" Seth was shocked.

"Lucy was a rebellious little thing. And I guess Ray like most men was thinking with the wrong body part." Trina shrugged.

"I do not." Steve looked at her.

"You're mature now but what were you like in your early twenties? Besides, how many times do you tell me you're having trouble behaving?" she winked at him making Seth laugh.

"Oh like you could behave with your girlfriend snuggled against you naked, or in the kitchen wearing just a robe with nothing underneath. Don't even get me started on the little white thing she has." Steve told him.

"How are you not pregnant?" Seth laughed more.

"Quiet before you jinx me." She rolled her eyes.

"I need to come around here more often; I always hear the most entertaining things." Sandow laughed as he walked in.

"Damien, what's the news?" Trina asked.

"I have good news and bad news." Damien sat down at the table with them.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"The good news is we can talk to Calaway and not offer him parole in 30 years. Now Otunga is having a tantrum but I have told him that if we can prove Calaway is withholding information in the West Virginia case I will bring more charges against him unless he cooperates. The DA from Texas also spoke with Otunga pretty well telling him the same thing." Damien explained.

"That is great." Trina smiled.

"Now what is the bad news?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"We can't get into the state penitentiary to talk to Calaway until Monday." Damien sighed.

"What? Monday! That is four days away!" Trina nearly yelled.

"I know, I tried everything and talked until I was blue in the face. But the prison is on lockdown until then. They have had several fights in the men's unit, rumors of rioting and two escape attempts. This is by orders of the governor while they do an emergency procedure overhaul, polygraph the staff and sweep the entire facility for contraband." Damien explained.

"Can we talk to him by phone?" Steve frowned.

"I tried that. But suspension of phone privileges is part of the lockdown."

"This is a multiple homicide investigation not a friendly phone call to hear how Bubba likes it in the shower!" Trina snapped.

Steve chuckled at her crazy way of putting things. "Calm down, I am sure Damien did everything he could. We'll get in there first thing Monday. This should be enough to shut up McMahon."

"And what if we find another dead girl in the meantime? Our killer has been quiet too long." Trina looked at him.

"Baby, we are out of options. We have done all we can for today and now all we can do is wait." Steve told her.

"I have no patience." Trina said.

"We know, we know." Seth smiled.

"Hang in there. Monday we will talk to Calaway and take it from there." Damien told her.

"He's right. In the meantime, tomorrow is your day off. And Saturday is the Christmas party for my department." Steve told her.

"Yeah, you can wear that red dress and Steve will really have problems behaving." Seth laughed.

"Rollins!" Trina glared as Damien laughed.

"I really need to hang out here more often." He laughed more.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _This week was a weird week but I finally got back on track and things are moving again. Anxious to hear everyone's feedback and ideas. Paisley2 (I thought I had implied the cheating. I need to make that clear at some point so thanks for pointing that out. Don't overthink things so much. You were doing fine.) Batistasprincess (Is there anyone who likes Bieber? LOL) jcott3 (Yes, Vince came off exactly how I wanted. And I am so anxious to hear what you think.) Carlyrosanna83 (Thanks for the feedback.)_


	32. Holiday Party

_**Warning-**_ _Chapter is rated M._

December 19th, 1900 Hours

It was the Parsons Department Christmas party being held in one of the smaller conference rooms at the Canaan Valley Lodge. The Davis department had been invited as well since they had worked together so much the past year. Others that worked in the county with the police were in attendance as well. The room was decorated with trees, wreaths and lights. Food was being served and a dancefloor had been set up.

Steve was standing at the bar with Jimmy and Jey talking while keeping an eye on Naomi and Trina who were across the room talking with Leilani and Judy from the Parsons department. Naomi was still furious about Summer kissing Steve and the boys were making sure that no catfights broke out.

"Steve, why are you standing here? You should be dragging Trina into a bathroom." Jey snickered.

"Aren't I a little old for that?" Steve asked as he looked at Trina in her short red chiffon dress with thin straps.

"Your girl is young, sexy and wearing a short dress while giving you lingering looks." Jimmy chuckled.

"And Naomi isn't? Naomi in a short dress that is open in the middle at the top. Keep an eye on the sheriff." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, we got lovely ladies." Jimmy threw his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"Summer seems to be hanging after Dolph. You know that will piss off our girls. Keep an eye on them." Jey said.

Naomi and Trina turned and looked at the guys over their shoulders. They looked at each other then winked at the guys. They linked arms and walked off to talk to Damien Sandow.

"We are in so much trouble." Jimmy wiggled his eyebrows.

"I need to find some vitamins." Steve shook his head.

"This should be a fun night." Jey laughed.

Across the room Naomi leaned over to Trina. "I think we may have to rescue Dolph."

"Give it a few minutes. If she is still hanging after him, we will go rescue him." Trina said. "Besides, I am having fun teasing our men."

"Yeah, did you see the look on Jimmy's face?" Naomi giggled.

"I was looking at Steve." She laughed. "I can't wait to get him home."

"Looks like Jey rescued Dolph for us." Naomi said.

"I am still so pissed at her for kissing Steve. I mean I know he was single at the time but it still pisses me off." Trina said.

"And it should. Everyone knew Steve was missing you. She needed to keep her lips to herself." Naomi said.

1930 Hours

"There you two are. We lost sight of you for a bit and began to think you guys had dragged Summer outside to beat the shit out of her." Jimmy laughed as he and Steve found Trina and Naomi chatting with the sheriff.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to steal your ladies." Ric smiled.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I want to dance with mine." Steve tugged on Trina's hand.

Trina smiled as Steve led her out to the dancefloor. She wrapped her arms around him, seeing several other people dancing as well.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

"It is nice without the politicians here." He chuckled. "And I got this beautiful lady that keeps teasing me."

"Think you might go home with her?"

"I think so. She is really pretty and flirty." Steve winked.

"And she's wearing thong panties under that red dress."

Steve moaned. "You need to behave before this gets out of hand."

"Oh no honey, I am enjoying every minute of this." She nuzzled his neck.

"Easy… if I disappear with you the twins will never let me hear the end of it." Steve said.

She chuckled and kissed him. "I love you. You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too. I never thought I would be happy like this again after my marriage broke up." He told her.

"Detective, I thought you didn't dance at parties?" Summer appeared beside them. "That's what you told me at Halloween."

"He just didn't want to dance with you. We're in love so he enjoys dancing with me." Trina glared.

"Come on Trina, let's get a drink." Steve tried to avoid a catfight.

"Just a second." Trina turned back to Summer. "Steve is my boyfriend. And if you ever put your lips on him again, I am gonna rip out your eyeballs and shove them up your ass so you can see how big of an asshole you really are!"

"You guys were broke up at the time. You threw him away." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Summer, you need to move on before her temper comes out." Steve said as he grabbed both of Trina's hands to keep her from swinging.

"I don't see…" Summer started.

"Trina, there you are, I have been…" Seth approached them carrying a plate but stumbled and spilled his plate down the front of Summer's dress.

Summer looked down at the vegetable dip and cake icing smeared on her dress. "Rollins!" she shrieked.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what I tripped on." Seth said. "You should probably go clean up before a stain sets in."

Trina bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Look at me. I am a mess." Summer nearly yelled.

"I said I was sorry. Accidents happen." Seth shrugged.

Summer turned and headed towards the restrooms. Trina noticed Naomi walking over with the twins. Steve sighed and let go of Trina.

Seth wrapped an arm around Trina. "Merry Christmas Trinvilla."

"You did that on purpose?" she looked up at him.

Seth shrugged. "I may have been getting food when I noticed her walking towards you and I may have decided to come see my favorite lady officer and just lost my balance." He winked.

Trina laughed and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Seth, you are the craziest thing in my life but I am so glad I have you."

"Hey it was more fun than I care to admit. Besides, that bitch made you cry." Seth smiled.

"Seth, that was great." Naomi hugged him.

"All this attention from the ladies, finally!" Seth laughed.

"I swear when I saw her face. I nearly peed myself." Naomi laughed.

"Me too!" Jey chuckled.

2030 Hours

Trina sat on Steve's lap as they sat at a corner table. Despite his half-hearted complaints, he was enjoying her extra affectionate mood. Jimmy and Naomi were dancing while Seth and Dolph were getting more food.

"So how long until we can cut out?" Trina kissed Steve.

"Let's stay a bit longer. All of our friends are here and everyone is having a good time." Steve kissed her.

"Look at you two, kissing and all lovey dovey like it's prom." Seth sat down.

"Jealous Rollins?" Steve laughed.

"A little. I know what it is like to have Trina sitting on my lap in a short dress." Seth chuckled.

"Oh he will never forget working undercover in that club." Trina shook her head.

Jimmy and Naomi came over and joined them at the table and Jey wandered over as well. Jey had a drink in his hand and had enough drinks in him that he was a bit tipsy and silly.

"Why haven't you two snuck off somewhere yet?" Jimmy asked.

"Because he thinks you would never let him hear the end of it." Trina laughed.

"Oh no, we understand. We're guys too." Jimmy winked.

"Yeah, you're like our brother not our dad." Jey laughed.

"What?" Naomi looked at him.

"Which is good because it'd be weird to see dad like this." Jey said.

"Boo, go get some coffee." Naomi laughed and took his drink.

"I see that Summer left." Jimmy said.

"Oh darn, we're all going to miss her." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Thanks again Seth. That was priceless." Jimmy laughed.

"That was great. I am glad we don't have to deal with her the rest of the night." Trina said.

"I wish we never had to deal with her again. Stupid bitch." Naomi said.

"Us having to deal with her is just one more reason I will never vote for Laurenitis." Jey said. "Can you imagine if that twerp actually becomes governor?"

"That is enough to make me move out of the state." Trina said.

"I thought nothing would get you out of Tucker County?" Steve chuckled.

"You would come with me, right?" she asked him.

"Of course he would, he'd jump in the Cheat River if you wanted him to." Seth laughed.

"Love does that to you. Maybe one of these days you will find out for yourself." Naomi laughed.

"I'd move if you really wanted to. But you need a better reason than not liking the governor." Steve told her.

"You are so adorable." She kissed him.

"Oh geez, they're like a couple of teenagers." Jimmy laughed.

"Hey, I am enjoying the holidays with my man." Trina giggled.

"It is a bit extra fun this year knowing that Joe is sitting in jail awaiting trial while we're out partying." Naomi said.

"Yeah, just feel bad that his little boy won't have daddy with him for Christmas." Trina frowned.

"Like I say, it is always the innocent that suffer when people commit crime." Naomi said.

"But we are gonna have an awesome Christmas." Jey said. "Our parents are coming here."

"Oh great, we can all go to Christmas eve services together." Trina said.

"That sounds good. My parents would love to see you. And they wanna meet Steve." Jimmy said.

"Well if we are gonna go to services together, why don't we do Christmas Eve dinner. I'll host." Naomi said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. I will help you cook." Trina said.

"Well Steve looks like our holiday just got planned." Jimmy chuckled at the girls.

"Like we'd say no to them." Steve shook his head fondly.

"It sounds fun; wish I could go. I am going to my parents'." Seth sighed.

"You'll be with us for New Year's Eve." Trina told him.

"It will be nice. I mean my boys are staying with their mom. And you guys are Trina's closest thing to family. It'll be a nice holiday." Steve shrugged.

"I need to use the restroom. Trina come with me, we can decide the menu. Jimmy make sure Jey gets some coffee and water before he ends up going home with Leilani." Naomi said.

"You wanna come with me, Naomi can be a look-out?" Trina winked at Steve.

"I'll go." Jey chuckled.

"Away from my lady Uso." Steve rolled his eyes as Trina stood up.

"We'll be back." Naomi grabbed Trina's hand.

The girls walked across the room and towards the restrooms.

"You sure you want all of us at your house Christmas eve?" Trina asked.

"Oh it will be great. A big dinner, drinks, family…it is just what we need. Is Steve's big surprise still on?" Naomi asked as they walked into the restroom.

"Yes, so we'll have to plan for that. Seth is helping before he leaves for his parents' house." Trina said.

"So you want to do turkey or ham?" Naomi asked as she walked into a stall.

"With that many people, why not do both?" Trina asked from the next stall.

"That's an idea. You do the ham since everyone is in love with that glaze you make?"

"Yeah I will do that. Steve is in love with my green bean casserole so I will make that too. I have tons of cookies and goodies I can bring." She said.

"Oh that sounds great. And Jimmy's dad makes some awesome eggnog with rum." Naomi said.

Trina was quiet lost in thought as she finished using the restroom. She stepped out of the stall and checked herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. Naomi stepped up to the sink next to her.

"What's the matter? You look lost." Naomi asked.

"Naomi…. did I throw Steve away?" Trina looked at her.

"Is that what that bitch said to you?" Naomi growled as Trina nodded. "Where is that fucking twat I am gonna knock her teeth out?"

"I mean, is she right? I did break up with him without waiting to see how things would play out."

Naomi gripped her shoulders. "No sweetie, no. Don't pay no mind to that thot. She has no clue what she is talking about. You did what you thought you had to. You were trying to protect his family. Do you think that fish smelling skank would put someone else's concerns ahead of her own? Hell no. Besides, it all worked out and you two are so happy it's unreal."

"Thanks, I guess her words got to me a little." Trina hugged her.

"I am gonna shove an icicle up her ass." Naomi said as they walked out of the restroom. "Now forget about her. You got a great guy that you have been teasing all night and you know once you two get somewhere private that is gonna payoff."

2215 Hours

"Trina, you have to behave. I am trying to drive here." Steve moaned as he steered his truck along the road back towards Trina's home.

"It's not that much farther and you are a careful driver." She nuzzled his neck as she leaned over the console. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too, which means I don't want to crash and kill you since you took off your seatbelt." He moaned again as she began kissing along his neck. "Did you come up with a plan for teasing me tonight?"

"No, it's just the holidays." She slid her hand inside his coat. "And you look so handsome all dressed up." She began loosening his tie. "And you are so amazing and all mine." She pulled his tie off.

"If we get pulled over, you're going to explain it." He chuckled before his breath caught in his throat as Trina began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Seth is on call tonight and if he stopped us, he'd completely understand and wave us on." Trina chuckled as she nibbled his ear and slid her hand inside his shirt.

Steve sped up his driving as the roads were clear of snow. It was hard to focus on the road with Trina continuing to tease him mercilessly. He had to admit it was a good feeling to know she loved and wanted him this much. Finally, he saw her driveway and turned and drove up the long driveway. He parked his truck behind her Jeep and cut the engine.

He turned and looked at Trina who was smiling at him. He gently cupped her face with both hands and kissed her until they were both breathless.

"Steve?" she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you. I love you so much." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Now get inside the house before I have an accident in my pants." Steve smiled.

"Yes Detective." Trina chuckled and threw open the passenger door.

Steve climbed out of the truck and hurried to catch up with Trina who had already crossed the yard and unlocked the front door.

Trina tossed her purse on the couch before Steve spun her around and kissed her hard. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed her coat off her and then shrugged out of his own. With that, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She held on to his waist, pulling him tighter against her. He pulled her short dress up over her hips. He pushed aside the thin protection of her thong and could feel she was wet.

He pulled his mouth away from hers. "You're already wet."

"I was thinking about you and teasing you the entire drive home." She kissed him again, reaching down to undo his belt. She finally got it open, undid his zipper, and pushed down the waist of his boxers. Looking down, she saw he was fully erect.

"Teasing got to you?" she giggled.

"I'm surprised I managed to wait this long." He pushed her legs further apart.

Steve held her up against the wall, and began sliding into her. As soon as he got the tip in, he slammed his body forward, driving high up inside her. He reached down and pulled her legs up around his waist. He proceeded to penetrate her repeatedly, deep and hard. She moaned as she dug her nails into his back, clinging to him as he kept her pinned against the wall.

"Oh god…fuck, feels so good." She gasped out.

He leaned in and kissed her, careful that she didn't hit her head off the wall from the force of his thrusts. Gasping for air, grasping at Steve's back and arms as he pinned her against the wall, she felt the most powerful orgasm of her life slowly building. Steve was pumping fast as he was becoming carried away by the sensation of being inside her with every thrust. He would soon climax too.

Trina's orgasm racked her whole body and tore out of her throat with a primal, guttural scream. She felt like every muscle in her body was clenching at once as her back arched in ecstasy and exhilaration.

"Damn…so tight." Steve gritted his teeth as she tightened around him.

He kept pumping as he gripped her hips so tight there would be bruises tomorrow. He buried his face against her neck, hearing her moan. He could feel her nails in his shoulders as he came inside her one a final thrust. He slowed his movements and just held her against the wall. Both were trying to slow their breathing. Still inside her, Steve gave her a deep kiss. He gently pushed the hair off her face where her sweat was making it stick to her skin.

"You with me?" he stroked her cheek.

"My legs feel like jelly. I've never had it like that before." She panted.

He smiled, proud of himself. "You want to join me in the shower?"

"Yeah, just help me stand up." She said.

Steve supported her as she lowered her feet back to the floor. She kicked her shoes off rather than try to balance on heels with shaky legs.

"You okay to walk?" he asked as he fixed his pants so he could walk without tripping.

"Yeah just give me a minute. Damn, I need to tease you more often." She chuckled.

2355 Hours

Steve was spooned behind Trina, holding her as she tried to fall asleep. He was nearly asleep himself when she rolled over to face him.

"Steve?"

"Baby if you want a round three you gonna have to let me sleep a few hours." He opened one eye and looked at her.

"But I am naked and pressed against you." She giggled.

"You trying to kill me?" he smiled.

"Actually I need to ask you something, then you can sleep. But don't be surprised if I wake you by sucking you off."

Steve groaned at the image that brought to mind. "What's on your mind?"

"Did you feel like I threw you away?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, seeing she was biting her bottom lip. "Ignore that nitwit and her comments. What we went through is none of her business."

"I know it's not her business, but her comments just…. reminded me that I hurt you." She lowered her eyes.

Steve used his fingers to lift her chin. "Baby listen to me. Couples go through rough times. We worked it out. It hurt us both but it is over and we found our way back to each other. She had no right to say something about a situation she doesn't understand."

"That may be so, but I just wanted to tell you that…. I wasn't throwing you away. I was trying to protect you. Believe me, it killed me to walk away from you."

"I know it did. I could see it, in your face, in your actions. And I also remember it was Summer's idiocy that drove you farther from me for a while. But we're like that old saying."

"What old saying?" she asked.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back it was meant to be. You set me free. I reluctantly let you go. We came back to each other. We're meant to be." He kissed her.

"I love you. I never loved anyone like I love you." She said.

"Me too."

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _This chapter was a bit of fluff to help ease the tension. Next chapter is huge so stay tuned. Again thank you for all of the support and feedback. They help me write and brighten my day. You guys are awesome. Batistasprincess (Seth is fun to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.) jcott3 (Oh all the victims will be revealed in time, I promise. And more War of the Angles to come, lol.) Lordban (Everyone geeks out over various things from time to time. Once when I was home sick from surgery complications, I started geeking out over MacGyver. LOL At least it helped inspire one of my other stories.) Carlyrosanna83 (I am so glad you enjoyed it. More coming soon.)_


	33. Visit to Moundsville

**Warning-** Some Mature Content in this chapter.

December 21st, 0730 Hours

Trina and Steve walked into the Davis station together to pick up a few files and meet Damien. They were going to talk with Mark Calaway at the state prison in Moundsville, WV. Jerry was already sitting at his desk while Seth was in the breakroom watching more of the DVD's of 'Dallas'.

"How goes life with the Ewing's?" Trina walked into the breakroom.

"Dude, SueEllen is the worst pregnant mother ever on TV. If you act that way, I am gonna smack you myself!" Seth said.

"Hush with that. I swear you are gonna jinx me." She rolled her eyes.

"It is gonna happen eventually and when it does you better not act like her." Seth insisted.

"Well I am not an alcoholic married to a dreadful man so I should be good." She sat down. "Where is Layfield?"

Seth laughed. "Would you believe out on a call about Karen Angle?"

"At this time of the morning? School is out for holiday break!" Trina sighed.

"Well apparently with school out and Christmas this week, Karen has decided she is going to make everyone miserable even if she gets arrested again." Seth shook his head. "John got called out to the girlfriend's house. Apparently Kurt stayed the night with her last night and early this morning Karen showed up having a tantrum about Kurt being there and the holiday plans for the kids."

"Poor John, he hates dealing with Karen." Steve shook his head.

"You guys ready to go to Moundsville?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I am just not sure what to expect." Trina sighed.

"It'll be fine. Worst case scenario is Calaway is just looking for attention." Steve told her.

"Steve, Trina I need to talk to you." Jerry called from his office.

They stood up and started to head out. Steve walked ahead and Trina looked back at Seth. "Don't forget the 23rd."

"I'm on it. Everything is ready." Seth smiled.

Trina hurried to catch up with Steve as they walked into Jerry's office.

"What's up chief?" Trina asked.

"I just got off the phone with Vince McMahon. I practically had to send out the state police to keep him from going to the prison with you guys today." Jerry sighed.

"How much more is this creep going to try interfering in this investigation?" Steve sighed.

"In his mind he is getting answers for his daughter." Jerry said.

"Doesn't he realize the police have to handle this? Anything he does without proper warrants and such isn't admissible in court." Trina snapped.

"Which is why we are all working to keep him out of this so he doesn't ruin good evidence." Jerry said. "But don't be surprised if he isn't harassing us most of the day wanting to know what you find out."

"What do you want us to do?" Steve asked.

"Go about your business and we'll deal with McMahon as needed." Jerry said.

"You got it." Steve said.

"Trina, I want you to control your temper around Calaway. I know you hate him; we all do for what he did. But you need to stay composed." Jerry told her.

"I will. I promise." She nodded.

"Use your skill as an amateur profiler, you're going to need it." Jerry told her. "You and Steve work well together."

"We'll do all we can." Steve said. "Damien is here." He saw him walk in.

"Call me if you need me. When John gets back I am going to let Seth go home to get some rest. He's back on nightshift." Jerry said.

1100 Hours

The trio had arrived at the state prison in Moundsville with no trouble. Security was extra tight at the prison given the problems they had been having and all three were being checked for weapons and contraband before being allowed to go in to speak with Calaway.

"You'll check your weapons in. You can retrieve them when you leave. A guard will be with you in the interview room at all times." Warden Mike Sanders told them. "Calaway will be handcuffed and shackled. His attorney is already meeting with him. You must be accompanied by a guard at all times. We ask that you do not speak with any of the other prisoners should you see one."

"We understand." Steve told them as he handed over his gun to the receptionist, some tall blonde who looked like she didn't have the brains to fix a bowl of cereal.

"Also, no jewelry is to be worn in the prison so you will need to check that in as well." Sanders explained to them.

"Mam, I need you to shake out your bra." The female guard checking Trina said.

Trina sighed but grabbed the front of her bra and shook it to show that she wasn't hiding anything in it. She handed her gun over to the dumb blonde, along with her earrings and necklace.

"Any questions about the procedures?" Sanders asked them.

"No, we'll be fine." Damien said.

"Okay, Ms. Keibler will lock up your personal items until you are ready to leave. Jindrak, take them to the interview room." Sanders said.

Trina, Steve and Damien followed the young, blonde male guard out of the visitors check in and down the hall to an interview room. He opened the door and they walked inside where they saw Calaway dressed in prison orange jumpsuit seated next to Otunga on one side of the table. Already in the room was a tall guard with dark hair, his badge read 'O'Haire'. They sat down at the table across from Calaway and Otunga.

"Mr. Calaway, you have been trying to speak with us for some time. You say you have information to offer us on four homicide victims found in Tucker County and a fifth found in Harpers Ferry. And you also contacted Texas authorities claiming to have information on six cold cases there." Damien began.

"Before my client says anything, we want to make sure that his deal to avoid the death penalty is still in place." Otunga said.

"That depends, did he actively participate in any murders that he has not confessed to?" Damien asked.

Otunga looked at Mark who shook his head. "No, he has confessed to everyone that he murdered."

"Then his deal is still in place." Damien said.

"Let's start with the West Virginia cases. How do you know anything about them? You've been in jail since the summer. First victim wasn't murdered until October." Steve asked.

"I have been following the cases on the news and in the newspaper." Calaway said.

"And what makes you so sure that you have anything that can help us?" Trina asked.

"From what the media has said, the dead girls have been found redressed and neatly laid out. And they showed signs of recent sexual activity." Calaway said.

"That's right." Steve said.

"A friend of mine in Texas killed girls in a similar way. I think he must've moved here after I did." Calaway said.

"You had a friend in Texas that was a killer?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Killers sometimes kill in pairs or have friends with the same… tastes shall we say." Trina drew on her profiling knowledge.

"We never killed as a team. I want you to know that. He had become a killer long before I met him." Calaway said.

"Fine, just tell us who he is and what you know." Steve said.

"I told you before that I had been kicked out of the bondage scene for not obeying the club rules." Calaway started.

"Right, you didn't like club rules about safe words and such." Trina said.

"One of the clubs I got barred from was owned by Paul Dangerously. Even though he barred me from his club, we hit it off. See he had a thing for meeting women at his own club and then taking them home where he could abandon the rules. He understood my distain for rules in sex." Mark said.

"Dangerously… he is one of the people you said helped give you fake references when you got the job with the construction company?" Steve looked over his files.

"Yeah, he did. I just didn't tell you that he was a killer friend of mine in Texas." Calaway shrugged.

"Okay so you met this Dangerously guy, become friends…when did it get to a point of sharing murder stories or whatever?" Damien asked.

"After I killed that hooker, I told him about it when we were sharing stories one night. I trusted him enough to keep his mouth shut. To my surprise he began telling me his own murder stories." Calaway said.

"You two bonded more over murders?" Damien asked.

"It happens. Leonard Lake and Charles Ng, Lawrence Bittaker and Roy Norris just to name a few. But they usually end up becoming a team." Trina eyed Calaway.

"No, we never teamed up. We enjoyed different things."

"Different things about killing?" Trina said, disgusted with how casually Calaway was discussing this.

"Yes."

"Okay, so you and this Dangerously guy find out you have murder in common and swap stories. What did he tell you about his murders?" Steve asked.

"I know he killed that Mickie James girl. He said he had her tied on St. Andrews cross and strangled her during sex. He always wore a condom. He also was a big fan of sex toys, he had a collection of dildos that a porn company would envy." Calaway said.

"What else?" Damien asked.

"Down in Waco he killed some girl he picked up in a bar. Eve something or other was her name. He was down there on a business trip and met her. Then there was a girl from SMU he killed. I think her name was Serena. He kept her alive for two days before killing her. He even invited me over to have a go at her but I declined." Calaway said.

"And you two discussed MO?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, he even showed me the clippings he kept from his murders." Calaway said.

"Describe his MO." Steve said.

"Dangerously said he enjoys a partner that is into bondage and willing and then once he has them helpless he turns on them and there is nothing they can do about it." Calaway said.

"Then he cleans them up, redresses them and lays them out neatly to display his work. Showing off what he did." Trina again drew on her profile.

Calaway raised an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"Police work." She held his gaze.

"He isn't just showing them off. He is bragging." Calaway said.

"Bragging?" Damien asked.

"Dangerously isn't the most handsome guy. But he is charming as fuck. You should see some of the ass he has pulled over the years. He can talk his way into any woman's pants." Calaway said.

"So he displays them to brag. He is saying 'look who I took home'." Trina made notes on her profile.

"You freak me out with some of the shit you know." Calaway said.

"Too bad. So Dangerously isn't attractive but is charming, he charms girls into sexual activities, turns on them, kills them and then cleans them up to display them to brag." Trina said. "What about the West Virginia girls?"

"I don't know about them except what I have learned from the media, but they were all attractive which is his type. If I had to guess, he is meeting them at bondage clubs and then taking them home to kill them." Calaway said.

"Does he kill every woman he picks up?" Steve asked.

"No, he said sometimes he only decides to kill them spur of the moment." Calaway shrugged.

"And you think he has moved to West Virginia?" Damien asked.

"Seems like his murders. And he knew I was moving this way." Calaway shrugged.

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Trina asked.

"When I gave him the pre-paid cell phone and told him what I needed. After I left Texas I cut off ties because I didn't want anything to connect me to that state." Calaway said.

"Too bad that didn't work." Trina said. "Where did he live in Texas when you were there?"

"He had a place outside of Houston. His club was in downtown Houston." Calaway said.

"What was the name of his club?" Steve asked.

"Hot Stuff Inc. It was still operating when I moved." Calaway said.

"If you and this Dangerously guy are such close friends, even sharing murder stories; why would you want to snitch on him?" Steve asked.

"When that McMahon girl was murdered and her dad was offering money for information, I started asking around to find out exactly who Vince McMahon was. I found out he is quite powerful in this state."

"And you thought you would prey on McMahon's desire for answers in the murder of his daughter to get him to use his power in this state to get you a deal." Trina crossed her arms. "Unfortunately you took it too far when you called Texas because they called me."

Calaway looked at Steve. "You still fucking her? You need to teach her how to shut up!"

"I love her this way." Steve held his glare.

"We need a physical description of this Dangerously guy." Trina said.

"Don't know his exact age, I would guess late 40's. Thinning hair, sometimes wears hairpieces. He is medium height, kinda pudgy." Calaway said.

"Are you withholding anymore information that could be useful?" Damien asked.

"No, my attorney made it perfectly clear that you would bring more charges on me." Calaway glared.

"I think we are done here. Thank you for your time." Steve said.

The three of them stood up and Damien knocked on the door to alert Jindrak that they were ready to leave. Jindrak opened the door and they walked out. They noticed a prisoner mopping as they turned to go back to the visitors check in. Jindrak stayed behind them as they walked.

"What are you doing here?" Jindrak suddenly turned around.

They stopped to see that the prisoner that had been mopping was now standing behind them and Jindrak was staring him down. The prisoner smiled at Trina and turned and walked back to his mop.

"Come on, let's get you guys out of here." Jindrak said.

"What was that all about?" Damien asked as they continued walking.

"That prisoner, he is a serial rapist. Doctors and psychiatrists have deemed him untreatable. Every now and then when he sees a chance he will walk up to a female just to let us know that he still would attack given the chance." Jindrak explained.

"Trina get in front of me." Steve grabbed her hand.

"But he's back with his work detail." She said.

"Don't argue." Steve said as he nudged her in front of him.

"Why does a guy like that have work duties that puts him around females?" Damien asked.

"Don't get me started." Jindrak shook his head.

They walked back into the visitor check in area to gather their guns and jewelry. They were anxious to get back to the station and begin going over the information Calaway had given them.

1400 Hours

Trina and Steve walked into the station in Davis after Damien had told them he wanted to head back to his office and go call the DA in Texas for more information. They walked in to find John pouring whiskey into his coffee.

"John, isn't it kinda early for that?" Trina asked.

"You have no idea what I have been through today!" John rolled his eyes.

"Karen Angle give you a hard time?" Trina asked.

"If I am ever single again, I am turning gay. But I am being the pitcher!" John insisted.

"Wait, I thought we were getting married if you were ever single again?" Trina laughed as she took off her coat.

"Like Steve would let me anywhere near you." John sipped his coffee.

"Good point. So what on earth happened?" Trina asked.

"That insane woman was at the girlfriend's house demanding that she and Kurt come out and talk to her. Meanwhile she had parked her car blocking the garage so they couldn't get in the car and just leave. Kurt opened a window and tried to reason with Karen before I got there but that just pissed Karen off more. By the time I got there, the witch had picked up a big rock from the landscaping and busted the window in the door." John groaned.

"Are you serious?" Steve sat down.

"Yeah, so obviously I had to arrest her. And she worked herself into such a fit that I had to pepper spray her to subdue her. So of course then I had to have someone flush her eyes. She is sitting in a cell downstairs stewing." John drank more of is coffee.

"What in the hell was she that worked up about?" Trina asked.

"Kurt had made it clear to Karen that his girlfriend would be spending Christmas with the kids and him. The girlfriend had even asked the kids what they wanted for Christmas so Karen knew she would buy the kids some gifts. And Kurt stayed the night with his girlfriend. I guess she tried calling Kurt at home and when she couldn't find him there she showed up at the girlfriend's ready for war." John rubbed his eyes. "I hate that woman."

"Sounds to me like the girlfriend is trying very hard to make the kids feel welcome and part of her life. I hope someday my ex marries such a person so my boys feel loved and welcome." Steve said.

"Oh, did I mention Kurt's new house is being built and Karen is spitting mad about that too." John groaned.

"Well at least we have some ho ho ho around here for Christmas." Trina winked.

"To be a hoe you have to have a lot of men and no man in his right mind can stand her." John said.

"Good point." She shrugged.

"What did you find out at the prison?" John asked.

"Apparently Calaway had a friend who was also a killer and he thinks our murders matches the guy's MO. Apparently this guy, Paul Dangerously admitted to murdering those girls in Texas." Trina said.

"I keep thinking about everything Calaway told us…. what do you think of Paul Heyman as a suspect?" Steve asked.

"Heyman?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, too much is adding up. He owns a bondage playground. He advertises where victims' vehicles were found, except for the one that was stolen." Steve said.

"His comfort zone." Trina grabbed her profile.

"And you said this guy would have to be charming to get these women to trust them. Calaway said Dangerously was charming. You admitted that Heyman tried flirting with you while we were split up." Steve said.

"You think Dangerously and Heyman are the same person?" John asked.

Steve nodded. "I do. Remember, these murders didn't start until he moved to town." Steve said.

Trina looked up at him. "We need to find all we can on Paul Heyman and Paul Dangerously."

1530 Hours

"Okay, I just spoke to Detective Windham in Texas. He said that he knew Paul Dangerously as a local business owner. He did indeed run a bondage club called Hot Stuff Inc. However, he was never a suspect for any murders. He has never been on their radar. And other than when Calaway mentioned that Dangerously helped him… the police have never had any issues with him." Trina said.

"Anything else?" Steve asked as he typed on her laptop.

"Well Windham did tell me that Dangerously closed his business in late July. But since the police had no reason to keep an eye on him, they aren't sure where he is now. They don't know if he has left the area or not. He said he would do some checking around and get back to me. They need to find him as much as we do if he killed those 6 women in Texas." She said.

"From what I can tell Hot Stuff Inc. has no old website, he must've had it taken down when he left Texas." John said from where he was searching on his computer.

"I can find next to nothing on Paul Heyman. From what little I can find on him it seems as if he grew up in New York. Then about 12 years ago it just stops. Nothing else can found on him until he opened his store here." Steve frowned at the computer.

"What did he do when he lived in New York?" Trina asked.

"Attended college, majored in business. Not much else available." Steve sighed.

"Oh hell, what now?" John said, making them look up.

They saw Vince McMahon standing in the doorway to the station. Trina immediately tensed up and Steve laid a hand on her knee. From inside his office, Jerry saw McMahon and immediately walked out.

"Mr. McMahon, what can I do for you?" Jerry asked.

"I came to find out what your officers learned from Mark Calaway this morning." McMahon said.

"That is confidential information at this time. We cannot speak on evidence in an ongoing homicide investigation." Jerry told him.

"I am family of two of the victims. That gives me a right to know what is going on." Vince narrowed his eyes.

"All we can tell you at this time is the officers spoke with Calaway, received some information that they are following up on." Jerry crossed his arms.

"I am getting sick and tired of dealing with this Mayberry RFD shit!" McMahon yelled.

"That is enough!" Steve stood up. "We are cooperating with you the same as we are the other victims' families."

"Look, I am not going to stand idly by and let my daughter's murder investigation be bungled by a bunch of hick cop meter maids!" McMahon yelled.

"You don't even know this department! We might be a small team but we are all educated and seasoned officers!" John stood up glaring.

"Oh I know all about this team. Lt. John Layfield, twice married. Attended Fairmont State University, majored in interdisciplinary studies. Class of 1988, joined the Davis police department 1991." McMahon said.

"Wow, he had someone look into all our backgrounds. He really is like JR Ewing! I wish Seth were here to see this!" Trina rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, the little smart mouth. Trinvilla Conley, never married and both parents are deceased. Attended WVU majoring in criminal justice. Graduated 2005 and joined the Davis police department later that year." Vince turned to her.

"You forgot I wear a size nine shoe and a 36C bra. I also own a goat and a coydog with 9 cats. And did you find out that when I was a kid I wet my pants in the ball pit at Chuck E Cheese?" she stood up.

"You need to remember who you are talking to." McMahon gritted out.

"I remember, and I know that I take orders from my chief not you." She glared.

"Mr. McMahon, I assure you the officers are doing all they can with the information they received today. If there are any major developments, we will let you know as soon as it is appropriate." Jerry said.

"I want to know what Calaway said. Do you have a suspect? Did he know anything worthwhile? Is there going to be an arrest soon?" McMahon demanded.

"I've told you before, we cannot give you that information. We understand this is a difficult time for you but we are being as cooperative as we legally can." Jerry said.

"I want answers!" McMahon yelled.

"Forget it chief, you can't talk horse sense to a jackass." Trina crossed her arms.

Steve looked at her, biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I am going to get answers if I have to talk to Mark Calaway myself." McMahon stared them all. "You'll be hearing from me again."

"Thanks for the warning!" Trina shrugged.

"You need a muzzle." McMahon glared at her before turning and walking out of the station.

"The nerve of that asshole." John said.

"We're going to have a hard time with him." Steve agreed.

"In the meantime, continuing working on what you were. We got a case to solve no matter what McMahon is up to." Jerry said.

"How did you pee your pants at Chuck E Cheese?" John looked at her.

"I was little. You know how kids get. They are so busy playing they sometimes have accidents." Trina shrugged.

1700 Hours

Trina and Steve were taking a short break and sitting in the break room. They were both feeling tired, it had been a long day and they were having a hard time making a connection between Paul Heyman and Paul Dangerously.

"What a way to spend Christmas week." Trina sighed.

"It'll be okay. Even if we have to work the holiday at least we will be together." He reached over and took her hand.

"What if we just went to talk to Heyman? See what kind of reaction we can get out of him?" Trina asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea. That might spook him into running. Besides, when has he ever been completely honest with us when we have tried talking to him?" Steve said. "Hang in there a little longer, we'll find something."

"I am so glad you are with me through this. Having you to lean on helps me." She squeezed his hand.

"We lean on each other." He smiled.

"Oh great, Richard and Monica getting all mushy in the breakroom." Seth walked in.

"Who?" Steve was confused.

"Rollins, I am going to strangle you. What are you doing here early?" She asked.

"Jerry called me to come in early. He said you were looking into a possible connection with Heyman. You really think that overgrown penguin has something to do with these murders?" Seth sat down.

"Based on what Calaway told us about one of his friends from Texas…. I do." Steve said.

"I guess anything is possible." Seth sighed.

"Got it!" Layfield yelled. "We got him, guys come see this."

The three of them hurried out of the breakroom to where John was working on his computer.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"I did a search for anything I could find on Paul Dangerously. I found an old picture of him at the Houston Chamber of Commerce Gala. Take a look." John turned his laptop around where they could see it.

They looked at the old newspaper article covering a story of a gala put on by the Houston Chamber of Commerce. There was a picture of several men lined up together and on the end was Paul Dangerously. As they looked closer they could tell it was Paul Heyman. He was thinner and had more hair, but it was Heyman.

"Son of a bitch, they are the same person. Steve you were right." Trina said.

"He's been using his own playground to find victims. We thought it was the clubs he advertised in but he was using his own playground." Seth said.

"We need to move on this." John said.

"Okay, here is what we do. Trina, you gather all the evidence, interviews, everything and have it ready. John keep looking and find anything else you can on him under either name. Seth, call Damien and get him over here. I am gonna talk to Jerry and then call a judge to get our warrants." Steve said.

1815 Hours

"If you need anything the 23rd, just let me know. I am hoping we get all this Heyman crap dealt with in time that it doesn't spoil the holidays." Trina whispered to Seth as they sat in the breakroom. Steve was talking with Jerry.

"I'll handle it. Steve is going to be so surprised." Seth smiled.

"I owe you a huge one." Seth said.

"Cheer for the Cubs." Seth chuckled.

"Don't push it." She rolled her eyes.

Damien and Steve walked in.

"We got the warrants. Judge Zbyszko just signed off on them and Jerry is leaving to pick them up." Damien said. "You guys did good."

"It's not over yet, we still gotta arrest the bastard. And we don't have much physical evidence." Trina said.

"We got search warrants too. For his home and his business." Steve said.

"Gonna be a long night." Seth said.

"As long as we put his balls in a blender, I don't care." Trina said.

"McMahon is on the news." Damien pointed to the TV.

"Seth, turn it up." Steve said.

Seth leaned over and turned up the volume on the TV.

 _"In an interview with Vince McMahon this evening, he reported that he is frustrated with the lack of progress in his daughter and son-in-law's murder case. He says he has reason to believe that serial killer Mark Calaway has knowledge of who murdered his daughter. McMahon stated that Calaway's attorney contacted him earlier this month offering information about the murders. As most of you remember, Mark Calaway murdered four women this past summer in Tucker County."_

"Fuck, that asshole is all over the news talking about Calaway wanting to talk!" Trina said. "If Heyman didn't know we were onto him before, he sure as hell does now."

"Otunga and his big mouth just made this complicated." Steve groaned. "We better move now before Heyman runs."

 **Author's Notes-** _Things are really starting to take off in this story. So thankful for all the reviews and feedback on this story. Some of you have been on the right path and I have enjoyed seeing everyone's ideas. Batistasprincess (Glad you enjoyed Seth's prank. I thought it was quite appropriate.) Paisley2 (Don't despair, you are an excellent reader/detective.) jcott3 (I could so see Seth putting messy food on his plate, very funny.) Carlyrosanna83 (Seth spilling food on Summer seems to be popular, lol.)_


	34. Search and Arrest

1900 Hours

"Okay, we have the warrants. Seth, Trina…I want you two to go to the Midnight Express shop up the street. Arrest Heyman if he is there. If not, execute the search warrant. Look for any evidence related to either case including potential murder weapons and the news clippings Calaway says he kept from the Texas case." Jerry instructed them. "Look out for each other and follow all procedures."

"You got it chief." Seth nodded as they put on their coats.

"Steve, John head out to Heyman's house. Arrest him if he is there and if not look for evidence. I have to stay here and babysit Karen Angle downstairs." Jerry said. "Call in when you find anything. We can't afford to mess this up."

"We won't." John said.

"John you take care of Steve!" Trina told him.

"I will, heaven knows you'd go nuts without him." John assured her.

"Trina, you be careful." Steve kissed her. "You and Seth take care of each other."

"We always do." Trina told him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Steve told her.

"Come on, with McMahon telling our business on the TV who knows how much time we have before he runs." Seth said.

The four of them hurried out of the station to go find Heyman and any evidence they could find. John and Steve jumped into a county vehicle and took off for Heyman's home on the outskirts of town while Seth and Trina hurried down the street towards Heyman's shop. As they got closer to the shop, they could see the place was dark inside.

"Looks like he is closed up for the evening." Seth said.

"We'll try a side door." Trina said. "Come on."

They walked around to the side of the building. They found the side door and Seth tried the knob and found it locked.

"Davis police!" Seth yelled and pounded on the door.

They listened but could hear no one inside.

"Can you break in the door?" she asked.

"Yeah, draw your weapon and be ready." Seth told her.

Trina drew her weapon as Seth began kicking at the door. After a few tries the door gave way and flew open. Seth drew his weapon as well and they both carefully walked inside.

"Davis Police, we have a warrant!" Trina yelled out.

The building was quiet and dark. Trina pulled out her flashlight and still holding her gun flashed it around the room until she could find a light switch. Seeing a switch, she flipped it on. When the lights came up they realized they were in a storage room where the stock for the store was kept. They carefully checked around the room, but saw no one and nothing of importance.

"Let's check the rest of the building." Seth told her.

They walked out of the storage room with their weapons still drawn. They carefully made their way into the store part of the building. Trina flipped on the lights. The store lit up and they carefully looked around.

"I don't see anything out here." Seth said.

"My guess is if there is anything here, it is probably in his office." Trina said. "We will also need to head downstairs to the playground and see what we can find that might have evidence on it."

"In a place like that we will probably get trace evidence from half the county." Seth grumbled.

"We're left with no other choice." Trina said.

Weapons still drawn they walked towards the back of the store towards the office. They knocked on the office door but heard nothing. Trina tried the knob and the door swung open. Carefully they walked inside and Seth turned on the lights. The office appeared in disarray. The filing cabinet was left open as was a drawer in the desk.

"Looks like he left in a hurry." Seth said.

"He must've known we would be here sooner or later and grabbed what he didn't want us to find and took off." Trina said.

"We need clear the rest of the building, then we can search for evidence." Seth said.

"Yeah, let's head down to the playground." Trina agreed.

Slowly they left the office and made their way carefully down the steps towards the playground. At the bottom of the stairs they began looking for a light switch. Finally, Seth found the switch and turned on the lights. They looked around seeing everything in order. The shelves were fully stocked and the equipment was all cleaned.

"Let's check the other play rooms." Trina said.

Trina followed Seth to the first room. Seth tried the knob and the door opened. Slowly they walked inside shining their lights around.

"I'll find a light." Seth said.

Before he could move Trina screamed and he heard her gun hit the floor. He spun around and flashed his light in time to see Heyman run out the door.

"Heyman, stop!" Seth yelled as he took out after him.

Heyman ran for the stairs, but Seth fired a warning shot. Heyman kept running. Seth caught up with him on the stairs and tackled him, dropping his gun. Heyman struggled hard making it difficult for Seth to get a good grip on him.

"Stop fighting or I'll pepper spray you!" Seth yelled.

"Fuck you!" Heyman yelled.

Seth knew he couldn't reach for his spray and Heyman had called his bluff. Heyman made the mistake of trying to turn over which allowed Seth the chance to punch him in the jaw. Heyman was subdued for a few seconds and Seth pulled his pepper spray, spraying Heyman in the eyes making his scream and stop fighting.

"You asshole that burns!" Heyman screamed.

Seth grabbed his handcuffs and managed to get them on Heyman's wrists. Heyman was still screaming in pain Seth pulled him up and dragged him back down the stairs.

"Heyman, you are under arrest for multiple homicide." Seth knew he had to do this by the book as he dragged him over to one of the bondage crosses. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?" Seth asked as he took a second pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Heyman to one of the rings on the cross. "Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes, yes you stupid fuck!" Heyman yelled.

"Good, now motherfucker, what the fuck did you do to Trina?" Seth yelled.

"I have the right to remain silent!" Heyman sneered. "Now get me something for my eyes!"

Seth punched Heyman in the jaw again. "You better hope she is okay."

Seth picked up his gun and ran back to the playroom where he had last seen Trina. He ran in and saw Trina who looked up and raised her gun.

"Oh Seth, where is Heyman?" she lowered her gun.

Seth could see her hands were bloody and there was blood on the floor by her. "He is handcuffed to a cross. What the fuck happened?" he dropped to his knees beside her.

"He stabbed me in the thigh. Hurts like hell. I managed to pick up my gun in case he came back." She said.

Seth checked her leg and could see blood pouring out of a wound in her leg. He saw the bloody knife lying a few feet from her where Heyman had dropped it. Trina was shaking. Seth hurried and took his belt off.

"I need you to calm down. Slow your breathing to slow your heartbeat." Seth wrapped the belt around her thigh. "I am gonna make a tourniquet and then call for help."

"Am I gonna be okay?" she asked.

Seth didn't know if a vein or artery had been hit in her thigh, but he didn't want to worry her. "Of course you are. You're going to be just fine, have a great Christmas with Steve and everyone. You can't leave Steve. Summer might get him." He tightened the belt making her wince.

"I'm scared." She said. "It doesn't hurt like it should, that's bad right?"

"That's just adrenaline. You just stay calm." Seth grabbed his radio. "Chief, come in this is Rollins. Dispatch, 11-41. Midnight Express Novelty Shop. Officer down." Seth said.

"Dispatch copy. 10-45?" came over the radio.

"10-45 Bravo." Seth responded and moved to hold Trina as she was still shaking.

"Dispatch copy, EMS on the way." Dispatch responded.

"Rollins, this is the chief." Came over the radio.

"Chief, suspect is in custody." Seth said. "We'll also need to charge him with 245." Meaning assault with a deadly weapon.

"I am calling Parsons PD for back-up. Make sure everything is done by the book. Take care of Conley and stay with suspect until help back up arrives." Jerry said.

"10-4." Seth said.

"Seth, I wanna throw up." Trina said.

"Just stay calm. Stay calm. You'll be fine." He hugged her tighter.

"Steve?"

"I'll call him after EMS gets here. Just stay calm. By the way, I punched Heyman for you." He said.

"He'll scream police brutality."

"His word against mine. As far as I know it was reasonable force when he struggled to avoid apprehension." Seth winked.

"Seth, thank you. You may be crazy but I love you." She gripped his hand.

"When Steve knocks you up, just name him little Seth Rollins Borden." He kissed her forehead.

"How much longer until EMS gets here?" she asked.

"They'll be here soon. I have to go meet them, they will never find us down here if I don't. Heyman is cuffed and pepper sprayed. You'll be fine." Seth told her.

Trina nodded. Seth checked her leg again, seeing the bleeding had slowed a bit. Seth stood and left the room. When he got to the playground main room he saw Heyman pulling at his cuffs and trying to wipe his eyes along the cross.

"EMS is coming; they will flush out your eyes." Seth told him.

1930 Hours

Layfield and Steve were searching through Heyman's home. They had found Heyman not to be home and secured the home before beginning their search. John was searching through the bedroom while Steve searched the living room.

John looked through the drawers, but found nothing unusual. On top the dresser there was a small jewelry box. He opened it and found rings, watches and a lone key. He picked up the key and looked it over. He walked into the living room where Steve was searching through the roll top desk.

"Found a key. Found anything locked?" John asked.

"A door in the back. I think it is a closet. Door is pretty thick; I didn't think I could break it. Heard no sound inside." Steve said.

John frowned and walked to the back of the house. He walked past the bathroom and found the locked door Steve had mentioned. He tried the key and it unlocked the door. John drew his weapon and slowly opened the door. The room was dark and quiet but the light from the hallway provided enough light for John to see a St. Andrew's cross. He felt against the wall until he found a switch and flipped the lights on.

"Steve! Come see this!" John yelled as he put his weapon away.

Steve hurried down the hall and walked in the room. "Oh hell."

They looked around the room which was clearly Heyman's home playground. Crosses, benches, a couch, hooks from the ceiling and walls, shelves lined with paddles, ropes, toys, clamps, straps, gags.

"I guess this is where he plays at home." John frowned.

"This is probably where he murdered the girls, maybe Hunter too. We need Dolph to search for forensic evidence. We still need to find the gun that killed Hunter. And I haven't found the clippings from his murders in Texas." Steve said.

"I'll call Dolph and get him out here." John agreed.

Steve started back out of the room when his cell phone rang. "Borden….what?...is she okay?...we're on our way."

"Steve what's wrong?" John looked at him.

"That was the Sheriff. He is on his way here to continue the search warrant. Jimmy and Jey have been sent to the novelty shop. Heyman's been arrested but Trina has been hurt." He paled.

"How bad?" John asked.

"He didn't know other than she was taken in an ambulance to the hospital and she was stable." Steve said.

"I'll drive. I think you're too anxious." John said.

2000 Hours

Steve hurried into the hospital ER with John close behind him. He found Seth sitting in the waiting room and was surprised to see Naomi with him. Seth saw them approaching and stood up.

"Steve, just calm down. She is gonna be okay. The doctors have her in the back now." Seth said.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"We were checking the building to clear it. It appeared empty, all the lights and everything were shut off. The place was locked up. Heyman was hiding in one of the play rooms. When we walked in, he stabbed her in the thigh and took off. I managed to tackle him and subdue him. I got her help as fast as I could." Seth told him.

"I know you did. What did the paramedics say?" Steve asked.

"They managed to get the bleeding under control better. They didn't think an artery had been hit." Seth said.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Other than a sore hand from punching Heyman, I am fine." Seth said.

"Where is Heyman?" John asked.

"The paramedics flushed out his eyes. I had to pepper spray him. The Uso twins came to relieve me. They were gonna take him over to the station to be booked. I came here to be with Trina." Seth said.

"How did you know to come here?" John looked at Naomi.

"Jimmy called me. He knew I would want to know if Trina was hurt. Besides, I thought Steve might need me." Naomi said.

"Thank you, I am glad you are here. Trina will be too." Steve said.

"Did you find anything?" John asked.

"We didn't get a chance to look. The twins are gonna take over for us." Seth said.

"Steve is there anything I can get you?" John asked. "Some water, coffee?"

"No, no thank you. I just want to wait for news on Trina." He said.

"She's gonna be fine." Naomi said.

"I know, but I won't feel better until I see her." Steve said.

"We might as well sit down." John said.

They all took their seats in the waiting room. The place was nearly empty. An artificial holiday tree was lit up in the corner. Wreaths were hanging on the walls. It all looked so cheerful compared to how they were feeling.

"Do you think I should head to her house? Pick up a few things for her? Some nightgowns, her own clothes?" Naomi asked.

"If the doctor says she has to stay overnight, I will have to do it. Her coydog would never let you in the house. He doesn't know you well enough. But if I have to go get her things, would you stay with her?" Steve asked.

"Sure I would." Naomi hugged him.

The doors opened and Dr. Kerry Von Erich walked out. They all stood up to find out what he had to tell them.

"Officers, Naomi." Kerry told them. "Trina is going to be okay. It was a deep stab wound but it missed any arteries. It did severe a vein so she will be going in for minor surgery in a few minutes. She will be on antibiotics for a few days. I want to keep her overnight to give her antibiotics intravenously and monitor for infection. And of course I need to monitor post-surgery."

"Can I see her?" Steve asked.

"For a few minutes, she is being moved to OR. She will be sore for several days and will need crutches to avoid pulling on her stitches." Kerry told them.

"Thank you. That is a big relief." Steve said.

"I'm sure. She has been asking for you." Kerry smiled. "Follow me."

"Go on Steve, let her know we're all here for her." Naomi said.

Steve followed Kerry through the doors into the treatment area and down the hall. The orderlies were wheeling Trina out on a gurney. She had been dressed in a pale blue hospital gown.

"Just a few minutes. We gave her a sedative so she might talk a little silly. But trust me, she is going to be okay." Kerry told him.

"Trina?" Steve gripped her hand that didn't have an IV in it. 

"Steve, I am glad you are here." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Doctor says I am gonna be okay."

"Of course you will. You wouldn't let Heyman win." He kissed her forehead. "Naomi is here, and John and Seth."

"Did Seth have the baby?" she closed her eyes.

Steve raised his eyebrows, but realized the meds were making her loopy. "Seth is just fine. You worry about you. We'll all be here when your surgery is done."

"Seth wants to have a baby." She smiled.

"I'm sure he does." Steve shrugged. "I need to go now."

"Okay, I will see you. What about Jack?"

"Jack is fine. I will take care of him later." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. You and Jack and the baby." She sighed.

"You can wait for news in the waiting room." The orderlies told her.

Steve nodded and watched as they wheeled Trina further down the hall and out of sight. He turned and walked back out to the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked.

"She is fine. The meds are making her talk crazy. She thinks Seth is having a baby." He chuckled.

"Did she mention who the father was?" John laughed.

2315 Hours

Trina was out of surgery and had been moved to a room. Dr. Von Erich had warned them that she was still loopy due to the medication and anesthesia. Steve walked into her room first. Her eyes were closed but she was giggling.

"Trina?" Steve asked.

She opened her eyes. "Steve, hi."

"How are you feeling?" Steve sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I think that nurse was feeling me up. You should kick her ass." Trina said.

"No honey, they were putting a heart monitor on you. No one felt you up." He took her hand.

"I am so glad you are here. I hate hospitals." She smiled.

"I know you do. Is there anything I can get you? Doctor said you can't eat yet. How about a clear soda?" he asked.

"That sounds good. I am so thirsty."

"That's the medicines. The doctor says you will be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." Steve told her.

Trina looked down for a minute. Steve wondered what she was thinking but became alarmed when he realized she was crying.

"Baby, why are you crying? Are you in pain?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I messed up."

"What do you mean?" he rubbed her hand.

"You guys need me at work and I got stabbed. Now is when you really need me. Interviews, search warrants….and I let myself get stabbed."

Steve moved to hug her. "Baby, none of this is your fault. And we wouldn't have gotten this far without you. You can't help that you got hurt. We'll get by without you."

"But you shouldn't have to." She looked at him.

Steve sighed. "These meds got your emotions all out of sorts. Sweetie, how about this? You focus on getting out of the hospital and I will see how much the doctor says you can do. If the doctor says it is okay, maybe you can come into the station a few hours a day."

"Really?"

"Yes, I just want you to focus on feeling better. The important thing is we got Heyman off the streets. And we will be able to enjoy Christmas together." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He told her. "I'll go get your soda. Naomi, Seth and John are here and want to see you."

"My gay non-gay BFF?" she looked up at him.

"Uh, sure." He shrugged, completely amused at her crazy antics under the influence of heavy medication.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I love you." She smiled and leaned back.

Steve shook his head fondly and walked out into the hall. "I am going to get her a drink. You can go on in. Just be warned. She is a bit loopy and the medication has her emotions all over the place."

Steve headed down the hall to find a vending machine while Seth, Naomi and John walked into Trina's room to find her giggling again.

"Hi Trina, how you feeling?" Naomi hugged her.

"Oh Nae-nae. I am so happy to see you." She smiled.

"You feel okay?" John sat down by the bed.

"Oh I don't know. I keep thinking about music." She giggled.

"Not more Bieber is it?" Seth asked.

"Sethie! My gay non-gay BFF!" she laughed.

"Oh not this again." He sat down on the end of her bed. "You in pain?"

"I don't think so. I looked and my leg is there and it has bandages on it." She said. "Doctor said you putting that belt on my leg helped the blood loss. But I think that nurse is a lesbian."

"Well I am glad you are going to be okay. Steve was worried sick." Naomi said.

"Oh Steve, he's kinda a lesbian…well he isn't a girl but he likes girls." Trina started giggling.

"Are they sure she is okay?" Seth whispered to John.

"Oh yeah, everyone reacts to anesthesia differently. Some get sick, some get combative, and apparently Trina gets insane." John shrugged. "It will wear off."

"If you believe in forever, then life is just a one-night stand." Trina began singing. "If there's a rock and roll heaven well you know they got a hell of a band!"

"Trina, you okay?" Seth asked.

"I have been thinking about the awesome concerts in heaven." She smiled and laughed. "Just think about it, all those that have died up there putting on some killer shows!"

"Ummm, what?" John looked at her.

"Like…together again, Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and the Big Bopper and it can be billed as 'the day the music revived'!" she said.

"Sure, why not?" Naomi smiled, realizing she was out of her head.

"And the Bee Gees in concert starring the twins Maurice and Robin with baby brother Andy who is filling in for big brother Barry until his time comes!" she clapped her hands.

"I wonder what is going on inside her head?" Seth chuckled.

"And just think…Elvis in concert with Kurt Cobain….and Biggie Smalls!" she laughed.

"Why would those three be preforming together?" Seth asked.

"You're actually paying attention? She has no clue what she is talking about." John said.

"Yes I do. It's heaven…. who better than Biggie to join Elvis on a remix of 'In the Ghetto'?" she reasoned.

"Maybe you should try resting." Naomi chuckled.

"Nah, I am waiting on a soda from Steve if that lesbian didn't get him." She said.

"Baby, I told you, she wasn't feeling you up. It's called a heart monitor." Steve walked in with her soda.

"Well next time, you put it on me." She insisted.

December 22nd, 0600 Hours

Trina slowly came awake feeling alert and clear-headed now that the anesthesia was completely worn off. Steve was sitting on the side of the bed asleep next to her.

"Steve…. Steve." she gently shook him.

He opened his eyes. "What's wrong?" he looked over and saw she was awake. "Hey there, how you feeling?"

"My leg is throbbing." She said.

"Do you want me to call the nurse?" Steve asked her.

"No, I don't want any more pain killers than needed. They make me feel weird." She curled against him. "I feel like I am gonna vomit."

"That is all the medicine in your system." He held her.

"Thank you for staying with me. I am so glad you are here."

"I like taking care of you. I am just glad you are okay." He held her. "Naomi will be here in a little bit so I can stop by your place and get you some clothes, check your animals and be ready to take you home."

"You'll keep me updated on the case?"

"I might as well. Knowing you, you will come to the station and demand to work anyway." He chuckled.

"I don't feel good." She mumbled.

"Just relax." He rubbed her back. "I'll call a nurse. You need something to settle your stomach."

Trina nodded against him as he hit the call button.

0800 Hours

Trina sat up in her bed allowing Naomi to brush out her hair. The nurses had given her some medication to calm her stomach but she still had no appetite. Naomi had arrived at the hospital to allow Steve to go home and shower, change his clothes and get some things for Trina.

"Thanks for helping make my hair look normal again. I am surprised that Steve didn't run out of here screaming this morning." Trina chuckled.

"Are you kidding? That man worships you." Naomi laughed.

"You know, when I first got stabbed, I didn't know how bad it was. Seth had taken off after Heyman, I was lying there by myself trying to figure out how bad I was hurt and grabbing my gun in case Heyman came back….and all I could think was, 'I can't die like this. I have Steve and so much to live for.' I was so afraid of not seeing him again." Trina looked up.

"Luckily you weren't hurt that bad. And Seth managed to get Heyman." Naomi said. "I am sure they are gonna be busy as can be today."

"Yeah and we can begin getting ready for Christmas eve." Trina smiled.

"You sure you want to still do that?" Naomi asked.

"Of course, I am sure. Heyman is not putting any damper on my Christmas. Besides, I have worked too hard on Steve's surprise to let anything keep us from enjoying Christmas to the fullest. I'll figure out how to be most mobile. Maybe I can swipe a wheelchair." She smiled.

"Well if you are sure. But I don't want you overdoing it. And you'll probably be in a lot of pain."

"Oh I will be fine. I am just so excited for my first Christmas with Steve." Trina giggled.

"It is going to be a nice holiday. Even better now that you guys got a killer off the streets." Naomi agreed.

"What are you lovely ladies up to?" Steve walked in carrying a few bags and a backpack.

"Just planning stuff for Christmas eve." Trina smiled. "How are my babies?"

"Daniel is fine. Jack and Wonder were fine but confused that you weren't with me. I got you some fresh clothes." He kissed her.

"Thank you, you are a prince." She smiled.

"Doctor told me if you are still good this afternoon, I can take you home. And I am gonna stay with you at least until your stitches are out." Steve said.

"You are there all the time anyway." Naomi chuckled. "By the way, she still wants to go through with our Christmas eve plans."

Steve looked at Trina a moment then shrugged. "Well if she feels up to it and doesn't hurt herself worse, why not? Arguing with her is pointless." Steve said. "I need to head into work. You okay until this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I got Naomi here. And Seth called and John, and Jerry, the twins, the sheriff and a wrong number." She giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you later today." He kissed her. "I brought you some breakfast when you wanna try food. Love you."

"Love you too." She said.

"You two behave." Steve said as he walked out.

0845 Hours

Steve arrived at the Davis station to find the place in a busy state. Jerry was talking with Karen Angle and who appeared to be her attorney in his office. Layfield was on the phone. Seth and the twins were in the breakroom. He walked into the breakroom to find out what the latest on the case was.

"Hey, what's going on this morning?" Steve asked.

"Jerry is dealing with Karen and her attorney who is trying to get her released in time for Christmas. John is on the phone with the Texas authorities. We're looking through some of what was found at the shop last night after Heyman was booked." Seth said.

"The sheriff is with Dolph out at Heyman's house. Dolph is looking for forensic evidence in that home playroom you found." Jey explained.

"How are our girls doing?" Jimmy asked.

"When I left they were planning Christmas eve and Naomi was helping Trina with her hair." Steve yawned.

"You look tired." Seth said.

"Had a long night. Stayed with Trina, the nurses were in checking her all night." Steve shrugged. "Where is Heyman?"

"Locked up downstairs. He is scheduled to meet with Coulter later this morning." Seth said.

"He isn't talking much." Jey said.

"From what we have been able to figure out on our own, he must've figured out that we were coming for him soon because of McMahon's big mouth on the news. He had locked up the shop and gathered some incriminating things, but before he could leave, me and Trina showed up. He ran downstairs to hide in that playroom. When he heard us coming he grabbed one of the blood play knives and stabbed Trina in an attempt to get away." Seth explained.

"So because McMahon opened his big mouth, it gave the heads up to Heyman and led to Trina being stabbed?" Steve asked.

"Looks that way." Jimmy said. "We found what he was trying to get out of the building in the corner of that playroom. He had left it behind when he tried to run."

"What was it?" Steve asked.

Jey handed him a small photo album. "Apparently Heyman took some pictures of his victims before he killed them. Some of those pictures are of women we don't recognize, and some of them are the women from Texas."

"From the looks of Heyman in those photos, some of them were taken years ago…possibly even before the Texas victims." Seth said.

Steve carefully looked through the photos. All of them were of Heyman posing and smiling with a young lady, almost as if on a date. In the photos all of the women were fully dressed and smiling, in no distress with no sign of injury. The last photo was one of him with Stephanie McMahon, but Hunter was nowhere in the photo.

"Must be a memory book or something." Steve frowned. "But it conclusively puts him with all our victims. But we need to figure out who these unidentified girls are. We have pictures of him with our ten known victims in Texas and West Virginia."

"That's not all. We found this old map of logging trails in the area." Jimmy handed him a rolled up paper. "Not sure how he got ahold of such a thing."

Steve unrolled the paper and looked at it. It was a map of Tucker county from the 1970's that marked logging trails in the county.

"That is how he knew where to leave the dead bodies." Steve sighed. "Well this is a good start."

"Damien called earlier, he wants to interview Heyman tomorrow. He wants to give us time to thoroughly search the shop, home and home playground." Seth said.

"Bad time for us to be short-handed." Jey commented.

"Easy with comments like that. I don't want Trina overdoing it. Stubborn woman is already planning to be at work tomorrow even if it's just for desk duty." Steve shook his head.

"Doesn't surprise me, she has worked hard on this case." Seth said.

John walked in. "I just spoke to Windham in Texas. He has been working things down there and in contact with other jurisdictions in Texas. Between what we have found and they have found, it appears as if Paul Heyman is his real name, but he went by the name of Paul Dangerously for several years while living in Texas. We are now looking into any other aliases he may have."

"We also have to figure out who these girls we don't recognize are." Steve said. "All together there are 14 women in this album, we only know of 10 victims."

"Maybe some of them actual girlfriends he didn't kill?" John offered.

"Or maybe they are victims we don't know about yet. Either way we need to get this figured out."

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _A lot going on in the story and more to come. Thank you for all of the feedback. I appreciate all of it and it showed me a few areas I need to work on. Batistasprincess (I hope you enjoyed this chapter.) Lordban (Well, they didn't run into Lesner, lol.) Jcott3 (Keibler was Mike's secretary not a guard. Apparently I need to look at that spot again. The rapist was a nameless character. I threw that in there because that really happened to a friend of mine when she was visiting a prison.) Carlyrosanna83 (Glad you enjoyed it.)_


	35. More Questions, Few Answers

2100 Hours

Steve closed up the little goathouse after feeding Daniel and making sure the little goat was doing well. With Trina injured, he was helping out with her animals. He walked onto the back porch and several of the outdoor cats sat there looking at him expectantly.

"She really has you guys spoiled." He chuckled as he opened the food bin.

He filled a few large dishes for the cats to eat out of as they wanted. Several more came running when they heard him open the food bin. He smiled as the cats began eating. He had never seen someone care about animals as much as Trina did.

He stood up and walked into the house. He shrugged out of his coat and pulled off his shoes. He wandered into the living room where Trina was seated on the couch with her leg propped up. She was dressed in comfortable flannel pajamas but he thought she looked cute. Jack was asleep in front of the Christmas tree with Wonder sleeping against him.

"All the animals are fed." Steve told her.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate you helping out." She said.

"Baby, I am glad to take care of you. Animals too." He smiled and sat down next to her. "How you feel?"

"My leg is throbbing but I don't want any pain killers until bed time. They make me so tired. And I don't want to risk getting hooked on them." Trina said.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shook up." He frowned.

"It's silly." She shrugged.

"Tell me anyway." He encouraged.

"Well, I mean now I understand that I wasn't hurt that bad. I mean it was serious but quick reaction from Seth and EMS kept it from becoming life threatening. So please don't think I am being overly dramatic." She took his hand. "But when I was first stabbed, with all the adrenaline…. I guess I had a bit of a panic attack. I was so afraid I was hurt bad."

"That is normal. Everyone panics when injured or in an accident." Steve assured her.

"When you were shot, you were so calm." She said.

"I tried to stay calm, but I was scared. But I didn't want to scare you. And I knew I had to stay strong for my boys and you."

"I understand."

"So what is on your mind?" he prodded.

"I am just thinking how glad I am that it was nothing serious. That I will be able to go on like normal. But most importantly, that I have more time with you." She smiled. "I don't mean to get sappy but… I love you so much. You mean the world to me. You make me so happy. I never knew I could love someone so much."

"I am glad I have more time with you too." He squeezed her hand. "And you make me very happy. You and the boys are my world."

"You are such a good dad. I love that about you." She curled up against him.

"And some day you are going to be a very good mom." Steve kissed her forehead.

"You want more children?" she looked up at him.

He smiled at her. "I would. I love being a dad."

"I knew you weren't Richard." She chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Joke between me and Seth." She laughed.

December 23rd, 0800 Hours

Steve helped Trina on her crutches into the Davis station. He had tried to talk her into staying home and resting, but she was insistent on working the case and getting as much done as possible before Christmas. She slowly moved over to her desk as Steve dragged an extra chair over for her to prop her leg up on.

"You feel okay?" he asked.

"Leg hurts but I got too much to do. Get me everything from the Heyman case that I have missed. All the evidence, reports, everything." She said.

"I wish you would reconsider. You need more rest." Steve sighed.

"As soon as I am caught up on everything, and we have finished Heyman's interview I will see how I feel and if I need to I will go home." Trina told him. "I will be okay. I promise."

Steve kissed her forehead. "I worry about you."

"I know you do. And I love you for it." She smiled.

"Trina, what are you doing here?" Seth walked out of the locker room.

"Working. We have too much to do for me to stay out for very long." She smiled. "Besides, someone has to keep you in line."

"Keep an eye on her for me. I have to go to Parsons for a while." Steve said as he placed a box of evidence on her desk.

"Sure thing. I agreed to stay until noon today." Seth said.

"Make sure she uses her crutches to move around so she doesn't pull on her stitches. She has to keep her leg elevated as much as possible." Steve said.

"I am sitting right here listening." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes but I know how ambitious you can get." Steve winked. "Love you."

"Love you too." Seth and Trina said at the same time making Steve laugh as he walked out.

"Quit telling my boyfriend you love him. Someone is going to start thinking that we're in a threesome relationship." Trina began looking through the box.

"So everything is a go for this afternoon." Seth sat down at his desk.

"Great, I owe you a huge one." She said.

"Oh it is the holidays; I am glad to help out." Seth smiled.

Trina began reading through some of the reports on evidence found out at Heyman's house.

"This says a handgun was found at Heyman's home in a closet." Trina read.

"Yeah, it was sent off for ballistics testing. Possibly the gun used to shoot Helmsley." Seth said.

Trina read over the extensive report from the forensic evidence Dolph had collected in Heyman's play room at his home. He found several items that appeared to match the wounds found on their victims. Nipple clamps like those used on Trish Stratus, an electric wand like the one used on Kristal Marshall and several piercing devices like those used on Kristal and Stephanie. He had taken swabs from everything and had collected the items to compare to the wounds at the lab.

"They also found clippings of Heyman's murders from Texas and ones of his murders here in West Virginia. We also found clippings of murders in several other states. Chief thinks they might be the unknown girls in the photo album." Seth said.

"What photo album?" she looked up.

"Should be in the box. The twins found it at his shop. Apparently he was trying to get it out of there before we found it when we came in to arrest him." Seth said.

Trina dug through the box until she found the photo album and began flipping through it.

"He looks so young in some of these. And the girls are very pretty. Calaway was right, he could pull some good looking girls." She looked at the pictures closely.

"Sheriff found eight bottles of bleach under the sink in the bathroom." Seth said.

"He used it to clean up the girls. Bleach destroys a lot of evidence too." She said as she pulled out the clips from his murders.

"I should probably go check on our prisoners. I took them breakfast a bit ago. Karen should be released this afternoon. Jerry and Damien worked it out that if she agrees to stay away from the girlfriend, and exchanges the kids with Kurt in a public place, she can be released on her own recognizance. But if she causes anymore problems she is staying in jail until her court hearing no matter if she misses Christmas at home or not." Seth sighed.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Trina said as she began reading.

As she read she grabbed her profile notes and began jotting things down as she read through the old articles and matched them with pictures from the album. Seth went downstairs to check on the prisoners and gather the trays from breakfast. Jerry came in with Damien. He frowned seeing Trina back to work so soon but shrugged it off and went to talk with Damien in his office. He knew Steve wouldn't let her do anything that would put her in danger.

Seth came back from downstairs and sat down at his desk to catch up on paperwork. He noticed Trina was deep in thought. She wasn't even singing along with the holiday music.

1000 Hours

Steve walked into the Davis station to find Trina still at her desk looking over the evidence and writing on her profile. Seth was finishing up paperwork. Everyone seemed to be working. He walked over to Trina's desk to see what she was working on.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" He kissed her.

"Not too bad. Leg isn't hurting as bad as I thought it would." She smiled. "Steve, I have expanded my profile on Heyman. And I want to start searching on these other victims. I want to find out who they are so we do not have to make any deals with him. If Texas wants to execute him, I am gonna do all I can to let them have him."

"Sounds like you have been busy." Steve sat down next to her.

"You have no idea. She has been working non-stop since you left." Seth said.

"I want to figure out as much as I can." She shrugged.

"Tell me what you got so far." Steve told her.

"This photo album, this is a form of trophy for him. A way to look back and remember not just the murders, but the girls themselves. Another way for him to gloat about all the pretty girls he had. Heyman seems to be constantly showing off, his album, the way he displays the murdered girls." Trina said.

"He seems to like to show off a lot." Steve frowned.

"And this map of the logging trails….it is how he knew where to leave the bodies. And he had a huge comfort zone because he traveled to so many places for his work." Trina said.

"Any ideas about these four girls we don't know?" Steve asked. "We haven't investigated them much, been focusing on our victims first."

"Not yet, but I am gonna start on it. I have some newspaper articles here that don't have any dates on them, but I am gonna search online and see what I can find about victims and the cities mentioned in them." She said.

"You sure you are okay to work?" Steve checked on her.

"I am fine. I want to find out who these girls are. I don't want to have to offer him a deal." Trina said.

"Go get it then." Steve chuckled.

"Coulter is gonna be here this afternoon. Damien wants to do an interview with Heyman." Trina said.

"I will be here." Steve said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I am okay for now. I want to get started on tracking down these unknown girls." Trina said.

1200 Hours

"Is your girl okay?" Seth asked Steve as he put on his jacket to leave.

Steve looked over to where Trina was talking on the phone and writing quickly on a notepad. "She is fine. She needs to do this. Her heart is set on making sure Heyman gets everything coming to him and that every victim gets justice."

"Well I am going home." Seth said. "Take care of her."

"You know it." Steve said.

Seth walked by and winked at Trina as he passed. She waved as she continued talking on the phone.

"Okay, thank you so much detective. I will be in touch." Trina hung up the phone. "Baby, I got two of these figured out."

Steve stepped out of the breakroom and walked over to her desk. "What did you find out?"

"I have managed to figure out who two of these girls are and contacted the detectives investigating their cases. Strangest thing…. these cases aren't in Texas." Trina said.

"I can't believe that weird little man downstairs is a serial killer." Steve sighed.

"And he seems to have a dreadful record. The first girl…the blonde, her name is Beth Kocianski and she was murdered in New York City in 1993. Case went cold, no suspects, very little evidence. She was found neatly laid out near the East River." She said. "I spoke with an NYPD Cold Case Detective and got her autopsy results. No semen was found but she had rectal tearing and welts on her thighs. She was a student at NYU. She had no boyfriend at the time and despite multiple interviews with friends and family, they never caught a lead."

"Heyman grew up in New York and has family there." Steve frowned.

"From what I can tell, she is the first victim. Not sure how he knew her but NYPD is now looking at him. I think he killed her before moving to Texas. She shows signs of being a victim of a new killer, similar to a few of the Texas girls." Trina said.

"What about the second girl you identified?" Steve looked through her notes.

"Her name is Lisa Marie Varon, and she was murdered two years ago in Seattle Washington. I was able to match her name in the article with pictures and a few online searches led me to the Seattle police." She said pointed to a picture of Heyman with a dark-haired lady.

"Seattle?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I can't figure out how she fits in the picture yet. But she was found neatly dressed and displayed in an abandoned lot. I just spoke with one of their detectives and he said her autopsy showed vaginal trauma, no semen found. But we might have some evidence to conclusively link him…. Varon had a bite mark on her left nipple." Trina said.

"We'll get a warrant for dental impressions." Steve said.

"I am still working on the last two victims. The newspaper clippings are sketchy. And this lady here…with the short dark hair…she doesn't seem to fit in with all these other young girls. Then again, Heyman appears to have a wide variety of taste in women." She said.

"Good work. I am so proud of you." He smiled. "Now grab your coat. I am taking my lady to lunch."

"But…"

"No buts, you need to move around a bit, you need to eat and you need a break." He said.

"Sounds wonderful, a nice lunch with a handsome detective." She smiled.

1300 Hours

Steve helped Trina as she walked back into the station using her crutches. They had enjoyed lunch at the diner down the street. Steve was worried Trina should be home resting, but knew that arguing with her was pointless. As they walked in they saw Damian and Zeb Coulter were there.

"Must be time to interview Heyman." Steve said.

"But I haven't figured out who the other two girls are yet." She said.

"You will. We already have more than enough to confront him with." Steve helped her take her coat off.

"I am helping in this interview." She insisted.

"Will you then go home and get some rest? You can take your laptop and work from home but I worry about you overdoing it." Steve said.

"Sure, it will give me a chance to get started on the food for Christmas eve tomorrow." She said.

Steve groaned. "Is the words 'take it easy' in your vocabulary?"

"I promise to not rip my stitches." She said.

"I would tie you up, but you'd just call Naomi to untie you." He shook his head.

"John went to bring Heyman to an interview room." Damian walked over to them. "You two ready?"

"Yes, and as a bonus, Trina has uncovered who two of the four mystery women are." Steve said.

"Good, we might be able to use that as leverage. Coulter insists Heyman invoke his 5th amendment rights." Damian sighed.

"Let's see if we can get him to talk. Even if he doesn't, we have more than enough evidence to prosecute and so does Texas." Steve said.

"Be warned, Coulter is screaming police brutality on Rollins." Damian said.

"Does he have a case?" Trina asked.

"Hell no. He stabbed you, and then fought with Rollins to avoid arrest. Who can tell what really happened?" Damian winked.

"Damian, you're beautiful." Trina smiled.

"Let's get back there and get this started." Steve said.

Steve carried the files and followed Trina on her crutches to the back to the interview room. Heyman and Coulter were already inside with John standing guard inside the room. Jerry was standing outside the one-way glass watching on.

"You guys ready?" Jerry asked them.

"Yeah, he'll be arraigned the 26th." Damian said.

Jerry nodded as they walked into the interview room. Steve helped Trina into a chair as Damian looked through a few files. Steve then set out the tape recorder.

"Interview with suspect Paul Heyman AKA Paul Dangerously. December 23rd. Present is council for Mr. Heyman, Zeb Coulter…Detective Steve Borden, Officers Trinvilla Conley and John Layfield and DA Damian Sandow." Steve said.

"Mr. Heyman you have been charged with five counts of murder, one count of false imprisonment and one count of assault of an officer with a deadly weapon. More charges are pending." Damian read off the file. "Would you like to make a statement at this time?"

"I have advised my client to invoke his 5th amendment rights." Coulter said.

"That is fine. Let's start with the assault charge. We have two witnesses to the assault on Officer Conley and the weapon left behind." Steve said.

"One of your so-called witnesses assaulted my client." Coulter said.

"You have no proof of assault." Damian calmly replied.

"Mr. Heyman says Officer Rollins punched him after he was handcuffed and subdued. That is undue force." Coulter said.

"Mr. Heyman had stabbed one officer and was attempting to flee from another. Officer Rollins had to use force and pepper spray to subdue Mr. Heyman. I have read Officer Rollins' report and saw nothing unusual." Steve said.

"No offense detective, but you are dating the alleged assault victim…"

"Alleged? Alleged? Must be why Rollins had to call those alleged paramedics to Mr. Heyman's place of business. And why Officer Conley had to have alleged surgery to repair the damage to her thigh. And now has alleged stitches in her leg." Steve glared.

"I will be contacting the sheriff and mayor about an investigation into this." Coulter said.

"Go ahead, waste tax dollars. I am sure the citizens will appreciate that the next time you decide to run for public office." Trina said.

"Since he doesn't wish to discuss the assault on Officer Conley, let's talk about the five homicides he is charged with." Damian said.

"Again, he invokes his 5th amendment rights." Coulter said.

Steve laid out photos of the five victims. It was a ploy to loosen Heyman's tongue.

"Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Kristal Marshall, Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsley. We have found photos of the four female victims in your place of business. You are in the photos with each victim." Trina said.

"We also have witnesses that can place all five victims in your place of business, the private bondage playground in the lower level of your building." Steve said.

Heyman stared at them but said nothing. Steve and Trina glanced at each other.

"You know that when the ballistics come back for the gun found in your home it is going to match the gun that was used to kill Mr. Helmsley." Steve said.

"And when the forensic evidence tested from your home playground comes back, we're going to find matches to either these four women, or maybe the six in Texas. How often do you buy new equipment?" Trina asked, trying to goad him into speaking.

"No charges have been brought from Texas, we're not here to discuss that." Coulter said.

"Sure we are. Mr. Heyman is a serial killer, we just stopped him. He has killed in Texas, Washington, New York, West Virginia and who knows where else. It is all connected." Steve said.

Heyman gave a startled look when Steve mentioned Washington and New York.

"Oh yes, we know about Lisa Marie Varon and Beth Kocianski." Trina crossed her arms. "And I promise you, I will figure out who those other two women are too."

"Why don't you tell us your side of the story? You know you are caught; you can't get out of this. Unburden yourself. You must want to try explaining yourself." Steve said.

Heyman shook his head, refusing to speak.

"Did you ever tell Calaway about Lisa Marie and Beth? He knew all about Mickie, Alicia, Serena, Melina, Eve…." Trina started.

"Enough, that is the word of a convicted murderer." Coulter said.

"Yes it is, a murderer that was a close friend and associate of Mr. Heyman's when he lived in Texas." Steve said.

"What I don't understand is, why kill these girls? You display them after death in a way to show them off, and they were lovely girls…. but why not keep them alive and show them off? Take them out, go to parties, go to dinner, go to the theater with a beautiful girl on your arm?" Trina said, trying to make him talk.

"That is enough." Coulter said.

"Wouldn't you rather have a steady girlfriend or wife that was into bondage rather than finding a new girl all the time?" Trina ignored Coulter.

"This interview is over." Coulter yelled.

"Calaway said he killed because he got off on the violence that goes into killing. He told us you enjoy turning killer on the girls after they are bound and helpless to fight back!" Trina yelled.

"Take my client out of here. We do not have to listen to this." Coulter was fuming.

"Oh he can go, but you two better remember one thing… we are able to link him to murders in Texas and Washington, both of which have the death penalty." Steve said.

"And I am willing to let another state have him that can execute." Damian said.

"And I will find out who those last two women are." Trina glared.

Steve helped Trina up and they walked out of the interview room first. Jerry was waiting for them on the other side of the glass.

"He won't talk." Jerry sighed.

"We don't need him to. Between what we already have and the lab results we are waiting on, we have more than enough." Steve said.

"Well we tried." Jerry shook his head. "He is just being stubborn."

"I am gonna take Trina home. I want her to rest for a while away from the station." Steve said.

"I agree. She can come in tomorrow. We're only working until noon anyway since it's Christmas eve. I will work the holiday since everyone else has family, plans etc." Jerry said.

"I'll be back later this afternoon after I get her settled at home." Steve said.

"Worry about her, Heyman isn't going anywhere. Get some rest yourself. Between working on the case and taking care of Trina, you have been run ragged." Jerry told him.

"Come on baby, you can help me in the kitchen. If those twins don't get that glaze they like so much, they might turn into the Grinch." She giggled.

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Sorry for the delay, the holiday and family visiting got me a little behind. I hope everybody had a good Easter if you celebrate it. Paisley2 (I promise everything will be explained. Nothing as deep as you looked but hopefully a few surprises.) jcott3 (You must've been a few steps ahead of me because I had a few ideas for the Heyman arrest. LOL And the nurse will be mentioned again. Moppy, there is something I haven't thought of in a while.) Carlyrosanna83 (Glad you liked it.) Batistasprincess (Don't worry, I have plans for Heyman.) the DarkRyder (Don't worry, there are a few twists coming…and I am toying with making this a trilogy. A big idea hit me recently.)_


	36. Christmas

December 24th, 1000 Hours

"Joy to the world, the Lord has come. Let earth receive her king." Trina sang loudly with the Dolly Parton playing through the station.

Seth shook his head amused with her antics. She was looking through paperwork about Heyman while she sang. Everyone seemed in a good mood today, looking forward to leaving early for their holiday plans.

"You ready to give Steve his big surprise?" Seth asked her.

"I can't wait. Thank you again so much for helping out." Trina looked up and smiled.

"Any ideas what he got you?" Seth asked.

"I have no clue. He hasn't asked me what I want, he hasn't mentioned shopping. So he must be very sneaky." Trina smiled. "I will be happy with anything. I am just so happy to be able to spend Christmas with him."

"My parents are looking forward to my visit. It will be nice to spend time with them and mom is having a big dinner." Seth said.

John walked in and took off his jacket. "You will never believe what we found at Heyman's house."

"What now? I knew the sheriff wanted to look through there again. Steve was with you guys." Trina said.

"That playground…. he had the walls soundproofed." John said.

"You're kidding?" Seth asked.

"I wish. We found it when we were looking through there this morning." John sighed.

"Are you sure you should be working?" John asked.

"Oh I am fine. I am keeping my leg propped up. Everything is ready for Steve's surprise and this evening we are going to Christmas eve services and then having a big family dinner with everyone." She smiled.

"Can you have sex with those stitches in?" Seth asked making John choke on his coffee.

"What does it matter?" John asked.

"Well I am just curious, so many people feel romantic around the holidays. And you and Steve have been like rabbits since getting back together." Seth shrugged. "Oh like there are any secrets around here."

"Well if you must know, we can as long as we are careful not to rip my stitches. But we haven't since I got them. When did you become Naomi?" Trina rolled her eyes.

"You use me for girl talk so much I could menstruate." Seth chuckled.

"I'd like to see that. You have cramps and start bleeding and crying for no reason and you would flip out." She said.

"You two are worse than having kids." John groaned.

"I'll be home with bells on, I'll be home with bells on." Trina sang along with Dolly Parton.

"Can we stop the Dolly Parton marathon?" Seth asked.

"You leave my girl alone. And by the way, her movie is going to be on tomorrow night. You should watch it. It is great." She said.

"My wife wants to watch it. She has heard all about it in the media the past few weeks." John said.

"Oh hell, not this shit again." Seth said.

They followed his line of vision to see that Vince McMahon had walked into the station. They groaned wondering what he wanted now. Jerry walked out of his office and looked at his team before approaching McMahon.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" Jerry asked politely.

"First I want to thank you for arresting the man that killed Hunter and Stephanie. That is a big weight off my mind." Vince said.

"We are glad that we were able to get a killer off the streets. Paul Heyman hurt a lot of families." Jerry said.

"I want to talk to Paul Heyman." Vince said.

"You can't do that. You are not authorized and his attorney is not present." Jerry said.

"He murdered my child, brutally tortured and murder my daughter. I don't need more authorization than that." Vince glared.

"We understand how you feel…."

"You have no idea how I feel!" Vince yelled.

"We understand more than you think." Seth spoke up. "None of those victims were our family, but when you find someone murdered…. they become important to you. We hurt for those victims and become very attached to them."

"It is why so many officers have problems." John said.

"And our county requires we see a psychiatrist twice a year to talk things out and help us maintain peace of mind." Trina said.

"We might not have known those victims, but we cared about them just the same. Stephanie included." John said.

"He'll be arraigned the 26th. Why don't you go home and be with your family? We know the holiday is going to be difficult." Jerry said.

"I need to talk to him." Vince gritted.

"You can't. And even if you could, he is not talking much." Jerry said.

"When will I be able to talk to him?" Vince sighed.

"We don't know yet. We'll let you know when you can." Jerry said. "Again, we understand how difficult this must be. You should go be with your family now."

"You do that. I am calling the mayor." Vince said and walked out.

1200 Hours

"I believe in Santa Claus, I believe in Santa Claus. I believe love should prevail at any cost." Trina sang along with more Dolly Parton music playing in the station.

"Listen Mrs. Kringle, I am gonna go get Steve's surprise. I shouldn't be more than a few minutes." Seth said.

"Oh good, he will be here in just a few minutes. Thank you so much. I owe you huge." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah…. Glad to play the part of elf." Seth chuckled and pulled on his coat.

"Seriously, I love you for this." She smiled again.

"You love me anyway." He laughed. "See you in a few."

Seth walked out of the station and Trina went back to finishing her paperwork and getting ready to leave for the holiday.

"Conley, shouldn't you be on your way out?" Jerry stepped out of his office.

"I will be as soon as Steve gets here to pick me up." She smiled.

"Thanks again for all the cookies. I may gain twenty pounds but it will be worth it." Jerry smiled.

"You're welcome. I am sorry you have to work this year." She said.

"I'm not. I am thrilled Heyman is off the streets. I am glad to watch him." Jerry said.

"Speaking of Heyman, he is subdued and still not speaking." John said as he walked in from taking lunch to their prisoner.

"Oh well, we got everything we need for now. We'll pick up investigation again after the holiday. I want my entire team to enjoy the holiday." Jerry said.

"You sure you don't want us to stop by and spend some time with you tomorrow?" John asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll call the kids. Watch some Christmas movies. It's fine." Jerry assured them.

"Well if you change your mind, give me and the Mrs. a call." John said.

"Is my lady ready to go enjoy the holiday?" Steve asked as he walked in.

"I am more than ready!" Trina smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You ready to go? Gives us time to rest a bit today." Steve asked.

"In a few minutes, Seth had an errand to run. I want to wish him well before we go." She shrugged. "Church service is at 7 and dinner is 830ish. Naomi called and Jimmy's parents made it in just fine."

"Sounds like a great holiday. My girl, great friends, a big meal." Steve said.

"It will be great. I'm just sorry I am slightly immobile." She said.

"No, no, you don't apologize. I am just glad to have you safe and healing." He smiled.

"By the way, Naomi mentioned wanting to do breakfast tomorrow, so I volunteered to fix it." Trina winked.

"I'll help. Besides, it'll be nice to have the twins around. They've kinda adopted me since I got here." Steve chuckled. "Naomi sure Jimmy's parent's won't mind?"

"Oh no, they are great people. I have known them for years. Sweetest people you ever hoped to meet." Trina smiled.

"Heard from your boys?" Jerry asked.

"Not yet, I thought I would call them tonight. Everything has been so crazy with the prison visit, investigation, arresting Heyman, Trina being injured." Steve said. "I had to ask the twins to mail out their gifts for me things have been so busy."

"I'm sure they miss you." John said.

"I miss them. But when this case is finally over, I am going to see them." Steve said. "Any news from Coulter about Heyman wanting to talk?"

"I wish but he is being stubborn." Jerry said.

"Enough about him, it's the holidays! Jerry, you got some of that brandy around?" Trina asked.

"You can't drink; you are on painkillers." Steve said.

"I know that, but you guys can. I'll get wild with soda. We should share a nice drink." She smiled.

"Sure, why not? It'll keep John from getting into it the next time we have a call about Karen Angle." Jerry walked back into his office.

"Which knowing her, will be tomorrow morning when she sees what nice things the girlfriend got the kids." John groaned.

"You think?" Steve asked.

"Hell hath no fury like a bitch trying to drive away a rival." John said.

Jerry walked back out with a bottle of brandy, can of soda and a few glasses. He gave the soda to Trina and then poured the brandy for the men.

"A toast, to my wonderful team." Jerry said.

"To holidays with loved ones." Trina said.

"To remembering our blessings." Steve said.

"To a happy new year." John said.

They all took a few sips as Seth walked back in. "It is freezing out there, they are calling for more snow."

"Seth, you're just in time, join us in a drink." Steve said.

"Oh by the way Steve, you must've been good this year. Santa left you a hell of a present." Seth chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Steve was confused.

Seth was playing on his cell phone as Jerry poured him a drink. "Santa left your gift early."

"He said you had been a very good boy this year." Trina winked at him.

"What are you two up to and how scared should I be?" Steve asked.

They heard the door jingle and looked up as Garrett and Steven walked into the station.

"Boys?" Steve was shocked.

"Surprise, Trina flew us in yesterday. Seth picked us up and we stayed with him overnight." Garrett said.

"You flew the boys in?" Steve looked at her.

She nodded. "Merry Christmas!"

"She made all the arrangements a few weeks ago and made us tell you we were staying with mom." Steven said.

"I almost told you the truth you were so upset they couldn't make it. I knew you couldn't go to them with this case. I wanted you to have Christmas with your boys." She smiled.

Steve was at a loss for words. "I…. thank you." He hugged her. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." She kissed him.

Steve stood up and walked over to hug his boys. "I am so glad you came."

"Trina called and offered to buy our plane tickets, and it sounded fun to surprise you." Steven said.

"This is like that coffee commercial where the son surprises his family and wakes them up with coffee and the mother is all 'Peter!'." Seth chuckled.

"Seth, thank you. I can't believe you two pulled this off." Steve said still hugging his kids.

"No problem. It was nice having company last night. They are good kids." Seth smiled.

"Who all knew about this?" Steve laughed.

"Everybody…. Naomi, the twins, the Davis officers, Seth's mom." Trina wiped her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her.

"I am just blown away. Trina…. I…. you don't know what this means to me." He went to hug her again.

"Seth what are you doing?" John asked.

"Videoing this on my phone. Naomi wanted to see it." Seth shrugged.

"Now the holiday can really begin. I know you are anxious to spend time with the boys." Trina said.

"But…you will need me…."

"The boys can stay at the farm. I planned on that anyway after I got stabbed." Trina said.

"That okay with you boys?" Steve asked, unsure of Steven's reaction.

"Sounds fine. Can't leave her alone with only one good leg. Seth explained what happened." Steven said.

"And don't worry, the twins didn't mail their gifts. They held onto them and you can pick them up tonight. Naomi has them." Trina chuckled.

"Do you ever get the feeling if those two women decide to plan something devious we're screwed?" Seth laughed.

1845 Hours

Steve helped Trina walk into the church sanctuary with Steven and Garrett following close behind them. The church was decorated with lines of poinsettias and two large lighted trees at the front of the church. Naomi, Jimmy, Jey and the twins' parents were already seated in a pew and had saved places for their friends.

"There you guys are. We have been waiting." Jey said.

"Had to slow down the driving. Snow is coming down harder out there." Steve said.

"Steve, you haven't met my parents yet. Our dad Fatu, mom Talisua." Jimmy said.

"Nice to meet you all. Heard a lot about you." Steve greeted them.

"We've heard all about you." Fatu said. "Trina, how's our other girl?"

"Moving, just slower than usual." She smiled. "So glad you guys made it in."

"And these are Steve's boys, Garrett and Steven." Jey introduced them.

"You guys make such a cute little family." Naomi smiled. "Seth sent me the video."

"You guys got me good. I was shocked when the boys walked in." Steve smiled. "A wonderful surprise."

Jimmy leaned over to Steve. "That lady really loves you."

Steve smiled. "I know."

"It is so good to have everyone together." Fatu said.

"It is nice. Old friends and new friends." Naomi smiled.

They all took their seats as some hymns began playing throughout the sanctuary. Steve sat proudly with Trina on one side of him and his sons on the other. He was very happy to be spending Christmas with his girlfriend and his sons. Fatu had a similar look on his face, very proud to be with his family.

As the preacher began speaking, Steve reached over and took Trina's hand. She worried about how Steven would react but didn't withdraw her hand. The choir sang a few Christmas songs and then the preacher told the story of the first Christmas from the gospel of Luke. Everyone was in good spirits and listened closely, enjoying being together.

At the end of the service, everyone lit candles and the lights of the building were turned off. The sanctuary was lit up by the lighted candles as everyone sang 'Silent Night'. Trina had to lean on Steve a bit, but he just smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

The service ended and the lights came back up in the sanctuary. Steve helped Trina with her coat and crutches while the ladies discussed the last touches of the dinner they were going to have at Jimmy and Naomi's home.

"Trina have any clue what you got her for Christmas?" Jey whispered to Steve.

"None. She hasn't asked either. I am not sure if it is because we have been so busy or what." Steve said.

"She is going to love it. Naomi saw it and loved it." Jey said.

"I hope so." Steve smiled. "Baby, you ready to go?"

Trina looked over at him. "Yeah, we'll meet everyone at the house."

"Come on, I'll pull the truck to the door for you. I don't want you trying that snow in the parking lot on crutches." Steve said.

2030 Hours

Steve helped Trina into the house while the boys carried the dishes of food that Trina had prepared. As they walked in, Naomi and Jimmy's house was all lit up with decorations; their tree, wreaths and garland. There was Christmas music playing and the men had drinks. As they walked in, Jimmy came in from another room with an office chair.

"It's Trina's wheelchair!" he laughed.

"That is funny, but it will work." Trina laughed as she sat down.

"Come on guys, I will show you to the kitchen." Jimmy told the boys.

Trina watched as the boys followed Jimmy into the kitchen. She looked up at Steve. "Are you sure that we should be so… open with affection in front of your boys?"

"Yes, it is fine. I've talked to Steven; he understands that what we have is real. He is coming around." Steve assured her. "You trust me this time?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I just want both boys to enjoy their holiday."

"They are. Garrett is so happy to be here." He kissed her forehead. "Now go finish that ham glaze before the twins get on the naughty list."

Trina used her good leg to roll the chair into the kitchen where Naomi was busy at the stove.

"So what do you need help with in here?" Trina asked.

"Just make that glaze of yours. Seth texted that he is annoyed he won't get some of it." Naomi chuckled.

Trina pulled herself up at the stove and began opening the cans of crushed pineapple that she would need.

"So how is it going with the boys?" Naomi asked.

"So far so good. Steven has been very polite, but still seems unsure. But Garrett is thrilled to be here. He has been talkative and happy all day." Trina answered.

"I am sure that everything will go fine with Steven. After all he called you and told you to make up with Steve." Naomi said.

"I hope so. I really want Steve to enjoy every minute with his boys." She said.

"What time do you want us over for breakfast in the morning?" Naomi asked.

"I was thinking 9am would be good. Give me a chance to fix a nice breakfast and be dressed and presentable." Trina said.

Trina and Naomi finished preparing the meal while the others relaxed and talked in the family room. Naomi began setting the table while Trina went to join the others. As she wheeled herself back into the room she found Fatu and Steve laughing while looking at a picture.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Garrett showed us this picture he carries." Steve handed her the photo.

It was a picture of a blonde man holding a baby. She looked at the picture.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"That's me holding Garrett when he was a baby." Steve said.

"You? What's with the blonde hair?" she laughed.

"I was working undercover at the time and had it dyed." Steve shrugged.

She laughed more. "Blonde spiky hair with a rat tail."

"It was the early 90s, everyone looked that way." Steve said.

"And what is with those bright orange pants? Were you moonlighting as a traffic cone?" she laughed more.

"It was the style of the time." He said.

"Oh this is so funny. You look so different." She handed him back the photo. "But a very sweet picture of you with Garrett."

"Hard to believe he is so grown up." Steve said.

"Naomi, you gotta see this. Steve used to be a bleach blonde with a rat tail." Trina called to her.

"Will you let it go?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just never knew you looked like that." She kissed him as Naomi walked in.

"What is all the fuss?" Naomi asked.

"Look at Steve when Garrett was a baby." Trina chuckled.

Naomi peered over Steve's shoulder and looked at the picture. She began chuckling. "Oh that is so funny. You look like a back-up dancer for Vanilla Ice."

"I think he looks adorable…. but funny." Trina laughed again.

"Remember when we were in high school and John Cena went through that Vanilla Ice phase?" Jey asked.

"The commissioner?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah…. what was that stupid nickname he gave himself?" Jey chuckled.

"Dinner is waiting on the table, let's go everyone." Naomi said.

"The Doctor of Thuganomics." Trina laughed as she moved herself into the dining room.

"That's right. He wore that stupid chain and tried rapping." Jimmy shook his head.

"And this is the same guy with the girlfriend constantly crying because he won't marry her but she won't leave him because he is her meal ticket?" Steve helped Trina into a chair at the table.

"The same." Jey laughed.

"He was so dumb. A white kid, in a rural area, from a good family and a safe neighborhood. He was about as thug as a grandma." Trina said.

"Dad, would you say grace for us?" Jimmy asked.

They joined hands as Fatu said grace for the meal. When he finished everyone began passing plates around. There was a large turkey and ham, green bean casserole, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy and a few pies for dessert. Everyone was filled their plate with a large meal while Naomi passed drinks around.

"So Trina, Naomi tells us you were talking silly at the hospital." Fatu chuckled.

"So Seth keeps telling me. I don't remember any of it." She laughed.

"Oh honey, you thought Seth was having a baby." Steve said.

"I did? I guess that is because Seth mentioned something about naming a kid after him." She shrugged.

"And you kept insisting one of the nurses was a lesbian." Naomi laughed. "She got confused about her heart monitor."

"Which nurse was this?" Jey asked.

"I don't know her, but I heard the others call her BB." Trina said.

"I wish I had seen this. It sounds hilarious." Jimmy said.

"I am just glad that I was able to get out and somewhat mobile in time for the holidays." She smiled.

"And I am so glad to have my sons here." Steve said.

"We're blessed. It has been a rough year and we made it." Jimmy said.

"Thank goodness for that. Both my kids safe." Mrs. Uso said.

"We are blessed. A lot of people don't have loved ones to share the holidays with." Fatu said.

2330 Hours

"Trina, you need any help in there?" Steve called into the bathroom.

"I am okay." She chuckled as she washed her hands.

"Can I come in anyway?" Steve opened the door, smiling big.

"You got a golden showers fetish I don't know about?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I heard the water in the sink. I knew you were done." He shrugged.

"I think you got a little too excited helping me change into my pajamas." She laughed. "And it wasn't even needed."

"Maybe I just like pampering you."

"Maybe you just use any excuse to see me half naked." She laughed again.

"I admit nothing." He winked.

She looked at him. "Are you sure you should sleep in here with me? I don't want the boys to feel uncomfortable."

"Baby, they are fine. I told them that I needed to be close to you in case you needed help during the night. Besides, they know we sleep together." He assured her.

"Okay if you are sure." Trina said as she slowly used her crutches to walk out of the bathroom.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, church and a big family dinner with everyone…. probably the best Christmas eve I have had since my parents died." She said as she carefully slid into bed.

"I can't thank you enough for flying the boys out here." He slid in next to her.

"Seeing you so happy is thanks enough." She curled up against him.

"No I really mean it. You went to a lot of trouble for me. You know how important my boys are to me. You are really special." He kissed her.

"I love you. I just want you to be happy." Trina played with his hair.

"You make me happy. You make me very happy."

December 25th, 0800 Hours

Steve walked into the bedroom and saw that Trina was still asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently stroked her cheek, smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Steve said.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled. "What time is it?"

"About 8. I got the coffee started." Steve said.

"The boys okay?"

"The boys are fine. Steven is in the shower and Garrett went to feed Daniel." Steve said. "We got quite a bit of snow overnight. This is my first white Christmas."

"I need to get dressed and get started on breakfast." She carefully pulled herself up.

"I came up to help you. You need to change your dressing." He helped her stand.

"You spoil me." She chuckled. "Come on, everyone will be here in an hour."

Steve helped her change the dressing covering her stitches. He checked for any signs of infection but saw that everything looked good. Once she was dressed, he helped her down the stairs where Steven was sitting in the living room watching 'Home Alone'.

"Good morning, you sleep okay?" Trina greeted him.

"Garrett snores." Steven shrugged.

"I am gonna start on breakfast. Can I get you some coffee in the meantime?" she asked.

"Sure, but I'll get it. You should rest your leg as much as you can." Steven followed them into the kitchen.

Trina looked out the window to see Garrett on the porch playing with the cats. She smiled as she began getting pots and pans out.

"What do you need out of the fridge?" Steve asked.

"Get me the eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits. Check the cupboard and see if I have any grits." She said.

Steve began digging through the fridge to get out what Trina had asked for. The door opened and Garrett walked in.

"How's Daniel?" she asked.

"He's very friendly. I thought he would be skittish but no, he was acted like he'd known me forever." Garrett chuckled as he shrugged out of his coat.

"No wonder, that goat is spoiled. And over the past few months a lot of people has taken care of him, Trina, me, Seth, people at the animal clinic." Steve laughed.

"I like the little hut you built him. It is cute." Garrett said.

"This summer we hope to get the barn built again." Trina said.

"What did they do to the guy that burned the old one?" Steven asked.

"He made a deal with the DA and is going to testify against the guy that hired him. They are both in jail awaiting trial." Trina said.

Trina went about making breakfast while Steve kept a close eye on her, worried she might hurt her leg but knowing that arguing with her would be pointless. The boys went back to watching the movie in the living room. Jack watched her waiting for her to drop something, while Wonder stuck close to him.

"How's the leg?" Steve checked on her.

"Throbbing a little but nothing too severe." Trina said. "I'm fine."

"After breakfast I want you to rest for a while. I'll tie you up if I have to." He winked.

"Sounds kinky, what are you gonna do with the boys?" Trina giggled.

Steve laughed as Jack began barking indicating that their guests had arrived. Steve went to the front door to let them in. A few minutes later Naomi came into the kitchen carrying a large platter of cinnamon rolls.

"Ho ho ho! Smells great in here." Naomi smiled.

"Everything is just about ready. Where is everyone else?" she looked around.

"Jimmy's parents are in the living room with Steve and the boys. The twins are outside puttering around with something." She shrugged. "Need any help?"

"Just set the table, the food is just about ready." Trina said. "I am glad you could make it."

"It is a nice way to do the holidays, and it's easier sharing the cooking." Naomi smiled. "By the way, the boys are taking bets on Karen Angle making a fuss and getting arrested today."

"I would hope she could behave on Christmas for the sake of her kids." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Who knows? Wait until you see the diamond bracelet Fatu got his wife. He surprised her with it early this morning. It is beautiful." Naomi set plates on the table.

"That is so sweet. It is just adorable how much they love each other after all these years." Trina began placing food on the table.

Jimmy and Jey walked into the kitchen, still wearing their coats.

"Trina, have you been outside today?" Jey asked.

"No, Garrett fed the animals. Why?"

"Santa left you something outside." Jimmy smiled.

"Huh?"

"Santa left you a present outside." Jimmy repeated. "You must've been really good this year."

"Now we know that ain't true, we see the smile on Steve's face." Jey laughed.

"And Seth swears she sex glows." Jimmy chuckled.

"What are you two talking about? There is something for me outside? You're sure?" Trina started towards the living room.

"Yeah, you should check it out before Santa realizes how naughty you really can be." Jey wiggled his eyebrows.

"Steve, the guys said there is something outside I need to see, where are my shoes?" she asked.

Trina sat down and quickly pulled on a pair of shoes, not noticing that Naomi had got out her cell phone and was recording things.

"You want a coat?" Jey asked.

"No, I just need to see what you two are carrying on about." She grabbed her crutches and started out the door. "This better not be a prank."

Trina walked out onto the porch and stopped dead in her tracks. Steve come up beside her watching her reaction while Naomi came out still recording everything on her phone. In the yard, with a large red bow on the handles was a brand new pink camouflage four-wheeler. She looked up at Steve, eyes wide.

"You like it?" he smiled.

"You….I…." she was stunned.

"Merry Christmas. It's got four-wheel drive and a winch on the front." Steve told her.

"It's beautiful! I love it!" she practically yelled and hugged him. "How did you get it here?"

"Couple of twin elves helped me out. You know hiding it, bringing it over this morning." Steve chuckled.

"It is gorgeous!" she yelled and tossed down her crutches as she limped out into the yard.

"You're gonna hurt yourself." Steve shook his head fondly as she ran her hand over it.

"I think she likes it." Jimmy chuckled.

"I'm glad. Look how happy she is." Steve smiled.

"Baby, where did you find it? Nice large storage racks. Extended seat." She was nearly bouncing up and down.

"You gonna be that sweet to me when you are Steve's age?" Naomi chuckled.

"Of course, I got mad game." Jimmy kissed her cheek.

"By the way, I need your help with something." Steve whispered to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at him and chuckled. "Sure thing, you just say when."

"Breakfast is gonna get cold." Jey said.

"Quit thinking with your stomach." Fatu laughed. "Steve, you did good."

"You need your crutches, you don't wanna rip your stitches." Steve called to her.

She limped back onto the porch and threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly. "Thank you. I love it!" she kissed him again.

"Now I see what Seth means about those two being like a Lifetime movie." Jey chuckled.

"Oh behave and let her enjoy it." His mother said.

"Okay everyone, breakfast is ready." Trina smiled, still hugging Steve.

"I gotta send this video to Seth." Naomi tapped on her phone.

"Seth knew about this?" Trina chuckled as Steve handed her the crutches.

"Of course, he's part of this crazy circle too." Steve said.

"That little devil never let on and even asked me if I knew what you had got me." Trina chuckled.

"You guys got an awesome dad." Jey nudged the boys.

"It is good that he is so happy. And I suppose he could've found a lot worse girlfriends." Steven said.

"I know you weren't sure about her, but they are good for each other." Jey told him. "Come on, I'm starving." They walked back in the house.

2300 Hours

Steve and Trina were curled up on the couch watching reruns of old TV shows that were airing their Christmas episodes on one of those retro stations. They had enjoyed a full Christmas day with the boys. Breakfast with their friends, opening gifts in the afternoon with a huge family dinner. They had watched a few Christmas movies in the evening. The boys had called their mother to speak to her for Christmas.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked Steve as they watched a Christmas episode of MASH.

"Best Christmas I have had in a long time." He smiled down at her. "Everyone was in good spirits, lots of food, lots of loved ones…couldn't ask for more."

"I feel the same way. Don't get me wrong, my friends always helped me have nice holidays in the past since my folks died. But this year, having you and the boys here…. felt like I had a family again." She said.

"You know you are like family to me." He kissed her forehead.

"I know. And I am glad that the boys seem to be having a good time. Steven loves his new tablet." Trina chuckled.

"And I think Garrett is gonna steal the watch you bought me." Steve laughed.

"I like the stealth kit that the boys got you. Makes you like a real life MacGyver." She chuckled.

"I will be two months figuring out how to use some of the stuff in there." He said. "And the twins getting me a grill was a real surprise."

"I think they were just looking for an easy way to have cookouts and guys' nights."

"You and Naomi bought each other enough Bath and Body Works to keep them in business for the next six months." He laughed.

"Jimmy got her a gift certificate for some deluxe spa experience. She is so excited." She chuckled as her cell phone went off.

"Who is it?"

She picked up her phone and read her text message. "It's from Seth. Apparently his mom watched the Dolly Parton movie and cried."

They looked up as Steven walked into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, come on in. A Christmas episode of 'Family Ties' is about to start." Steve smiled.

"I think I had too much caffeine today. I feel restless." He sat down in the easy chair.

"You boys playing with your new electronics reminded me of when you were little and would spend all day playing with your new toys." Steve said.

"Yeah, seems like we wouldn't fight on Christmas. We'd share toys and behave." Steven agreed.

"And the next day you two would be back to fighting as usual." Steve laughed.

"Did they fight a lot as kids?" Trina asked.

"It was like the UFC around the house some days." Steve laughed.

"We weren't that bad."

"Yes you were. Remember the toy robot you threw at Garrett? And how about when he glued your baseball cards together? Don't get me started on when you two put a hole in the wall."

"They put a hole in the wall?" Trina asked.

"Oh yeah. I get home from work, both boys are standing in different corners of the house. Their mother meets me at the door telling me what they did. Apparently they were fighting and hit the wall and made a hole in the drywall." Steve laughed. "They were grounded for a month."

"That sounds like kids. You two were so cute when you were little." Trina told Steven.

"You've seen pictures?"

"Of course, your dad talks about you two a lot. And he is very proud of you. I have seen lots of pictures of you two." She explained.

"And you don't mind looking at tons of old photos?"

"No, you're Steve's children. And I enjoy the stories he tells. A big part of what I love about him is how much he loves his family." She smiled.

Steven looked at her as if he was thinking. "I should get to bed; it is getting late. Hopefully Garrett won't snore as much tonight."

"Let us know if you need anything." Steve said.

Steven nodded and stood up. "Goodnight."

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Got on a roll and got another chapter finished. Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. Readers that review help keep authors inspired and working. Paisley2 (You were right on point with the surprise. More coming soon.) jcott3 (I love how you keep track of victims and evidence. Next chapter will have more on the case, this was a fluff chapter. And so many readers keep bringing up a certain person that I have ideas for a third story.) Batistasprincess (One of your guesses was correct. Glad that some readers caught onto the surprise being planned.) Carlyrosanna83 (A good guess. Steve is the detective, but don't worry…something is coming.)_


	37. The Arraignment

December 26th, 0800 Hours

"Trina, shouldn't you be home resting?" Seth asked as he walked in and found Trina already at her desk working.

"Save it, Steve tried to get me to take a few days off. But I have work to do." She said as she typed away on her laptop.

"What are the boys up to today?" Seth asked as he sat down.

"They were going out to the Canaan Valley resort and give skiing a try." Trina said.

"Naomi sent me the video of you when Steve gave you your new four-wheeler. I thought you were going to lay him on the porch." Seth snickered.

"He really surprised me with that. I didn't see that coming at all." She smiled.

"So what are you gonna do for naughty week?" Seth asked. "I am sure you two will be naughty in several positions."

"What are you babbling about? What is naughty week?" Trina looked over at him.

"Okay, you know how Santa always asks if you have been 'this year'? And all those Christmas songs talk about being good 'this year'? But the new year doesn't start until next week. So this week must be a free week to do as you please because you only have to be good when the new year starts." Seth winked.

Trina burst out laughing. "How do you think up this stuff?"

"Admit it, my argument makes sense." Seth said.

"In a crazy and warped way it does. But I don't know how you think of these things." She laughed more.

"Anything happen around here over the holiday?" Seth asked.

"From what the chief said when I came in, everything was quiet. Guess Karen decided to behave." Trina shrugged.

"Damn, I owe the twins twenty bucks. I bet she wouldn't make all of Christmas day behaving." Seth sighed.

"Did you have a good time with your parents?" she asked as she went back to working on her laptop.

"It was a good day. We had a big dinner, dad got a new shotgun we tried out. Mom watched that movie and cried like a fool." Seth said. "It's your fault, you told her about it."

"It is a good movie. Weren't you moved?" she asked.

"Actually, I understood the grief of losing their son because he was premature. What caught my attention was the nerve of the grandpa to say that it was the dad's fault for having sex with the mom. I'd have flattened his ass someone said that to me about my wife." Seth said.

"I think the grandpa was just upset, being protective of his daughter and he never liked his son-in-law." Trina said.

"Still, they were married and there was no birth control, what did he think was gonna happen?" Seth said.

"Do you ever wonder how people had sex back then?" Trina asked.

"I assume the way we do now. I mean hasn't sex always been a put the peg in the hole situation?" Seth asked.

"Not that. I just mean in those tiny homes where there were only one or two rooms, there was very little privacy. I have often wondered how couples managed to be intimate." Trina shrugged.

"Good point, but they must've managed something because back then people had big families. Maybe they snuck to the barn, like in the movie when the rain came." Seth suggested.

"That sounds so romantic…having sex in a barn while it's storming outside." Trina smiled.

"I don't even wanna know what you two are into now." Layfield walked in.

"You love us." Trina laughed.

"Yeah, having kids that I can't claim on my taxes." John sighed.

"Heyman's arraignment is this afternoon." Trina said. "He is being arraigned for stabbing me and the murder of our four girls. Charges about the murder of Hunter Helmsley are pending the ballistics tests. Sandow says if Texas gets enough evidence to prosecute him, he is going to allow him to be extradited and tried there. Texas has the death penalty."

"Any luck on finding out who those last two girls from the album are?" John asked.

"Nothing yet but I am still looking." Trina said. "And I still can't figure out how he killed a girl in Seattle. From all my research, he never lived there."

"What about visiting there? Killed a girl while on vacation? Calaway said he killed while out of town on business." Seth said.

"That is a good point. Check it out while I keep looking for these two women. See what you can find online and I have the information for the Seattle Police." Trina said.

"Where is Steve?" John asked.

Trina shrugged. "He said he needed to work on a few things in Parsons. He'll be at the arraignment."

1300 Hours

Steve walked with Trina into the courtroom where Paul Heyman was being arraigned. Jerry had brought the prisoner over earlier. DA Sandow was already in the courtroom at the prosecution table. Zeb Coulter was there talking quietly with Heyman. There was a ton of media around the courthouse; this had become big news. They carefully made their way to a couple of seats near Seth and John who were waiting for them.

"I think every reporter in the state is out there." Trina shook her head.

"This is big news, a second serial killer case and the killer is linked to the Calaway case. Not to mention the guy killed two members of the McMahon family." John said.

"Speak of the devil." Seth motioned to the door.

They looked over and saw Vince McMahon walk in with his son Shane. As they scanned the crowd in the courtroom they also saw Teddy Long.

"Let's hope he doesn't turn this into a circus." Steve said.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Larry Zbyszko presiding." The bailiff announced.

They rose to their feet as the judge took his seat. They all sat back down.

"Good afternoon. This is the arraignment hearing for Paul Heyman. Mr. Heyman has been charged with assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon, resisting arrest, and four counts of homicide." Judge Zbyszko read over the files. "Mr. Coulter, you are counsel for the defense?"

"Yes, your honor." Coulter stated.

"And you have discussed these charges with your client and made him aware of his rights?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Heyman, please stand." The judge told him.

Heyman stood next to his lawyer and faced the judge. Zbyszko looked over the paperwork one last time then looked up at Heyman.

"To the charge of assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Heyman said.

Steve twitched in his seat and Trina reached over and took his hand.

"We knew this was coming. Coulter won't go down without one hell of a fight." She whispered.

"To the charge of resisting arrest, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Heyman responded.

"To the charge of murder in the first degree in the case of Amy Dumas, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"To the charge of murder in the first degree in the case of Trish Stratus, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"To the charge of murder in the first degree in the case of Kristal Marshall, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"To the charge of murder in the first degree in the case of Stephanie McMahon, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"To the charge of false imprisonment in the case of Stephanie McMahon, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"The defendant has pleaded not guilty to all charges. Now to the matter of bail." The judge said.

"Your honor, the state is asking that bail be denied. These are very serious charges against Mr. Heyman and more charges are forthcoming pending the results of evidence that has been sent to the lab. Charges are also pending in two other states against Mr. Heyman leading the state to believe he is a flight risk as well." Damian said.

"Your honor, Mr. Heyman is a businessman and member of the chamber of commerce. He has no prior record." Coulter said.

"Your honor, you will find among the files the evidence the state has against Mr. Heyman, and statements from Tucker County officers about his assault on Officer Conley and his attempt to avoid arrest by struggling with Officer Rollins." Sandow stood his ground. "There is also a medical report that Officer Conley has authorized be released to the court about her injuries and subsequent treatment."

Judge Zbyszko looked through the paperwork one last time. He had read it thoroughly before entering the courtroom.

"Due to the seriousness of these charges and the potential charges in other states, at this time bail is denied." Zbyszko said. "Mr. Heyman, you are hereby remanded to the Tucker County jail until your trial." He banged his gavel and everyone stood as the judge left the courtroom. Jerry quickly escorted Heyman out of the courtroom through the side door.

"What is that man doing pleading not guilty? We have enough evidence to bury him!" Seth was angry.

"My guess is Coulter is gonna try either an insanity defense." Steve sighed. "You okay? How's your leg?"

"Hurts a little bit but I am okay." She assured him as she stood up.

They watched as Vince McMahon blew past them and up to talk to Sandow who was still seated at the table. They shook their heads and started out of the courtroom.

"Officers, do you have a minute?" Shane McMahon stopped them near the door.

"Sure, what do you need?" Steve asked him.

"I just wanted to thank you for finding who killed my sister. I know my father is trying to micromanage this case even though it is not his place to, but I appreciate all you have done." Shane said sincerely.

"I hope this helps you and the other families heal. It won't bring anyone back but it helps bring closure." John said.

"Officer Conley, are you okay? I heard you were injured during the arrest." Shane looked at her.

"I am healing well. Thank you for asking." She smiled at him.

"If you need help with anything, medical bills or whatever, please call me. I want to help if I can." Shane told her.

"I appreciate that, but it isn't needed." She assured him.

"If you ever need anything, let me know, any of you." Shane told them.

They nodded and watched as Shane walked to the front of the courtroom where Vince was speaking with Damien.

"Are we sure he belongs to Vince McMahon? He doesn't act like the rest of the McMahon family." Seth said.

"And he is so much nicer than the rest of them." John said.

"And he's so much better looking than the rest of them." Trina said making Seth look at her. "Well he is!"

1500 Hours

"How goes the search on the two unidentified women?" Jerry sat down across from Trina.

"I got a break in one of them. This brunette hugging Heyman here." Trina pointed to one of the pictures in the album. "Looks like she is Traci Brooks, murdered four years ago in Nashville, Tennessee."

"Tennessee? How does that fit in the picture?" Jerry looked over the files.

"I am not sure, I just made the connection and I haven't spoken with the Nashville authorities yet. From what I have found, Traci Brooks was found murdered near the Cumberland River." Trina explained. "I am getting ready to call Nashville and see what I can find out from authorities."

"What about the other woman?" Jerry asked.

"This is where it gets complicated. The articles Heyman kept of her…her identity wasn't released. She might be a Jane Doe still for all I know." Trina explained.

"Well I think I found the connection to the Seattle case." Seth spoke up.

"What did you get?" Jerry asked him.

"At the time Lisa Marie Varon was murdered there was an adult film industry expo going on in Seattle." Seth said.

"A what?" Trina was confused.

"A porn convention. Basically it is a weekend event where porn companies and adult toy companies set up booths and promote their products, complete with chances to meet the…. actors and panel sessions." Seth explained.

"Who would go to such…never mind." Trina shook her head.

"You say there was one of these expos going on at the time Varon was murdered?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, my guess is Heyman attended it because he was in the bondage industry, hooked up with Varon while there and killed her." Seth said.

"Good catch, check with local hotels in Seattle and see if you can find where he stayed. Also check flight manifests. I am gonna see about getting a warrant for his bank records. Also, Dolph will later today do dental impressions. Sandow worked with the Seattle authorities and got a warrant." Jerry explained.

"That is one piece of good news." Trina agreed.

They looked up as Damien walked in the station with Steve. Damien looked tired and everyone could tell he had been putting in long hours working on this case. It was a lot of work, looking through evidence, filing charges, dealing with defense lawyers, working with police and getting warrants. Steve sat down next to Trina.

"What's the latest on the case?" Damien asked.

"We have some leads in the Varon murder. And a potential connection that one of the women murdered was Traci Brooks, happened in Nashville." Jerry said.

"That is good, let me know what you find." Damien said.

"How goes things on your end?" Seth asked.

"McMahon is about to drive me insane." Damien sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"We saw him talking to you in the courtroom." Steve said.

"He was demanding to know what evidence we have, what we planned to present in court and how was Stephanie going to be portrayed."

"It was just the arraignment. And we can't discuss evidence in an ongoing case. Surely he knows this." Jerry said.

"He seems to think that laws and procedures don't apply to him." Damien said. "He also is interested in any deals we may be offering Heyman. He is insistent that he doesn't get any."

"That's not his call." John said.

"Try telling him that. This man is overbearing and thinks he controls the free world." Damien sighed.

"What is Heyman and Coulter trying to pull with pleading not guilty? They are buried in evidence with more coming." Seth asked.

"Coulter has filed a motion to have Heyman evaluated by psychologists. That is common these days, no big surprise there. With all the evidence we have against him, his only prayer is an insanity defense." Damien explained.

"Does McMahon know you might hand Heyman over to Texas authorities?" Trina asked.

"Not yet." Damien said.

"Texas should have an easier time dealing with McMahon, he doesn't have the influence there that he does here. And Stephanie's case wouldn't be presented." Steve said.

"Good point." Jerry agreed. "But in the meantime, we have work to do."

1700 Hours

"Chief, Steve…." Trina walked into the breakroom where they were seated.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

She sat down at the table and laid her crutches down. "I just spoke with the Nashville authorities. They have never heard of Paul Heyman but they are going to look into him and see if they can connect him to the city."

"What about the details of the Brooks murder?" Jerry asked.

"She was found along the Cumberland River, neatly dressed and laid out. Autopsy showed vaginal trauma, no semen. Bruises on wrists and ankles as if she had been cuffed and shackled. Cut along inside of left thigh, three inches long but not deep. Cause of death…. suffocation but they couldn't tell from what." Trina explained. "Nose wasn't broken, hyoid bone was intact, no bruising on the neck or mouth."

"You did good. I am really proud of you. Injured and still working and making progress in this case." Jerry told her.

"Just doing my job." She shrugged.

"I am still proud of you." Jerry said. "Now go home, you've worked long enough today. Go spend time with the kids."

"Are you sure? I still haven't identified the last female? The one with the short hair." Trina started to protest.

"Steve, take your lady home. You two enjoy the boys being here for a visit." Jerry smiled.

"Okay, okay I know when I am outnumbered." She said. "I promise; I will figure out that last lady."

"I know you will. But for now, let it go and enjoy your evening." The chief insisted. "Don't make me get Seth in here."

"Oh heavens no, last I heard he was still carrying on about naughty week and asking for more 'Dallas' dvds to watch." Trina picked up her crutches.

Steve helped her stand. "Naughty week?"

"Yeah, he has this idea about the week between Christmas and the new year not counting." She laughed.

2300 Hours

Trina was sitting in bed reading while Steve finished his shower. They had a relaxing evening with the boys, listening to their stories about learning to ski and Garrett wiping out a few times. They had watched a new Liam Neeson movie that Steven had bought for Trina, remembering that his dad told him she loved the actor. The boys had gone to bed early, tired from their day of skiing.

Steve came out of the bathroom, dressed in sleep pants. He slid into bed next to Trina and looked over at what she was reading.

"Reading a book about Roberto Clemente?" Steve smiled.

"Yeah, I have always admired him and with Seth making all this fuss about baseball, I figured I'd give this book a shot." Trina said as she set the book aside and carefully slid down on the bed.

Steve turned out the light and turned and pulled Trina against him. He leaned down and gave her a long lingering kiss.

"What was that for?" she smiled up at him.

"I just love you so much." He told her.

"I love you too." She ran her fingers through his hair.

"And thank you for being so good to my boys."

"Baby, they are your children. And I have really grown to love them…even the stubborn one." She chuckled.

"I am glad to hear that. And Steven has really come around. He isn't pouting and withdrawn like he was the last time he was here." Steve told her.

"I am so glad. The last thing I wanted was for him to be upset about me."

"Would you be comfortable being their step-mom someday?" Steve asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

Steve shrugged. "Being good to them and loving them is one thing, but taking on the role of a second mother can be a lot for someone to handle. And they aren't much younger than you."

"I wouldn't mind being their step-mom if that day ever comes. Their mom will always be their mom, and it should be that way. But I would be fine being part of the family and someone they could depend on as an extra parental figure." She said.

Steve smiled and stroked her cheek. "How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?"

"You were willing to put up with my animals and country music." She giggled.

"I love that you are so compassionate about animals. But it makes me worry I am gonna come over one day and find you have adopted a camel because it had a hard luck story." He laughed. "And your music is cute."

"Glad you think so. But I am so lucky to have you. You showed me what it means to be really loved." She kissed him.

"How's the leg?" he rubbed her stomach.

She saw the smirk on his lips. "The boys are downstairs."

"Honey, people have been having sex with kids in the house since Cain was born to Adam and Eve." Steve chuckled. "Besides, it's naughty week."

"No more hanging out with Seth." She rolled her eyes. "Just be sure we don't rip my stitches. I don't want to explain that at the ER."

"I'll be careful." He kissed her. "You just have to keep your screaming under control."

"Not my fault your so good." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Damn, what an ego boost." He kissed her.

She giggled and kissed him back, confident that he would be careful of her stitches.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _Again, I want to thank everyone for the support with this story. As we get down to the last few chapters, I can't believe this story is almost finished. You guys are so awesome. Paisley2 (No it was BB who was an EMT on WWE back in the day. McMahon is being his usual control-freak self.) Batistasprincess (I am so glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure how well it would go over since it is not holiday time.) Jcott3 (You caught the BB cameo! And I just had to throw in a mention of his blonde days.) carlyrosanna83 (Steven is behaving, no worries.)_


	38. Fire and Spa

December 27th, 0800 Hours

Steve helped Trina into the Davis station using her crutches. He made sure she was settled in her chair and laid her crutches aside.

"You sure you don't mind me taking a day off to spend with the boys?" Steve asked.

"Of course not. You deserve a day off. And I know how much you enjoy spending time with your kids." Trina smiled. "I'll be fine. If anything drastic happens, I'll call you."

Steve nodded and leaned down and kissed her. "Have a good day." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Behave you two and stay away from my desk." They heard Seth behind them.

They looked over at him and chuckled.

"See you later." Steve kissed her again. "Seth, keep an eye on her and don't let her do anything to rip her stitches."

"Yes dad." Seth laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes and started out the door. He stopped and looked back at Trina. He walked back over to her and leaned down and kissed her again.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you just looked so pretty." He kissed her. "See you later."

She watched him walk out the door. "Steve has been acting super affectionate the past few days."

"Well you got the sex glow today so he must've been really affectionate last night." Seth said.

"Yeah, I will never look at spooning the same way again." Trina smiled.

"See, my naughty week idea can be fun." Seth winked.

"Oh brother. I suppose that is why Steve is more affectionate than usual?" she rolled her eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe it's just the festive mood of Christmas and the new year coming. Maybe he is just thankful you are okay after being injured. Maybe he is just a normal guy with a cute girlfriend." Seth said.

"By the way, I had Steve dig in the attic last night and got you season 5 of 'Dallas' to watch." She handed him the DVDs.

"Oh good, when I left off Cliff had found Kristin dead." Seth smiled.

"Yeah, this season you get to see JR being an even bigger asshole if you can believe that. I swear if I had been Sue Ellen I'd have killed him rather than worry he would take my son from me. Although the whole Dusty being impotent thing confused me." Trina said.

"I never realized how good this show was. And it gives me something to do on nightshift, although the past few days the chief took it." Seth said.

"I need to figure out about this last girl. Any word from Nashville or Seattle?" Trina asked.

"Nothing yet. I did research Nashville and couldn't find any porn conventions or anything. Possible he was just on vacation or was there on another matter." Seth said. "Dolph called and the ballistics are a match. The gun found in Heyman's house is the gun that killed Helmsley. Sandow will be filing more charges this morning."

Trina thought for a moment. "He had to get Hunter out of the way knowing that Hunter wouldn't stand back and let his wife be killed. But one thing is nagging at me."

"Which is?"

"Was Stephanie abused so bad because she fought back after Hunter was killed? Or is it because it took so much to break her will and spirit? It's common knowledge that she had a very strong personality. Even Shane McMahon said she was an alpha." Trina frowned.

"With him not talking, we may never know." Seth sighed.

1200 Hours

Trina was typing away on her laptop trying to identify who the final victim was. She and Seth both looked up when Layfield came in dragging a handcuffed and screaming Karen Angle.

"What in the world is going on?" Seth asked.

"I was out on patrol when Kurt Angle flagged me down." John said. "Karen decided to act like a fool again and took it too far."

"It's my right to get rid of my kids' toys if I want to!" Karen yelled.

"Not when you set them on fire on your ex-husband's front porch." John said as he made her sit down.

"She did what?" Trina was shocked.

"From what Kurt told me, him and Karen got in a fight this morning when he dropped the kids off with her. He says she got mad when he refused to bring the new toys that he and his girlfriend got the kids." John sighed.

"My kids loved those toys so why shouldn't they be able to have them at my house?" Karen yelled.

"Why don't you exercise your right to remain silent?" John told her. "Anyway, Kurt says she shows up a few hours later with a big bag of toys. Dumps them all over his porch, pours lighter fluid on them and sets them on fire, insisting that now he has to let the kids have their new toys at her house."

"I'll call Damien, as if that poor man doesn't have enough to do." Seth sighed.

"I want to speak to my attorney. The fire wasn't that big!" Karen yelled.

"I'll call him. You just sit quiet." John said.

Trina heard the door again and looked up as Naomi walked in. She hurried over and hugged Trina.

"What's up with you?" Trina chuckled.

"I just wanted to drop in and say hello." Naomi said. "I had to come over here to speak with Mr. Heenan at the paper anyway."

"How are things going with Jimmy's parents?" Trina asked.

"Great, Fatu made a big dinner yesterday. Much more of this holiday and post-holiday eating and I will need new clothes." Naomi laughed. "How's it going with the boys? Steve says everything is going well."

"When did you talk to Steve?"

"Oh you know Jimmy, always talking to his other brother." Naomi shrugged.

"Things are going well. Steven seems more pleasant this trip. Garrett has fallen in love with Daniel which is amusing."

"I am so glad everything is working out. You and Steve are so happy." Naomi said.

"I love him so much. I am just glad he is enjoying time with his boys." She said.

"So what are you doing this evening?" Naomi asked.

"I don't have any plans; Steve is spending the day with his boys. What did you have in mind?" Trina asked.

"I am going to the spa this evening, why don't you come with me? My treat." Naomi smiled.

"Naomi, that is expensive. You don't have to do that." Trina said.

"I want to. Consider it an early birthday gift. Jimmy got me a certificate for a three-hour session, but no fun alone trying to make small talk with the staff."

"Sure, sounds fun. And it will give the boys more time alone with their dad. Hard for them to have guy time when they are staying with me." Trina said.

"And she needs to relax after all the hard work she has done lately." John walked over to grab something off his desk.

"Richard keeps her plenty relaxed." Seth snickered.

"Behave kids, I have enough to deal with right now." John rolled his eyes.

"I'll pick you up around 5pm unless something pops up." Naomi hugged her again.

"Have you called my attorney yet?" Karen yelled from where she was seated.

"I'm going. Good luck with that." Naomi said and hurried out the door.

1730 Hours

Naomi and Trina were at the spa at the Canaan Valley Resort for their girls' night. Both were lying naked under towels getting aromatherapy massages.

"This is just what I needed. After listening to Karen screech all afternoon and still not figuring out who that last female is, this is wonderful." Trina said.

"What did Steve say when you called him to tell him you were going with me?" Naomi said.

"He wasn't all that surprised. He said he was having fun with the boys and he owed you one." Trina shrugged.

Naomi chuckled. "Not that I was looking but when I was helping you change I saw those finger bruises on your hip."

Trina lifted her head and looked at the masseuse. "They are consensual. My boyfriend would never harm me."

The blonde guy with a tag reading Page, just smiled. "Not the first time I have seen such things."

"Really, that man adores her." Naomi agreed.

"I am enjoying this. We should definitely do this more often." Trina said. "Next time is my treat."

"What do you have planned for New Year's Eve?" Naomi asked.

"I am not sure. The boys will be leaving the 30th to spend the remainder of their break with their mom. So much has been happening, I hadn't thought much about it." Trina said.

"We will figure something out. Maybe go out somewhere nice or plan our own party to avoid insane crowds." Naomi said.

"If I have to ring in the new year one more time watching Jenny McCarthy act like an idiot, I might lose it." Trina laughed.

"I know; she is famous for doing nothing. Kinda like Nikki." Naomi laughed.

"I am still waiting for John to get tired of being used and move on." Trina said.

"I don't think he is that bright. Of course he might get tired of her crying." Naomi said.

1830

The girls had finished their massages and were now relaxing while they got their pedicures side by side.

"Trina, what was the first thing you noticed about Steve?" Naomi asked.

"Strange question. You mean physically or personality wise?" Trina looked over at her.

"Both I guess."

"Physically…I didn't pay him much attention that way until he started working on my barn and then I noticed he is so in shape and doesn't look his age." Trina giggled. "Personality wise…I guess first thing I noticed was he was willing to work as a team with us and not think he controlled everything just because he was a detective."

"Yeah… Steve does set the bar for men his age." Naomi smirked.

"In more ways than one." Trina winked.

"What attracted you to him the most?" Naomi asked.

"He listened to me. He really listened to my ideas and didn't just brush me aside." Trina said. "After everything with Joe, that just meant so much to me."

"Honey Joe was such a jackass even Seth would've been an improvement." Naomi laughed.

"Seth is a sweet guy, but I don't think I could ever see him in a romantic way." She laughed. "What is with all the questions about Steve?"

Naomi shrugged. "Just curious."

"Steve is truly the best thing that has happened to me." She smiled.

"We can call see that. And the guys in Parsons love him."

"As long as Summer stays away from him." Trina frowned.

"I still want to knock her on her ass. I think she is one of these girls that always wants a guy she can't have." Naomi said.

"Which means she might move on to Jimmy next." Trina chuckled.

"Oh hell no, I'd drown her ass in the Cheat River." Naomi said, making Trina laugh more.

2100 Hours

Trina carefully walked into the farmhouse after Naomi had dropped her off from their evening out together. Steve and the boys were watching one of the bowl games going on during holiday time.

"There you are. Did you have a good time with Naomi?" Steve smiled as she walked in.

"Wonderful. She and I have to do that again sometimes. I got my nails done, my toes done, a facial and a massage." Trina smiled as she pulled off her coat.

"Sounds like you had a good time. You smell good." Steve smiled as she carefully sat down next to him.

"What did you guys do today?" she asked.

"We went shopping. I took them around some." Steve kissed her.

"That sounds fun. Get anything exciting?" Trina asked.

"The boys bought a few movies." Steve said. "How are your stitches? Did the massage pull them?"

"No the guy was very careful."

"A guy massaged you?" Garrett turned from the game.

"Yeah, he was very professional. Steve, you might have to learn some of that." Trina chuckled.

"You learn some too and we'll both benefit." Steve winked.

"It's a deal." She agreed.

"You must be tired, you worked all day." Steven said.

"No I am okay. I want to spend some time with my guys. I missed you today." She smiled.

"I am glad you're home. Any luck on the case?" Steve asked.

"Nothing so far. I searched and searched on the unidentified girl today but no luck." She frowned.

"Hey, you will get it figured out." Steve took her hand.

"I hope so."

"You will. Look at the great connections you have already made." He smiled.

"Dad says you are thinking of taking some online classes in profiling." Garrett looked at them.

"I have thought about it. But this case has been so consuming that I haven't had time to look into it like I should." Trina said.

"You should, I am sure in a small town like this the more education, the better." Garrett said.

"Yeah it definitely helps because we don't have a lot of experts on demand like a big city does."

"Dad, that has to be a big change for you." Steven said.

"It is, but it's not so bad here. Everyone knows each other and works well together. And if we need an expert we call for one." Steve explained.

"Are you guys hungry? I am going to make a snack. You guys want anything?" Trina asked.

"I'll help you. You boys keep me updated on the game." Steve said.

2330 Hours

Trina carefully walked out of the bathroom. She saw Steve in bed playing around on his cell phone. She crawled in bed beside him and leaned over to cuddle on his shoulder.

"What you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing important. What did they put on you at the spa, you smell great?" Steve set his phone aside.

"Must be the massage oil from that aroma therapy massage. Or the lotion they use for my pedicure." She smiled.

"Whatever it is, you smell wonderful. I am so glad you enjoyed your time with Naomi." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much for not minding that I spent the evening with her."

"I understand you need time with your friends. And I am glad you two are so close." He assured her.

"She is great."

"Besides, it gave me more time to spend with the boys."

"I am glad you had a good day with your kids." She snuggled against him.

"This has been a great holiday season, which is surprising considering the crap at work."

"That's because we have a lot of love within our family and friends." She smiled. "Oh, Naomi mentioned something about wanting to get everyone together for new year's eve and do something."

"Sounds good to me. I am looking forward to the new year." Steve said.

"Any particular reason?" she looked up at him.

"I just have a feeling that a lot of good things are gonna happen in the next year."

She smiled at him. "I hope you are right. If I never pull another homicide case it will be too soon."

"It is going to be a good year. Just trust me." He kissed her.

"I am sure it will be. I have you with me." She kissed him.

 _ **Author's Notes-**_ _Two maybe three chapters left in this story with an opening for a third if I choose. Again, the support for this story has been so awesome. Batistasprincess (Something unexpected with Heyman is coming.) jcott3 (Yes, but remember Tommy Rich is a park ranger in this universe. Don't worry a big break is coming.) Paisley2 (You are the first to mention Molly Holly! A break is coming, don't worry.) Carlyrosanna83 (Another one to mention Molly Holly!)_


	39. Still Digging

December 27th, 0800 Hours

Trina made her way into the station using her crutches and looked around. She saw the chief in his office and Seth was in the break room watching the 'Dallas' dvds she had brought him. She took off her jacket and then walked into the break room to join him.

"So what is happening in the show?" she asked.

"Bobby is being investigated about that Jeff guy being murdered and being blackmailed about Christopher's adoption. I swear JR is the worst father in the world." Seth said.

"Because he kept trying to steal John Ross from Sue Ellen?"

"Because he sees John Ross as his heir instead of as a child. He just wants him at Southfork because he is a Ewing not because he cares. I am surprised he isn't suing for Christopher since he thinks he is the father." Seth said.

"I can't believe you are so into this show. It is not your usual thing." She laughed.

"Hey gotta do something on night shift to occupy my time. Meanwhile, John is taking Karen her breakfast." Seth shrugged.

"What is the latest with her?" Trina asked.

"She has a court appearance this morning. Kurt called this morning. He is going forward with a restraining order and so is the girlfriend and he has contacted a lawyer about getting a new custody agreement. Apparently there is a wedding being planned."

"Oh crap, Karen will burn down the town!" Trina sighed.

"How are things with the boys?"

"Going great. They are really enjoying time with their dad. They watched one of the bowl games last night. Tonight the boys, Steve and the twins are doing a poker night." She smiled.

"Damn, I gotta work. That sounds fun." Seth said. "What is your plan for today to find who our mystery woman is?"

"I am gonna start looking at missing persons cases. At this point I am guessing she was never identified and is listed as a missing person somewhere." Trina said.

"That is gonna be a long day." Seth said.

"I know, but needs to be done. Why don't you head on home and get some rest? Dream of Taylor Swift or something."

"I thought I'd dream of you in your little leather dress. Just don't tell Steve." He winked.

"Either way you are dreaming of a woman you will never get."

"Speaking of that little leather dress….have you worn that for Steve yet?" Seth asked.

"I don't think he is into little leather dresses."

Seth stared at her. "Are you nuts? He loves you and it's a sexy outfit. What part is he not going to like?"

"He is in his fifties with two children." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Does he have a pulse?"

"Yes."

"Then he'll like it. Besides, speaking as a guy….when you're really in love with someone, you like just about anything they wear." Seth said. "And from the way Steve looks at you, you could wear a paper bag and he'd be thrilled."

1130 Hours

John walked into the main room after being downstairs to bring Karen her lunch. He looked frazzled and sat down at his desk sighing.

"What's the matter?" Trina asked.

"That woman is insane. She wants to call the girlfriend and see if she can get the charges dropped and is offering to pay for damages." John sighed. "I told her she will have to discuss such things with her attorney and Damian."

"Look at the bright side, if we are lucky she will go to jail, Kurt can get his happily ever after, and the kids won't have to spend years in therapy." Trina said as she worked on her laptop.

"Any luck on mystery woman?" John asked.

"I started with the Doe network and I found who I think might be her. An unidentified murdered female found dead seven years ago in Nevada, small town a few hundred miles outside of Vegas." Trina said. "I am getting ready to call their department and talk to them and see what I can find from there."

"Damian called a bit ago. Dolph took the impressions of Heyman's teeth and had them sent to Seattle, we are waiting to hear back from them about the Varon murder. But he has also been in discussion with Texas authorities, the DA there thinks that if he is allowed to present evidence of the murders from the other states to show a pattern, he can successfully prosecute Heyman in Texas and get the death penalty." John explained.

"Good, and if not, Washington has the death penalty too." Trina said. "I only wish we could hang him and Calaway…side by side like in the old days. What about Nashville and the Brooks murder?"

"Haven't been able to link Heyman to the area yet. No porn conventions going on there so I am looking into other things of interest he may have been there for. Apparently he changed banks often so we are having a long process of getting all his banking records to track receipts but we are getting there." John said.

"Good, I want to have so much evidence on him that he hangs himself in his cell." She said.

"Trina, you don't mean that."

"The hell I don't. It would save the taxpayers money and send him right to hell." She said.

"I think you may be getting too emotionally involved. Yes we hate him but we have to stay detached as much as possible. Get your mind right." John cautioned her.

"You're right. I guess everything is getting to me. The murders, the frustrations, the grief of families. I just want this over." She sighed.

"We'll get there, but we need you in the right frame of mind." John said.

1200 Hours

"Hi, this is Officer Conley from the Davis, West Virginia Police Department. I need to speak with your homicide department." Trina was calling the Nevada authorities.

"This is a small town, I will transfer you to our only detective." The receptionist said.

Trina waited patiently a few minutes and then a voice came on the line. "This is Detective Pez Whatley, how can I help you?"

"Hi detective, I am Officer Trina Conley, Davis West Virginia. I am working a multiple homicide case and I am calling about a Jane Doe you had seven years ago." She explained.

"Oh yeah, she is the only Jane Doe we have on our books. What does West Virginia want about it?" he asked.

"Well as I said, I am working a multiple homicide case. We recently arrested a serial killer that has victims in several states and your Jane Doe seems to be a visual match to some pictures we found among his things, of course that is an amateur visual match." She said. "Can you tell me anything about her?"

"We found no ID on her. She had been dead about three days by the time we found her. She was laid out in the desert, some hikers found her." Whatley explained.

"How was she found? And what was found during autopsy?" Trina asked.

"She was found fully dressed. Unfortunately some wild animals had gotten to her and eaten on her." Whatley said.

"Fully dressed…and at autopsy?" she quickly wrote down information.

"We had her fingerprinted and took x-rays of her teeth but we didn't get any hits in the database. Autopsy showed she had been strangled to death, apparently with bare hands. Hand marks could be seen around her neck." Whatley explained.

"Anything else? Had she recently had sex?" Trina asked.

"No signs of recent sexual activity but she was three months pregnant." Whatley said.

"Did you take DNA from the deceased?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, it is in storage." Whatley said.

"Okay, I am going to give you our fax number. I need you to fax me everything you can on this case. I am going to speak with our DA and get back to you. This may be our guy, it may not be. I will be in touch." She said as she gave him the information.

"Chief, we may have something here." She yelled out as she carefully got to her feet.

"What is going on?" he stepped out of his office as she hurried towards him carrying her file. "Where is your crutches?"

"Forget them, I think I got a lead on our mystery girl." Trina explained.

"What is it?"

"I found a Jane Doe in Nevada that seems to match our mystery woman. I just spoke to their authorities, she was found in the desert completely dressed but animals had gotten to her before she was found. Now completely dressed matches Heyman's MO and she was strangled which is part of his MO as well. But she was three months pregnant." Trina said.

"Damn…if this is the right woman he killed a baby in the process." Jerry frowned.

"This could be the bargaining tool we need to get Heyman to talk." Trina said.

"You want him to avoid the death penalty?"

"Hell no. But we all know that prisoners don't like child killers…among other types of criminals. How often are child killers targeted among the general population?" Trina asked.

"You think he'll talk if we offer to keep him out of the general population in prison? But death row is solitary anyway." Jerry frowned again.

"Do you think he'd be willing to risk it? His attorney could get him life. He could be stuck in general population for a while awaiting trial. A lot can happen in that time." She smirked.

"It's worth a shot. We got nothing else to use right now. Let me make some phone calls." Jerry nodded.

1400 Hours

Steve walked into the Davis station to find Trina writing at her desk, Jerry working in his office and John was nowhere around.

"Quiet day?" Steve walked over to her desk.

"Oh hi baby. John took Karen to court earlier so when he gets back he'll probably be cursing women everywhere. Seth is at home sleeping. The chief is working to get us another interview with Heyman and I am working on some notes."

"Get a break?" Steve sat down beside her.

"I am not sure. I found a woman in the Doe network that looks a lot like our mystery woman, but when I spoke to the authorities in Nevada where she was found….her murder doesn't fit Heyman's MO as much as the other ladies do." Trina explained and handed some of the faxed information to Steve.

"Now Nevada….this guy really got around if it was him." Steve frowned.

"Autopsy showed she was three months pregnant."

Steve looked up at her. "Damn."

"I looked all through her autopsy report looking for any signs of bondage. Problem is before she was found, wild animals had got to her." Trina explained.

"So what makes you think Heyman will talk now? Word from the county jail is he doesn't talk much with the other inmates." Steve sighed.

"Really? I understand not talking to us but I figured among the inmates he'd be a chatterbox. Heaven knows he talked and talked when running his shop." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, he isn't talking much now. Whether that is part of his planned insanity defense or not, I have no clue."

"Well I talked to the chief, we are willing to gamble that if this woman is his victim….he doesn't want the general population finding out he killed a baby. You know how well criminals respond to baby killers." She said.

"Think he'll talk to stay out of general population?"

"We got nothing else to try. Chief is working on it." She said.

"I am so proud of you. You have been working this like crazy and found us an opening." He smiled.

"It might not even be the right woman."

"Still, you have worked so hard. I love how dedicated you are." Steve smiled.

"Oh great, I've had to put up with Karen Angle and now you two are putting on a production of 'Days of Our Lives'." John walked in sighing.

"You want us to act like Kurt and Karen?" Trina giggled. "I can start shrieking and set fire to something."

"I will put you over my knee." John said.

"I thought that was Seth's job as my former master?" she giggled.

"I need a vacation." John groaned.

"Okay, I'll behave. Putting up with Karen is bad enough." She agreed.

Jerry walked in. "Well I spoke with Damien and he is willing to offer Heyman can stay in solitary if he talks about who this woman is, Coulter is screaming that Heyman has nothing to say. And we have an interview tomorrow with Heyman."

"He won't talk." John said.

"We have to make him talk." Steve said. "Trina, study everything you have and be prepared for mental battle."

"I can only do so much." She protested.

"That's why we're sending Seth in with you." Steve smirked.

"Heyman hates Seth and is screaming police brutality about him." John said.

"Exactly, which means he's more likely to lose his cool." Steve smiled.

"Worth a shot." Jerry agreed.

1900 Hours

Steve pulled his truck up outside Jimmy and Naomi's home. He and the boys were there for a poker night with the twins while Trina was going to spend time with Naomi. They could see the twins by the fire pit stringing Christmas lights on an outdoor tree. Steve helped Trina out of his truck and made sure she was steady on her crutches in the fresh snow.

"Why are you guys decorating a tree after Christmas?" Trina asked.

"Naomi wants it done for the New Years party." Jey said.

"Oh, well…looks nice." Trina shrugged as she carefully made her way into the house.

Naomi was sitting in the living room as Trina walked in and came over to help her with her coat and crutches.

"The guys are decorating a tree for the party?" she looked at Naomi.

She shrugged. "I thought it would look nice."

"Are we gonna be outside?" Trina asked as she carefully made her way to th couch as the guys came in, heading for the kitchen to play.

"I thought we could have a fire and be indoors and outdoors. Have the ball drop on TV for those who wanted to watch, stuff in both locations going on." Naomi smiled.

"Who all are we inviting?"

"Everyone, the Davis department, people from the Parsons department, Damien, Dolph, Cameron…it's gonna be great."

"You really wanna throw a big shindig like this?" Trina asked.

"Of course, it is going to be a great night and kick off an awesome year." Naomi said.

"Never knew you to take new years so seriously, but why not start out on a high note?' Trina smiled.

"That is the spirit. Now, I am gonna stock up on food and alcohol." Naomi said. "Are you still on painkillers?"

"No, I quit taking those as soon as I could. I did not want to end up with a problem." Trina explained.

"Oh good. I promise, it is going to be a great night. I am so excited."

"Sounds like it is going to be fun."

"So how are things going with the boys?" Naomi asked.

Trina smiled and looked towards the kitchen where the boys were playing poker. "Going great. I love seeing Steve with his boys. He is such a good dad."

"I am glad that everything has worked out this time." She smiled.

"What do you think of me having a baby?"

"Trina, are you…"

"No, I'm not." Trina assured her. "But seeing how great of a father Steve is….. maybe it is time to start thinking of having a baby."

"I think you would make a wonderful mother. Funny how things work themselves out." Naomi smiled.

"It is just a thought. He is such a good dad though."

"Honey, you finally found the right one. You let him go and I am gonna marry him myself." Naomi laughed.

"You got your own great man." She chuckled.

"Trina, your man is a card shark!" Jey yelled.

"Not my problem!" she laughed.

"Can't you make him behave?" Jimmy yelled.

"Is he cheating?" Naomi yelled.

"No, he's just good." Steven yelled.

"Play nice boys!" Trina laughed. "Gotta love those guys."

 **Author's Note-** _So sorry for the day. Life has been crazy, computer issues, personal life stuff...just crazy. But I am back. The plan is to finish this story, take a short break and return to writing. Thanks for the patience. Batisasprincess- I am thinking trilogy. A third story idea keeps demanding to be written. Paisley2- Hopefully the next two chapters answer your questions. Jcott3- Scary thing about Karen Angle: the inspiration for her insanity is inspired by a lady in the town I live that is mega jealous of her ex. Carlyrosanna83- Steve would never hurt Trina._


	40. Questions Answered

December 28th, 0900 Hours

The Tucker County jail still had some holiday decorations hanging around the check in area as the small group began checking in. Trina, Steve, Seth, and Damien had arrived to meet with Heyman to try for a final time to get him to talk. Seth and Trina had talked about their strategy to get Heyman to talk. They knew they had to get under his skin, find a sore spot and make him lose his temper.

"Trina, you sure you are up to this? He has attacked you." Damien checked.

"I am fine. Besides, I refuse to let this creep think that I am afraid of him." She said.

"Remember, it will be just you two in there." Steve said.

"He'll be shackled, we'll be fine." Seth said.

"We need to get him to talk. We need to find out who this last woman is and if she is a match to the woman in Nevada." Steve said.

"We'll make him talk, don't worry." Trina said.

"Coulter is already in there. We should get you two in there." Damien said.

They took their guest passes and waved to staff they knew. This being the local county jail they knew most everybody that worked there. They walked down the hall to the interview rooms. Steve carefully helped Trina take her coat off and handed her the files she had brought with her.

"Keep your head in there." Steve told her. "Don't lose that temper."

"I will be okay. I got Seth with me." She assured him.

"We'll be outside watching." Damien said.

"Seth, watch her temper and yours. I know you got one and have this protective streak." Steve cautioned.

"I got this." Seth nodded as they walked in.

Seth and Trina walked into the interview room. Heyman was seated at the table wearing shackles. Coulter was seated next to him. A guard stood by the wall to make sure everyone stayed safe during the interview.

"What is he doing here?" Heyman yelled when he saw Seth.

"He's here with me." Trina said, barely looking up.

Seth helped her into a seat and then took a seat next to her. She opened a file and pulled out of picture from the crime scene in Nevada that had been faxed to her. She slid it across the table in front of Paul.

"Recognize her? Is she one of yours?" Trina asked.

Heyman looked at the picture and Seth thought he saw a flash of something across Paul's face but it was gone too quickly to be sure.

"She has some matches to your MO and looks similar to a woman in your picture album we found." Seth said.

"We figured out all the other girls but one…. this one." Trina said.

"Is she yours?" Seth asked.

"My client knows nothing about this woman." Coulter said.

"This is your chance to tell us the truth. We're willing to help you out….to a point." Seth said.

"I have told you that my client knows nothing." Coulter said.

"That had better be the truth, because if we can link him to this woman, he won't like prison life." Trina said.

Heyman stared at them but said nothing.

"Seth, what happened to child killer in Logan county?" Trina turned to Seth.

"Last I heard he was shanked in the shower. Nearly died and suffered damage to a kidney and liver." Seth looked at her.

"Yeah, general population doesn't like people that harm kids. Most of them have kids themselves." Trina said.

"I can understand that. Being a parent really pulls at your heart. I can't wait to have kids." Seth chuckled.

"You? Have kids? You can't keep a goldfish alive."

"I took great care of your step-kids." Seth shot back with a wink.

"They are grown and can fend for themselves." Trina rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, is there a purpose to this visit?" Heyman finally asked.

"Well what do you know…he can talk! I was beginning to think the other prisoners cut out his tongue." Seth said.

"They might if they find out he killed a kid." Trina said.

"What are you two talking about? I thought you two were asking about a dead woman in Nevada?" Coulter asked.

"We are." Seth shrugged.

"You know even without knowing that he is a child killer, the other prisoners might not respond well to him. I mean a kinky killer, running his own sex playground." Trina said.

"His new playground might be the showers." Seth winked.

"Yeah but he won't be in control then." Trina smirked.

"Enough! I don't have to sit and listen to this!" Heyman snapped.

"Don't like the picture we paint? Start talking." Seth said.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Paul snapped again.

"Then talk to me. But right now, we are all you got! You know we got enough evidence to bury you in court. We got witnesses, pictures, ballistics, a pattern of killings….so you need to decide how you want to spend your last few years until Texas sticks a needle in your arm. You can either be out of general population or you can be the bitch on the yard!" Trina glared at him.

"You know all about being a bitch!" Heyman matched her glare.

She laid a hand on Seth's arm to keep him seated. "Say what you want, I ain't the one gonna be ass raped seven ways from Sunday."

Heyman sat silently staring at them for a few moments. Trina held his glare, not backing down for a minute.

"You wanna know about this bitch, fine. Her name was Vicki Guerrero. She was my on again off again girlfriend." Heyman snapped.

"Girlfriend? You kept her around?" Trina was surprised.

"For a while. We'd hook up for a while, then I would get bored, break things off. Then she'd come back around. It was never anything serious." Heyman said.

"Where did you know her from?" Seth asked.

"She lived in Texas and came to my club a few times." Paul shrugged.

"She was from Texas? How did she end up in Nevada?" Trina asked.

"I told you who she was, that is all you get." Paul said.

"You might wanna offer us a little more. Nevada has the death penalty too. Actually…. you're screwed, Texas, Tennessee, Washington and Nevada all have the Death Penalty. If one doesn't get you another will." Seth said.

"You know you two really should've hooked up. You're both so mouthy. That detective boyfriend of hers is polite." Heyman rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't think that if you saw him in pissed off mode." Seth chuckled. "And he is a father so he is super pissed off you killed a kid."

"What are you talking about? What is this child you keep talking about?" Coulter snapped.

"Oh, didn't your client tell you. Vicki Guerrero was pregnant." Trina said.

"He might not have known she was pregnant." Coulter stated.

"Oh he knew it. You see he never questioned us about a kid. He knew what we meant." Trina smirked.

"How could you kill a child?" Seth asked.

"It was mine, I saw it as the abortion she refused to have." Heyman shrugged.

Trina and Seth both fell silent, shocked at what Heyman had just confessed. Even Coulter was looking at him confused.

"The baby was yours?" Trina finally found her voice.

"She showed up a few weeks after our last break up and told me she was pregnant. That was not something I wanted. I told her to get rid of it but she refused." Heyman said as if explaining a recipe.

"You killed your own baby? You sick fuck….as if everything else you did wasn't sick enough you killed your own child!" Seth started to stand but Trina gripped his wrist.

"Why not just sign your rights away? Or discuss adoption?" Trina looked at Heyman.

Heyman laughed. "I told her I wanted no part of this kid. She wouldn't hear of it. She refused to terminate the pregnancy and then she started in about child support and that she would need help. Hell no!"

"How did you get her to Nevada? Did you kidnap her and drive her there?" Trina asked.

"Didn't have to. I made her think I had a change of heart. I decided to get her out of the way before she started showing and hopefully not too many people knew she was pregnant. So I started calling her, fed her some line that I had changed my mind and wanted us to be a family. She bought it." He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"Just when I thought your heart couldn't be any blacker…. you killed a woman and your own child just because you didn't want it." Trina said.

"She had the option of abortion. She was forcing this on me. I wasn't being given a choice." Heyman said.

"You had a choice, it was called birth control. If shit happens, you man up and deal with it." Seth glared.

"Forget it Seth, he's not a man. He's a monster." Trina said. "We're done here. We have all we need.

Seth helped Trina stand and gathered their files. Trina grabbed her crutches and made her way out of the interview room. Seth followed her out of the room. When they reached the hallway they saw Damien standing alone.

"Where is Steve?" Trina asked.

"He stepped away. His temper got the better of him when he found out that Heyman killed his own child." Damien explained.

Trina nodded and walked down the hallway on her crutches ahead of the others. She bypassed the reception desk as she saw Steve standing outside the door. She carefully made her way outside and saw Steve deep in thought.

"Baby, you okay?" she asked.

"It was his baby. He killed his own child." He said not looking at her.

"We've never worked a child homicide case since you been here. You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I will be. I will just never understand parents who kill their children." Steve looked at her. "I mean, the minute the boys' mom told me she was pregnant with Garrett…. I loved him and would've moved the earth to keep him safe. Same with Steven."

She reached and took his hand. "That is because you are a real man. You love your family and would do anything to protect them."

"And then just seeing his casual attitude about killing his own baby….no wonder he can kill these women with no remorse." Steve was angry.

Trina reached up and cupped his face with both her hands. "He can't hurt anyone anymore. We got him and he will never be free to harm another person. The girls will get justice, Hunter will get justice and that baby will get justice."

"I know and I am so grateful for that." He pulled her into a hug. "Let's get you inside, you are freezing."

"Talking to you was more important." She said.

Steve looked at her. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you…but I am damn glad I did it."

1200 Hours

"I just got off the phone with the Nevada authorities. They are going to get a warrant for a DNA test to prove the fetus was Heyman's child." Trina explained to her team. "They are also contacting Texas authorities about making an official ID on the victim."

"You did good. I am proud of you." Jerry told her.

"Thank you, I just wish we could've caught him sooner." She frowned.

"Can't focus on that, focus on the positive things." John told her.

"Take the rest of the day off. You need to get your stitches out. And you should spend some time with the boys before they go to visit their mother." Jerry said.

"Are you sure?" Trina asked.

"I am sure. Enjoy your afternoon." Jerry smiled. "You have earned it."

"Come on, we can swing by the hospital and get those stitches out then we'll take the boys out to lunch." Steve told her.

"I'll be glad to get rid of these stupid crutches." She muttered as Steve helped her with her coat.

"I will call you if anything else happens today. I am sure Damien will be busy negotiating with authorities from the other states." Jerry said.

"Thanks, let us know if you need anything." Steve said.

"Oh Trina, can you bring me some more 'Dallas'?" Seth asked.

"You are gonna turn into JR Ewing." John rolled his eyes.

"I will try to remember." She laughed. "If not you can watch that stupid show the boys were streaming the other day…what was it? The one with the music label people and I got pissed at the lead character."

"Empire." Steve said.

"That's the one. You can watch that; it is a 'Dallas' rip-off." Trina said.

"Oh not this again." Steve chuckled fondly.

"You know I am right! Both are about big family owned companies…. Ewing Oil and whatever they call their record label. Both have lead characters that are crooks but don't ever seem to get caught…. JR Ewing and Luscious whatever-his-name-is." Trina explained.

"She makes a good point. My wife loves that show." John sighed.

"Come along dear before you start ranting about how much you hate that woman on there." Steve chuckled as he nudged her towards the door.

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You are so cute."

Steve helped her out of the station and across the parking lot to his truck. He made sure she was inside before shutting the door and climbing in himself. He started the truck and pulled onto the road, headed towards the hospital.

"Steve…I am a woman so I know how I feel about the things Heyman did and the things that Mark Calaway did. Is it different for a guy? Your feelings about them I mean?" Trina asked as he drove.

"The feelings of anger at their actions are the same. I mean any human is going to be outraged at what those two have done. But as a man…. well I guess me personally, I feel tremendous anger that they would harm women. The way I was raised and the way I raised my boys…ladies are treated with respect…. especially the lady you are involved with." Steve said.

"Calaway wasn't involved with his victims." Trina said.

"But Heyman was, even if it was just a quick hook-up. I guess I am old fashioned, you know I don't do flings or one night stands, but intimacy is something special. I couldn't imagine hurting someone that I laid down with." Steve said.

"I am glad you think that intimacy is something special. It is one of the things that made me fall in love with you. The fact that you respected me and wanted to wait until we cared about each other before having sex." She smiled.

Steve took her hand. "You know, knowing how easily Heyman killed his own child and killed those women…. makes me shudder at the thought of what he might have done to you. It was bad enough he stabbed you. Part of me thinks that if Seth hadn't been there he would've hurt you worse."

"He might have, but the important thing is he didn't. And I am okay. And I have you and the boys and wonderful friends that have made my holidays wonderful despite it all." Trina said. "And I love all of you."

"You okay? The case getting to you?" Steve asked.

"No I am okay. I just keep thinking about Vicki…the last few minutes of her life. She had to be so scared…fighting not only to save herself but her baby too. I just can't imagine." Trina said.

"Don't worry. If you ever get pregnant I don't think Seth or John would let you out of their sight." Steve smiled. "And we won't mention that protective streak Naomi has."

"You should talk. If we ever had a baby, you'd probably pat down the twins before letting them near me." She laughed.

"Guess we'll find out when the time comes." Steve winked.

2000 Hours

"How is it possible that you had hair that blonde?" Trina laughed, looking at an old picture of Steve.

"I was keeping one of the ladies at the hair salon at the mall busy." Steve chuckled. "I was working undercover."

Steve, Trina and the boys were sitting around her kitchen table looking at some old photos Steve had brought over for the boys to look through for any photos they wanted. Trina had found a few of hers when she was digging for more dvds for Seth to watch.

"You just look so different." Trina chuckled.

"Here, this is Steven when he was about two years old. It was Halloween." Steve handed her a picture.

"Well Steven is a ninja turtle, what in the world are you supposed to be?" she chuckled.

"I was trying to be Master Splinter." Steve said.

"Didn't quite work, but you guys look cute."

"Here is one all of us at a 4th of July picnic." Garrett handed her a photo. "Oh wait…. sorry."

Trina looked at the picture then back up at him. "For what? You all look nice in your red, white and blue."

"Mom is in that one…. I didn't want to make things awkward." Garrett said.

"No worries. I would never expect Steve to forget about your mom. They will always be joined in a way because of you boys and that is how it should be. I am actually thankful that they get along because it would be hard on you boys if they didn't." Trina explained.

"I told you boys, she is okay with your mom. She knows that part of my life is over but accepts that your mom will always be part of my life." Steve smiled.

Garrett smiled, then held up a picture of Trina with some girl. "Who is she?"

"That is my cousin Nina. We were in high school at the time. One of the family reunions." Trina said.

"You look so young." Steven said.

"I was about 17 years old there."

"You were so pretty in high school." Steve said. "I mean you are pretty now too."

"I know what you mean." She chuckled. "And Nina, not sure where she is these days. The family kinda fell out with her after her wedding fiasco."

"Wedding fiasco?" Garrett asked.

"She pulled a fast one on the family. She got engaged, which we all knew about." Trina began explaining. "Well as the wedding shower and wedding invitations started coming out, she was caught inviting people to the shower but not the wedding which is extremely rude. That is basically saying we want a gift but don't want you at the wedding."

"And that caused the falling out?" Steve asked.

"No, that is just the beginning. So after a few of the family called her out she invited everybody. And when we saw the invitations…she literally put on the invitation to not bring gifts to the wedding, they wanted money instead. If our grandma had been alive she'd have slapped her stupid." Trina said.

"Now that is just rude to ask for money." Steve agreed.

"The breaking point for most of the family was…. she had the shower, got a ton of gifts, had her bachelorette party and got more gifts. Just a week before the wedding sends out cards saying the wedding is off due to 'unforeseen problems'….and keeps all the gifts and money she had already received."

"That is crazy. Who does something like that?" Garrett asked.

"My own opinion has always been that she had the shower just to get a bunch of gifts and never planned to get married. And printed that bit about money on the invitations so those who couldn't make it to the wedding would give money instead of gifts." Trina said. "Needless to say, we were all annoyed."

The phone rang in the house. Trina got up and still careful because her leg was a bit sore, walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Trina, we had a strange break in the Heyman case." Jerry came over the line.

"Really? What happened?" Trina asked.

"Heyman decided he wants to make a full confession, but only to a script writer." Jerry said.

"That nutjob wants to turn his story into profit? That is sick…never mind we already know he is sick." Trina groaned and Steve looked up at her.

"He is having Coulter call around and see if he can make any deals." Jerry said.

"What on earth for? Not like he can spend the money where he is going." Trina sighed.

"Probably to pay legal fees as he moves through the appeals process. You know a death penalty comes with a lot of appeals." Jerry sighed as well.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder." Trina said.

"Enjoy the rest of your night. We will deal with it in the morning." Jerry said.

2300 Hours

"You seem so happy to have your stitches gone." Steve smiled at Trina as she walked across the bedroom.

"I am, and I am so glad that I wasn't hurt that bad. Guess with it being the holidays we're all extra thankful for stuff." She climbed into bed beside him.

"You did great today with Heyman." He kissed her temple.

"I am just glad this case is nearly over. I just wish he wouldn't drag this into court and make all these families endure court proceedings." She frowned. "Imagine how these families are gonna feel hearing that their daughter/sister/wife was part of all that bondage stuff and the chokings, canings, ropes, nipple clamps etc."

"It is out of our hands. Don't let it drive you crazy." Steve pulled her against him.

"I know." She nodded. "I am really gonna miss the boys when they go back to California." Trina said. "I have really enjoyed having them here."

"It has been nice having the boys here." Steve agreed.

"You think you might move back to California someday? Retire and then move back to be with your boys?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No, I don't think so. The boys have their own life and doing their own thing. And my life is here now."

"I am so glad you are here. You make me so happy." she kissed him.

"You make me happy." he kissed her. "God brought me here for a reason. And I think you are that reason."

December 29th, 0800 Hours

Trina walked into the station, thrilled she didn't need crutches. Seth looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey no crutches. Steve probably took you in every room of the house." he winked.

"Not with the boys visiting." Trina Rolled her eyes.

"They are old enough to appreciate what dad is doing." Seth laughed.

"Here is more 'Dallas' for you to watch." she handed him some dvds.

"Oh good, I can start on them tonight." Seth said.

"I can't believe you like that show." she chuckled.

"Me either but I am hooked." Seth smiled. "Now about Karen Angle."

"What now?" Trina groaned.

"Well now that Kurt has officially popped the question and wedding bells are in the air...Karen is screaming she will not allow the kids to be part of the wedding." Seth sighed.

"How can she do that? Can she do that?" Trina rolled her eyes.

"She says she will take the kids on a long vacation over the summer. Apparently Mrs. Angle-to-be wants a June wedding." Seth said.

"And you know this how?"

"Oh the rumor mill is going full speed today." Seth winked.

1300 Hours

Trina was sitting at her desk going over her paperwork when she heard the front door open. She looked up to see Steve walking through the door carrying a few folders.

"Hey, what brings you here?" she smiled.

"We hit the jackpot." he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"County jail had a few fights break out last night so today they did cell searches, apparently Heyman had started writing his story for the movie offers he thought would come in. Guards found it and called me. I have been reading over it and apparently he decided to start writing with the murders here in West Virginia." Steve handed her the folders.

"Has anyone called Coulter?" she asked.

"The sheriff did and Coulter is fit to be tied. Yelling something about he warned Heyman not to write anything down." Steve shrugged as he sat down by her.

"Do you think the judge will allow it in court?" she opened the folder.

"Might take some wrangling but it was a lawful search due to problems in the jail." Steve said.

Trina looked down at the pages in the folder. They were handwritten on notebook paper.

"Are you sure you want to read this? It is quite disturbing." Steve warned.

"I will be fine." she assured him.

 _I used bleach to clean the girls. It washes away evidence, breaks down any DNA I might have accidentally left behind and it is easy to purchase without suspicion. Using condoms and a variety of sex toys also helps eliminate leaving behind DNA evidence._

"No wonder we couldn't find DNA evidence. He was one step ahead of us." Trina commented.

"And I was surprised to read that Trish Stratus died before he wanted." Steve pointed to some of the writing.

 _Trish died too soon. I had shoved her panties in her mouth and taped her mouth closed. She could still breath through her nose but was unhappy. Tied up so she couldn't do anything about it. When I began getting rough with the dildo in her ass, she was struggling against the bonds…. then she stopped slowly. By the I had ejaculated and checked on her she was dead. When I pulled the tape off her mouth I noticed she had sucked her panties far down in her throat, apparently choking to death on them. I managed to pull them back out._

"That brutal son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"I can't imagine any person actually doing this mess. And the stuff he wrote about Stephanie…. even after all these years I think I am gonna have nightmares." he said.

Trina flipped through the handwritten pages until she saw where he had written about Stephanie.

 _Stephanie was a real bitch, I decided early on that I was going to break her down. It was a challenge but I managed to do it. First thing I did was get her husband out of the way. Quick bullet and he was no longer a problem. At first I told Stephanie he had decided to leave us alone for a bit. She bought, guess it was something they did often. I tied her down, she didn't mind that until I tied rope around her tits. She started fussing about her implants. Since she was tied down, I decided to pierce her nipples. She screamed like a banshee that her husband would kick my ass. I laughed and at this point she really began to fight. Being ass fucked with a large dildo and no lube brought her down a notch. She still had a lot of spirit and mouth so I hammered some nails in her tongue. That made her shut up, but she still fought against me._

"Oh my god." Trina whispered.

"You okay?" Steve rubbed her shoulder.

"We need to have Dolph read through this and compare her injuries to the abuse described here." she said.

"I will make some copies and take them to him." he agreed.

Trina turned back to the papers and continued to read.

1700 Hours

Layfield walked inside the station after finishing a routine patrol. He found Trina still reading through the writings of Paul Heymen. Steve had taken copies to the morgue for Dolph to read over and had also taken copies to Damien Sandow.

"How goes the reading?" John asked her as he sat down.

"This guy is sick. Listen to this… _'By day three Stephanie was getting sick. She was running a fever. I decided it was time to get rid of her. I filled up the large bathtub and turned on the jets. After putting on a condom, I held her face down in the water, fucking her as she drown."_

"I can't believe anyone could do that to someone." John frowned.

"I knew some humans were depraved but I never thought I would encounter it, not here in Tucker County." she said.

"I am thankful he is off the streets. Between him and Calaway I am almost afraid to let you and my wife go out alone. And makes me so glad you got a good man." John said.

"I am stunned at what I am reading." she sighed.

"You okay? This is the type of case that will mess with your head." John said.

"I am fine. It is a strange feeling of…. we got him, we got answers, the girls and their families will have justice."

"Watch yourself. Don't let this make you sick or crazy." he said.

"We have Karen for that." she winked.

"Oh don't mention that nutcase." John groaned.

"Listen to what he wrote about the death of Kristal Marshall… _'Since it was Halloween and my costume was Dracula, I decided to kill Kristal by bleeding out, from the neck of course."_ she read. "Halloween is supposed to be a fun time and he pulls this."

"With this non-sense, he might pull off an insanity defense. No sane man would do this." John said.

"Bite your tongue. I refuse to accept him getting off with an insanity defense. Besides, Damien has prepared for that. He has been researching Heymen's past…. he had a good childhood in a stable family. So that should eliminate opportunities for him to argue 'bad childhood'. He's gonna get a needle in the arm if I have to push the plunger myself." she said.

"She's such a feisty thing." Seth walked in.

"That's why Steve loves me." she smiled.

"I thought it was because you are young, cute, and constantly in heat." Seth chuckled.

"Behave children." John rolled his eyes.

1830 Hours

"So you all ready for the new year? Or as I call it…'The year of the Cubs'?" Seth asked Trina. It was his tactic to try distracting her from reading Heymen's writing.

"Rollins, I am gonna strangle you." she glared. "No wait…. remember my NSync Christmas CD…. they had a New Year's Eve song on there."

"Anything but that." Seth groaned.

"Kiss me at midnight, dance until the morning light. Party into the new year." Trina sang.

"You should work as a military interrogator. You know how to torture people." Seth groaned.

"What is going on?" Jerry walked in.

"The kids are acting up." John shook his head fondly.

"We'd worry about them if they didn't." Jerry laughed. "Trina, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I am waiting on Steve to pick me up. He said he would be a little late." she shrugged.

"So what is Richard's new year's resolution?" Seth chuckled.

"To beat the crap out of you every time you say the C word." Trina said.

"Candy? Corn? Canary?" Seth smirked.

"Oh go watch JR and Bobby." Trina rolled her eyes.

"When baseball season starts, these two will kill each other." Jerry laughed.

"No, I am going to use my night stick to check Seth's prostate every time he mentions the Chicago evil empire." she said.

"I thought the Yankees were called the evil empire?" John asked.

"They are. But now Chicago has done the same thing, spent huge money, picked up every all-star they could and built an evil empire." she said.

"Evil empire? Don't you think that is harsh." Seth asked.

"Darth Vader could be their mascot." she insisted.

"If the Cubs win the World Series, you wear the gold bikini." Seth smirked.

"Steve wouldn't allow that." Trina said.

"Yes, I would." Steve walked in.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Trina said.

"My libido is on Seth's side." Steve winked.

"That's it. No more hanging out for you two." Trina laughed.

"I think the twins have young active libidos too." John chuckled.

"I give up!" she laughed. "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, spend the last night with the boys." Steve said.

"We will take care of anything that pops up." Jerry said. "Seems like Heymen dug his own grave. Not much left to do."

"Thanks. Let's go Leia." Steve said.

"Sure thing Han." Trina laughed.

"You realize that means your son will kill Steve someday." Seth said.

"Ugh, let's go." Trina groaned.

 **Author's Note-** _So sorry for the delay. This summer has been difficult in a variety of areas. But good news. I once again have a working computer and will have this story finished by the weekend. There is one chapter after this. I am so sorry for the delay and truly appreciate each of you that are still with me. And to answer a few questions, yes it will be a trilogy. Despite my hardships this summer, inspiration hit me over the head. Wolfpaccattacke (Welcome to the party. So glad you are enjoying the story.) jcott3 (You are so dead on sometimes it scares me, LOL. Hope you are ready for the three-quel.) carlyrosanna83 (I am glad you knew Steve is a great guy.)_


	41. A New Year

December 31st, 2000 Hours

The New Year's Eve party at Jimmy and Naomi's house was in full swing. In the house they had set up a bar, had the New Year's Rockin Eve playing on the large screen tv and a large buffet table setup. Outside, they had a huge bonfire going and several of the guys were playing football in the snow.

"How did those guys talk Steve into playing football in the snow?" Mrs. Layfield asked.

"He enjoys hanging out with the twins. They have become like family to him." Trina chuckled as she watched the guys run.

"I am so glad we can start the new year on a high note. Heymen is soon to be out of our hair." Jerry walked over to them.

"Is that for sure now?" Trina asked.

"Damien told me before he got dragged out to the football game. He is allowing Texas to prosecute and pursue the death penalty with the provision that should their prosecution fail, we get him back to try for his murders in West Virginia." Jerry said.

"Between evidence and that stupid movie thing he was writing; he is good as strapped on a gurney." Trina smiled.

"Seth, they are getting ready to show Taylor Swift's new video!" Naomi yelled from the doorway.

"Record it for me, I can't leave. My team is up by seven!" Seth yelled.

"Who is on what team?" Jerry asked.

"Steve and the twins against Seth, Dolph and Damien. John is the ref." Mrs. Layfield answered.

"Steve's boys make it to their mom's house okay?" Jerry asked.

"Yes they called last night. It was such a pleasure to have the boys here for the holidays. I love them, I really do." she smiled.

"That is great. I am so glad everything worked out." Mrs. Layfield said.

"How is the game going? Should I have EMS on standby?" Naomi laughed as she joined them.

"Steve is trying to get used to running in snow." Trina giggled.

2100 Hours

"This video makes no sense." Trina complained as she and Seth watched the new Taylor Swift video.

"Sure it does, she is trying to get out of the woods like the song says." Seth said.

"It looks like a rip-off of 'Frozen' and those stupid 'Twilight' movies." Trina rolled her eyes.

"You two could fuss about anything." John laughed.

"The boys want to play a truth game they found online. Kinda like truth or dare but without the dares." Naomi said.

"Isn't that kinda juvenile?" John asked.

"Oh it might be fun." Trina shrugged.

"Guess that means I'll be playing." Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"You getting warmed up?" she smiled.

"He is now." Seth snickered.

"Jealous Rollins?" Steve smirked.

"I am just glad that game is over. You are in better shape than a lot of young men." Damien joined them.

"Yeah I know." Trina winked making Steve groan.

"Oh this truth game is gonna be a lot of fun. John is always telling me how you guys blurt out crazy stuff at work." Mrs. Layfield laughed.

"I am telling you we should adopt them. It is a bargain, we get kids that are already potty trained, through puberty, doesn't need the birds and bees talk, over puppy love, no prom and college is paid off." John said.

"I am not sure Seth is through puberty yet." Trina laughed.

"Okay everyone in the living room for the truth game." Naomi announced.

Everyone walked into the living room and found seats on the couch, chairs and floor. The tv was still on to the show in NYC but was turned low so they could hear everyone as they played.

"I don't know how you guys came up with this idea." Naomi laughed.

"I got this game off the internet. The way it works…. you spin the little spinner thing and it will land on a name. Then you pick a card and ask the person the question on the card." Jey explained.

"Do we get to veto questions if we consider them too personal or embarrassing?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah, if you refuse to answer a question, you gotta take a shot of whiskey." Jimmy said.

"So if you got a lot of secrets you will be drunk before 11pm." Damien laughed.

"Okay, let's get this started. Dolph, you go first." Jimmy said.

Dolph picked up the spinner that the twins had made. He flicked it and it landed on John. Dolph picked up a card and read the question. "When do you lose your virginity?"

John rolled his eyes. "High school and that is all you are getting out of me."

"Oh come on." Seth chuckled.

"Maybe he doesn't want to tell stories about your mom." Jey joked. "John go ahead."

John flicked the spinner and it landed on Steve. He picked up a card. "Describe your worst date ever."

Everyone turned to Steve as they listened to his answer. "Well...I was out of high school, before I had met the boys' mom. It wasn't even supposed to be a date. I was going out with a group of friends. We went to a local restaurant and suddenly one of the girls in the group starts saying she is my date. Then she says it's her birthday. Put me on the spot. I had no interest in this girl but I didn't want to be mean...maybe I should have been. That dinner ended up costing me 60 dollars."

"I would've told her I wasn't her date. That is nuts." Seth said.

Steve flicked the spinner and it landed on Dolph. "What is your weirdest habit?" Steve read the card.

"I don't know. Well…. whenever I get a new body in the morgue and the person hasn't been dead long….no rigor or lividity…. I check very closely to make sure they are really dead. I have this fear of someone just appearing dead and waking up when I am working on them or put them in the freezer." Dolph said.

"That's not so bad." Naomi assured him.

Dolph grabbed the spinner and it landed on Trina. He picked up a card. "What is your secret guilty pleasure?"

Trina groaned. "Someone cover Seth's ears…...I like Nickelback."

Seth broke out laughing. "Nickelback…...you like Nickelback. Oh that is hilarious."

"They aren't that bad." Trina frowned.

"You can never pick on Taylor Swift again. Nickelback." he kept laughing.

Trina grabbed the spinner and flicked it, landing on Naomi. She picked up a card. "When is the last time you watched porn?"

"I was never into that…. oh wait, that Mack girl, the one whose fighter boyfriend beat her up, I got curious and watched one of hers after reading about her case in the news." Naomi said.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Jimmy stared at her.

"What was I supposed to do? Ask you to watch with me?" Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Jimmy said.

"That is the last thing your sex drive needs." Naomi said as she picked up the spinner. It landed on Steve. She grabbed a card. "What's the sexiest piece of clothing you own?"

"I don't know. Clean underwear." Steve shrugged.

"Your jeans." Naomi said at the same time Trina said. "Your shoulder holster."

"You've looked at Steve's ass in jeans?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah." Naomi and Trina said together.

Damien cracked up.

"Those two girls scare me." Seth whispered to Dolph.

Steve picked up the spinner and it landed on Jey. He picked up a card and groaned. "I can't ask this."

"Go on." Naomi said.

Steve shook his head. "Would you rather see me in a short skirt or hot pants?"

Everyone cracked up laughing as Steve shook his head again.

"I'll go with hot pants. Since the girls like your ass so much they might stuff some singles in them and you'd make a few bucks." Jey chuckled.

"I don't even know how to take that." Steve sighed.

Jey flipped the spinner and it landed on Seth. He picked up a card and began laughing as he read. "What's your most embarrassing sexual experience?"

"No, oh hell no. Where is the whiskey?" Seth said.

"Oh come on, we are all friends here." Jimmy said.

"This must be a doozy. I need to hear this." Trina said.

"No you don't." Seth said.

"Just tell us, we'll never let it go now." Jerry said.

"Okay fine, but this never leaves this room." Seth groaned. "When I was in college, me and the girl I was seeing at the time were fooling around but she was on her cycle and told me to finish myself off and she'd watch…. she had a bit of a masturbation kink. Anyway, it was kinda dark in the room because my roommate was sleeping. I reached into the night stand and thought I grabbed the lube. I hurried and squirted some in my hand and started...you know…. only it wasn't lube. It was Bengay I kept for sore muscles."

Everyone began laughing.

"Didn't you realize it wasn't cold like lube?" Jerry laughed.

"The girl was topless and pressed against me, I didn't take time to think." Seth insisted.

"What did you do then?" John asked.

"Once it started getting hot, I realized something was wrong. I double checked the tube and realized it was bengay. I leaped out of bed yelling, scared the crap out of my roommate. My girlfriend yelled for me to wash it off so I ran to the shower. It didn't help much. Damn it burned. I spent 6 hours laying with my legs open in front of a box fan with an ice pack on my junk." Seth said.

"That is hysterical. I can't believe you did that." Damien said.

"Trina, are you crying?" Jerry asked.

She nodded as she wiped her eyes while laughing.

"Give me that spinner." Seth said. "Time for someone else to tell some stories." Seth flicked the spinner and it landed on Damien's name. He grabbed one of the cards and then shook his head and sighed. "Do you like sex soft or rough?"

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Depends on the girl, the mood etc."

"It is that way for everyone, that's no big deal." Jey said.

Damien grabbed the spinner and this time it landed on Steve again. He grabbed a card. "Would you ever have a threesome?"

"No, I am not sharing Trina. Besides, I prefer to focus on one person." Steve said.

"And Trina would tear the hair out of another woman if they got naked around Steve." Seth laughed.

"You know it." Trina agreed.

"Pretty soon we are gonna be hearing about Seth's late night showers on night shift." John said.

"Those are just showers." Seth said. "Steve, your turn."

Steve flicked the spinner and it landed on Trina. Everyone chuckled as the couple looked at each other.

"Oh this should be interesting." Dolph chuckled.

"Hope it is a real naughty question." Seth laughed.

Steve picked up a card and then hung his head.

"Read it! Read it!" the twins shouted and laughed.

"Describe how your orgasm feels." Steve read making everyone howl with laughter.

"Well, I have three categories of orgasm." Trina started.

"You categorized your orgasms?" Damien laughed.

"Sure. First is what I call a quickie orgasm...feels good, doesn't disappoint but is quick. Second is what I call oh wow orgasms…. leaves you breathless and needing a few minutes to recover while saying 'oh wow'. And third is what I call 'I can't remember my own name orgasms'... those that leave you shaking like a car with bad gas." she explained.

"You say the craziest things." Steve chuckled.

"And Steve leaves you trying to remember your own name?" Seth asked.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many times that man has made me double check that I haven't peed myself because I am so…."

"Trinvilla!" Steve interrupted her.

"Well it's true!" she laughed.

"They don't need to hear about it!" Steve groaned.

"Oh no, when you make a girl drip down her leg so bad that she thinks she has peed herself, you stand up and take a bow!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, you the man." Jey agreed.

"I am finding out way too much about my team." Jerry shook his head.

2230 Hours

"How much has Seth had to drink?" Jimmy asked Naomi as they gathered outside around the bonfire again.

"I don't know. He started out with beer and then you guys did some shots and I have no clue what that stuff John is mixing is." Naomi said. "He is okay just goofy right now. Chief is keeping an eye on him."

"I am still in shock about the chief admitting some of his younger escapades." Jey laughed.

"Yeah, who knew he had some stories as crazy as the sheriff's." Jimmy laughed.

"Why is Seth trying to build a snowman?" Trina and Steve joined them.

"Because it is Seth and he's had a few." Naomi chuckled.

"Are you two ready for the new year?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, my goal is to do a vegetable garden this summer, just a small one. But you like yours so much." Naomi said.

"And I am gonna look into season tickets for the Mountaineers." Jey said.

"That's not a goal." Jimmy said.

"Well it is mine." Jey said.

"Seth, stop making porno snowmen!" Naomi yelled.

They looked over to see that Seth was building his snowmen close together with a stick in the lower portion of one sticking into the other.

"I call it snow porn!" Seth laughed.

"We should help him make the snowmen look cute." Naomi said.

"We should?" Jimmy was confused, but Naomi glared at him. "Oh right, can't have snow porn during a nice holiday."

As Jimmy and Naomi hurried off to correct the snowmen, Dolph and Damien joined Steve and Trina at the bonfire.

"John is complaining trying to figure out why Luke Bryan is singing a fishing date song for New Year's Eve." Dolph laughed.

"I am still rolling my eyes at that year end rap thing Donnie Wahlberg belted out." Trina said.

"But you nearly jumped for joy when they showed Holly whoever kicking that Rousey chick in the face!" Damien said.

"Oh don't get her started she hates Rousey. I thought that she was gonna hurt herself she found out Rousey lost." Steve said. "I was staying with her because of the barn fire, we hadn't quite made up yet but were speaking, she picks up a newspaper and suddenly she is shouting and jumping."

"How can you hate Rousey? She has made great progress for women in sports." Dolph said.

"Sure, her and Tanya Harding." Trina said. "She is a bully and a bad sport and she finally got her ass handed to her. And the biggest hypocrite…."

"Baby, baby…. if we wait for you to list everything you hate about her it'll be Valentine's Day." Steve chuckled.

"We'll make bets when she comes back." Dolph said.

"She won't be back until they can give her a fight they know she can win. Dana White protects her like 'Rocky III'." Trina said making Damien laugh.

"I seriously need to hang out with the Davis team more often. It's always hilarious." Damien laughed.

"Never a dull moment." Steve laughed.

"But this is kind of nice after all the stress of the last few weeks." Damien said. "Heaven knows we all earned a break."

"The Heyman case was rough." Steve agreed.

"Never thought that such a crazy case would be here in Tucker County. I mean serial killer with kinks who even murdered his pregnant girlfriend." Trina sighed.

"Hey we caught him, he's never going to be out of prison probably going to be executed and even McMahon is leaving us alone. No more about that tonight." Steve smiled.

"Speaking of McMahon...Shane called earlier. He wanted to thank us again." Trina said.

"I think he is adopted. He is so nice to be from that family." Dolph said.

"Oh look how cute they are making the snowmen." Trina pointed over to where Naomi, Jimmy, Jey and Seth had changed the snowmen from pornographic to adorable with stick arms and some rock eyes and smiles.

"Those are cute enough for pictures." Dolph winked making Damien chuckle.

2330 Hours

"Come on Seth, some more coffee. You want to sober up." Jey said as he tried to get Seth to drink more coffee.

"Yeah, midnight is important." Naomi told him.

"I'm not drunk." Seth said.

"No, but you'll want to be more sober and less goofy than you are now. We're all excited for midnight." Jimmy said.

"Okay, pour some more coffee." Seth said.

"Jimmy, everything ready for midnight?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, as soon as you get the noisemakers." Jimmy told her as he poured coffee.

"Oh good, make sure we get everyone outside." Naomi chuckled.

"Someone make sure we have a version of Auld Lang Syne to play at midnight." Jey said.

"Where is Steve and Trina?" Seth asked as he drank his coffee.

"They went upstairs to call the boys for the new year...even though they are three hours behind us." Naomi said.

"I am so glad we're all here tonight. This is going to be so great." Seth said.

"Don't start getting all sappy and crying. We are all going to enjoy midnight." Jey poured more coffee.

"Phones all charged up?" Naomi asked as she grabbed some of the noisemakers.

"Yes, everything is ready." Jimmy assured her.

"Leave the champagne in here, we'll drink it when we come in." Naomi said.

"If she is this way now, just think how she will be this summer." Seth said.

"Why this summer? You think?" Jey asked.

"Oh yeah, I listened to her last time." Seth chuckled. "Only this time it is going to be right."

"Here they come." Naomi said.

Steve and Trina walked into the kitchen.

"How are the boys?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine, they are celebrating Christmas tonight with their mom so they have a lot of festivities going on." Steve said.

"But they were very happy and having a great time." Trina smiled.

"You really got close to the boys on this visit." Steve wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, it was nice. Even though I wasn't able to move around very much, I really enjoyed them being here." she smiled.

"Okay everyone. It is almost midnight, let's get outside by the bonfire." Naomi said. "Grab coats and hats and noisemakers. It's cold and almost midnight."

Everyone grabbed what she had told them with several of them grabbing their cell phones as they headed outside by the bonfire to join the others. Jimmy turned on the surround sound and left the door open so they could hear the countdown from NYC. The entire group, Jimmy, Naomi, Jey, Steve, Trina, Seth, Jerry, John, Mrs. Layfield, Dolph and Damien gathered around the fire pit with noisemakers in hand.

"This sucks, I have no one to kiss at midnight." Seth complained.

"Well, Jey, Dolph and Damien are single. So is the chief." Trina laughed.

"Oh you are not funny." Seth rolled his eyes.

"They are starting the countdown and the ball is dropping!" Naomi cheered.

"Is it me or is she really hyper this year?" Trina laughed.

Everyone joined in the countdown as it hit the 20 seconds. They all clapped and cheered at it hit midnight and the new year rolled in. The couples kissed while everyone shook and blew on their noise makers.

Steve pulled Trina over near the pine tree that had been decorated and lit up which was near the snowmen that had been fixed to look normal. He stood in front of her and grabbed both her hands.

"You said the first thing you noticed about me how I was willing to work as a team and that I didn't look my age." Steve told her. "But the first thing I noticed about you was that big smile and adorable accent. And that you have a huge heart and could be the most determined and tenacious person I have ever met. I fell in love with you watching you work so hard and care so much about people especially your friends. And I have been so blessed that you love me with the same passion and intensity. And of course I listened to you...you are smart and I love that about you. I knew I loved you last summer when I was in Baltimore. I missed you so much even though we were only apart a few days and I have only grown to love you more since then. You and my sons are the greatest thing that have ever happened to me. And when you brought my boys here for the holidays, I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…. if you'll have me."

"Steve?" Trina looked at him wide-eyed.

Steve pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He dropped to one knee. "Trina, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I love you. Of course I will marry you." she smiled, starting to cry.

Steve pulled the glove off her left hand and slid the ring in place on her finger. He stood up and kissed her, gently wiping her eyes. Their friends started clapping and making whooping sounds. They looked over to see everyone watching them, Jimmy, Naomi and Jey with cell phones recording and taking pictures.

Naomi hurried over and hugged them. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Thank you. I am so happy." Trina hugged her.

"I am so happy for you guys too!" Seth came jumping over and hugged them all three, kissing them all on the cheek.

"Thanks Seth." Steve chuckled.

The rest of their friends gathered around them hugging them and congratulating them. Everyone was truly happy for them after everything they had been through and all that Joe had done to Trina. Auld Lang Syne was playing loudly on the surround sound.

"Wait, what about the boys? How are they going to take this?" Trina asked.

"Relax, I talked to them while they were here and they gave me their blessing. They even went with me to shop for the ring." Steve assured her.

"Come on, champagne in the house. We have a lot to celebrate." Jimmy said.

Everyone still talking and laughing began filing into the house. They gathered in the living room while Jimmy and Naomi went to get the champagne.

"The pictures turned out so cute." Mrs. Layfield said flipping through one of the phones. "Steve on one knee with Trina and the lit up tree behind them with snowmen."

"That's why Naomi made us decorate that tree. She said Steve needed a pretty place to propose." Jey said.

"Then Seth comes and starts making naughty snowmen." Jerry laughed.

"That explains why you guys went to fix them and make them look cute." Trina laughed.

"No kidding. Imagine showing people those photos…. a beautiful proposal….and snowmen having sex." Dolph laughed.

"Imagine showing those photos to your kids someday…. daddy proposing to mommy with a snowman being dirty in the background." Damien laughed.

"It could be the icebreaker when it is time to give them the birds and bees speech." Seth said.

"So when is the wedding?" John asked.

"They just got engaged five minutes ago." Jey said.

"June." Trina said. "If it's okay with Steve?"

"I told you!" Seth cheered. "In knew she always wanted to be a June bride!"

"Fine with me." Steve hugged her.

"Steve, take my advice. Buy the ring and show up, that's the man's role. Let the women run around worrying about flowers, dresses and color schemes." John said.

"Oh we have so much to do, we'll have to decide on a date and a venue and…" Trina started.

"Bachelor party!" Seth yelled.

"Aren't I a little old for that kind of thing?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Cute, young fiancée, still having sex like a rabbit because I see the glow on her face...and as we found out earlier you can make her drip down her legs." Seth smirked. "Nope, you are eligible from the sounds of it."

"Champagne is poured, come get it." Jimmy and Naomi walked in with trays of filled glasses.

Everyone grabbed a glass of champagne and waited for toasts.

"A few minutes late but Happy New Year!" Jey raised his glass.

"And it is gonna be a great one." Jerry agreed.

"Congratulations to Steve and Trina, we're so happy for you." Naomi said.

"And if anything interferes with her wedding this time, I am beating the hell out of someone!" John said.

"And I'll help him." Seth said.

Everyone clinked glasses and took a few sips of their champagne.

"How long have you been planning this?" Trina asked Steve.

"Since Christmas. The boys and twins helped me pick out the ring. Naomi planned the party and got everyone here. I thought it would be nice to start the new year as your fiancée." he smiled.

"I like the sound of that." she kissed him.

"Okay, where is my popcorn? We got a Lifetime movie over here." Seth chuckled as he flopped down on the couch.

"Seth, I want you to be my brides…. person." Trina said.

"Your what?" Seth and Steve said at the same time.

"Well Naomi of course is going to be my maid of honor…. you will be right?" she looked at Naomi.

"I'd love to." Naomi winked.

"And she has already bought about ten bridal magazines." Jimmy laughed.

"See, Naomi is going to be my maid of honor and since I have mostly guy friends, I thought you would be a brides...we'll just call you a bride's attendant." Trina said.

"Wait, aren't bridesmaids supposed to help the bride get dressed the day of the wedding?" Dolph asked.

"I'll do it!" Seth's eyes lit up.

"Great, that means while Naomi helps me get dressed you can do last minute errands. Especially since you won't have to worry about hair, nails, make-up, that kind of thing." Trina smiled.

"Engaged ten minutes and she has a month picked out and two bridesmaids." John laughed.

"Steve what have you got us into?" Jerry chuckled.

"I don't know, but with this team I can't wait to see it. It is always a fun time around these guys." Damien said.

"And just think with Kurt getting married, you know Karen will be up to insane antics. We're gonna be surrounded by wedding stuff." Seth laughed.

"Oh Karen…. don't even mention that name." John groaned.

"I am glad Steve's ex won't be pulling crazy stunts." Jimmy said.

"Okay so later today we are doing the traditional cabbage dinner and football games with the Twilight Zone mixed in. But this weekend, we'll go to lunch and start really planning." Naomi joined them on the couch.

"And Seth, if you wear a Cubs cap to my wedding, you are going to be as nutless as Daniel." Trina told him.

"Fine how about the rehearsal dinner?" he winked. "You realize you can never have Liam Neeson now."

"You realize that you will never have Taylor Swift but for different reasons." Trina rolled her eyes.

"See why those two are like having children?" John asked his wife.

"Does that make you father of the bride?" Seth smirked.

"Oh hush before John throws you through a window." Naomi said. "All right everyone, pictures of our newly engaged couple and their friends."

"What did we do before cell phones?" Jerry laughed.

"Carried around big cameras." Jey laughed.

"Damn, that is a hell of a rock." Damien grabbed her hand, finally getting a good look at the ring.

"Of course, she never had an engagement ring before and I wanted her to have something very special." Steve smiled.

"Trina, if you don't marry that man, I am." Naomi laughed.

January 1st, 0300 Hours

Steve yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom. He had enjoyed the evening at Naomi and Jimmy's party and was happy to be engaged. However, he was exhausted and glad to be back at the farm and ready to relax with Trina. He was surprised that she wasn't in the bedroom. He walked downstairs to find the TV on with the Twilight Zone marathon playing. He frowned when he noticed Trina on the couch crying with Wonder curled up in her lap.

"Trina, baby what's wrong?" he crossed the room and sat down beside her.

"I dunno. I am just feeling a lot of emotions at once." she wiped her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" he reached for her hand.

"I just…. I am so happy, really I am. I love you so much and I am so excited to marry you. And I was thinking how blessed I am to have you and you did such an amazing proposal with a beautiful ring...everything I ever wanted but never got." she smiled through tears.

"I want to give you everything you've ever wanted." he squeezed her hand.

"And then I got to missing my parents and wishing they were here for this." she wiped her eyes again.

"That is only natural. I know how much you miss them." he said.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't be crying tonight."

"No, you're allowed to feel what you feel. I understand being emotional." he pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks for understanding." she curled up against him.

He kissed her forehead. "I know it is not the same, but you have a 'family' in your friends. And you are getting two new step-sons."

"I know; I really am blessed." she agreed. "I'm sorry, you are exhausted. You wanna go on to bed?"

"No, I'd rather sit here and watch...what the hell is this non-sense on the tv?" Steve chuckled.

"Oh I do this every new years. It is like a law you gotta watch a few episodes of this marathon." she laughed. "This episode is 'A Stop at Willoughby' this stressed out man keeps having dreams while riding the train."

"I guess I can stay awake an episode or two." he said.

She looked up at him. "I love you. I can't wait to spend my life with you.

"I feel the same way." he kissed her. "I am so glad I moved here. It has been a great thing."

 **Author's Note-** _Thank you to everyone that has read this story. I am so excited to have completed it and be starting the third in the series. I appreciate all the support while I wrote this story and patience with my unexpected break. You guys are awesome fans. Paisley2 (You are the biggest Seth fan of this story! I think you will enjoy the third story.) Sandowlover810 (I do watch the show and have found many similarities. Welcome to the story, I believe that was your first review.) jcott3 (You are very good at figuring stuff out. I can't wait to see you working out things in the third story.) Batistasprincess (Maybe you were sensing that I was about to update. LOL) Carlyrosanna83 (I hope you stick around to read the third story.) theDarkRyder (I totally agree, Luscious and JR are so much alike. Although my co-worker says she can't see JR rapping. LOL)_


End file.
